Anna Potter
by MopNSmith
Summary: Harry Potter has been gone 18 years. He comes back with a secret know one knows about and an evil wizard still to defeat. With the help of a his secret daughter will he be able to live his life, keep her a secret and defeat Voldemort?
1. Surprises

_**Chapter 1 – Surprises**_

**__**

"_Please don't go Harry, no good can come of this," a female voice said. _

_  
"Ginny you are starting to sound like Trelawney," a seventeen year old male voice said._

_  
"I am not!" the voice that was Ginny said, sounding insulted.  
_

"_Come on Gin, since when have you heard of evil trumping over good?"  
_

"_This isn't a story book Harry this is real," Ginny sighed, "but, if you insist on going I am going with you!" Ginny said crossing her arms, sticking out her chin and raising her eyebrows as if daring Harry to argue with her.  
_

"_So are we," the voices of Ron, Hermione and Neville said. The scene dissolved and Harry saw himself standing with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville in a graveyard that was too familiar.  
_

_All of a sudden there was a loud crack and a man with cold red slits for eyes and pale skin was standing in the graveyard with them. There were several more loud cracks and Death Eaters, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the whole Order of the Phoenix was there. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and the Order were fighting, dueling, hexing, jinxing, and doing what they had been trained and waiting to do. Harry was trying to find Voldemort, which he did a little sooner than he would have liked. Harry could see Voldemort's face coming towards him, Harry raised his wand, drew in a breath and at the same time they shouted the same curse at each other.  
_

"_Avada Kedavra," Harry shouted a fraction of a second before Voldemort. Voldemort fell down almost dead, not unlike what had happened 16 years before. Harry however got hit as well and fell down dead, life flashing before his eyes, he saw himself with Ron on the train to Hogwarts, Hermione and the troll, Sirius and the Shrieking Shack, Dumbledore, Lupin, and Ginny, Ginny her smiling face. _

Harry woke up with a start, breathing fast and looking around; now that the initial panic had subsided he started feeling guilty. How could he be thinking about Ginny like that it had only been 5 years since his wife had died? It was only a dream he told himself, no it wasn't a dream, I wasn't dreaming about Ginny I was remembering Ginny he told himself.  
  
This was true; he was remembering what had happened at the end of his seventh year and the defeat of Voldemort for the second time. Harry got up out of his bed and walked the length of his room in a few quick strides, opened the door and went down the hall to his kitchen. He knew he would never get back to sleep after that dream; he never did. He sat at the table kitchen table drinking a glass of water when he heard a noise from behind him. Whipping out his wand he pointed it towards the source. A shadow was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Don't point that thing at me; I'm not going to attack you... not today anyway. What are you doing up?" a girl with blond hair asked. She was rubbing her green eyes and wore shorts and a big t-shirt. Her hair was sticking up all over the place, she ran a hand through it yawning.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing," Harry said putting his wand back on the table and patting the chair next to him and she sat down.  
  
"I had a bad dream," she said.  
  
"Oh good I am not the only one who is having nightmares tonight then," he said grinning.  
  
"What were you dreaming about then?" the girl asked.  
  
"Just things that happened years ago," he said smiling sadly remembering his time at Hogwarts. "What about you?"

"Mum," she said simply.  
  
"Oh Anna--" he began but she cut him off.  
  
"Dad, I have dreamt about it often enough not to let it effect me like it used to," she said and Harry remembered how it used to be, screaming when she woke, the thrashing around, and the crying, the crying would take hours to stop. They were both silent for a few minutes.  
  
"So Anna, 3 weeks until school starts, what do you want to do today?" Harry asked changing the subject.  
  
"I don't know we could go down to the beach and make fun of the tourists?" Anna said.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea, I was thought I was looking a bit pasty. Where should we eat breakfast today? Home or out?"  
  
"Out, I think, we both had bad nights, might be nice for a treat."  
  
"Ok, where?"  
  
"Umm... Mademoiselle Juliana's got nice food, well better than yours anyway, and she quiet pretty and she likes you."  
  
"Cheeky little know-it-all," Harry said tickling his daughter, "well maybe not so little," Anna glared at him but didn't reply she was as tall as him now at five foot nine inches. However, Harry thought about what she had just said, Anna didn't seem to mind him looking at other women that weren't her mother; he was being silly after all it had been 5 years maybe it was time to move on.

When the sun rose a few hours later Anna and Harry got dressed and walked out the door of their house, and down the street to their favorite café. They reached the café and sat down at a table outside. Harry looked around at the tourists with their cameras, the sky was a deep blue and there were no clouds visible, it was certainly going to be another beautiful day in the small town just outside Marseille, where they lived.  
  
"Bonjour, Monsieur Fischer, Anna, ca va?" asked a woman around Harry's age with long dark wavy hair and brilliant blue eyes.  
  
"Sault, ca va bein, merci, et toi?" Anna said to the woman.  
  
"Sault Mademoiselle Juliana, ca va tres bein," Harry said taking the woman's hand and kissing it.  
  
"Deux lettche s'il vous plait," Anna said when her father had finally let go of Juliana's hand, who blushed when he did. After they ordered their breakfast and ate it they made their way to the beach being stopped on the way by some tourists much to Anna's amusement.  
  
"Excuse moi? Ou et l'hotel de Marseille," a man with a very bad French accent asked.  
  
"Go down this street and then turn left when you get to the light and it's down there," Harry said in English so the man could understand him.  
  
"Thank you so much," the man said taking in Harry's black hair, which he hadn't had cut since he left everyone behind and was now down passed his shoulders, and green eyes then his eyes flicking to his scar, which was hidden behind his strategically placed hair. "You look like some one famous, are you Harry Potter?"

"Nope, never heard of the guy is he very famous?"  
  
"Yes he is to certain people. Very famous, it's a shame none one has seen him in a long time, no one knows where he went, or why," the man went on. Anna had to look away to stop from laughing.  
  
"Oh that's a shame, anyway, your hotels down that way," Harry said taking Anna by the hand and side stepping the man and walking off. Anna had seen this happen a lot and at first it confused her but now she understood that Harry preferred to be left alone even if it meant people thought he was a muggle, although, that was not the only reason for his secrecy.  
  
"Anna I have something to tell you," Harry said when they were on the beach and lying down, she opened one eye and looked at him.  
  
"You are going to have to go and stay at Diagon Alley a week before school starts, and I can't come with you."  
  
"Why? Why can't you come with me?" She asked sitting up and looking at her father with both eyes open.  
  
"Calm down you'll be fine, but I can't come with you because too many people over there know who I am," Harry said, slightly annoyed at himself for lying to his daughter, he always told himself he would tell Anna everything when she went to Hogwarts, but when it came down to it he couldn't. She was so young and already had enough on her shoulders. She couldn't bare this as well.  
  
"Oh, ok," she said after a few seconds. "What are you going to do this year then?"  
  
"Well," he hesitated, "I am going to teacher Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."  
  
"WHAT? Since when? Why? Why can't you come with me then?"  
  
"Anna, Hogwarts is the last school you will attend; there will be no more moving around and changing schools anymore. I saw an advert in the Daily Prophet and applied. I can't come with you because we are not going as father and daughter."  
  
"Well that's... why not?"  
  
"Too many people know who I am and so I will have to be myself but you will still be Anna Fischer. Remember why I left in the first place?"  
  
"No, actually you never told me, you just assumed I knew," she replied.  
  
"Oh... well... you will realize some day, probably sooner than later," he said rubbing his forehead unconsciously.  
  
"Yeah," was all she said as she allowed this news to sink in. They didn't talk much for the rest of the day each lost in their own thoughts.

"Hang on you didn't answer my question," Anna said later that night when she was making dinner.  
  
"Huh, what question?" Harry said looking up from his defense against the Dark Arts book.  
  
"I said 'why can't people know we are related,' I mean yeah a lot of people know who you are but why can't you tell them you have a daughter?" she asked.  
  
"Oh... well... you see the thing is... alright I supposed I was going to have to tell you sooner or later I had hoped it would be later. I guess you are old enough to understand. I know I hated people keeping things from me when I was your age." After Harry had finished telling Anna what she needed to know, she sat staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"Right well that explains a lot, I think I am going to bed now," Anna said faintly.  
  
"But you haven't eaten dinner yet," Harry said sounding rather worried.  
  
"Just stir it for 5 more minutes and then mix it with the sauce," Anna said distractedly walking into her bedroom. Harry got up and went over to the oven he eyed the saucepans warily and started to finish making the dinner. As he stood stirring he was amazed at how well Anna had taken the news, he thought she would have at least yelled at him for not telling her sooner like he had done, or even thrown something when he found out about his prophecy, she didn't even blink an eyelid. Anna was always so reserved unless she was pushed too far which one of her Durmstrang friends found out last year when she was at that school. Being reserved was a good thing or it could be a very bad thing, she held her emotions in but if they were bottled up too long or too high she would snap... that Durmstrang student would never be able to eat chocolate again. But apart from Anna's almost blond hair and her holding in of feelings she was exactly like her father. Harry sat down to his dinner and ate it; it was a pasta dish Anna had picked up in their brief 5 month stay in Venice. Harry had never tried cooking for himself before, his wife Katie had always cooked for him and then when she had been killed that had mainly gone out to eat until Anna decided she was going to cook one day and it turned out she was very good.  
  
Anna sat in her room breathing fast. As she looked out her window at the setting sun the sounds of children laughing and people calling to each other in French. They had no idea that a few meters away from them a girl who was about to change the world, stood trying to deny her future. She couldn't believe what had just been unveiled. Questions went running through her mind, how could she be the one? She was supposed to help Harry, the greatest wizard of all. She was good in school but she wasn't brilliant at anything. There had to be some mistake, but her father was convinced and she knew he didn't believe in fortune telling. So it must be true Anna trusted her father, she decided in the end.


	2. Back to Old Ways

A/N: To answer some reviews. There was no particular reason I chose the name Anna I just liked it. The age of Anna will be answered in the next chapter. ;o)

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 2 – Back to old ways  
_**  
One week later Anna had finally gotten used to the idea of her fate she went down to breakfast to find Harry already eating.  
  
"Morning," he said through a mouthful of bread.  
  
"Buenos Dias," she said and Harry grinned, Anna was finally back to her normal joking self, Harry had noticed how quiet she had been since their talk, she was quiet normally but she had been even more than usual.  
  
"Hopefully you will be able to forget all those languages in two weeks," he said.  
  
"Oh I don't know its fun talking about people when they can't understand you!" She said grinning evilly. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"What do you want for petite dejeuner?" he asked. After breakfast they spent the morning helping each other, Harry was helping Anna learn more curses, jinxes, hexes and defenses, and Anna was helping Harry plan his class schedule and outline.

_Harry could see his friends faces before he eyes... he was dead... it was peaceful... there was a light up ahead and he knew he should be going towards it but something was holding him back. A soft soothing voice spoke, gentle, and calming.  
  
"Stop... it's not your time, you have other things to fulfill, you have done well but now there is another challenge you must face, it will be unimaginable pain, but not the kind you have ever experienced before. You will know when the time is right, trust your heart. The one you love will help until her time is spent sooner than you might imagine. But together you will make something magnificent. This one, you need her help if you do not have her help evil will prevail. You will do well, keep doing well and you will be rewarded."  
  
All of a sudden the light was gone and Harry felt a terrible pain in his chest and all over he hurt it was too painful he wanted to go back to the light. His eyes snapped open and he drew his first breath of his new life. _  
  
"Dad, wake up! WAKE UP!" Anna shouted at her father.  
  
"What? What is it? What time is it?" Harry sat up grabbed his wand and saw his daughters worried eyes.  
  
"There's someone in the house. I don't know who I have never seen them before. And it's 9 am but I don't see what that has to do with anything." Harry got up and went down stairs, Anna following close behind, her wand out as well. They both crept down the stairs and into the kitchen the door didn't seem to have been forced entry but Harry had a feeling someone else was in the house with them. He tiptoed into the living room and almost laughed at the sight that met his eyes. "Professor Dumbledore you are early," Harry asked putting his wand in his pocket, indicating Anna could do the same and smiling at Dumbledore.  
  
"I came to tell you that you have to go to the Weasleys in two days, somehow it got out that you were coming to teach, so of course I got bombarded with owls and then a visit from a certain family demanding that I tell them everything. So naturally I told them what they needed to know and they made me come and take you to their house for Ron and Hermione's eldest sons and daughters birthday party in two days." Dumbledore said a slight grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"What did you tell them?" Harry asked motioning for Dumbledore to sit down while doing the same himself, Anna stayed where she was.  
  
"I told them that I got an application from a promising Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher so I went to interview him and it turned out to be you, I also told them you were living in France but I wouldn't tell them where. But it also seems you have been keeping something from me," Dumbledore said his eyes leaving Harry and traveling over to Anna.  
  
"That was why I asked for you to come later... I doubt you are in a league with Voldemort... is my daughter, Anna," Harry said. Anna moved forward to Dumbledore and held out her hand for him to shake.  
  
"Your the headmaster at Hogwarts?" she asked. Dumbledore nodded. "I am going to Hogwarts this year," Anna said and Harry who had been looking down snapped his head up and Dumbledore stopped smiling.  
  
"She is the transfer from Beauxbaton Anna Fischer," Harry said to Dumbledore.  
  
"I take it no one else is to know she is your daughter then?" Harry nodded. "Ah, I see, well I will not tell a soul, you have your reasons for secrecy. However I think the Weasleys will be most upset if you didn't come and you will be able to bring Anna even if she won't be able to recognize you as her father. I'm sure they wouldn't mind one extra person."  
  
After a slight pause Harry looked up, "I'll go, I haven't seen any of them in 16 years," Harry said looking at his hands again.  
  
"Good here," Dumbledore said handing Harry some parchments. "Meet me in the Leaky Cauldron at 10 AM in two days. That's your contract for the school read over it and sign where appropriate and give it back to me then," Dumbledore said standing up.  
  
"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Anna asked. She had taken a great liking to the headmaster.  
  
"Certainly, what are you having?" he asked following Anna into the kitchen.  
  
When Dumbledore had eaten and gone Harry finally spoke after being silent the whole time Dumbledore was there. He had watched the interaction between Anna and Dumbledore it was as though they had known each other their whole lives.  
  
"Come on we are going out," he said abruptly. And so they went out Harry dragged Anna around with him to buy a present for Ron and Hermione's son and daughter. Then Harry decided they were going to go full out and make a very big effort for this party.  
  
"I haven't seen these people in 16 years I want to make a good impression, although that's before they start beating me to the ground with questions or otherwise, about why I left." He said distractedly while looking through racks of dress robes.  
  
"You didn't tell them why you left what did just suddenly get up and leave one morning?"  
  
"It wasn't the morning," Harry said.  
  
So they went to the opticians and Harry got new glasses and Anna got contact lenses because as the optician said she had a lovely face structure that just didn't suit glasses. They then went to the hairdressers and Harry's hair which had been just passing his shoulders was all cut off so he had short hair that stuck up all over the place and was given some free gel from the hairdresser who felt this was the least she could do. Anna on the other hand had her hair layered then straightened which was a much better improvement to the usual ponytail she used to wear. Harry then took Anna to get her make up done then they went to by robes. The town they lived in was mostly muggles so they had to go to Marseille. Harry walked around with his head down trying not to attract too much attention but seemed to attract more as he kept bumping into things. They bought three different robes each. Harry bought an emerald set with silver trim, a black set with gold stars and scarlet trim, and one black set with sliver lighting bolts. Anna bought lavender set with gold trim and silver moons and gold stars, one black set with gold trim and a single gold unicorn embroidered on the front and one light blue set with sliver trim. Anna also bought some muggle clothes to go underneath and for when she had to dress like a muggle. Harry also bought Anna a hairbrush that would make your hair curly, straight, wavy or with a flick depending on what button you pressed before brushing your hair.  
  
Two days later they were both packed and ready to go, Anna had packed her trunk to go and stay at the leaky cauldron. Harry was wearing his black robes with sliver lighting bolts on it because he said it was 'appropriate,' he was also sporting a baseball cap to cover up his scar and hair and, when pulled down far enough, his eyes. They arrived at the leaky cauldron and Anna went to check in and put her things away. While Harry stayed in the pub and ordered a butterbeer and a firewhisky he was going to need it for the afternoon. Dumbledore Apparated next to Harry and sat down.  
  
"Ready for this?" He asked and Harry nodded he was indeed ready but whether or not they would be happy to see him or not was a different matter, after the way he left he couldn't blame them. He hoped they would forgive him and understand why he had to go when he told them the truth.  
  
Anna sat on the bed putting last minute touches of lip gloss on and holding her new brush, she was going for straight today. She went down the stairs not knowing who was more nervous her or Harry. Anna was finally going to be meeting Harry's adoptive family. He may not have said it but Anna had seen the way he often spoke of them, the light in his eyes, and the excitement at the stories he told her and the countless hours he would spend looking through the photo album. She felt they were her family as well she never had any brothers, sister, aunt, uncles or friends. She had no mother anymore and didn't have a father in public. She was scared they wouldn't like her, what they would think of her these were the only people she had ever wanted to like her. They wouldn't even know who she was would that make a difference she asked herself. Well she would soon find out.


	3. First Meetings

_**Chapter 3 – First Meetings**_

Harry and Dumbledore Apparated to the Burrow and Anna went by floo powder. Anna went first and she came out in a kitchen where three women were talking. Anna brushed the soot of her and looked around at the three women who had stopped talking abruptly when a girl they had never seen before appeared in the kitchen.

"Hi," Anna said smiling at them but her heart beating rapidly, "I'm Anna did professor Dumbledore tell you I was coming?"

"Oh, yes he did dear. Hello Anna I'm Molly Weasley and this is my daughter Ginny and this is Hermione my daughter-in-law." Mrs. Weasley said and they both said hello. Suddenly there were two loud cracks and Harry and Dumbledore appeared in front of them, Harry had removed the baseball cap now.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said weakly and Anna was all but forgotten about. Anna was annoyed at her self this was going to be just like the other schools, keeping a low profile and not getting too close to anyone. Why did she think this would be any different? She thought it might be as this was where her father had spent the best years of his life. The people she had just met had no idea who she was; maybe if they knew who she was they would pay her more attention? Did she want that? She had spent her whole life in the shadows did she want to come into the light? Was it safe? 

Harry was hugged by all three women and all were holding back tears. "I can't believe it's really you," Hermione said then continued to slap him hard on the cheek, Harry looked shocked and Anna started towards him to step in front of him, but Harry stopped her with a causal but significant wave of his hand. "How could you leave us just like that? You defeated Voldemort everything was fine. Why did you go?"

"I had to, but I will explain another time. Now is not the time," Harry said.

"Quite right," Dumbledore said speaking for the first time as Hermione opened her mouth to argue.

"Ginny could you bring the knives and forks outside," Mrs. Weasley asked and Ginny nodded picking them up and walked outside.

"Come on Harry I know a garden full of people waiting to meet you, question you, maybe even slap you a bit more." Hermione said pulling Harry out by his robes with Professor Dumbledore following. Anna went to follow them but Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"So how old are you Anna?"

"16," Anna replied quiet shocked that someone was speaking to her.

"So you'll be in the 6th year when you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," 

"Oh how lovely, you'll be in the same year as Sirius, Lupin, James and Remus. Come on lets go outside and you can meet them all," Anna followed Mrs. Weasley out quiet worried how was she supposed to keep a low profile when she was about to get introduced to the whole Weasley family and their friends. Anna couldn't help but be amazed and overwhelmed at the sight that met her eyes. The garden was full of people with red hair, there were a few people with different colored hair but it was mainly red, it gave the impression the whole garden was on fire. She was amazed that so many people would show up at a birthday, she only spent her birthday with her dad and her mum when she was alive. People looked around at Harry as he was lead by Hermione to a table at the end of the garden. Harry looked around at the faces sitting around the table. He felt tears forming in his eyes and his heart beating faster as he saw Ron's face, then Sirius, then Remus. How could he have left these people for so long. He was an idiot yet a little voice inside his head told him he had a purpose for leaving. Ron came up to him mouth slightly open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron said as he raised his hand, Harry flinched but surprisingly Ron pulled Harry into a hug. Slightly taken aback by this Harry grinned at the looks Hermione and Ginny were giving him. As soon as Ron had let him go Sirius threw himself on Harry.

"Don't ever do that again," he said letting go. They stood in silence taking each other in.

"There are a lot of people here," Harry commented when the silence was becoming long.

"Oh you have missed out on so much Harry," Hermione said.

"So it seems," 

"Come on we'll introduce you to everyone," Ron said.

"Ok," Mr. Weasley shouted to everyone, "Children, teenagers and adults who have never meet this man here before," he said pointing to Harry, "Line up state your name, age and who you belong to." 

There was chaos as everyone moved back or formed a line. Somehow Anna found herself in the line of people who were being introduced. Mr. Weasley walked to the end of the line with Harry. "Name, age, and who you belong to," to the first person, a short black girl with dark hair.

"Diana, 5, Fred and Angelina Weasley." Mr. Weasley and Harry moved on to the next girl with long flowing slivery hair.

"Sarah, 23, Bill and Fleur." 

"Charlotte, 17, Charlie and Meg." A short girl with short very red hair said.

"Rose, old enough not to tell, Charlie's wife," a short red head said who looked very much like her daughter.

"Harry, 11, Ron and Hermione," said a boy with bushy brown hair.

"Peter, 3 and a 1/4, mummy and daddy," a little boy with red hair and big brown eyes said.

"He's our's," said Ron laughing.

"Karen, I don't want to discuss it, Remus's wife," a very pretty woman with graying blond hair and bright blue eyes said.

"Remus, 16, Sirius and Liz, she's not my wife," a very handsome young man said who also had bright blue eyes and long black hair that came passed his ears. He pointed a finger at Karen.

"But I love you Remus, when are you going to accept it," Karen said grinning.

"She's the older Remus' wife," explained Mr. Weasley.

"Hey watch who you're calling older gramps," said Remus Lupin glaring at Mr. Weasley.  
Mr. Weasley smiled and motioned for the next person to continue.

"Dave, 14, Fred and Angelina." A tall strapping boy with light brown skin and red hair said.

"Simon, 20, Charlie and Meg," a short but stocky red head said who was the spiting image of his father.

"Mike, 18, Bill and Fleur," a tall boy with long strawberry blond hair said.

"Kate, 30, George's wife," a woman with dark brown hair and big brown eyes said.

"Lupin, 16, Remus and Karen," a boy with bright blue eyes and blond curly hair that came down to his shoulders said.

"Real name Lupin," said Mr. Weasley.

"No!"

"Lupin!" 

"Fine, Romulus," he said in a defeated voice. Anna couldn't help but grin.

"James, 16 Sirius and Liz," a tall handsome boy with blue eyes and short black hair said.

"Alison Ryan, 16, Lupin's girlfriend, I don't belong to him but I am assuming you want to know why I am here and since my parents aren't here I figured you didn't want to know who they are," a girl who gave the impression of knowing everything, she had light brown hair and brown eyes, Anna immediately found she didn't like Alison. 

"Katlyn, 15, Ron and Hermione," said a tall girl with red bushy hair and hazel eyes.

"Mary Knightly, 15, James girlfriend, just what Ally said," a girl with short blond hair said and once again Anna had a feeling she wasn't going to like her. 

"Liz, not telling, Sirius wife," a woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes said.

"Sirius, 16, Remus and Karen," a boy who looked exactly like his mother said.

"Jason, 17 today, Ron and Hermione," said a boy with red hair and lots of freckles and big brown eyes said.

"Lily, also 17 today, Ron and Hermione," a girl with long brown bushy hair and brown eyes said.

"Tom, 12, George and Kate," a short boy with red hair said.

"Beth, 13, Sirius's girlfriend," a girl with black hair and dark eyes said.

"Chris, 8, Fred and Angelina," a boy who looked very much like Dave said.

"Michelle, 20, I don't belong to anyone but my parents are Percy and Penelope."

"Brian, 13, my sister is weird, Percy and Penelope," a boy with red hair said pointing at his sister who had horn rimmed glasses and long brown curly hair.

"Sean, 32, Ginny's boyfriend," a tall man with dark brown eyes and blond hair said.

"Who are you? You don't look familiar," Mr. Weasley said looking at Anna who was last in line.

"Anna, 16, you don't know my parents," Anna said hoping he wouldn't ask anymore.

"Oh, right. Well this is, Harry Potter," Mr. Weasley said introducing Anna to her father and then to the rest of the Wesley's. "Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Fred, Angelina, George, Percy, Charlie, Penelope, Bill, Remus, Sirius and I'm Arthur. Dismissed!" He added to the rest who were lined up, and everyone went back to the party. Anna who knew everyone already from her father's photos nodded and smiled politely at Mr. Weasley and Harry gave her a grin and a wink which no one else saw.

The next few hours was spent with almost everyone crowding around Harry trying to find out what he had been doing for the last 17 years. 'Why did you leave?' 'Where have you been?' 'What have you been doing?' 'Why have you come back now?' Were some of the most popular questions. Harry wouldn't say anything too relieving not in front of the children; he would only speak openly to the few people who made up his whole life. Anna on the other hand sat under a huge tree at the back of the garden. She figured if anyone one wanted to talk to her really badly they would find her, but with the famous Harry Potter back no one was going to pay the slightest bit of attention to her she was fine with this. But someone it seemed did want to talk to her.

"Hi," Ron said coming to sit next to her. Anna looked shocked at the fact someone had gone out of their way to find her.

"Hi," she replied.

"Not being rude but you don't seem to know anyone here I was wondering why you were here?" 

"I... Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea for me to come and get to know my fellow classmates before I started school," Anna replied.

"So that's why you are all by yourself then it all makes sense now." Ron said grinning.

"I'm not good at talking to people," Anna said defensively but also grinning.

"Oh, so why haven't you been at Hogwarts before this year then?" He asked and Anna was getting slightly uncomfortable, she never had anyone interested in what she had done before she had not really had to think about making things up.

"I have been at other schools I travel around a lot," she replied truthfully.

"By yourself or with your parents?"

"No with my dad."

"Where's your mum?"

"She's dead." Anna replied and Ron looked suddenly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"That's ok I didn't expect you to."

"How long has it been you and your dad? Do you have any brothers or sister?"

"About 5 years now and no I am an only child."

"This must be a bit overwhelming then, all these people, my mum and dad had seven children."

"It is a bit," Anna replied. After a short pause Ron asked.

"Where have you been, traveling around I mean?" Anna thought for a moment, should she tell him the truth or lie she didn't usually lie to people she just left out certain details plus she never had friends to tell the truth to. Friends caused too much trouble, they asked too many questions and good ones cared too much. No, Anna figured it was easier not to have friends, she had her dad and that's all that mattered. "All over really, Europe really," she said vaguely. 

"Oh," said Ron looking slightly put out, but didn't say anything else.

"Dad, can we cut the cake now and open presents?" Jason and Lily asked coming up to them.

"Yeah, I'll be right there, have you two met Anna?" Ron asked.

"No, sorry I have been talking to Harry. Hi I'm Lily," said the girl holding out her hand. Anna shook it and smiled but didn't say anything.

"Hi, I'm Jason, most people call me Jase—" 

"And some people call you a prat." Lily interrupted rolling her eyes. Anna grinned and laughed. Anna shook Jason's hand as he stuck his tongue out at his sister. With that Ron, Lily and Jase went to the table with the cake and presents on it. Anna hung back not wanting to be in the way.

"Having fun?" Harry asked coming up to her but keeping his voice down.

"Yeah, these people are really nice," Anna said truthfully, the people who had spoken to her were anyway.

"I know, you know you can make friends with them this year," Harry said looking at his daughter knowing what she was thinking. "It will be ok to tell most of the truth I have said I have been living in America most of the time I was away." Anna nodded and didn't get to reply because they started singing. The rest of the party went uneventfully Anna sat around the adults who were all talking to Harry asking him questions about where he had been, Anna noticed that none of them asked if he had had girlfriends which meant that he technically didn't lie to them about her. In the evening Fred and George set off their new brand of fireworks to everyone but Mrs. Weasleys enjoyment. Anna was watching them 'oohing' and 'aahhing' where appropriate when Alison and Mary came up to her.

"Hello, I'm Alison and this is Mary, are you going to be in my year at Hogwarts this year?"

"Umm, yeah I think so 6th year right?"

"Oh well you will be in the same year as my boyfriend and Mary's so don't try and steal either of them from us or else."

"Yeah, we are friends with most of the school and have some very powerful friends," Mary chimed in. Anna looked at both of the girls and held back a laugh. These girls didn't know anything... if they only knew who her father was, talk about power.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind shall I," Anna replied coolly and walked off. She couldn't believe they would even think she would try to steal there boyfriends. She hadn't even spoken to their boyfriend's; she had never even had a proper one. She had been out with four boys in the last two years but none of them lasted more than a week they all said she was too quiet and couldn't hold a conversation, she didn't let people in. If she was able to talk freely about herself it would be disastrous.

That evening Anna went to bed in her room at the Leaky Cauldron thinking the party was one of the best she had ever been to, but she thought fairly she had only ever been to her own parties and her dads, and there were only usually two people there, her and her father, so she didn't have much to compare it to. She was looking forward to going to Hogwarts now.


	4. New Beginnings

_**Chapter 4 – New Beginnings  
**_

"I was thinking I should go and stay at Ron and Hermione's for the rest of the week," Harry said as he sat at Sirius's kitchen table the day after the party. Harry had been feeling very out of place since he came to stay at Sirius house. When Harry had left Sirius had just been freed now he had his own family and Harry felt his substitute father had replaced him.

"Why? Don't you want to stay here?" Sirius asked looking shocked.

"Of course I do it's just..."

"Come on Harry stay,"

"No I just... feel like an intruder,"

"Don't be stupid Harry. You will always have a place here no matter how old you get. I made a promise to your father and I haven't had much of a chance to live up to it. You will always be my first son." Harry sighed and smiled, he finally felt home.

"Come on let's go get your brothers and play a game of Quidditch," Sirius said throwing an arm around Harry and leading him out to the garden.

The night before the train was to leave to go to Hogwarts Harry went to visit Anna. He found her sitting at a table by herself eating dinner and reading her charms book. Harry sat down opposite her and she looked up.  
"I just came by to wish you luck tomorrow and to give you this." He said holding up a badly wrapped small package. Anna looked at him question, he nodded and Anna opened it. It was a heart shaped locket with a picture of her mother and her father in it.

"It was your mother's that was the only day she didn't wear it. There was a picture of you in it instead of your mother so I changed it to a picture of her." This was one of the only things of her mothers she had, her heart ached as she looked at it. Ever since her mum had died there had been a hole in her heart that lessened slightly when she put it on.

"Thanks," Anna replied. They spent the rest of the evening talking until Anna decided she had to get some sleep before tomorrow Harry left.

The next morning Anna woke up quite nervous, she was usually nervous before starting new schools but this one was different she could make friends this time she didn't know if she would be able to what if no one liked her? What if they all thought she was a freak? She got up dressed in muggle clothes and decided on curly hair today and packed up her things and dragged her trunk down to the entrance, she took a taxi to Kings Cross Station and walked to platform 9 ¾ . She did as Harry told her and lent on the barrier in between platforms 9 and 10. The scarlet steam engine was puffing out smoke merrily as students greeted old friends or huddled close by their parents until they had no other choice but to get on the train. Anna dragged her trunk to the door of a compartment and struggled with it but finally got it on the train, she went to find an empty compartment. She found one at the very end of the train and sat down. The train started to move and the compartment doors opened. The train started to move and the compartment doors opened.

Four people walked in, it was Jason, Lily, Lupin, and Sirius.

"Hi," Lily said brightly, "can we sit here?" She asked. Anna nodded. 

"I recognize you but not from school," Sirius said after a few minutes.

"I was at Lily and Jason's birthday party," Anna said looking at Lily and Jason who she was introduced to at the party.

"Oh yeah that's right. Why haven't you been at Hogwarts before that then?" Lupin asked.

"I have been at other schools I just moved her," she replied.

"We have to go to the prefects compartment Jase," Lily said suddenly. 

"Oh yeah I forgot," Jason replied getting up.

"We'll see you lot in a bit," Lily said.

"Hey if you two see James or Remus tell them where we are I haven't seen them  
yet," Lupin told Lily. Anna sat with Sirius and Lupin for the next 20 minutes talking about everything; she had never met 2 people who she could talk to so easily. The compartment door slide open again and Remus and James walked in.

The five students talked about the Quidditch World Cup for the next hour. Anna hadn't gone but was very interested in Quidditch although having never played.

"Are you good at Quidditch?" Sirius asked.

"I've never played, but my dad was brilliant, still is actually," Anna replied

"You've never played!" Lupin said in an outraged voice. Anna grinned.

"We are all on the team except Sirius, he's more of an intellectual," James said.

"I am not!" Sirius exclaimed as though there was something wrong with the whole learning environment, "there was never a space on the team, you all know I am a keeper."

"Well the keeper position is open this year, as well as seeker and one chaser," Lupin said.

"What positions are you three then?" Anna asked.

"Chaser," said Lupin.

"Beater," Said James.

"Beater, and I'm captain," said Remus proudly. 

"Are you twins?" Anna asked suddenly.

"Wow I have never seen anyone change the subject so quickly before." Lupin said grinning.

"Who me and James or Lupin and Sirius?" Remus asked ignoring Lupin.

"Both," Anna asked, she had been wondering it for sometime now, they were all in the same year and both were brothers.

"James and I are 11 months apart He was born in September I was born in August. Lupin and Sirius are 11 ½ months born about 2 weeks less than a year, August and September again. Our parents wanted a family soon," Remus explained.

"Oh that explains a lot then," Anna said she thought it would be a bit weird to have two sets of twins from two different friends.

A few hours later, when the sky had turned from a white cloudy morning to a dark grey afternoon, the two people Anna disliked so far about Hogwarts walked in.

"Hey guys," Alison said to Lupin, Remus, James and Sirius, whilst glaring at Anna.

"Hi," they all replied kissing their respective others.

"Have you girls met Anna?" James asked.

"I have met Alison and Mary," Anna said smiling at them hoping they would stop glaring at her.

"Well this is Beth, my girlfriend," Sirius said. Beth as opposed to the other two girls shook Anna's hand and said hello quite politely. Alison, Beth and Mary stayed for the rest of the ride and Anna spent the time talking to Remus.

"They have been going out since January. I have had to hang out with Jase and Lily that has been great fun. They are nice but they remind me too much of their mother, well Jase more than Lily. Hey, if you get into Gryffindor you can hang around with us then I won't feel like a seventh wheel when they go all couply on me."

Anna laughed, someone was giving her an opportunity to be friends, and she could have friends if she got into Gryffindor. She always thought she would be in Gryffindor because of her father, but now she wanted to be in Gryffindor for another reason to have friends, but now she thought of what it would be like if she didn't get in. Would Harry be disappointed? Where would she be put if it wasn't Gryffindor? "Anna? Anna!"

"Huh, sorry," Anna said looking at Lupin who was standing by the door waiting for her.

"Are you coming? We're here?" Lupin said.

"Yeah I'll be right there." Anna got up and looked out the window it was pouring with rain and she could hardly see the station outside. She walked outside and stood around not knowing what to do.


	5. Rising Tensions

**_Chapter 5 – Rising Tensions  
_**

"First Years and transfer students this way please." A voice called from behind her. Anna turned around and saw a short man with a round friendly face. This was unmistakably Neville Longbottom, she had seen him in Harry's photo albums. Anna followed him and the other first years down a track to a lake where they got in a boat, Anna felt very conscious of being the only one who wasn't a first year. Anna spotted Harry Weasley and went over to him; he was looking just as scared as the rest of the first years.

"Hi, remember me?" Anna asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah you were at my brother and sisters birthday party." They got in a boat with two other girls. Both the girls were looking at Anna. She smiled at them; something had happened on the train, she found she was able to talk to people now, she felt more comfortable around them. Or it might have been that she knew she wasn't going to be proper friends with the first year's only talk to them for a bit. They got to the end of the lake and got out; they were led to the front doors and into a small chamber. Anna was about a foot or taller than any of the others their. Anna was lead with the first years to the Great Hall, she scanned the teachers table she spotted Professor Dumbledore, and he gave her a small nod of recognition.

She then saw Hermione Weasley, Ron Weasley, Sean McGovern Ginny's boyfriend, and Ginny Weasley. Last of all she saw Harry who was deep in conversation with Hermione and Ron while Ginny and Sean looked on intently.

"When are you going to tell us what happened and why you left?" Hermione demanded.

"Later, not now, the sorting is starting I want to watch. Look, come by my office tonight after dinner and I will clear some things up for you." He said seeing the looks on their faces. He was starting to get annoyed at all the questions, he should have expected it. He had expected it, he had known it was going to be like this but he wasn't ready. After 16 years of it being just him Anna and Katie not having anyone else he had gotten quite used to the quiet. Harry looked up and saw the back of his daughters head; he had wanted to see her before she got sorted.

"Wasn't that girl at Jase and Lily's birthday party?" Harry heard Sean ask Ginny, who nodded. Harry felt annoyed at himself, he felt bad for Anna having to stand up there obviously not a first year, and at least he was with people his own age when he was sorted. He was talked about because he was famous. None of these people knew Anna they only noticed her because she was taller than the others. They didn't know she was his only daughter who had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She had a huge secret she could not tell a soul. Not yet anyway.

"Fischer, Anna." Professor McGonagall called. Anna walked towards the stool and put on the hat and sat down.

_Anna Fischer, I think not. Anna Potter is more like it, don't worry no one else will know. You are very powerful, and protective of the ones you love.  
_

_How can I be any of those things, I'm not powerful and the only people I ever loved are dead and I can't protect my dad.  
_

_You haven't been challenged yet, if tested you could do great good or great evil.  
I am not evil I would never do that. _

_  
No you couldn't do that to your father. It best be _GRYIFFINDOR._   
_  
There was applause and Anna took the hat off and headed towards the table and sat down next to Remus.

"We knew you would get in!" Sirius said patting her on the back. Anna grinned. She looked up at the staff table, she caught Harry's eye and she grinned at him. He winked but immediately turned his head to the next person being sorted. Anna was annoyed at her self for this, she was supposed to be keeping a low profile, and she defiantly wasn't supposed to be on winking grounds with the most famous wizard of all. She looked back to the sorting.

Dinner was very good and Anna continued talking to Remus, Sirius, Lupin, James, Jase and Lily. Alison was still giving her death stares.

"So Anna, what do your parents do?" Alison asked at what Anna took as an attempt to be civil.

"My dad travels and my mum died," Anna replied.

"Why did your mum die?" Alison asked while picking out a piece of treacle tart but before Anna could answer Remus said.

"Ally don't be so insensitive," Anna shot Remus a grateful look.

At that moment Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts to all who have just arrived, Welcome back to all the others. We have a new defense against the dark arts teacher this year; many of you might know Harry Potter." There was sudden whispering; all eyes were suddenly on Harry. "We are very glad to have him back in our world at last; I might remind many of you that he is your teacher so try to keep the questions relating to the subject." With that he continued with his speech. When they were dismissed Anna followed Lily through the hallways to the common room and into the bedroom.


	6. Secrets Unlocked

_**Chapter 6 – Secrets Unlocked**_

_**  
**_

"Ally will tell you the rules and stuff I have to go and sort out the first years." Lily said leaving Anna alone in the room where there were 3 beds, she sat down on the nearest one and looked around; this was going to be her home for the next 2 years, finally somewhere to settle down.

"Excuse me that's where I sleep," said a rude voice from the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't know," Anna said looking up at Alison. "You don't have to bite my head off about it."

"That's always where I have slept, that has always been my bed." Alison said unnecessarily. Anna stood up and went to the bed furthest away from Alison and sat down, muttering in French under her breath about: how was she supposed to know? 

"What did you just say to me?" Alison said accusingly. 

"Nothing,"

"What were you saying to me under your breath?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"I don't like it when people talk about me behind my back."

"It wasn't behind your back you were facing me," Anna said grinning slightly.

"Look Anna," Alison said in a suddenly sweet voice that didn't fool Anna for a second, "I know you want my boyfriend, but he would never go for you in a million years, and so don't even try." Anna was suddenly confused. Why did the conversation always come back to her boyfriend didn't she have her own life?

"I… what are you talking about?"

"Just remember don't touch him." At this point Lily walked in.

"How are you getting on Anna, has Ally told you the rules yet?"

"No we were just getting to that," Anna said raising her eyebrows at Alison.

"Ok well, Ally Lupin wants to say goodnight, I'll tell Anna the rules." With that Alison walked out. Lily sat down on her bed and proceeded to explain the rules to Anna.

"What were you talking to Ally about before?" Lily asked, Anna hesitated wonder whether she should tell Lily but before she could say anything lily said again. "Did she have a go at you and tell her to keep away from Lupin?"

"Yeah she did," Anna replied glad Lily had brought it up.

"Oh don't worry about that she has gone a bit funny this summer, she keeps telling everyone who even speaks to Lupin to lay off him."

"Sounds like she has a guilty conscious to me," Anna said.

"What do you mean?" "Well if someone suddenly become very overprotective it's usually a sign of something they have done," Anna said remembering how it was in the other schools she went to, the one thing about not having friends was that you paid more attention to everyone else. You noticed what they were doing and with who.

"You mean Ally's cheated on Lupin," Lily said eyes wide in shock.

"I don't know if she has or hasn't I am just saying."

"You know we could always find out," Lily said an evil glint in her eye. 

"This must be the side of you that isn't like Jason then?" Anna said grinning.

"They told you about that?" Lily said smiling. Anna nodded then a girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes walked in.

"Anna this is Nicky Wood. Nicky this is Anna, she just transferred from Durmstrang," Lily introduced the two and then left.

Harry sat behind his desk waiting, he thought they would be here by now; they had wanted to know so much at dinner. Finally the door opened and in came, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"Sorry we're late," said Ron and didn't seem to want to give an explanation as to why they were late.

"Where's that Sean bloke," said Harry not looking at Ginny.

"He said he didn't want to intrude," Ginny replied and Harry looked at her. She was a lot more grown up than he remembered but she still had that evil mischievous glint in her eyes, and if anything more beautiful than last time he saw her.

"Now Harry tell us everything, you are going to have to eventually," Hermione said. Harry sighed and then said.

"I have been living in America ever since I left," Harry said, he knew this was not what they wanted to hear as he had already told them, but they, he argued, hadn't asked the right questions.

"Harry we know that. Why did you leave?" Ron asked.

"I had to, it's not over, you know," he said leaving Hermione, Ron and Ginny with wide eyes and mouths hanging open.

"W- What … do you mean not over?" Ginny asked.

"I mean Voldemort's not dead," Harry explained.

"Yes he is we saw him die, you killed him Harry."

"No I didn't. He killed me and I sent the curse at him but because I died before it hit him it didn't work properly, only I can kill him, but I got sent back to finish it but not then I had to wait I had to have help next time."

"You had help that time," Ron said.

"Yes but I needed different help," Harry said, he didn't want to elaborate further. 

"What different help could you get?" Hermione asked. 

"Just different I can't explain it now," Harry said with a slight coldness in his voice that the others noticed and new not to push him any further. The rest of the night they stayed up talking it was only when Ginny said, "Harry, Sean and I want to invite you to our wedding next month, it's on Halloween," that Harry decided it was time they had better go to bed. He went to sleep that night and felt a sense of loss he had not felt since Katie. He didn't know why he felt like this, he thought it must have been because everyone had someone Ron and Hermione had each other, Harry thought Ginny would always be there single and carefree. He was wrong. He had his daughter though that's all he needed. Yet as he thought this and reasoned with himself the feeling did not go away.


	7. Deceit, Retaliation and Defense

_**Chapter 7 – Deceit, Relation and Defense **_

He woke the next morning with the same empty feeling but shook himself he had to teach today, that needed his attention. He went down to breakfast in his emerald green robes. When he got there he sat down and saw Ginny talking to Sean, she looked up at him and smiled. Harry felt his heart skip a beat, _no_ he thought _you can't be falling for Ginny, you can't she is your best friends sister and she's getting married. _Harry smiled half-heartedly back and concentrated on his breakfast.

Anna and Lily walked into the great hall the next morning and sat down away from everyone else. 

"How are we going to find out if Ally is cheating on Lupin? I mean I said she changed over the summer so it could be anyone." 

"Good point I forgot. Umm… where does she live?" 

"Kent just… outside… ah I see what you mean," Lily replied. Alison lived in a largely wizard inhabited part of Britain. 

"Did she go anywhere for the summer?"

"Only to visit us."

"Well there you go it has to be a wizard around our age so there is a good chance they would go to Hogwarts." Anna replied triumphantly. They sat down and started eating breakfast. They were shortly joined by Jason, Remus, James, Sirius and Lupin. Professor McGonagall came down the table handing out timetables.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," exclaimed Lupin. "We have Snape first thing on a Monday morning and last thing on a Friday!"

"Ha, ha that's why I don't take potions anymore," Lily said.

"Good thing is we have defense against the dark arts today. I wonder what kind of teacher Harry Potter is? I bet he will be good considering what he has done." Sirius said. Anna said nothing but looked up at her father who was staring at his food and kept glancing sideways at Ginny and Sean. Something was wrong with Harry she could sense it. She was looking forward to defense against the dark arts lesson and dreading it at the same time.

Anna entered the dungeon with the rest of the Gryffindors, she took a seat near the back, she had heard all about this teacher, Professor Snape. He hated Harry and his father which would mean that he hated Lupin, Remus, James and Sirius who were all named after there parents friends. Anna thought it must get very confusing at family gatherings. She wondered why they were all named liked that, it must be a sentimental thing. She sat down between Remus and James. Snape looked around the class his eyes lingered on Anna for a few seconds and something of confusion in his eyes. Then as quickly as it had come it went. He began the class and Anna soon found because she had been sitting between Remus and James Snape didn't like her.

"You are friends with us now he will be horrible to you," James explained as Snape passed.

"Oh well can't have everyone like you," Anna said glancing at Alison who was now giggling at something Lupin had just said. Anna looked around she noticed a Ravenclaw boy looking at Alison and then to Lupin.

"Hey, Remus, who's that?" Anna whispered to Remus as they were packing up ready to leave.

"That's Eric McManus, why?"

"No reason," Anna said.

As soon as Anna saw Lily at lunch that day she took her aside and told her what she saw.

"You think Eric might be him?" Lily asked as soon as Anna had explained what she had seen.

"It's just a thought for now but we can investigate a bit further. You realize we are taking this a tad too far?"

"Merlin no, you haven't had to be in the same house as her for the last 5 years I can't imagine how Nicky manages to share a room with her, it must be a nightmare. She thinks she is the bees knees, I don't say anything because I don't want to make any enemies but it would be great to bring her down a peg or two." Anna grinned.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, Anna for the first time in her life, felt accepted. She felt relaxed and let her guard down a bit. That was until the last lesson of the afternoon Defense against the dark arts. Anna took a seat at the back of the class Lupin sat next to her and Remus on her other side, both were sitting up looking eagerly at the desk at the front. The whole room was quiet Anna had never seen a more eager class room. She found it quite amusing. 

Harry entered the room and looked around at the willing students. His first lesson had been with the first years who had hung on his every word. Harry had liked this class the least as it was elementary defense but nonetheless he liked teaching it to them it gave him a sense of pride to know he was helping these children to defend themselves against the world. He was nervous again now he saw his daughter sitting in the back trying not to grin. His daughter was sitting in between two adolescent males he didn't like that idea at all, not now he could keep an eye on her. He would have to monitor the situation carefully he couldn't have his baby daughter making friends with boys.

"Good afternoon," he began and then called the names out taking in everyone as they replied.

"Today we will begin with a review of what you have done for the last five years." So he did just that, Harry noticed that Anna seemed to be very far ahead of everyone else he didn't know why this surprised him but it did.

"That was brilliant!" Anna heard a few people exclaim as they left the classroom. She rolled her eyes, it was only a review, they didn't even learn anything new. Anna stayed back a bit.

"Anna are you coming?" Lupin asked her. 

"I'll be right there, I'll meet you in the common room. I need to ask Professor Potter about what I need to catch up on," Anna said. When everyone had finally left which took a surprising amount of time, Anna approached the desk.

"Professor Potter, that was a very good class I think everyone liked it very much, very enlightening," Anna said as her father looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Cheeky git," he mumbled under his breath. Then said a loud. "Thank you Ms. Fischer, I thought it went well. Come to my office at 9pm so I can go over what you need to catch up on." Anna nodded and left the classroom. Anna went to the common room and sought out Lily who was sitting next to Remus both were discussing the defense against the dark arts lesson, Lily had had Defense before lunch.

"It was good I think Professor Potter is going to be very good. Better than last year anyway," Remus was saying.

"What happened last year?" Anna asked sitting down next to them.

"The teacher was… lets put this nicely… a prat who had no clue what she was talking about." Anna laughed.

"Lily now is the perfect opportunity to go and talk to a certain Ravenclaw," Anna said looking pointedly at Lily.

"Yes your right lets go," she said getting up. 

"Who are you talking to?" Remus asked. Anna looked at Lily who hesitated for a moment looking at Remus sizing him up and then said, "Come with us."

As they walked toward the library Lily and Anna filled Remus in on what they were doing.

"That's… I… I think I love you Anna," Remus said and they all laughed. "That girl annoys me so much along with that Mary girl. Can we get anything on her as well?" 

"Lets just start with Alison shall we Remus?" Anna said still grinning.

"So why are we going to the library?" Remus asked.

"Because I know Eric is a prefect and he does all his homework before dinner or tries to anyway," Lily explained. They got to the library and sought out their target.

"You two stay here I will do this," Anna said to the others who nodded and went behind a bookcase. Anna walked over to where Eric was sitting, this was what she was best at she was going to lie. "Excuse me, can you help me?" Anna asked and Eric looked up he smiled and said,

"Sure what do you need?"

"I need help with my defense against the dark arts, I only came this year and I need to borrow someone's notes. I was told by a girl in my year you were the best person to ask."

"Really who told you that?" 

"Umm… Alice… no… umm—"

"Alison?" 

"Yes that's it she said you had good notes." At this Eric suddenly looked interested and was on the edge of his seat. "Did she say anything else?"

"No she just said you might not like her anymore but she didn't elaborate."

"Well I shouldn't but I can't help it I love her. No matter what she does to me." Anna sat down looking concerned. She knew Eric was a good person she could tell and she knew he liked Alison but she didn't know why. She felt bad for him feeling this way, she knew what it felt like to like someone but not have them like you back.

"You seem like a nice person so I don't want to ruin your first day, meet me here at 8 and I will have your notes for you," Eric said and Anna stood up and walked away.  
Anna, Lily and Remus walked out of the library and Anna told them what Eric had said.

"Oh he is defiantly the one."

"So what do we do about it now?" Remus said as they stopped outside the common room.

"We convince him to do something for Alison in front of Lupin and get him to mention what they did." Anna said.

"Are you sure that will work?" Lily asked.

"Almost positive, but we will see. I'll talk to him tonight," Anna said.

At 8pm that evening Anna went to the library alone, she was planning on staying an hour at the library and then going to see her father. She found Eric waiting outside the library.

"Hi, here you go," he said handing her a large pile of notes.

"Thank you. There are a lot here."

"Well Ally told you to come to me I guess she wanted you to be through."

"Um… I was just wondering what happened between you and Alison because she was saying something about you this evening at dinner. She seemed to be upset about something, about the way she treated you or something." 

"Well we kind of went out during the summer but she said it was just for the summer and nothing else."

"And you love her and want to be with her, right?" Eric nodded he looked on the verge of tears. "Well you have to tell her."

"I can't she is going out with perfect Lupin how can I compete with him," Eric said.

"By showing Alison you may not be perfect but that you love her more than Lupin," Anna explained.

"Your right I have to do something I can't feel like this forever," Eric said so determinedly Anna was shocked at the change in character. "Thank you Anna, thank you so much!" He exclaimed and ran off down the corridor. Anna felt horrible she had just help ruin about 3 people's lives and it was only her first day, if this was what it was like when she was aloud to relax a bit then she wouldn't do it. No she wouldn't hurt anymore people she would go back to Anna Fischer, the one who has no friends who stays in the shadows and is ignored by everyone… Just don't push her too far.

Anna walked without knowing where she was going but somehow she ended up outside her father's office. There were quite a few students milling around outside. Harry opened the door and stopped at all the people outside, there were about 10 of them.

"Are you all here to see me?" He asked and Anna almost laughed at the indigence on his face. Some people nodded while others drifted away. Harry ushered the first student into his office, less than a minute later the student emerged from his office and Harry was behind him looking annoyed.

"Anyone who actually wants to speak with me about the lessons can stay I am not giving out autographs and it's almost 9pm curfew so everyone back to the common rooms."  
Harry said with a trace of impatience and amusement in his voice. Anna waited for the students to move away and stayed where she was. Harry motioned for her to go into his office.

"So how was your first day?" He asked when he had closed the door and sat down opposite her.

"Well… I may have scammed a Ravenclaw into believing Lupin's girlfriend liked him," Anna said looking at her shoes.

"What?"

"Yeah I know I'm a horrible person,"

"Your not horrible but how could you do that?" 

"Well it all started out innocent but kind of got out of hand," Anna said. "Don't worry I'll sort it out."

"Ok good don't want you to get a bad reputation on your first day," Harry said remembering  
his days when most people thought he was going to attack them.

"Don't worry I have already decided to go back to acting like I did in the other schools."

"What? Why? Don't do that just be careful in future. Don't you want friends?"

"Of course I do it's just…" Anna finished lamely in truth she didn't know what it was just. Course she did want friends she wasn't very good at making and keeping them. She still had to have a secret she couldn't tell anyone. She had to keep some of herself off limits to everyone.

"Anyway I wanted to talk to you, I think you need to learn to defend yourself," Harry said.

"What have I been doing for the last 5 summers?" Anna asked confused every summer since she had started school she had practiced defense with her father and mother when she was alive.

"Not that kind the physical kind, self defense," Harry said.

"You mean like fighting and stuff?" Harry nodded and Anna raised her eyebrows. "Why?" Anna asked even more confused.

"Because it's the only thing Voldemort doesn't know how to do. You could learn to do it and it will help." Anna thought about this for a few minutes she then looked up into the emerald eyes of her father.

"I think it would be a great idea," she said smiling. "When do we start?"

Harry grinned and looked into his daughters eyes which were so much like his own; her curly blond hair which was pulled back from her determined looking face reminded him of her mother.


	8. Third Generation Seeker, Second Heartbre...

_**Chapter 8 – Third Generation Seeker, Second Heartbreak**_

Anna walked back to Gryffindor tower. She and Harry had decided they were going to meet 5 days a week to practice. Hopefully it wouldn't take more than a few months to learn. As she entered the tower she found she wasn't alone James and Remus were sitting at the table doing what looked like last minute homework.

"Hey Anna, where have you been?" James asked.

"I had to see a teacher," Anna said vaguely, she didn't want tell them she was on speaking terms with Harry Potter.

"Oh right, hey did you still want to try out for the Quidditch team?" Remus asked.

"Um… yeah sure," she said.

"Ok well tryouts are on Saturday morning at 9am," James said.

"Thanks," Anna said half heartedly.

"What's wrong," Remus asked looking up from what Anna now saw was a detailed drawing of a Quidditch pitch with little figures moving around.

"Nothing," Anna said. 

"Yeah sure whatever you say. So what's wrong?" James said dismissing her answer.

"Well… I haven't really played Quidditch before," Anna said quietly.

"We could help you out tomorrow for a bit if you want?" Remus offered. 

"Really you would do that?"

"Of course we would we are your friends," James said. At these words Anna felt like throwing herself on James and hugging him, she refrained but her heart felt like it had just expanded several sizes.

The next evening Anna found herself at the Quidditch pitch with Remus, James, Lupin and Sirius.

"I don't know if I can do this!" Anna said, she was standing on the ground with Remus's broom in front of her.

"Look if just go up there and do your best," James said.

"If you don't think you are any good after," Remus said.

"Then don't try out just try ok?" Lupin added.

"Alright, I'll go," Anna said grinning. She mounted the broom and kicked off. It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever imagined. She felt free not weighed down with anything, she didn't have to keep looking over her shoulder. She felt this was what she had been missing all her life. 

"Like it?" said a voice in her ear that made her jump and almost fall off.

"I can't believe I ever was scared of doing this," she almost shouted.

"I am going to throw some golf balls at you and see if you can catch them, ok?" Lupin asked. Anna nodded. So Lupin started throwing them for her to catch while Remus and James helped Sirius practice. After an hour of practicing Anna and Lupin flew back down. Anna was still full of adrenaline and couldn't keep still. "Oh my god I can't believe that it was so amazing," she said practically bouncing on her feet. Lupin stood grinning at her.

"So you are going to try out then?" He asked looking at her he had never seen this side of her before. She was usually so quiet and reserved the few days he had known her.

"You bet I am," she said. When Remus, James and Sirius came back down they all walked back to Gryffindor tower together. They were half way there when Remus pulled Anna back. 

"Have you heard anything from Eric?" He asked her.

"No he hasn't done anything yet… I think we should make sure he doesn't," she said feeling guilty now the feeling of flying had subsided.

"What? Why?"

"I was told to not make enemies."

"By who?" Anna didn't know how to reply so she decided with the truth.

"My dad,"

"But your dad is not here so how would he know."

"He just would ok,"

"Ok, but look… doesn't Lupin deserve better than her?" Anna nodded. "So shouldn't we do something to rid him of Alison?"

Anna hesitated for a bit struggling to decide what to do, "Yeah ok, but I am only doing this for him," Anna said. They walked back and found the others sitting doing homework. Anna and Remus joined in.

The rest of the week went by without mishaps. Eric still hadn't done anything so Anna was safe from her father. It was soon Saturday and Anna was even more nervous about the tryouts than she had been about flying. Sirius was sitting in the stand next to her, he seemed even more nervous than Anna did if that was possible.

"I am not going to get on the team," Sirius was saying to her.

"Don't say that, of course you are. If I can fly then you can get keeper."

"Thanks Anna," Sirius said. There were 4 other people trying out for seeker position, 5 for keeper and about 10 for chaser. Remus and called everyone up one by one. They went through all the chasers two out of ten seemed to be good. Anna and Sirius discussed who they thought would make it. Then the keepers were up.

"Lupin, Sirius." Remus called and gave him an encouraging smile. Sirius kicked off from the ground and flew over to the goal hoops. James and Remus, who had his hair tied back in a ponytail, flew up and along with Nicky Wood, the only girl on the team, took turns at throwing the Quaffle at Sirius. Sirius did a very good job and blocked all most of them. Anna was sure he would get on the team. She cheered when he saved the Quaffle, earning annoyed looks from the other people trying out for keeper, and then when he came down.

"That was really good, I reckon you defiantly got it," Anna said patting Sirius on the back.

"Thanks I thought I did the best I could."  
Soon it was Anna's turn to go up, the other seeker tryouts were good, and one 3rd year girl did very well.

"Fischer, Anna," Remus called.

Anna flew up and felt free again, this time however she had to concentrate on dodging bludger and finding the hidden golf ball they were using as a snitch. She flew up high and started searching, James and Remus were hitting Bludgers at her she had to swerve and dive to miss them. Suddenly a hint of white caught her eye. At the end of one of the goal post a white ball was floating by a levitating charm. She turned the broom she was using and speed towards the end of the pitch Anna reached out her arm and grabbed the golf ball. Sirius was cheering and dancing around. Anna landed next to Remus.

"Well done, that was good I'll post the results either tonight or tomorrow." Anna and Sirius sat down waiting for the other two tryouts to go.

"You were better," Sirius said as they watched the last person try out.

Harry sat at his desk looking out the window he had a clear view of the Quidditch pitch. He saw Anna try out and couldn't have been prouder. He hoped Lupin had enough sense to realize how good she was and pick her. There was a knock on his door and Ginny walked in. 

"Good morning Harry," Ginny said as she sat down in the chair opposite smiling at him. He tore his gaze away from the window and looked at her.

"Benous Dias," Harry said.

"What were you looking at?"

"I was watching the Quidditch tryouts. That Anna Fischer is really good."

"I haven't seen her, but I'll take your word for it,"

"So what's up Gin?"

"Sean was wondering if you were coming the wedding, you never gave us an answer. I told him of course you were but he told me he wanted to make you say you were," Ginny said. Harry looked down, how could he say yes when he wanted them to call off the wedding. Who was he to break them up he had left Ginny once just after he realized she had been there for him, she was the one he was meant to be with, until he met Katie who showed him just how love could be. He wanted Ginny to be happy she deserved to be happy and if that meant it wasn't with him so it would be.

"Of course I am," Harry said quietly.

"Harry, what's wrong?" 

"It's nothing… well it's something but you don't need to know," Harry said still not looking at her.

"What is it, do I need to hex it out of you. You were warned about my bat bogey curse right?" She joked and Harry laughed.

"Yeah I was. Well if I hadn't gone away do… do you think… I… I mean we would have stood a chance?" Ginny didn't say anything. Harry suddenly realized his mistake. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Please just forget I said anything."

"Harry—" 

"No Gin, forget I said anything, please, I want you to be happy," Harry pleaded. Then Ginny did something that broke his already cracked heart, she nodded and got up and left. He couldn't believe it, what did he expect her to do? Say yes and then throw her self at him. He wanted her to do that but he knew deep down she wouldn't. He knew she was happy with Sean, stupid name anyway, and who has hair like that nowadays, it was down passed his ears. Harry spent the rest of the day in his office and avoided everyone. 

That evening Anna was sitting with Sirius and Lily; both Anna and Sirius kept looking over to the table where Lupin, Remus, James and Nicky were sitting talking between themselves. They would be posting the results at 8pm. Alison kept looking at Lupin and glaring at him, she was obviously annoyed he wasn't paying her enough attention. As Anna, Lily and Sirius sat talking about the trials Beth, Sirius girlfriend, came and sat down next to him.

"Hi, I hope you get on the team," she said to Sirius.

"Yeah so do I," he replied not looking from where Lupin and Remus were now arguing.

"Sirius can we talk, please," she said in a quiet voice that Anna knew meant something. Sirius wasn't paying attention, so Anna poked him.

"Ow what was that for?" He asked her. She tilted her head towards Beth. "Oh right yeah sorry. What did you want to talk about?"

"I am going to send my dad a letter; want to come Lily?" Anna said knowing that Sirius was going to be an idiot and not go off and talk to Beth.

"Yeah sure," Lily said and they went up to Anna's room. When they were out of ear shot of everyone Lily rounded on Anna.

"Have you seen Eric recently I thought you talked to him, he hasn't done anything?"

"No he hasn't but there is nothing I can do about that just give him time to think of something," Anna said patiently.

"But it needs to happen soon,"

"Good things come to those who wait," Anna said quietly.

"You don't believe that do you?" Lily said looking at Anna. Anna didn't say anything for a few seconds then said even more quietly than before. "I have to believe that." Lily stood looking at Anna who's hair was down covering her face. Before Lily could say anything Alison came storming in and said in a huff, "they just announced the new players."

Anna shot out of the room and down to the common room. Did she want to look? She looked down the list Chaser: Kayle Winterson. Keeper: Sirius Lupin. Seeker: Anna Fischer.

"We did it Sirius!" Anna exclaimed and turned around to look for Sirius, he was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Anna went over to him. 

"Sirius, what's wrong? You got keeper!" Sirius mumbled something about being mature.

"Sirius," Anna said sharply.

"Beth said I was too immature for her!" Sirius said quietly.  
"What? She's younger than you," Anna said confused.

"I know that's what I said," Sirius said looking thoroughly depressed.

"But you made Keeper," Anna said trying to change the subject.

"I… what?"

"Made Keeper, go look," she said and Sirius got up and went over to the board and looked his face lit up, all thoughts of Beth must have been wiped from his mind. Anna was suddenly swamped with people congratulating her and patting her on the back.

The first chance Anna got that evening she went to see her father; she hadn't seen him all day. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. So she cautiously opened the door, she saw him staring at his desk.

"Dad?" She said quietly. He looked up and smiled half heartedly. She sat down in the chair across the desk. "What's wrong?"

"I saw you trying out today you did really well I am proud," he said changing the subject, Anna wasn't fooled for a second.

"Thanks I am the new seeker, but that's not the point. Dad what's wrong? Please tell me, you tell me everything." Anna pleaded with him.

"You know your mother's been dead for 6 years now. I have never gone out with another woman. I didn't think anyone would make me feel the way she made me feel. I loved her I still do I can see her in you, you have her hair and her ears. Every time I would dream about her I would wake up feeling lonely but then I would see you and it would go away." Harry said tears glistening in his eyes.

"Dad I'm sorry, what happened?" But Anna thought she already knew.

"I told Ginny… I said… do you think anything would have happened between us if I had stayed? Then I told her to forget I said anything. Then she just left she didn't say anything just nodded and left. I felt the loss I felt when Katie died. And seeing you here makes me feel happy again, I need you Anna. Don't ever leave me."

"I won't dad I need you too," Anna said, she had started crying as well. Harry stood up and he strode around the desk and pulled his daughter into a hug. "Ginny will come around dad don't worry." 

"Congratulations on being seeker," he told her. Anna grinned. "How were try outs?"


	9. Lessons in Heartbreak

**_Chapter 9 – Lessons in Heartbreak_**

Anna's first self defense class was on Monday night at 9pm. She entered the Defense against the dark arts classroom and waited. She had on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and had her hair pulled back she looked ready for a work out. The door opened and Anna turned around expecting to see her father.

"Anna?" Lupin said from the door.

"Hi," she said trying to think of a reason for being in the classroom dressed how she was. She opted for not saying anything.

"Why are you in here dressed like that?" He asked as he walked in and sat down on the desk.

"I… was going for a run… but then I realized it was dark out… so I decided to come back via here… to see if you know - Harry Potter was hanging around… you know so I could get an autograph." She said.

"Oh and here I was thinking you were having a secret rendezvous with some guy." Anna laughed awkwardly.

"Yes that would have made more sense," Anna said quietly rolling her eyes at her idiocy. Why did he make it so hard for her to lie to? "So what are you doing here?"

"I was going for a walk with Ally. I saw the light on and went to investigate."

"Oh well yeah so you'll be wanting to get back to Ally then she might go and meet someone else while your talking to me," Anna said but Lupin missed the sarcasm.

"Ok well have fun, hope you find Professor Potter," he said before winking his blue eyes and turning around and walking out. Two minutes later Harry walked in.  
"Ready," he asked. Anna nodded relived when he locked the door. "First up, blocking, to defend your self you must first be able to block then everything will fall into place once you master that." Anna nodded again.

"First if I come at you this way you raise your right arm and make sure I hit your forearm." Harry said raising his right fist and slowly demonstrating. The rest of the session went like that with Anna blocking. By the end of the two hours Anna was sweaty and tired and hurt all over, the times she missed blocking she had got hit. But as she walked back to the common room she felt oddly happy.

Care of magical Creatures was held on Wednesday mornings. This morning the rain was coming down so hard that their class today had been moved from outside to an empty classroom on the ground floor. Their teacher Professor Ginny Weasley's mood reflected the weather outside. Anna had never seen someone who was supposed to be getting married in a few weeks more miserable. They were currently learning about dragons. 

"Excuse me," Sean said from the doorway, "I need to speak with you, it's important. Nothing bad, just about the wedding." At this Ginny's face fell and she looked suddenly panicky.

"Err… ok. Turn to chapter 8 on Dragons and read please." She said going to the door. As soon as the door shut babble of talk broke out.

"Hey, Black, finally got yourself a girlfriend?" asked a girl who looked like a pug. Before Remus could answer a blonde girl sitting next to her answered.

"No of course he doesn't Delilah, she's Lupin's new piece of—" 

"Oi watch what you say, Malfoy," Lupin said cutting across the girl.

"Draco Malfoy's daughter?" Anna asked. 

"Yes I am Cynthia Malfoy and this is Delilah Nott," she said. "Are you in the fan club yet?"

"Shut up with that stupid fan club," Lupin interjected.

"What don't want your new girlfriend to hear about it?" Delilah said.  
"She's a friend not a fan," Remus said his voice dangerous.

"Fisher, they have this club where all these desperate girls go to get pictures of them, they are all groupies –" Suddenly Cynthia stopped talking her mouth was moving furiously but no sound came out. Delilah opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't speak either. Remus, James, Sirius and Lupin were all looking at each other.

"Wasn't me," they all said together. They turned their attention to Anna who had one hand on the desk and one hand gripping her wand. She looked up at them with what she hoped was innocent eyes.

"How did you do that?" Lupin asked. 

_Opps,_ she thought.

"Do what?" she asked thought it was obvious she knew exactly what he was talking about. 

"You silenced two people with one spell, it's impossible," Remus said.

"Maybe it bounced of Cynthia on to Delilah?" She suggested, Lupin opened his mouth to argue but at that moment Ginny walked back into the room and Anna reserved the spell.

"—itch, take it… off,"

"—an't speak," they shouted at the same time. Ginny raised her eyebrows at the two girls. Ginny raised her eyebrows at the two girls.

"What is all the shouting about?"

"Anna Fischer put a silencing charm on us," Cynthia said at once.

"See me after class all three of you," she said in a weary voice and turned to the blackboard.

"Don't worry she likes you," Lupin said quietly.

After the class ended Anna, Cynthia and Delilah went up to Ginny's desk.

"Now tell me exactly what happened," she said carefully. Then added, "one at a time," as Cynthia and Delilah both opened their mouths to speak.

"We were talking to her then she just silenced us for no reason,"

"You were making fun of me and my friends,"

"We were just asking if you were going out with Remus Black—"

"No you asked if I was a groupie in the fan club," Ginny tried to hide a grin.

"Ok, ok I have heard enough," 10 points each will be taken from Slytherin because I told you to read not dive into the personal lives of other students," they started to protest but Ginny held up a hand. "Anna 10 points from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow night, for using a silencing charm on fellow class mates. It's not allowed."

Anna's face fell and she started to roughly shrug her books into her bag. As Cynthia and Delilah left they shot her smug looks.

"I'm sorry but it's better this way," Ginny said and Anna looked up at her. "I know what those  
two are like you are better off having detention with me."

"Thanks," Anna said quietly, maybe she would use the time to convince Ginny to marry her father.

Detention with Professor Weasley was spent cleaning all the chalk boards in the castle. Anna had forgotten to tell her father about the detention. She and Ginny entered the classroom they used for training. Harry stood up and as soon as he saw Ginny he blushed bright red.

"I… err…" he stumbled trying to think of a reason he was in the classroom.

"I need to clean the chalkboard for my detention, are you in here to get away from all the people hanging around your office?" Anna suggested. Relief flooded Harry's face as he realized Anna was giving him a reason for being in the classroom.

"Yes I was, I'll stay and watch if that's ok?"

"Of course it is," Ginny said her face brightening. Anna went to the chalkboard and started wiping it while Ginny and Harry talked quietly in the corner. Anna tried to overheard what they were saying.

"Why does she have detention?" 

"She silenced two people in class because they were making fun of her,"

"Good on her I say,"

"Me too… but the weird thing was they said she did it with one spell," 

"You mean she only said the spell once?" Harry asked curiosity shown all over his face. Anna swore under her breath, why did Ginny tell her dad that, he was going to make such a big deal about it now.

"Umm… Gin… remember what you asked me? In my office?" Ginny blushed and nodded. "Well I never told you if I was coming to the wedding or not. I wanted to tell you that I am." Ginny's face fell and Anna dropped her sponge, sloping water everywhere. Ginny got to her feet and said,

"That's great Harry, I'll see you there. Come on Anna you're done with this classroom." Anna picked the sponge back up and turned to her father, he wouldn't meet her eyes.


	10. Unexpected Losses and Gains

**_Chapter 10 – Unexpected Losses and Gains  
_**  
The next few weeks went by quickly Anna had homework, Quidditch practice and defense lessons with her dad. She found she didn't have any spare time to just hangout and talk to her new and only friends. Anna quickly found she liked having friends I took the loneliness out of life, she had been living with for 16 years. Even though she had hardly any time to spend with her friends she found out what kind of groups they fitted into in the school. Lupin was the leader of the group of the boys, every girl fancied him and they had good reason to Anna thought not only was on the Quidditch team but he was nice and a good guy. Sirius, everyone said was just like his father, Remus Lupin. James was very cheeky and knew how to talk his way out of trouble. Remus everyone said was rather odd, he had his father's looks but grew his hair long and didn't seem interested in girls he was more into sports, so it made sense he was captain of the Quidditch team.

The first Hogsmeade weekend came Anna was looking forward to getting away from homework, Quidditch practice and self defense lesson for a while. The day of the weekend Anna, Remus and Sirius entered went down the stairs to the entrance hall they saw a bunch of people circled around something. As they got closer the saw what everyone was staring at? Eric from Ravenclaw who Anna had almost forgotten about was standing in the middle while Alison was standing to one side looking scared out of her mind. Eric was holding a bunch of roses and reading very bad poetry, he was bright red. 

_Ally, Ally my love,  
Who is graceful as a dove.  
Why do you push me,  
Away from what is meant to be._

He maybe handsomer than me,  
But I can make you happier you see.  
This summer you made me feel,  
So, so alive and real.

He finished to a round of applause. Alison was looking horrified, Lupin was looking on with a mixture of concealed amusement and confusion. He looked between them then a look of understanding passed over his face.

"This summer?" Lupin said looking from Alison to Eric again. "Ah right… I see… well nice being with you Ally I don't want to see you around." He said and walked off towards the Gryffindor tower. Eric stood still staring at Alison not noticing the people around him. After a few minutes Alison shook her head and said, "Eric you great prat," and stormed off. People wandered off to breakfast leaving Anna, Remus and Sirius in the entrance Hall with Eric. Anna went up to him.

"I'm sorry," she said. But Eric shook his head.

"Don't worry at least it's out in the open now," he said sadly and walked of towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"What in Merlin's name was that about?" Sirius exclaimed.

"We really shouldn't discuss it here," Remus said looking around. "Come on let's get some breakfast then go find James and Lupin." They went to the great hall and found James eating with Lily. Remus told Lily everything that had happened. She couldn't have been happier.

"You should have seen the look on Alison's face, it was priceless," Remus said gleefully. 

"Where's Lupin now?" Lily asked.

"Don't know we think he went back to the common room but were not sure," Remus said. "I have a feeling we are going to have to cheer him up today. Wanna help?" He asked Lily.

"Sorry I can't," she said suddenly blushing.

"Why not?" Remus, Sirius and James asked at the same time.

"Because I have a date," Lily said blushing even more.

"Who," demanded James. 

"Michael, but why do you care," she shot at James.

"I was just wondering, that's all," said James defensively. 

"Michael Rush in my year who has as much common sense as James," Jason said from behind them sitting down.

"Yes him and he has more common sense than James," Lily said while James spluttered on about how he had common sense.

"But that's not that hard though."

"Nah guess it's not really." After they finished breakfast they took some toast back to the common room, wishing Lily good luck on the way. They looked for Lupin in the common room but he wasn't there. They then went to the boy's dormitory. Anna hung back as they all went back.

"Come on we don't bite," James and Remus said dragging her in. There were four beds around the room, one had the hangings closed.

"Lupin, come on mate we bought you some food," James said.

"Not hungry," came the muffled reply from behind the curtains.

"Ok you're not hungry at least open the curtains," Sirius said sitting down on the bed next to Lupin's.

"No go away," he said.

"You're going to be late to Hogsmeade," Remus tried.

"I don't want to go," he replied. The three boys were looking at Anna as though expecting her  
to do something. _What?_ she mouthed at them. James motioned for her to talk to him. Anna rolled her eyes. _Men,_ she thought _can't even cheer their own friend up without help from a girl._

"Lupin, look we know what Alison did was wrong and horrible and unforgivable, but that was her not us so spend the day with us letting us cheer you up. We don't have to go to Hogsmeade we can spend the day doing what girls do." At this the others made faces but Anna gave them a look. Slowly the curtains opened Lupin had his hair all over the place and his blue eyes were red.

"I am NOT doing girly things," Lupin said grinning despite himself.

"OK," Anna said throwing her hands up, "no girly things, show me how guys spend days hanging out."

"Ok, you lot don't mind?" He asked James, Sirius and Remus.

"No mate, course not," they all replied. "We've been to Hogsmeade before and we can go anytime!"

"But Anna has never been—"

"I can go next time," she said quickly. So they spent the morning with Lupin telling them all Alison's bad points. Which Remus, James and Sirius gladly joined in with. Lupin sat on his bed James lay across the bottom and Remus and Sirius sat on Sirius' bed Anna sat on the floor in the middle. When Lupin started getting upset again Remus changed the subject.

"You know Anna you know all about us but we know hardly anything about you," Anna looked down, great what should she do now tell them or answer vaguely and brush them off. She thought the best option would be to brush them off but something inside her didn't want to. She wanted to tell these people about her life.

"What do you want to know?" She replied looking up and smiling. "But before I tell you anything I need to sit on the bed." She said getting up and sitting next to Remus and Sirius.

"Where have you been, you said you traveled around where in particular have you been?" Anna grinned she thought this might be the first one, she could answer this. 

"Well I was born in Australia and lived there for 6 years." 

"Wow, that's cool." Lupin exclaimed sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"I've never even been outside Britain!" complained James.

"Yeah well neither have I," said Remus.

"Anyway after that it was Athens f—"

"Greece!" James said. Anna nodded.

"For 3 years," she continued. "We stayed for a month in Romania, 

"Romania, cool, Lily's uncle works there," James said. 

"Do you want me to tell you or do you want to interrupt me?" She asked James grinning.

"Sorry not another word," he said. "Anyway then it was Sweden for 7 months it was bloody cold there! Milan for 4 months, Malaga for 9 months that's when I learned Spanish. Then Rome for 7 months, then Berlin for a year, Denmark after that for 10 months, Madrid for 8 months, then Frankfurt for a year, then Bulgaria for another year, Venice for 5 months, Bordeaux for a year, then finally Marseille for 9 months then here." After Anna stated all this there was a stunned silence. She looked around at Lupin, Remus, James and Sirius; they were all staring at her with open mouths.

"What?" she asked thinking she might have said something wrong, Harry had told her he had said he had been in America there is no way they could know could they? 

"That's a lot of countries," Sirius said weakly.

"Oh yeah," Anna said slightly relieved, "it is I guess."

"How many languages can you speak?" asked James.

"Greek, Spanish, Italian, French, German and Bulgarian oh and English obviously," she said. They spent up until lunch asking Anna what each place was like, what there was to do and where she liked best and making her speak all the different languages. They went down to lunch and were just walking back to the common room and the boy's dormitory when the conversation turned to Alison again. At this Lupin got rather quiet and it was only when James said that Mary had broken up with him as well that Lupin announce that they were all going to find good decent girlfriends (boyfriend in Anna case.)

"So we are all single now?" Remus asked.

"Looks like it," James said dejectedly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Anna said and they all gave her a look that plainly said she was crazy. "I mean come on when you don't have a significant other you can do what you want, go where you want, flirt with who you want. And this means no more threats for me!"

"What do you mean threats?" Sirius asked.

"I mean I had both Alison and Mary telling me how I had to stay away from Lupin and James or I would suffer the consequences from their friends who were apparently in high places!" Remus and Sirius started laughing. 

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Remus exclaimed through chocked laughs.

"Sorry about that," said Lupin. Anna shrugged.

"Don't worry about it she really can't do much to scare me I mean if she knew—" Anna broke off not looking at any of the others, she had almost let herself slip.

"If she knew what?" asked Lupin.

"Um…" said Anna stalling for time thinking, "if she knew what I did when I went to Durmstrang." Anna said thinking about the episode there and knew it wouldn't reveal anything.

"What happened?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Well I was walking back from class one day and this guy Boris who always made fun of me for some reason came up to me and started saying all this stuff to me about how my family hated because they sent me away. I had had a really bad day as it was and I lost my patience and cursed him. He can't eat chocolate now." Anna finished and received awed looks from Lupin, Remus, James and Sirius.

"So why do you go by your last name?" she asked Lupin voicing something that had she had been wondering for a while.

"Oh come on, what would you do if your parents named you Romulus?"

"Err…" 

"With a father and best friend called Remus," Lupin said seeing Anna's blank face elaborated, "have you never heard of the founding's of Rome?"

"No, should I,"

"You lived in Italy and you never heard it?"

"No I kind of blocked out everything that happened there," she said and a closed expression came over her face.

"Why what happened?" James asked.

"Nothing… nothing come on tell me about Romulus then," Lupin looked at her for a second then realized she wasn't going to tell them.

"Ok well very briefly Romulus and Remus were brothers and Romulus killed his Remus because he stepped over a boundary and that's why it's called Roma not Rema. So I don't really like my first name that much it might mean I end up killing my father and best friend. Don't realllly want to do that." He said grinning at her as he did Anna felt her stomach flip flop. _What was that about?_

Harry had seen his daughter the morning of the Hogsmeade day in the great hall with Sirius, James and Remus but then she had disappeared with them and had not been seen for the rest of the day until lunch. He didn't like her hanging out with 4 boys, didn't like it at all. He himself had been preparing for their future defensive lessons, that was until Hermione and Ron dragged him into Hogsmeade with them. Harry saw Ginny and Sean there as well but hid from them. Harry felt like he was back in school again hanging out with them before he went away. He didn't realize how much he had missed that feeling until now. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't left. _I wouldn't have my daughter. _


	11. Nightmares Ignite A First Love

_**Chapter 11 – Nightmares Ignite a First Love**_

The first Quidditch match was drawing closer and closer and Anna was getting more and more nervous. This would be her first game ever. Why did her first game have to be in front of her father? The night before the match she sat in the common room her father had given her the night off. She, Lupin, Sirius, James, Remus, Kayle and Nicky were sitting near the fire not speaking. Everyone jumped when Remus suddenly stood up and told them all to go to bed.

Anna went up to her room and got changed got into bed laid there for a very long time long after Nicky and Alison had gone to sleep she lay there awake. Worrying, how was she going to do? Would Harry think she was any good? She was desperate to make him proud. She was dreading letting the Slytherin seeker catch the snitch before her, what would her friends think? Would they hate her if she didn't catch it? She didn't want to lose her new and only friends. It was at least 2:30am when she fell into an uneasy sleep._ Anna was walking beside a woman with long blond curly hair and chocolate brown eyes, who was holding her hand and smiling at her._

"What do want for dinner?" the woman asked.

"I dunno what does dad want?" Anna asked.

"He wants you to choose for once," said the woman grinning at Anna. "Why don't you go and look down that isle and chose something for dinner and I'll meet you there in five minutes."

"Ok mum," Anna said walking off. Katie smiled watching the back of her 10 year old daughters curly head bounce off down the isle, Katie turned back to picking out milk and butter. After a few minutes Anna came back clutching spaghetti and a jar of cheese sauce, her mother wasn't where she was supposed to be. She started looking down the isles to find her. Anna saw an empty cart by the butter and saw it was theirs but her mother was no where to be seen. She put the spaghetti down and went out of the store into the bright sunlight of Milan's Italian sky. She didn't know where she was going but it seemed like she wasn't in control but it felt like the right way. She turned down a side alley and peered in the window of a dark unused building. What she saw made her gasp. Her mother was tied to a chair with a middle aged woman with dark cold eyes, walking around her. Anna could just make out what they were saying.

"When I saw you in there I knew you were the one people said Harry was to have rumored to have married. No one knew for sure because no one has seen either of you, ever." Her mother didn't say anything just glared at the woman. "So what's your name?" Still nothing. "Fine I have ways of getting things out of people… Crucio!" Katie screamed in pain. Anna screamed, the woman didn't hear her over Katie's screaming. 

"_Ready to talk yet?" Katie still said nothing. "Ah maybe a little more pain then." _

_  
After what seemed like an age, Anna still stood unable to move watching this horrible woman torture her mother relentlessly, without getting bored of the screaming. Part of Anna wanted to break down the door and hurt that woman just as she was hurting her mother, the other part wanted to run and not stop or look back. "I am getting tired of this, I guess there is no reason for me to keep you around if you won't tell me your name or where Harry is, you see he knows where my master is and I want to find my master," as she said this a mad glint came into her eyes. Katie spoke for the first time, something about her voice brought Anna back to her senses._

"I won't tell you anything, tell Harry I'm sorry, that I love him," she said more to herself than the woman. Anna knew she was talking to her, Anna felt her mother knew she was there. Anna was about to turn around and run when she saw the fatal raise of the woman's wand. 

"Avada Kedavra," the woman said before Anna could turn around, she saw her mother's body fall limp. Anna ran as she had never run before crying, gasping for breath, screaming.

She woke up shaking tears coming down her face. She looked over at the alarm clock it was 6:30am, she knew she would never get back to sleep so she got up and went down to the common room. She sat in the armchair closet to the fire, this was the first time since the summer she had had that dream. She realized with a jolt how close she had come to being found out. If it hadn't been for her mother's love and self sacrifice to her and Harry they would have been found and killed and the world would have been plunged into darkness. Anna shuddered at the thought. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end… she wasn't alone. "What are you doing up at this time," a voice from behind her said making her jump and pull out her wand. "Hey, hey, don't point that thing at me I'm not going to hurt you," said Lupin holding up his hands in surrender. 

"Sorry," Anna muttered putting her wand back inside her robes.

"So what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Anna said she wasn't going to tell him the real reason she was up.

"I couldn't sleep, I never do before games," he said. He was telling her about his insecurities he must be comfortable around her, she thought.

"Well if you fly as well as you do in practice in games then we have nothing to worry about," Anna said encouragingly.

"Yeah I hope so." He said vaguely. "So why are you up so early?" He asked, there was something in his voice that sounded like concern. Anna was about to say she was nervous about the match as well but she couldn't.

"I was having a nightmare about my mum… when she died," _don't say that,_ she thought. She didn't know why but she didn't feel she could lie to Lupin anymore.

"Oh… well that makes my dream about being eaten by broomstick seem rather trivial, doesn't it," Lupin said trying to make light of the situation.

"Just a bit."

"How long ago did your mum… you know… go?"

"5 years, we were living in Milan. I can never go back there."_ Stop talking. _

"I'm sorry, I know if my mum or dad died probably wouldn't be sitting here 5 years later talking about it."

"Yeah well my parents lived kind of dangerous lives, well my dad does now anyway," she said. _Please stop talking. _She didn't know why she was telling Lupin this it just felt right like she could trust him. 

"Really, what did they do?" Lupin asked, Anna knew she couldn't answer that and she had expected him to ask.

"I don't know what they did it was secret," Anna said. She knew this answer would avoid awkward questions. She finally got control over what she was saying. Lupin sat and looked at her as if trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not. After a few minutes he seemed to have come to the conclusion she wasn't lying and decided they should go down for breakfast as it was 7:30am already. 

As they were eating (or pushing the food around her plate in Anna's case) and talking keeping there minds anywhere but on the game the rest of the team came and sat around them.  
Soon they were walking out to the pitch examining the conditions, and getting changed into their Quidditch robes.

Harry woke up the morning of the Quidditch match, he felt he was going to be playing again  
he was so nervous and excited. He got up and went down to breakfast; he sat next to Ron who was going to be refereeing the match.

"How do you think the new seeker is going to do?" He asked Harry as Harry sat down.

"I reckon she will do brilliantly," Harry said with such conviction that Ron stared at him.

"Good morning," a voice said next to Harry said.

"Morning Ginny," Ron said.

"Morning," Harry said not looking at her.

"Harry how do you think the new seeker is going to do?" Ginny asked.

"We were just discussing that, Harry says she's going to be brilliant," Ron said before Harry could even open his mouth.

"Really, why do you think that?" Ginny asked. Harry looked over at her his eye caught a glimpse of her engagement ring and answered.

"I just have a feeling she will," he said shortly. He looked up at Anna and saw her sitting with the team listening intently to something Remus was saying. He noticed she wasn't eating anything either.

When it was time for the match to start Harry walked out with Hermione, Ginny, Sean and Neville and took seats in the stands. They watched as the teams came out and took off to Ron's whistle. Ron, Harry had recently found out had played for his favorite team the Chudley Cannons for a while then became and Auror before coming back to Hogwarts to be with Hermione. He was immediately hired by Dumbledore when Madam Hooch retired.

The two teams, Gryffindor and Slytherin took flight and flew around as Ron released the 4 balls.

Anna soared up into the air feeling a little better, her nerves leaving slightly and circled the pitch, looking for a glint of gold. She saw the other balls flying around and the team fall into the plays they had been practicing. She could feel the Slytherin seeker following her, as she turned he blocked her off. She tried to turn the other way and he blocked her again. He grinned evilly at her.

Then she saw it over his shoulder on the other side of the pitch. She faked right and dived and speed off toward the other end of the pitch. Her eye fixed on the snitch, she took her hand off her broom and felt her finger tips close over the snitch. Before the Slytherin player realized she had dived she had won the game for Gryffindor. No one realized what happened it had happened so fast. Anna slowed and stopped in the air holding the struggling snitch in her hand. Suddenly 6 bodies collided with her.

"We won," shouted Nicky and Kayle.

"That was amazing, it must be a record," cheered James and Sirius.

"I can't believe it you are amazing," Remus and Lupin roared.

Anna couldn't believe she had won the game for them, the game had been going for one minute and 30 seconds before she caught it. She amazed herself. As she looked up to the stands she saw her fathers shocked face, turn then to glee and she saw him hug everyone next to him.

"I knew she could do it," Harry was shouting. He hugged Hermione, Ginny, Neville then Sean the latter two looked quite scared when he hugged them. "I told you, ha, ha, I told you."


	12. Imperiously Powerful

_**Chapter 12- Imperiously Powerful**_

The happiness at winning the game lasted at least 2 weeks. Harry was so happy Anna had caught the snitch he gave her the day off training for the week. By the end of October the bliss had worn off and everything was calming down again, Anna however was going to be remembered for a very long time.

Their last defense against the dark arts lesson of the week was held on Friday just before lunch. Anna sat at the back of the room in between Lupin and Remus.

"I know it is illegal to put the Imperious curse on another human being but for reasons that I can not discuss with you we will be practicing it today. For this I need you all to concentrate very hard on keeping your own mind." He said and they began taking notes on ways to throw it off, even though Harry knew it was only really possible to throw the curse off if the mind was strong enough. When they had done that he asked for a volunteer. When nobody raised there hand he said. 

"You're all going to have it done to you so whoever goes first get it over with first." Finally James raised his hand. Harry motioned for him to go up to the front of the class which he did. 

"Ok I want you to concentrate on what is about to happen, I know in real life if this ever happened you wouldn't have time to concentrate but this is the first time and we are only doing it so you know what it feels like." Harry said and James stood in front of him looking quite sacred.

"IMPERIO," Harry shouted and at James who looked as though he suddenly went into a daze.

"Jump up and down and sing the national anthem," Harry said and when James did everyone laughed. The curse was taken off and James was blushing madly. "I haven't heard it sung so well in a while. Maybe better luck next time," Harry said grinning. Harry went through the rest of the students leaving Anna, Remus and Lupin until last. The other students couldn't throw it off either and by the time it came time for Lupin's turn he was holding his side laughing so much. He didn't have much luck either and that stopped him laughing, Remus almost did and everyone applauded. "Anna," Harry said calling her up smiling like he knew something no one else did.

"Remember _concentrate_," he said pointedly and Anna thought there was something else hidden behind his words. Anna closed her eyes and breathed deeply suddenly she heard Harry say the curse and it hit her body.

_Do a handstand_, Harry's voice said. 

_Concentrate_, a different but familiar voice said.

_Do it NOW!_ Harry's voice said again.

_Concentrate_ the other said. Anna wanted to know who the voice belonged to it sounded so familiar. Anna felt herself lift her hand to put them above her head but as she did everything came back to her, suddenly Harry was thrown across the room and she fell backward pushed by what felt like a shockwave. She opened her eyes and looked up to see people staring down at her. She got to her feet looking around at Harry who was struggling to his feet as well he was clutching his stomach.

"That was interesting," he said and then coughed. "I think we can end the lesson there for today. Anna I need to speak to you."

"Go on I'll catch up," Anna said to Lupin and Remus who had hung back to wait.

"You sure?" Lupin asked looking concerned. Anna nodded and they left. When it was only Harry and Anna were left Harry ran across the room in a few quick stride and pulled Anna into a bone crushing hug. He started talking quickly.

"I never knew you could do that—I mean it's great this is great this means you will never be possessed. What did it feel like? How did you do it?" He said Anna sat down feeling slightly light headed and told him what happened and about the voice that told her to concentrate. When she finished Harry's smile had been replaced by a look of contemplation. 

"What?" she asked when he didn't say anything. 

"Nothing… well it's just that you've never done anything like that before."

"Like what? What did I do?" 

"Nothing really usually most people when they throw of the curse it just stops most people don't throw their attacker across the room."

"Well I guess that's good for me," she said grinning. "Anyway I should go have dinner, see you tonight for training?" Harry nodded his brow furrowed.

"I wonder what Professor Potter wants to talk to her about?" Lupin asked as he Remus, Sirius and James walked down the marble steps into the Great Hall for dinner.

"Probably what happened in class today, what else could it be? She stays most of the time to get the work to catch up," Remus replied.

"Maybe, but Anna is one of the best in defense against the dark arts so what happened wasn't that surprising. Have you noticed she never lets any of us wait for her? It's always 'I'll meet you in the common room', or 'the great hall,' if it was work then why not let one of us wait for her?"

"Lupin, mate, I think your blowing this a bit out of proportion," Sirius said as they sat down and began to fill their plates with food.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange," Lupin asked looking at Remus for support. Remus shook his shaggy head 'no' so he turned to Sirius who also said no. Finally a bit panicked he turned to James who looked pensive.

"I think you might be on to something," he said.

"Oh, well maybe I am wrong then," Lupin joked earning a punch on the arm from James.

"Lupin don't be a prat, I think she is having an affair with him," three forks clattered on to three plates. 

"James you did NOT just say that," Remus said in a low voice.

"Don't tell me it never crossed your mind?" 

"No!" was the chorus of replies from Remus and Sirius. After a short pause Lupin said.

"Maybe—"

"Romulus, Anna is not having an affair with Harry Potter," Remus said using Lupin's first name which anyone rarely did.

"Don't call me that. But—"

"Come on Lupin, think about it reasonably. She's 18 years younger than him, he's old enough to be her father and he's a teacher, there are laws." Sirius reasoned.

"That hasn't stopped some people," James said.

"It's not unheard of," Lupin added.

"It's just ridiculous," Remus said.

"What's ridiculous?" Anna said sitting down next to Lupin.

"Err—" Lupin said while the other's three looked at each other uncomfortably.

"That Professor Potter hasn't defeated Voldemort yet," James said and the three other's let out a collective groan. This was not the best thing to say!

"It's not his fault, you try vanquishing a Dark Wizard," she said and Lupin noticed suddenly looked quite strained. He thought James shouldn't have said what he just did as it obviously struck a nerve. He suddenly wondered if he was right, it had started off as a joke but now he wasn't so sure. As he thought a horrible feeling settled in his stomach and he found himself looking at Professor Potter with great dislike. The rest of the evening Lupin's belief that Anna was having an affair with their teacher grew. She seemed very snappy with everyone as though James' comment had affected her in someway.


	13. Realizations and Second Thoughts

_**Chapter 13 – Realization and Second Thoughts**_

It was nearing Halloween and Harry was becoming miserable, everyone noticed but only Anna, Ginny and Hermione knew why. Ginny seemed to be avoiding Harry's eye and Sean was becoming more and more pale. One day after their defensive lessons when Anna had successfully pinned Harry down, she made him talk to her.

"Look, dad everyone knows something's wrong so either do something about it or pretend," Anna said sitting next to her dad who was staring at the floor. He didn't say anything just nodded Anna sighed and left. Harry packed up his things and went to his office, when he got there he found Hermione sitting at his desk.

"Where have you been Harry?" she asked as he walked in.

"Around," he said vaguely.

"Oh, so why have you been moping around then?" she asked already knowing the answered but wanting to hear it from Harry's mouth.

"I haven't," he said. Hermione raised her eye brows. "Alright maybe I have but it's nothing you need to know."

"Harry I know, it's kind of obvious. But don't worry only I know," she said seeing the worry in his eyes. "But what I don't understand is you not doing anything about it." 

"Hermione, I can't you don't understand. I can't she has to be happy and if she's with me she won't be happy she won't be safe."

"Harry, you don't know if Sean will make her happy, you can't know."

"I don't want to talk about anymore," Harry said and Hermione nodded and got up to leave but not before saying, "Harry either do something about it or pretend to have gotten over it." Harry stared at her.

That night Harry hardly slept he was up all night thinking, walking around his room, thinking lying back down staring at the ceiling and thinking some more. This was the only chance he would have to get Ginny. He knew she was happy with Sean and Sean was a nice guy. He didn't know what to do. The next day was a Sunday, the wedding was to take place in Hogsmeade, at 3pm. The day was crisp and bright and sunny it was a lovely day for a wedding. All morning Anna tried to get her father alone to talk to him but it was almost impossible. He seemed to be smiling so he had taken Anna's advice she just wished she knew which piece it was. Also Lupin and James kept giving her funny looks when she tired to talk to him.

"Why do you need to talk to him?" Lupin shot at her when she said she had to go and see him for a minute. Remus who was sitting next to him hit him across the head and told him to shut up. The day was filled with chaos everyone who wasn't involved in the wedding knew about it. At 1pm all those invited to the wedding congregated in the entrance hall to go to Hogsmeade. Those who were going from the school were Ron, Hermione, Lily, Jason, Lupin, Remus, James, Sirius, and all of the other Weasley children, Harry, Tom, Brian, Dave and Charlotte, and Harry and Anna.

Anna tried to catch Harry's eye as they were walking down to Hogsmeade, but he was talking to Ron about Quidditch so wasn't paying attention to anyone. So she walked to Hogsmeade with Lupin, Sirius, James, Remus and Lily. They were all dressed in their best dress robes and all had the collars up and clutched them around them to try to keep warmer.

When they got to the park where the wedding was being held in went in and sat down. Hermione who was a bridesmaid went to the back and Sean's friend Darren stood at the front next to Dumbledore who was presiding over the wedding. Ron who was escorting Hermione down the isle also went to the back leaving Harry with rest of the Weasleys. Harry sat in his seat, feeling very nervous. He hoped he wouldn't get cursed for what he was about to do.

The banquet hall next to the park was where Ginny was getting ready and where Hermione and Ron were waiting with her. At 3pm Sean and Ginny were still getting ready. Ginny was in the room looking in the mirror she wore a white set a dress robes with silver stars dotted around with a train coming out of the back. Her hair was down and few bits were curled, her make up highlighted her features. There was a soft knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's me, Hermione. Can I come in?" Hermione called from the other side. 

"Yeah come in," Ginny answered. Hermione entered and told Ginny she looked beautiful.

"Thanks," Ginny said and Hermione noticed a slight reluctance in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Ginny said but she knew she couldn't fool Hermione after a slight pause she responded to Hermione's look. "Ok I love Sean right, but I can't help but think about what Harry said."

Hermione sighed before answering. "Gin, what do you see in your future with Sean? You don't have to tell me just think. Now what you see in your future if it was with Harry." Ginny thought for a bit and started pacing the room. After a while seriously considering both lives she replied.

"I chose Sean; he is the one for me." Ginny said but as she said this there was another knock on the door.

"Gin, it's Sean I need to talk to you," Sean's voice came through the door.

"You can't see me before the wedding. It's bad luck."

"Don't be stupid that's a muggle tradition, I need to talk to you now," Sean said a slight impatience in his voice. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and Hermione raised her eyebrows she went to the door and opened it and went out letting Sean come in and she went out closing the door behind her. Sean stood looking uncomfortable, Ginny was looking at him waiting for him to say something but he just stood looking at her.

"You look beautiful, this is going to be harder than I thought," he said more to himself than Ginny. "I love you, you know that right?" he asked looking seriously at her.

"Of course I know that, what is this about?" "For a while now I have been waiting for you to call the wedding off," Sean started but ignored Ginny's interruptions. "I see how you look at Harry and how he looks at you. I have been waiting for you to tell me you don't want to marry me because you love Harry. I just realized that he will be in our lives forever and I don't want to be thinking that for the rest of our lives. So this is probably the hardest thing I will ever do… but… I don't think we should get married."

"I… I—I don't love you, I love Harry," Ginny said then suddenly realized what she said and gasped. "I love you I mean Harry I mean, I don't love Harry I love… you," she said knowing she just messed everything up.

"I know you love me and I love you but I know Harry has a piece of your heart that I can never touch. And I don't want to touch it," Sean said tears forming in his eyes. 

"So the weddings off then… and we are breaking up?" Ginny asked tears also rolling down her cheeks.

"I guess so… so what do you want me to say to everyone?"

"You? Why you? Shouldn't we both say something?"

"I thought I would save you from embarrassment? But if you really want to…" Ginny shook her head, "we should both take responsibility. Thank you, I do love you."

"I know."

Ginny and Sean went outside together and stood before everyone. Harry knew something was wrong as soon as they both walked out from the side house. They addressed the crowd and told them that the wedding was off due to realizations on both parts.

"But we still have the Hall all day and the food has to be eaten so everyone to the Hall for some food and dancing."


	14. The Aftermath: Unexplored Feelings

**_Chapter 14 – The Aftermath: Unexplored Feelings_****_  
_**  
When Anna heard Sean and Ginny make their statement, she looked at her father who looked as shocked as anyone did, which made her think he had pretended to get over it. They all went over to the Hall she, Lily, Lupin, and Remus stood around looking at the adults getting increasingly drunk and James and Sirius try to sneak some fire whisky past their parents. Mr. Weasley stood on the stage facing everyone and spoke.

"I know this should be a day of celebration, but due to certain circumstances beyond our control it is not. The break up surprisingly was not a bad one, but it was still a break up. That, however, does not mean we cannot enjoy ourselves. Therefore, I want everyone on the dance floor with a partner. And have fun!" Mr. Weasley came over to Anna, Lily, Lupin and Remus. Who were still standing around watching Sirius and James who were now dancing vicariously with some of Sean's relatives.

"Why are you lot not dancing? I just said everyone has to dance with someone," Mr. Weasley said.

"I don't dance," said Anna and Remus together.

"Well that's ok then, Lily you can show Remus how to dance and Lupin you can show…umm."

"Anna," she replied helping him, feeling slightly upset.

"Yes sorry it has been a long day, now come on. Dance!" He said pushing them all on to the dance floor. Remus took Lily's hand and led her to the dance floor. Anna jumped slightly as she felt Lupin's hand on hers. He started to pull her towards the dance floor.

"Hell no, I was serious. I do not dance," Anna started protesting. However, Lupin was dragging her on to the floor, ignoring her protests. He put his hand on her back and held the other one in his hand.

"It is easy, I will guide you," he said smiling at her a smile she just noticed lit up his blue eyes, which sparkled with mischief. Anna put her hand on Lupin's shoulder and he started guiding her to the music.

"What, don't you trust me?" He asked when she kept looking at her feet. Anna thought for a moment that she did trust him. He was the first person she ever considered trusting. However, did she truly believe she could trust him, no not yet. She could not.

"Not yet but I might eventually," she replied and at this he stopped and stared at her in the eyes. Those penetrating blue eyes, suddenly she felt he could see into her soul and see what was going on in her head it unnevered her slightly.

"Fair enough," he said grinning and shaking his long curly hair.

"How long did it take you to grow your hair this long?" Anna asked running a hand through his hair. When she realized what she had just done, she quickly drew her hand away blushing.

"About five years," he replied.

Lupin smiled, he was used to it, and all the girls liked him. He knew there was a fan club for him, Sirius, James and Remus. He found it funny as did James but Sirius and Remus found it annoying. He hoped Anna was not part of it, as he had dated most of the girls in the fan club. As he danced with Anna his hand around her waist, he realized something, that all the girls he went out with were the same. He had never met anyone like Anna before all of the guys agreed there was just something about her that made her different from all the other girls at school. Something about those green eyes and curly blond hair made her different. There was something she was not telling him, but he would be patient she would come around and tell him. Anna brought something out in him that he had never known before. He could tell her his secrets about how he got nervous before Quidditch games, how he did not understand Snape's homework. Moreover, when he could not do some spells in Defense Against the Dark Arts, he could not tell anyone that especially a girl. He had to keep up good form around girls as they were always looking, staring, judging, he would give anything to be able to ignore it like Remus did.

"So are you happy that Ginny and Sean did not get married?" he asked trying to see if she would admit to having an affair with Harry Potter.

"I guess it is sad that they did not, but if it was not meant to be, then what can we do about it," she said, confused on where he was going with his questioning.

"Do you reckon Ginny and Professor Potter will get together now?" Lupin asked, still trying to get some sort of reaction.

"I dunno, maybe…I do not think Professor Potter is ready yet," Anna replied, suddenly realizing she understood where he was going with this.

"How would you know?" he asked somewhat harshly and regretted it the instant he saw the look in her eyes.

"He just does not seem ready that is all," she said trying to understand why he was acting this way, and they danced in an uncomfortable silence.

"I am sorry," Lupin said after too long. "I did not mean to snap at you. I am just coming to terms with something I really do not want to be coming to terms with." He said his suspicion of Anna and Harry Potter secret affair becoming increasingly pronounced. How did she know he was not yet ready?

Harry could not believe his ears they were not getting married and he could not be happier. He felt horrible why would they break up. Was it his fault? Did Sean know he had said something to Ginny? Did he not marry her because of what Harry had said? Should he say something to her or Sean? He did not know why he was thinking all of this as he was planning to stop Ginny from marring Sean in the first place. All these thoughts went running through his head as he watched as the people dancing, he looked around to find Sean or Ginny but could not see them anywhere.

He watched as his daughter danced with Romulus Lupin. He had his eyebrows raised so high; they were in danger of merging with his hairline. What was she doing dancing with a boy? This was not good his daughter was growing up…he could not have that. His thoughts drifted back to Ginny. Harry still had not seen Ginny since she and Sean stood up and told the crowd the wedding was off, she had not come to the Hall, neither had Sean. He wanted to talk to her, find out why they had not gotten married.

He was walking back to Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione and Ginny was still no where to be found. When he got back to Hogwarts he went to his office took off his cloak and started towards her office. He rounded corners so fast he almost knocked a few students over as he passed them. As he came around the last corner of the fourth floor, he did hit something small with a lot of red hair. He froze as he saw who it was. He did not want to find her that soon.

"Oh Merlin, I am sorry Gin," Harry said putting out a hand to help her up. She took it and looked up at him. Harry could not say anything he had lost control of his voice. Say something, he told himself. Say anything. "I am sorry to hear the wedding is off," Harry said. He expected the normal reply of thank you, but it did not come. Instead tears formed in Ginny's eyes and she said.

"Are you? But why are you?" she retorted. Harry's eyes widened in shock people were starting to stare at them now.

"Come on, Gin, let us go to your office and talk," Harry said leading her into her office. Ginny was wiping her eyes on her robe sleeve and hiccuping. Harry pushed Ginny into her office and closed the door behind him; then went over to the cupboard and getting two cups of tea.

"Now let us talk," he said and Ginny looked up.

"Fine, I am not getting married and all you can say is I am sorry," Ginny exclaimed sounding slightly hysterical.

"Um…what was I supposed to say?" Harry said and he knew even before the words left his mouth he had said the wrong thing.

"YOU, HARRY POTTER, WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN US SINCE YOU ARE STAYING NOW!" Ginny shouted leaving Harry very taken aback and blushing.

"Oh," he said weakly. However, before Ginny could start shouting again he said quickly, "I did not know why you broke up; I did not know if it had anything to do with me. I did not know." It was then Ginny's turn to blush.

"Oh…Yeah sorry," she said regaining her composure. They drank the rest of their tea talking quietly about the reception Hall. After nearly an hour Harry told Ginny, he had to leave. He got up, went to the door, and said goodbye. He had almost closed the door again when he heard Ginny tapping her foot looking furious again. What had he done now? He looked at her and raised his eyebrows in questioning. She did not say anything, but stood there looking at him with raised eyebrows as well.

"Ok what have I done now?" He said coming back in and closing the door behind him and walking over to her.

"What have you done now? What have I done now he asks? Oh Merlin! THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE DONE HARRY POTTER! I BREAK UP WITH MY BOYFRIEND, TELL YOU I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU THAT I WAS READY. HOWEVER, YOU TURN AND LEAVE WITHOUT EVEN—" Ginny exclaimed but was cut off by Harry putting his arms around her and kissing her on the lips to stop her shouting at him. His lips touched hers soft and warm. Ginny who was stiff and annoyed two seconds ago fell limp against him and melted into his body sliding her arms up around his neck. Harry pulled his head back and said.

"Sorry I thought it would have been too soon, I mean you broke up this morning. It is too soon for me. I just saw you with him yesterday like nothing was wrong and you were the happiest people alive. However, now you have broken up and you are yelling at me for not making a move on you. I cannot, not just yet, I need to get the idea of you two out of my head…can we wait for a few weeks. Please?" Harry said quietly and Ginny looked at her shoes.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I did not think how you would feel about all this. Yeah we can wait a bit." Harry nodded and was about to leave when Ginny asked, "when will you know you are ready?"

"We will both know," he replied and left. Harry walked back to his office dejected and annoyed. He was doing the right thing; he could not start something with Ginny as soon as she broke up with Sean. _Could he?_


	15. Finding Confidence

_**Chapter 15 – Finding Confidence**_

Soon Monday came and the events of the weekend were pushed aside to make way for classes and homework. Anna hadn't spoken to her father since before the wedding she hadn't been able to track him down. Also now she had friends they always asked where she was going, it was getting harder and harder to lie to them. Plus if she said she was going to the library someone would always said they would come with her. Monday afternoon Anna, Remus, Lupin, Sirius and James entered the Defense against the Dark arts classroom and sat down. 

"Good Morning," Harry said as he came in and sat down, Anna noticed he looked a bit distracted considering he said good morning and it was 2 in the afternoon.

"Good afternoon," everyone replied.

"Today we will be learning the spell to revive people who have been stunned, you will copy down the notes on the board and then we will try the spell, to do it you move your wand around like this and then say _enervate_." He said flicking his wand. Some people looked around confused but then every student wrote down the notes on the board except Anna who looked confused but she raised her hand something she hardly did in any class, so quite a few people looked at her.

"Yes, Anna," Harry said looking up at her.

"How are we going to learn how to revive people who have been stunned if we don't know how to stun yet?"

Harry looked at her blankly the realization hit him.

"Oh Merlin," he muttered to himself more than anyone else. "Ok scratch that, copy down these notes," he tapped the board and the notes changed, "and when you're done with that I will show you how to stun people."

"I wonder who he's thinking about," sniggered Sirius and Anna, Remus and James had to stifle their laughter. Lupin however glanced at Anna and frowned. Harry looked up at them and Anna gave him a wicked smile, which in turn made him glare at her.

After the class Anna stayed behind telling the others she would meet them in the great hall for dinner.

"It's alright I'll stay," Lupin said to her. Anna rolled her eyes. 

"No don't worry, go I might be a while," she said and he agreed to go. Anna walked up to the teacher's desk and waited for Harry to say something to her. "Yes Anna, may I help you?" He said putting down his quill and looking up at her. Anna looked around there was no one in the classroom now.

"Yeah what happened with you and Ginny?" She asked.

"That's none of your business nosy little toad," Harry said grinning.

"I think it is my business if you are going to marry her I want to know what my step mothers like." Harry didn't say anything he sat there staring at Anna. Harry hadn't even considered marrying Ginny until now. He liked the idea in fact he loved the idea. What was he waiting for? She had broken up with Sean to go out with him. She was waiting for him to ask her out. She must be really mad with him. He didn't know how long he had left in this world he wanted to spend as much time as he had left with Ginny.

"Oh what am I going to do?" Harry said to Anna. Anna smiled she knew what her father was thinking.

"You need to make a big gesture that will get her attention and make her realize you were being an idiot."

"What would I do with out you?" Harry said grinning and nodding at her idea.

"Probably die sad and alone," Anna joked. "I have to go I have friends now who want me to go and eat dinner with them." Anna said smiling. Harry nodded and watched Anna leave.

Two days went by without Harry making big gestures to Ginny. Anna was beginning to wonder if he was going to do anything at all. On Thursday morning Anna was eating breakfast with Remus and Sirius. There was a rustling of feathers and Anna knew the post had come; she didn't even bother to look up. Anna was talking to Remus when Sirius hit her and Remus on the back.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Look," he said pointing up at the staff table to Ginny. Ginny was sitting holding a small piece of parchment in her hand and as red as the single rose in her other hand.

"Who do you reckon that's from? Sean?" asked Remus.

"No, I don't think so," Anna said grinning slightly and looking for her father who was no where to be seen.

Ginny sat at the staff table blushing furiously, the note in her hand read:

_Room of Requirement, 8pm tonight. _

There was no signature, but there was only two people it could be from, Sean or Harry. Sean was not looking at Ginny but eating his toast not looking at anyone. Harry on the other hand had left before the post came. So she was going to have to wait to find out if it was Harry.

At 8pm that evening Harry was pacing the Room of Requirement, Harry had walked in and found it with a squishy love seat in the corner, a fire place with a blazing fire on one side of the wall. All around the room candles were burning they were the only source of light. A small table which was set for dinner for two with two candles in the middle and a single rose in a vase in between the candles. Dobby was standing next to the table like a waiter. There was a knock on the door and Ginny entered she took in the surroundings and gasped.

"Hi glad you could make it," Harry said grinning at her.

"Wow, this is amazing," Ginny whispered. Harry motioned for her to sit down, which she did and Harry held her chair for her. "I take it this means your ready?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"What made you realize," she asked.

"Someone made me realize I was being an idiot and I want to spend as much time with you as I can," Harry said. They ate dinner talking and laughing and starting something they both knew would be amazing. After dinner Harry walked Ginny back to her room.

"Goodnight," Harry said as they reached her door. He leant down and kissed her long and gently and after what seemed like no time they pulled apart. 

"Goodnight Harry," Ginny said breathlessly.

"Before you go there is something I need to tell you," Harry said looking serious. Ginny looked up at him her face suddenly scared. "I was married, for 11 years. Before I came back here."

"I thought that was just a rumor?"

"No it's true, I can't say much about it right now but I wanted you to know, Ginny please look after yourself, don't die on me please I need you in my life alive," Harry said taking both her hands in his and squeezing them. 

"I promise I won't go anywhere," Ginny said kissing him again. She turned to go to her room but then turned back to Harry. "I was wondering what would you have done if I had gone through with the wedding."

Harry grinned, "I was planning on objecting when it was asked. Probably making a fool of myself in the process but oh well."


	16. A Threat Returns

**_Chapter 16 – A Threat Returns_**

Soon November ended and December began. Harry and Ginny had been spending as much time together as possible. The only time Anna ever spent with her father alone was during their self defense training in the evening and those had dwindled down to 4 nights a week. Soon Harry felt she knew enough to hold her own and they had stopped altogether. She didn't mind him seeing Ginny and she had her own friends now. On a snowy day in the middle of December Harry called Anna back at the end of a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"I'll meet you at dinner." Anna said to Lupin and Remus as they stood waiting for her and they left. "What's up?" Anna asked approaching the desk. She was mildly concerned as this was the first time in over 3 weeks Harry had spoken to her. He waved his wand and the door shut behind Anna. Harry, Anna noticed, was looking very pale, and tired.

"What's wrong," she said suddenly realizing he have never looked worse.

"He's back," Harry said simply sighing.

"What? Who? Voldemort? How do you know?" Anna exclaimed sinking into the chair.

"I know because my direct connection with Voldemort tells me so," Harry said pointing to his forehead.

"But… he can't be… It's to soon… I'm not ready," Anna said struggling to find words.

"He is… but this is what we are meant to do, as long as we are together we can't fail," he said moving around to Anna's chair and kneeling in front of her. Anna looked up her father's eyes so alike her own.

"Dad, this is the first time we have spoken in 3 weeks. How are we supposed to be together if we are so wrapped up in our own stuff? No, listen," Anna said as Harry started to argue with her, "you have been spending a lot of time with Ginny and I have been spending that time with my friends. We can't spend time together without people getting suspicious; I think it's time we tell everyone we are related." Harry sighed he knew this was coming. He knew it must be hard for her especially now, he always thought she would do something extreme and tell everyone she was his daughter but she never did. He new she wouldn't no matter how much she hated being someone else, not being able to get close to anyone.

Anna knew it was a lost cause before she even started. "Ok, sorry, I should know by now."

"I know you hate this but I only do it because I want to protect you… like I couldn't protect your mother." He finished sadly. Anna looked up at him; he had tears welling up in his eyes. She suddenly realized that he was right; she couldn't believe she ever thought he was trying to do anything but protect her. "But it won't be long now," he said. Anna nodded but when she did she felt a sharp pain in her head, just as Harry clutched his forehead.

"Ahh," they both said at the same time.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Anna asked as she felt like her head was about to spilt in two.

"That would be my connection to Voldemort," he said not looking at Anna still and clutching his head.

"But… why do I feel it?" she asked.

"What? You do?" he said suddenly looking shocked. Anna nodded, rubbing her now throbbing head. "How come you never mentioned it before?"

"I didn't get it until now," she said.

"Are you sure? Have you had any headaches?"

"Yeah actually I do get occasional pains in my head but they were nothing compared to that." 

"Well that was the worst one I have had since you were born… you know I think we are connected you can feel my pain, and emotions."

"That's why I always know when something is wrong?" Anna said realizing that she did always know when something was wrong or when Harry was upset or excited or nervous. She realized another first for the second time that evening they had a very special relationship that went beyond father and daughter. That's why Harry needed her to help destroy Voldemort.


	17. Suspicion Bends the Truth

_**Chapter 17 –Suspicion Bends the Truth**_

Anna walked slowly back to the common room her head reeling in everything that had been said. She was lost in her thoughts and before she realized she was standing outside Gryffindor common room. She was about to say the password when a voice behind her said something. 

"It won't open by you staring at it you know," Lupin said coming up behind her.

"No I don't suppose it will," Anna replied vaguely.

"What's wrong? Break up with your boyfriend?" he said giving the password and giving her a hand up the portrait hole.

"What?" she said shaking her head and bringing herself back to reality.

"Nothing," he said. 

"No why did you say that?"

"Well you keep disappearing on us every evening and you stay behind after classes and don't tell us why," Lupin said.

"I don't have a boyfriend, I just need some space sometimes, that's all," she said making sure she was clear she didn't have a boyfriend. Lupin looked at her tilting his head slightly.

"No secret affairs with teachers or anything?" She raised her eyebrows and started laughing.

"What one earth are you on about?"

"Look me and James figured it out, we know you are having an affair with Harry Potter," Anna stared at him.

"You mean I was too obvious?" She asked feigning shock. "Please don't tell anyone," she said trying her hardest not to laugh. Lupin's face went from frowning to shock in a matter of seconds. Then before she could help herself she started laughing every thought of Voldemort leaving. 

"You… really thought that?" she said through breaths. Lupin went bright red.

"Well… no, maybe a little. It wasn't my fault you are always asked to stay back after lessons and stuff."

"Professor Potter is helping me with… something. I'm sorry I can't tell you yet."

"Well that's a relief."

"I can't believe you thought that," she said then stopped laughing when a pain tore threw her head. Lupin looked at her in concern and she suddenly noticed how blue his eyes were. "So why were you outside?" she asked trying to ignore the burning in her cheeks. "I was looking for you," he replied. 

"Oh… why?" she said clearly bemused at why he would want to look for her.

"I didn't know where you were. You didn't come down for dinner."

"Yeah I wasn't hungry, I got some kind of bad news," she said noticing for the first time that the common room was empty. Lupin must have noticed the same thing because he said.

"Everyone is still at dinner, I brought you some chicken and potatoes," as he held out a napkin. Anna sighed and took the napkin and sat by the fire. Lupin sat down next to her.

"I'm fine," she said as she saw the look he was giving her.

"No, no I don't think you are," he said putting a finger to her lips as she opened her mouth to respond. "I know there is something wrong, you don't have to tell me now. But I want you to  
know I am here if you want to talk," he finished taking his hand away from her lips. Anna didn't say anything; she didn't really hear what Lupin was saying… something about being there for her. He had his fingers on her lips, what was he saying?

"Thanks," she said hoping it was the right answer then looking down at the food in her lap started eating it hungrily. They sat talking until the common room started to fill up again and Remus, Sirius and James came and sat down next to them. They started on their Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. Soon Nicky Wood came over and joined them.

Anna head had not stopped throbbing since she got back, soon she couldn't take all the noise of the common room and the laughter going on around her. She excused herself and went up to the dormitory. She got changed and lay down under the covers. Soon she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	18. Potter Malfoy Feud Continues

**_Chapter 18 – Potter – Malfoy Feud Continues  
_**  
"That's all for today, no homework for the weekend," Ginny Weasley said as she concluded the lesson. Anna picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She followed Lupin and Remus out of the classroom toward the great hall for lunch.

"Fischer," someone called out to her. Anna turned around and found herself face to face with Cynthia Malfoy and Delilah Nott.

"What do you want?" she asked. They hadn't spoken to her since she silenced them.

"We wanted to say were sorry for getting you into trouble and I hope we can be friends," Cynthia said. Anna looked at them warily.

"Err… ok."

"Yeah so to make up for it we want to show you something tonight. Will you meet us in the entrance hall at 12am?" Delilah asked. Anna raised her eyebrows. Did they really think she was that stupid? She decided to play along.

"Sure I would like that," she said and turned away to go to lunch. As she sat down next to Remus and Lupin she told them what Malfoy and Nott had said.

"So what are you going to do?" Remus asked.

"She not going to go that's what she's going to do," Lupin said. 

"Why not they aren't going to do anything to her." 

"Of course they are!"

"I meant they won't be able to do anything to her just looked what happened last time." 

"Err can I say something please," Anna asked. "I was planning on going but not without back up. But thank you for discussing my life for me." She said grinning at Lupin and Remus who were now looking sheepish.

"So you want us to come with you?" Lupin asked.

"If you wouldn't mind."

That evening Anna, Remus, and Lupin crept out of the common room at 11:50pm. As they got nearer the entrance hall Anna turned to the two boys.

"Stay out of sight unless I need you ok, I don't need these two idiots thinking I am weak," she said frowning. Anna walked toward the entrance hall her wand clasped tightly in her hand. She sat on the steps her ears alert for any sounds.

Half an hour later she was still sitting on the steps, she could see Remus and Lupin now who were looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Come on Anna, their not coming," Remus said but as he did Anna heard footsteps coming from behind her. She quickly got up and hissed at Remus and Lupin to be quiet. She went down to the bottom of the stairs and turned to face the source of the noise.

"Hi, Anna glad you could make it," Cynthia said. "Come on follow us." She said walking to the entrance hall door and going out.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they started across the grounds toward the Forbidden Forest. She hoped Lupin and Remus were still with her. 

"Just in there a bit it's nothing bad," Delilah said but Anna detected a note of subdued laughter in her voice. They continued to the edge of the Forest and Cynthia and Delilah slowed down. They looked at each other as though trying to convince themselves to go in. Anna had heard all about her father's adventures in the forest and wasn't looking forward to it.

"Come on," Cynthia whispered to Delilah. "It will be funny."

They had entered the Forest now, and started toward the middle. They walked for what seemed like hours, the vegetation scratching Anna and tearing at her robes. When they finally came to a clearing they stopped. Anna came up behind Cynthia and Delilah and let out a small gasp. There was a small pool in the middle of the clearing; all around it was grass and flowers that seemed dead. Anna figured they were like that because it was the winter time.

"What is this?" Anna asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Go and see, you have to look in the pool," Delilah said. Anna didn't move.

"What will happen?"

"Nothing,"

"What will I see then?"

"We promise it's nothing bad," 

"Maybe she doesn't want to do it Delilah,"

"Yeah I think she is scared,"

"Maybe we shouldn't have brought her here."

"She is obviously too scared to even look."

Anna's pride and curiosity got the better of her. It was only a pool after all. She walked slowly to the middle of the clearing. Delilah and Cynthia right behind her. She knelt down and bent her head over the pool. She saw her reflection staring back at her, her curly hair fell around her face, the stones at the bottom stared innocently back at her.

She bent her head so that her nose was just inches from the water. Which she realized was not frozen over as it should have been at this time of year. The water rippled as though a breeze had blown over it but Anna didn't feel anything. Suddenly there were shapes in the water. Anna looked up expecting to see something but there was nothing there.

She looked back down and gasped as she saw her mother being tortured, her mother screaming. The scene played out exactly as it did in her dreams. But in her dreams she could always wake up she could escape from them. Something held her in place and she couldn't turn away. She watched as some woman pointed their wand at her mother and repeatedly shot spells at her, laughing as she did.

"Mum," she whispered. Anna couldn't watch anymore, she wrenched herself from the pool and fell backwards. Breathing heavily, she looked up Cynthia and Delilah who were laughing. Did they see what she saw? She hoped not. They started to run back to the school as Anna got up. 

"What did you see," she shouted to them. She could hear their laughing die away. "WHAT DID YOU SEE?" They were gone. There was a noise in front of her but she didn't see Lupin and Remus appear and ask her what happened.

"Anna. Anna, are you ok? Anna!" She blinked, and turned to her two friends.

"I—saw my mum," she said faintly. Remus walked past her to the pool. Lupin put his hands on her shoulders she looked into his blue eyes. She knew Lupin could see the helplessness in her eyes she was feeling now. He put his arms around her and she hugged him tightly. 

"Lupin," Remus said quietly. "It's the Pool of Fear, it's where the Dementors get their powers from."


	19. Threats Ignite Determination

**_Chapter 19 – Threats Ignite Determination _**

"He's back."

"What? Who's back?"

"Voldemort," Harry said to the three people sitting on the couch in his office. It had been three days since he had said the same thing to Anna.

"He can't be. You killed him, we saw you," Ron exclaimed. "Harry we saw you, were burnt his body."

"That was just his body, I didn't realize that then… and I told you all this at the beginning of term," Harry said.

"Harry this is confusing, please explain it properly," Ginny said with a voice of utmost calm. Harry marveled at it.

"Ok, just let me go and get someone else, who will need to hear this," Harry said getting up leaving Ginny, Ron and Hermione alone and confused.

Harry walked down the corridor to Gryffindor tower. He gave the password and entered. He scanned the room looking for Anna. She was sitting talking to Lily, Lupin, and Remus.

"Can I have your attention please, I am passing around the list for those staying at Hogwarts this Christmas." He caught Anna's eye and scratched his stomach, she knew he was her to come with him. They had figured out a way to communicate with each other if it was important with out raising suspicion. Anna quickly thought up an excuse.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed, I'll see you all tomorrow. Oh can someone put my name down on the list please?"

"You're not going home?" Lupin exclaimed.

"No, I have to stay here," she said taken aback at his indigence of her staying at Hogwarts.  
As she went up the stairs she missed the significant glances Lupin gave Remus, James and Sirius. Anna went to her room and drew the hangings around her bed and grabbed the invisibility cloak. She crept back out to the common room and went carefully over to her dad. She poked him in the back 3 times. "Ok, thank you everyone. Have a good evening, just pin the list on the notice board when everyone has signed it." 

Harry said walking out with Anna just behind. They didn't speak and Anna didn't remove the cloak until they were just outside the office.

"Remember what we talked about?" He asked. 

"A certain evil wizard."

"Yeah that, well I have just told Ron, Hermione and Ginny. I have to explain to them what happened. I need you there." Then added, "I'll make something up," seeing her face.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Anna asked looking at her father straight in the eyes. 

"You know I'm not that's why you're here," he said winking at her.

Anna took a deep breath and followed Harry into his office. She looked around the room and saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny all watching Harry carefully they looked at Anna for a moment then turned their gaze back to Harry.

"Where was I?" Harry said as he sat back down and Anna remained standing behind them all.

"You went to get someone and were explaining about You-know-who. Really Harry it was quiet important," Hermione said impatiently.

"Yeah, that's right… Voldemort's body was destroyed, his spirit is still out there. He is getting stronger and he might be getting his body back, but I am not sure of this." 

"Who else knows?"

"I told Dumbledore yesterday and he alerted the Order of the Phoenix, but that's it."

"Why didn't he die when you killed him? Can he ever be killed if his soul is always going to depart from his body?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, possibly because his spell hit me before mine hit him my spell didn't work? But I don't think that's going to be a problem I am going to kill him before he even has the chance to do any more damage." Harry said fiercely. Anna furrowed her brow in confusion and thought. Did Ron have a point?

"Umm… Harry why is Anna Fischer here?" Hermione asked.

"She just is, it's ok. Things might get clearer soon." Harry replied with half a glance at Anna. They sat talking for a long time after that. Anna still stood in her corner thinking. Did she have an idea? Would it help? Was it even possible? She would have to do a lot of research, a lot of time in the library… oh well, what were the Christmas holidays for anyway?


	20. Friends Balance the Threat of Reality

**_Chapter 20 – Friends Balance the Threat of Reality _**

Anna went down to breakfast with Lily and Nicky on the morning of the first day of the Christmas holidays. They were both going home but had finished packing unlike the boys so they had accompanied Anna to breakfast.

"I can't believe they left it so long to pack, I mean did they think it would just fly in when they told it to?" Lily exclaimed. She had been ready for the last two days. Anna was going to be on her own again during Christmas, her father was going to Sirius Blacks house. Lily, Jason, Lupin, Remus, Sirius and James were going home as well. The only people staying in Gryffindor were two second year girls and a fourth year boy. Anna ate breakfast and went to the entrance hall to say goodbye to everyone. She had just said goodbye to Sirius and James when she realized she hadn't seen Lupin or Remus. She couldn't see them outside either. They wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye would they? Anna walked back to the common room depressed. She finally had friends and she wouldn't be spending Christmas with any of them. Not even her dad for once. She got back to the common room and sat in an arm chair next to the fire. She took out her homework and started it.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Came a voice from behind her. Anna sat up and grinned.

"Homework since I was planning on spending the Christmas alone," she replied looking up at Lupin and Remus who sat down opposite her. "What are you two still doing here?"

"We aren't going home," Remus replied.

"Why not?"

"We felt bad you had to stay here by yourself and we couldn't decide whose house you should stay at so we decided to stay here with you," Remus said. Anna felt a huge rush of gratitude towards Remus and Lupin. She got up and pulled them both in to a one armed hug. They looked quite shocked by grateful.

"So why are you doing homework now then?"

"I had nothing else to do and I wanted to get it out of the way," Anna replied.

"Ah right ok, well I think we need to put a stop to that right away." Lupin said standing up, Remus followed suit. Anna stayed where she was looking confused.

"I think we should show her what we do at Hogwarts during Christmas," Remus said looking at Lupin.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea," Lupin replied, as they both bent down and picked Anna up who started protesting her indigence. They carried her all the way outside to the lake. Then dropped her on the snow covered ground. She stood up and brushed off the snow when a snow ball hit her right on the head. She snapped her head up glaring. She didn't know who to glare at so decided on both of the boys standing in front of her. She bent down and threw snowballs at both of them. Anna hit Remus in the stomach and Lupin right in the face. Remus started to laugh at Lupin who was not looking happy. At this Lupin threw a snowball at Remus and this started a full out war. It was every man for themselves, or in Anna's case woman.

They walked back inside 2 hours later wet and shivering. Remus shook his hair and sprayed them all with snow, earning an "Oi," from Lupin and a slap from Anna. That evening Anna insisted they all did there homework to get it over and done with. After much grumbling and protests they sat down and started. Anna finished quickly and told them she had to go and look some things up for her homework in the Library. They didn't go with her. Anna entered the Library and started looking for a book that would help her. She looked along the shelves, nothing she saw there was going to help her. After a few more shelves of books she gave up for the evening. As she walked out a book in the restricted section caught her eye, _"Magical Sprits and souls and the Legend beyond."_ That might help her, but she didn't have a note, and the library was going to close in a few minutes. She would come back tomorrow and see if she could persuade Madam Pince to let her use it. Madam Pince would not let her use the book with out a note. Anna thought this was going to have to resort to desperate measures. She found it hard however to find a time to take the invisibility cloak at night because Lupin and Remus often stayed up with her talking, playing Chess, Gobstones or exploding snap into all hours of the night. Not that she minded and she thought that the book wasn't going anywhere.


	21. Old Friends Recognize Relations

**_Chapter 21 – Old Friends Recognize Relations_**

Christmas Eve came with a surprise for Lupin and Remus. They were just about to go down to dinner in the Great Hall when the Gryffindor Common room portrait hole opened and in walked Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. 

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Remus and Lupin asked at the same time.

"Since you aren't home for Christmas this year we thought we would come and say hi," said Lupin's dad. 

"That goes for me too," said Sirius Black. Lupin and Remus looked suspicious.

"Alright we had to see Dumbledore about something," Sirius confessed. The boys nodded.

"So are you staying for dinner we were just about to go down?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah that was the plan," Sirius replied. Anna who was sitting in the armchair watching the interaction away from everyone got up as they went down to dinner. She sat down next to Remus and opposite Sirius and the older Remus. Anna sat watching them talk when Remus Lupin said, "You haven't introduced us to your friend." "Oh sorry, this is Anna, she just transferred here," Lupin said and Anna shook Sirius' hand and then Remus who held her gaze for a moment then let go and asked. "Where were you before you came here, Anna?"

"Durmstrang," she said.

"How come you speak English so well?"

"She was born in Australia," Lupin chipped in.

"And then I moved around Europe really," she said.

"Have you ever been to America?" he asked.

"No, never went there,"

"You were born in Australia?" he asked.

"Yeah I lived there for six years," she said feeling slightly uneasy, but she wasn't sure why. However all he did was nod and ask his son how Quidditch was going. Lupin and Remus then launched into an explanation of Anna's performance at their first match. They continued to praise Anna right until dinner had been cleared away. Anna wished they would stop she didn't think her cheeks could take much more burning. Remus Lupin kept an eye on Anna throughout dinner, and he kept springing questions on her. "Where are your parents?" was the last question he asked.

"My mum is dead and my dad is away," she said the feeling that he knew something was growing even more pronounced.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," he said.

"No, not many people do," she replied starting him out. Green eyes locked with blue, a contest of wills. She broke her connection, she couldn't do that what if he realized she had the same eyes as her father. Remus and Sirius stayed a while after dinner talking to there sons, Anna felt like an intruder on the family so she resigned herself to the arm chair in the corner. The night before she had gone to the library and taken the book,_ Magical Spirits and Souls and the Legend beyond._ She opened it to the first page and started to read. It started off as an introduction and wasn't very helpful. She flicked through until something caught her eye. 

_Spirits and Souls in Wizards are different to Muggles; this is because of the magic in Wizards. When Wizards die they have the choice to stay behind. Muggles do not have this choice. Magic connects the soul to the earth where magic is drawn from. Because of this the soul can be a free spirit if the body is destroyed, although this is very uncommon and almost never happens. The body has to be almost inhuman to have it destroyed enough for the soul to go into the world. The soul is very venerable and cannot function with out a body, therefore when the soul is extracted from the body it will try to find another body to posses. If it can not find another body it will be lost very quickly into the world. Since the soul is a physical being it can caught. No one as of yet has been known to capture the soul there is no spell or potion to capture it, as it is so powerful._

Anna thought for a moment, no spell or potion? Well that's because no one has made any yet had they. If Voldemort could make a spell to bring his body back someone could make a spell to capture and destroy his soul.

"What are you reading?" Asked a voice from behind her. Anna snapped the book shut and looked up putting her hand over the title.

"Nothing, just a bit of extra reading," she said to Remus Lupin who was now looking at the book and sitting down opposite her.

"Magical Spirits and Souls and the Legend? Why would you want to read that?" 

"I just thought it might be interesting," she shrugged. 

"Oh right… you remind me of someone you know," he said pointedly.

"Really who," Anna said her heart beating fast, could he know? Did she say something?

"Just an old friend. You look so much like them. But don't worry no one else can figure it out I tend to look beyond people, I could tell there was something about you that you weren't telling anyone. Don't worry I am not going to say anything it's not my place to, your secret is safe with me." He said quietly.

"I'm not… I'm not who you think I am. I'm not." She said quite panicked now. Remus nodded and smiled.

"Of course your not,"

"I'm not I don't look like my father,"

"I never said you looked like your father."

"Who then?"

"Your grandmother."

"No I don't I never knew either of my grandmothers," she said stupidly.

"You don't need to have known anyone to look like them," he winked and got up.

He and Sirius left shortly after that, they said there goodbyes and Anna was surprised when she received a hug from the two adults as well. She was still unsettled by what Remus had said.


	22. Love Doesn’t Start With Family

**_Chapter 22 –Love Doesn't Start With Family _**

At first Harry had been wary about leaving Anna by herself at Hogwarts but then he found out Lupin and Remus would be staying with her, and although he didn't like this situation any better it was better than nothing. Harry had spent a few days with Ron and Hermione and it was like they were back in school. Ginny came by everyday and Ron was rather startled at the news that she and Harry had been dating for the past 2 months and he hadn't noticed. After the initial,

"What the hell do you mean you have been dating for 2 months?" but then later that evening Ron took Harry aside and said, "Look Harry I know you're my best friend and almost like a brother, but not because then you going out with Ginny would be really weird, but if you hurt her I will have to hurt you." To which Harry replied, "Ron if I hurt her I will hurt myself."

"Well that's good to know," Ron said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had stayed up late into the night talking most nights. The night that stuck out most in Harry mind was the night he spent telling them everything about Katie his late wife. They saw the passion at which he spoke of her and the sadness in his eyes. Hermione had asked him if she was still alive and they had come back if he would have still gone for Ginny, Harry had he didn't know. "I loved her, she will always be my first love. But I was meant to be with Ginny as well. Loving Katie makes me appreciate Ginny more. But I moved on Katie is my past Ginny is my future." Harry didn't realize but Ginny had been standing behind him the whole time. They had talked after that alone and sorted a few things out. Ginny realized his wife had a place in Harry's heart that she couldn't replace. She wasn't angry about this but understood.

Anna woke up on Christmas day and looked at the pile of presents at the end of her bed. It was the largest pile she had ever had. She took the first one from her pile it was from her father. She ripped open the wrapping and found a new broom rolled out.

"Wow," she gasped it was the newest model a Lighting Strike 300. The broom hovered a few feet above the floor. She didn't know much about brooms but she could tell this one was amazing. After looking at it from all angles she turned to the other presents.

When she finished opening them she went to the common room, and found no one was there. So she casually went to the boy's dormitory. She went in and found the two boys asleep. She couldn't believe they were still asleep. She went over to them and opened their hangings and then pulled both covers off of them. Which caused both boys to jump up and glare at her.

"What do you think your doing?" Remus said his black hair sticking out at all angles.

"Relax Remus, presents," Lupin said running a hand through his hair and sitting back on his bed. Anna watched his hair fall back in front of his blue eyes sparkling. _No_, she thought,_ can't think of him like that. He can have anyone he wanted he wouldn't want me. _

"Oh yeah, forgot, cool," he said grinning, at Anna and sitting on his bed, Anna felt her heart skip a beat. _Stop it_, she thought. 

"What did you get?" Lupin asked Anna.

"A Lighting Strike 300," she said sitting at the foot of Lupin's bed.

"WHAT!" was the reply from both boys. Anna laughed and nodded.

"Well what are you doing here, go get it we want to see," Remus said pushing Anna out of the room. She went to her room and brought it back to show them. When she got back they had finished opening their presents, they sat admiring the broom.

"Who got it for you?" Remus asked.

"My dad," she replied.

Later at Christmas Dinner there was hardly any students left at Hogwarts so everyone was eating at the same table. Anna was halfway through her turkey when she looked to look at Professor Snape who was staring at her. She looked away and then looked back him he was still looking at her. She looked away again and went back to talking to Lupin feeling uneasy at Professor Snape's stare. She tried to ignore it all evening. As the evening went on Remus came up with the idea that the next day they would take Anna's new broom out to see what it was like.

So the next day Anna found herself out on the snow covered Quidditch pitch with Remus and Lupin holding her new broom.

"I'm so cold," Anna complained.

"So let me have a go and you go inside," Remus said.

"Hell, no, I may be cold but I am going first," Anna said grinning and getting on and kicking off from the ground. The Lighting Strike moved with her every touch she felt like it knew where she wanted to go. She felt like she was flying on nothing. The cold wind sweeping through her hair, nipping at her nose. She was so content on flying she was oblivious to the conversation Lupin was having with Remus on the ground.

"So what do you think of Anna?" Remus asked. 

"What do you mean? I think she's a nice girl," Lupin said not looking directly at Remus and watching Anna.

"You know what I mean, I see the way you act around her," Remus said grinning at his friend who could be very stupid sometimes.

"I don't know what your talking about, I act that way around everyone," Lupin said defensively.

"No, you only act like you know everything and an arrogant prat around girls you like, and throwing them the 'Lupin Smile,' as the fan club puts it," Remus said now watching Lupin carefully.

"The smile part is true but I don't act like a prat… do you think she thinks I'm a prat?" he said suddenly worried.

"I don't know what she thinks," Remus replied. "But if you do like her here's some advice, Anna is not like other girls you date, and she's not in the fan club! Anna has something to hide, that she's not telling us, she's different."

"I know she different, that's what worries me. Its so much easier with the other ones," Lupin said now looking at Remus with a scared look.

"Just be your real self, not the one you put on to the other girls. Anything else I don't really want to know about," Remus said.

"You know you give great advice for someone who has never had a girlfriend." 

"Just because I haven't had a girlfriend doesn't mean I don't know anything, I observe and learn from you, James and Sirius."

"Yeah but if you are never going to have a girlfriend why would you want to observe us?"

"Who said I was never going to have a girlfriend?" Remus said like they were discussing the weather.

At that moment Anna came down leaving Lupin open mouthed staring at Remus. Anna looked between them and said, "What's with him?" indicating Lupin who was motionless. At that moment Anna came down leaving Lupin open mouthed staring at Remus. Anna looked between them and said, "What's with him?" indicating Lupin who was motionless.

"He just realized you think he's a prat," Remus said. "Is it my go yet?"

"I don't think he's a prat," Anna said looking from Remus to Lupin.

"You don't? Why not?" Lupin asked coming out of his reverie.

"Do you want me to think you are?"

"No I—"

"Can I have a go?" Remus asked holding out his hand for the broom Anna handed it to him and he flew up to the air grinning madly to himself knowing he just set so much in motion. 

"Why would I think you're a prat?" Anna asked when Remus had taken off.

"Remus said I act like a prat around girls I li—" he broke off. Anna who had been grinning throughout the conversation dropped her grin like a bad habit.

"Girls you what?"

"No—nothing," There was an awkward pause where Anna and Lupin stared each other out.

"Oh ok, then. As long as it's nothing," Anna said looking down. She had never had so many conflicting feelings her heart was telling her to say something to him, her head was telling her to it would never happen. Her head won. They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a while. Anna glanced over at Lupin who looked at her.

"What?" 

"Nothing," she replied. They both went back to the silence. They stood watching Remus fly around until Anna heard Lupin take a deep breath and say,

"Ok, look I do like you. But you are different to anyone else I have ever gone out with. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever set eyes on and it scares me that when you find someone better than me…" he broke off at the look on her face. She looked like she was going to cry. He was worried, what did he say? He wasn't mean to her was he? "What?" He asked her.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she said quietly. But before Lupin could answer Remus landed in front of them. Lupin and Anna stood staring at each other. It was while Remus was telling them how amazing the broom was that Anna came to her senses. What was she thinking? She was letting her heart take over. She couldn't do that not when no one knew that she was Harry Potter's daughter. She couldn't do that him.


	23. Nightmare Scream Louder than Reality

**_Chapter 23 – Nightmares Scream Louder than Reality_**

The next few days were uncomfortable not only for Anna and Lupin but for Remus who had to sit between the two of them. Anna and Lupin spoke very formally to each other and Remus had to force conversation between the two. On the third day after Christmas Anna went down to breakfast she hadn't slept well the night before as her head wouldn't stop aching. She knew this meant that Harry's scar was prickling which in turn meant that Voldemort was getting stronger. The night before she had woken up almost every half hour as her head gave nasty throbs. When Lupin and Remus came in and all the other students who had stayed for Christmas, Dumbledore stood up.

"Good Morning, yet I fear it is not." Dumbledore said addressing the 10 students in the hall. "I know there are so few of you, and I am going to give this speech again when the other students return. However this cannot wait, Lord Voldemort has returned. Last night he announced his return by killing a school full of muggle children. He and his Deatheaters went to the school at night and killed them including the teachers then set the dark mark up in the sky. Lucky there weren't as many deaths as there could have been if it hadn't been for Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, they came just in time. However, we must stand together through this treacherous time—" 

"Didn't Harry Potter kill Voldemort all those years ago?" Asked a 5th year Ravenclaw.

"Voldemort killed Harry before Harry's spell hit Voldemort so it didn't work, no this day was to come." Dumbledore answered. "But I will tell it again when the rest of the students come back." Anna now knew what her dream was about last night, she had dreamt -- the time she had been asleep -- there were children crying and a giant skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. She glanced at Remus and Lupin who were looking worried as well.

_A scream filled the air as a small girl who could be no more than 12 ran across a dark room. Harry watched as someone in black robes and a mask pointed a wand at the girl who was cowering in the corner and crying. The Death Eater raised its wand seconds later the girl was floating upside down her head just touching the floor. Suddenly she was spinning round and round so fast she was blurred. Harry felt sick to watch, helpless to stop the murdering; because that's all they were murderers. The chaos Harry was watching was disturbing, it was amazing how much destruction and pain one person could cause. The Death Eater walked with the girl still spinning to a door of to the side the Death Eater opened the door to reveal more screaming there was chaos as adults and children alike went running for their lives as jets of different coloured lights followed them. _

As suddenly as it came it went, Harry found himself staring up at the ceiling of Ron and Hermione's guest bedroom. 

"What wrong Harry?" Ron asked. Harry turned his head toward Ron's voice, he, Hermione and their 5 children were looking down at him, all crowded in the room.

"Voldemort… attacking… muggle… children," he panted as he found he was out of breath.

"Let's go," Ron said helping Harry out of bed.

"And just who do you think is going to look after our children?" Hermione said.

"Me and Jase will," Lily said. Hermione looked apprehensive.

"Hermione they will be fine looking after the kids they are almost adults themselves. You go alert the Order, I'll go with Harry and meet you there."

"Be careful Ron," Hermione said her eyes very bright.

"Don't worry I wouldn't leave you to raise the kids all by yourself," he grinned then in one fluid motion kissed her and hugged her tightly. 

He and Ron Apparated to the school. The air was full of screams, flashes of green light could be seen through the windows. Harry felt his heart in his throat… it had begun and it seemed so much worse when he could do something about it. Harry and Ron crept around the side of the school. They came to a side door and opened it cautiously, there was no one there. They entered the room Harry had seen in his dream. Harry motioned silently for Ron to follow him. 

"Harry do you expect us to just go in there and start dueling with them?"

"That was the plan yes,"

"That's not going to work. You may be the greatest wizard ever but I'm not. This is where all my chess playing tactics come in useful. Here's what we are going to do." Harry stood by the door listening for a sound of disturbance in the other room. Ron had told him to wait, Harry hated waiting while people could be dying, Ron could be so ignorant sometimes, Harry thought. A loud bang erupted from inside the room and Harry felt the door shake violently and a bright light frame the door. That was his signal. He wrench the door open and shot as many spells that would incapacitate the Death Eaters. It seemed as though they had been blinded temporarily, all the people in the room were rubbing there eyes. He could see Ron doing the same thing on the other side of the room. Harry searched quickly for Voldemort. He set eyes on his rival and hatred spread through him like wildfire. Unfortunately for Harry Voldemort also saw him.

"Harry Potter I thought you might be joining us," said his cold voice. "However, Harry today I will not kill you. Today was to announce my return. Don't worry though your time will soon come."

"As will yours," Harry replied coldly, hatred dripping off every word. Voldemort gave the order and the remaining Death Eaters Disappeared leaving one behind who sent up the dark mark then Disapparated. Harry searched the wreckage for the girl he had seen in his dream. Along with the rest of the Order, who had all shown up now, he helped clean up and move the bodies of the dead away from the others. As he searched through the bodies he saw the girl; she was dead. That evening Anna sat by the common room fire, she couldn't believe she had been worrying about Lupin all this time when there were more dangerous things happening out in the world. Her father had been in terrible danger, who did he think he was going off and fighting Voldemort, didn't he listen to his own prophecy? She had to stop thinking about herself and start concentrating on how she was going to help her father defeat Voldemort. Although as she looked over at Lupin who Anna had not seen smile since Christmas she felt her stomach give a lurch. She didn't know what to do, she was not experienced in the matters of love or death. She glanced over at Lupin again hoping to see some answer on his face but he was talking to Remus again. All of a sudden Remus got up and said goodnight to Anna and went to bed. Anna whose head was pounding again stayed where she was.

Anna sat lost in her own thoughts too many thoughts for her. She needed to let them out she needed to tell someone about it. She didn't even notice the tears coming down her face. It was 12am and she wasn't even tired she didn't think she would go to sleep even if she was tired. She felt sure she would dream about the killings again, she couldn't take it the screaming the cry's of children for their parents. The evil laugh of someone watching and enjoying the sight. How could someone enjoy doing that to people especially children?

"You ok?" Lupin asked sitting down next to her. Anna let out a strangled sob. Was she ok? What was he drunk?

"No not really," she said knowing she said too much already and regretting in but she was finding it harder and harder to hold everything in.

"I know things have been funny between us lately but I want you to know I will always be here for you. I know Voldemort being back must be frightening for you, but it is for all of us," he said putting an arm around her. Anna stood up she was angry, he knew nothing of her life she was beyond scared of Voldemort being back it meant she couldn't hide anymore. People were soon going to find out who she was and she didn't know if she would live or die in the next few years. She didn't want to live up to the expectation of being the famous Harry Potters daughter, she just liked being herself. She didn't want to live up to the expectation of being the famous Harry Potters daughter, she just liked being herself.

"Fine," he said standing up and turning away. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Look you don't know anything about me—"

"Because you won't tell anybody but I am willing to find out. I want to find out. Please let me in."

"I can't, please don't make me," she pleaded.

"Look either you let me and we go back to being friends or you keep everything to yourself until one day it all becomes too much and you break down," he shouted.

"I can't. Why can't you understand that? There are things in my past you can't know about—"

"Because you won't let me know about them, whatever they are they won't make me think less of you," he said coming towards her.

"No you can't know, I won't let you. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire m'a envie de ceci." she said, and suddenly Lupin was right in front of her. "You can't do this to me," she sobbed and his hands were holding her face his soft gentle hand which were warm against her cold face, she felt very venerable, she didn't like it. He wiped away her tears he was leaning forward towards her his blue eyes closed. Anna felt lost all feeling were boiling right at the surface. She was closing her eyes and leaning up towards him. Suddenly her head gave a nasty throb. She snapped her eyes open she couldn't do it she couldn't let him in her life. He would hurt her. Wouldn't he? She couldn't take much more heartache. She pulled away and ran up to her room and laid down on her bed crying until she had no more tears left.

Lupin stood in the common room he had been so close to kissing her. Then she had panicked she had almost let her heart open to him. Well he wouldn't stop trying to open it he would do anything. She was the most interesting and beautiful girl he had ever met. She brought the best out in him, a side he liked. Remus had told him he was a better person when she was around. No he wouldn't give up he would help her open up to him.


	24. Breaking Down Barriers

_**Chapter 24 – Breaking Down Barriers **_

_**You-Know-Who back, Harry Potter couldn't kill him.**_

Last night met the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It was thought 18 years ago when Harry Potter killed You-Know-Who it was finally the end. The world seemed safe once more people Muggleborns didn't have to worry about being targets of persecution, muggles, even though they did not know it, were safe. However, today it seems differently. Last night at 2:37 am You-Know-Who along with his followers attacked a muggle school killing 13 children between the ages of 6 and 18. They also killed 5 teachers of the school they then sent up the dark mark. The return of You-Know-Who it seems has come again. How did Harry Potter let this happen? We must ask ourselves if Harry Potter will ever defeat Voldemort or if this will go on until the end of time? Will we ever be safe from Voldemort? Harry Potter was unavailable for comment last night. 

The rest of the newspaper was along the same lines with different interviews. Harry sighed, if only they knew, well they will soon enough. Harry put down the Daily Prophet, he turned to his Godfather.

"Do you think I can do it?" he asked Sirius.

"I think you can do anything if you believe enough in your self."

"That I think is going to be my problem."

"Harry look, you have faced the worst things imaginable and survived I doubt even Dumbledore could do what you did. You had the courage to go away, for reasons that are still unclear to me, and come back when you thought the time was right. No one can tell you to defeat Voldemort but if you believe you have to, then you damn well better not die doing it."

"Do it or die trying takes on new meaning doesn't it," Harry said bitterly remembering Oliver Woods passionate Quidditch speeches. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So are you ever going to tell me why you left? The real reason, not the one you have been telling people." Harry looked up at his Godfather's eyes that were no longer sunken and hollow. Harry smiled he was going to tell him.

The next morning Anna went down to the common room and found Remus sitting there already up. She sat opposite him yawning she hadn't slept that night either. She mumbled morning to him. He looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just tired that's all," she said trying to smile at him.

"So it has nothing to do with your argument with Lupin last night?" 

"How—you heard?" she said feeling her cheeks burn. Remus nodded laughing.

"I think everyone in a 10 mile radius heard you," he replied grinning. "Why wouldn't you go out with Lupin?" He said becoming serious. Anna looked around to make sure no one was listening, in fact there were no one else in the room.

"I want to ok, it's just him, and I just wonder what he sees in me? He can have anyone in the school why me. Why can't he pick someone who doesn't have any problems? You two don't know me yet and I don't want to do that to someone if I can help it," Anna said. She didn't realize Lupin had heard everything she had said. Remus looked at Lupin who came down and sat next to him. Anna's eyes widened and looked between the two boys she made to get up but before she could Remus pushed her back down and then glanced at Lupin. They spoke in whispered voices for a moment then Lupin said,

"Don't you see how beautiful you are? How amazing you are? Your funny, smart, I have never met anyone like you before. Everyone has problems some people more than others, I don't know what yours are, you won't tell anyone. But that won't stop me liking you," he said.

"I can tell now you don't believe in yourself, we will make you believe how amazing you are if you honestly don't see it in yourself," Remus finished. Anna couldn't take anymore, how did she end up with such good friends? She had never felt this way before, was this what it was like to have people who cared because they wanted to not because they had to. Alright they asked for it… she was going to let them into her life. She broke down for the second time in two days and cried although she wasn't alone she had two people either side of her who had their arms around her soothing her and saying it was going to be alright.

"A fait comment je viens avoir de bons amis?" she said and Remus and Lupin gave her funny looks.

"Alright that's the second time you have said something in French that I don't understand why do you do that?" Lupin asked.

"Do what?" Anna said confused.

"You just suddenly change language," Remus said staring disbelievingly at her.

"Oh, I guess I do, huh cool," she said realizing what she did. Later that day Anna and Lupin found themselves alone in the common room Remus had made up some excuse after dinner and went to the library. 

"Anna will you come to Hogsmeade with me on the next visit?" he asked formally.

"Yeah, ok. You mean like a… um date thing?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yes I— only of you want it to be," he said looking nervous. Anna nodded her head and Lupin grinned.

"It's a date then," he said.

"So erm…" he said moving closer to her, she had to keep from laughing it was far too obvious what he was going to try to do. Did he think she would just kiss him in the middle of the empty common room? Did he have no tact?

"Yes," she said matter-of-factly looking down at her Magical Spirits and the legend beyond book pretending to be interested in it.

"So what is that you're reading?" He asked putting an arm on the back of the couch above her head. 

"Oh it's just a book I thought would be interesting to read."

"Huh cool," he said and he brought his hand onto her shoulder. Anna couldn't help but laugh now.

"I'm – sorry… tact is obviously not your best strong point," she said trying to hide her face in her book. Lupin had gone bright red and was looking at his hands which were now both in his lap. "I'm really sorry but it has to more natural than this just surprise me one day ok," she said also blushing slightly now. The door to the common room opened and Remus walked through, grinning to himself. 

"Oh thank Merlin," Anna heard Lupin mutter.


	25. Sticky Revenge

**_Chapter 25 – Sticky Revenge _**

Soon the rest of the school had come back from holiday and Dumbledore made his speech again, everyone was shocked and soon it became obvious that the school was divided in to two groups of people, those who thought Harry Potter couldn't defeat Voldemort and those who still believed in him. Luckily Anna's friends believed in Harry.

Harry and Anna talked about what had happened during the break and Harry told Anna that he had told Sirius everything.

"Everything, you mean what I let happen he knows?" She said a look of desperation forming.

"No, no, honey, that is your choice to tell him, but he does know about you," Harry said. "And there was nothing you could do about it."

"Yes there was, I was just too stupid and slow," she said.

"We've been through this – it wasn't your fault. Say it with me now it wasn't your fault.

"It wasn't your fault,"

"No you say it wasn't my fault."

"It wasn't my fault," she said reluctantly. "You should try that sometime. You can beat Voldemort, now say it with me," she said grinning.

The first week back was to put it lightly hectic, all the 6th years had a lot of homework. However, this was nothing compared to what the 7th years were going through. Jason and Lily, Jason more often, were usually seen being made to calm down by Madam Pomfrey. When Anna wasn't doing homework she was Quidditch practice and after this she was always exhausted. This left no time for her to see Lupin. Who had been rather distant with her since she laughed at him. She was feeling rather guilty about that but couldn't think of anyway to make it up to him.

As well as the guilt that seemed to be eating her up inside, she had to endure the taunts from Cynthia Malfoy and Delilah Nott, and to a lesser extent Alison and Mary. Cynthia and Delilah, Anna now knew with out a doubt, had seen what Anna had in the Pool of Fear. Anna was glad the two girls hadn't figured out who her mother was yet. This, however, did not stop her from wanting to get back at them.

The second week into the term she sat at dinner with Lupin, who was avoiding her gaze, and Remus. They were talking about that days Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

"What did Professor Weasley say when you dropped the Doxies Remus?" Lupin asked trying to stifle his laugh.

"That I should make sure next time I dropped them in my room and see how I liked clearing them up," Remus said rolling his eyes. Remus had been asked to stay behind and help clean up and dropped Doxies setting them loose all over the classroom. Ginny Weasley had not been impressed.

"Oh Doxies," Anna said suddenly.

"What?" Lupin and Remus said at the same time.

"Could you two get oh say about 8 or 9 Doxies for me?"

"Why?"

"Get them for me and I will tell you." Lupin and Remus crept into the classroom that they had been using for Care of Magical Creatures. Anna stood outside being a look out. 10 minutes later they came out with a box held between them. Anna threw the invisibility cloak on it and they started off toward the Slytherin Dungeon. As they were walking Lupin asked:

"So what are we doing?"

"Cynthia Malfoy and Delilah Nott,"

"We're doing them?"

"Ewww Lupin, no! I haven't gotten them back for bringing me to that stupid pool!"

"Man you can hold a grudge, remind me never to get on your bad side."

Remus, Lupin and Anna stood behind a statue outside the Slytherin dungeon trying to hide themselves and a box full of Doxies. Anna couldn't help noticing how nice Lupin smelled up close, like a mixture of soap and aftershave. She moved so she was standing facing him. There eyes met as they tried to look anywhere but at each other. They stood waiting for a Slytherin to come by and open the door.

"You know I really should have gotten the password before we got the box it would have been so much easier."

"Why don't you like being squished in a corner with me?" Lupin asked.

"Well I guess it does have it's benefits," she said grinning.

"Will to you stop it," Remus said rolling his eyes.

"I reckon we need to find Remus a girl," Lupin said.

"Shut up," Remus snapped.

"But I know plenty of—"

"Shut up you prat someone's coming." Lupin shut his mouth and Anna bit her lip. They could hear footsteps coming toward them. They moved closer together, Anna pushed herself into Lupin even more and her head was so close to his neck now it was putting her off. _He smells so nice she thought. Concentrate on the operation at hand, but he smells so good. He feels so warm, his skin can't really be that smooth can it? _Before she knew it the Slytherin door had closed. 

"Come on," Remus said and reluctantly Anna moved back feeling cold.

"Did you get the password?" she asked Remus. "Because I didn't hear."

"Yeah I did now get the Doxies ready,"

Anna pulled out her wand and made the Doxies immobile, then took the lid off. She then picked the Doxies up and put the invisibility cloak over herself. Without moving the door too much Remus gave her the password and she crept into the Slytherin common room. No one noticed the door opening and closing again. She walked quietly up to the stairs that seemed to be the girls dormitory. Lucky it was laid out in the same way Gryffindor tower was. She quickly as she could went up the stairs looking for Cynthia and Delilah's dormitory. She got to a room that had _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6_ thrown on the floor. She went over to the middle bed and put the Doxies down in the middle of the bed. She said counter curse and the Doxies began to move again. She moved quickly to the exit and then as an after thought she pointed her wand at the beds and raised her left hand muttering a spell all the bed sheets, clothes, books and every contents of their trunks went flying into the air and landed in messy piles on the floor. Then she said another spell and cobwebs flew across the room. Smiling to herself she crept back out of the common room to see Remus and Lupin waiting for behind the statue again. They laughed all the way back to the Gryffindor common room.

They laughed even harder the next day when Cynthia and Delilah didn't come down to breakfast the next day and the rumor that was going around that they were in the hospital wing, covered in Doxy bites and cobwebs that wouldn't come off. Anna felt relived there was no way they could trace it back to her. She had finally gotten revenge on the two Slytherin girls.


	26. Bliss and Embarrassement

**_Chapter 26 – Bliss and Embarrassment _**

**_  
_**The last weekend in January, the Hogsmeade weekend, was quickly approaching and Anna was becoming more nervous. Even Quidditch practice could not keep her mind off the upcoming weekend. When Anna wasn't up all night with her head throbbing she was dreaming she made a fool of her self on her first official date with Lupin.

Soon it was the morning of the trip Anna dressed in her robes and scarf and gloves she went down to the common room. Lupin grinned as she entered, he just couldn't understand why she didn't think she was beautiful, her curly hair bouncing as she walked her green eyes sparkling and the right amount of make up to enhance her features. She could feel eyes on her as she walked out of the common room with Lupin. They walked to Hogsmeade talking about Quidditch and things. They walked around Hogsmeade having a good time.

"Come on I want to show you a shop," Lupin said grabbing Anna's hand and pulling her into Weasley Wizard Wheezes. When they entered Anna noticed he didn't let go of her hand, not that she was complaining. 

"Hey, Fred, George," Lupin said to the two Weasley twins. 

"Hi Lupin, we just had James, Sirius and Remus in here almost bought the whole shop. Who's this pretty young lady?" Fred said indicating Anna.

"This is Anna Fischer, she was at Lily and Jase's birthday," Lupin said.

"Oh that's right, how are you Anna?" Fred asked.

"Are you two here on a date?" George asked. Anna blushed and replied.

"Fine thanks, and yeah."

"Nice one, don't let her get away!" said Fred at which Anna blushed even harder. They spent the next 15 minutes being shown around by Fred and George.

Anna and Lupin spent the rest of the day either in the Three Broomsticks or walking around the shops. Anna knew the moment she and Lupin had met in the common room there was nothing to be nervous about. They had a great time talking and laughing.

As they walked back to the castle Remus joined them. Anna didn't not like Remus joining them but she was slightly annoyed at him for interrupting her date. How was she supposed to kiss Lupin with him around. When she got to her bed she fell on it grinning from ear to ear. She had had the best day in a long time, even if it didn't involve kissing. The door slammed and she looked up to find herself face to face with Lily and Nicky. Both of whom had their eyebrows raised at her.

"Ok do you want to explain yourself now?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked knowing what was going to come next.

"You… Lupin… Hogsmeade… date," said Nicky slowly.

"Yeah, what about it?" Anna said enjoying the looks on their faces.

"Oh come on Anna, I tell you all about Michael. You can tell me about Lupin," Lily said. Anna grinned and told the two girls about her date. When she had finished Alison walked in looking furious. She glared at Anna and went to her bed drew the hangings and didn't speak to them all day.

Anna sat at the back of the classroom of potions putting the finishing touches on her potion. Professor Snape walked past her sneering. He still, every chance he got, took points off, but when he didn't think Anna was looking he would have a look of confusion on his face. 

"Ms. Fischer stay behind after class," he said as he passed her cauldron. Anna gave Lupin, Remus, Sirius and James a frightened look. What had she done? At the end of the lesson she went up to the front of the classroom while everyone else went out to dinner.

"Yes, Professor," she said nervously.

"I was wondering Ms. Fischer if you have ever taken advanced potions at your other schools?"

"No I haven't," she said becoming confused.

"Well it's just that you seem to be very far ahead of everyone almost like you have done these potions before," he said still with a frown on his face.

"I haven't," she said again.

"Well it seems you have a natural talent for potion making," he said and Anna, who had never heard him praise anyone before, couldn't speak. "That's all you may go," he said coming back to his usual snappish self. Anna went to join her friends for dinner in shock. She had a natural talent that would come in useful she thought.

"JAMES YOU NEED TO HIT THE BLUDGER AWAY FROM OUR SEEKER NOT RIGHT INTO HER FACE!" Remus roared at James while helping Anna off her broom, who was holding her bleeding nose. It was Monday night and their Quidditch practice was not going very well.

"Lupin go and take Anna to the hospital wing," Remus said then rounding on James. She could hear Remus' shouts all the way to the castle. Anna walked to the hospital wing with Lupin guiding her. She went in and Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. She gave her a potion and the bleeding stopped immediately. Anna was about to walk out again when Madam Pomfrey asked her where she thought she was going.

"You're finished with me I am cured right?"

"No you need to stay over night so I can check for a concussion," said the matron and she went back to her office after getting Anna to sit down on a bed. 

"I can't believe this; I don't want to stay here. Why can't I go back to my room I'm fine I don't feel diz--" she stopped. Warm, soft lips met hers. Lupin was kissing her, he was finally kissing her. She put her hands up to his face and returned it.

"Spur of the moment enough for you?" He asked when they had broken apart.

"Shut up," she said grinning. 

"You really think it's going to be that bad staying here?"

"Shut up," she said again going to swat him around the head, but he caught her hand and kissed it.

He stayed with her all night, and only left when he had to go and do potions homework. Lupin bent down to kiss her on the lips at the same time Harry walked in.

"Good evening Professor Potter," he said. "Goodnight Anna," he said and walked out. "I'll see you tomorrow." Harry stood transfixed at what he had just seen, his daughter kissing a boy. When did that happen? He looked at Anna who was blushing bright red. At that moment Madam Pomfrey came into the ward. He looked at Anna who was blushing bright red. At that moment Madam Pomfrey came into the ward.

"What can I do for you Professor?" She asked.

"I came to get a potion for my headache," he said and the matron walked to the store cupboard. 

_What was that,_ Harry asked quietly in French not wanting to be overheard.

_That was my boyfriend_ Anna replied.

_When did that happen,_ Harry asked. 

"Christmas," She replied as Madam Pomfrey went out of the room.

"I want to speak to that boy," Harry said as soon as the door closed.

"That would be a bit weird wouldn't it, I mean why would Harry Potter want to talk to Lupin about some girl he doesn't know." At that moment Madam Pomfrey came back in holding a bottle. She gave it to Harry who was frowning at Anna. Madam Pomfrey was looking between the two of them. Harry suddenly realized she was watching them and said.

"Good talking to you Ms. Fischer it's good to find someone else who can speak French. Thank you Poppy." He added to the matron and left giving Anna a look that clearly said he wasn't impressed.

Anna got up to walk out of Defense Against the Dark Arts later that week. Lupin took her hand but before they could get to the door Harry called Anna back.

"Anna—"

"Please stay a moment," Lupin mouthed as Harry said the same thing. "You too Lupin." Lupin looked at Anna who grinned at him. She was looking forward to see how Harry would do this.

"Yes Professor," Anna said innocently.

"I have noticed that you to seem to be dating now?"

"Yes Professor," Lupin said looking confused.

"I would hope you treat her with respect Mr. Lupin," Harry said.

"I plan to Professor, but not to be rude I don't see how that is any of your business," Lupin said. Harry went red, while Anna tried, but failed to hide her smirk.

"I am just looking out for the well fare of my students," Harry said looking uncomfortable.

"Thank you Professor for looking out for me but I happen to agree with Lupin it is none of your business," Anna said and pulled Lupin out by the hand leaving Harry opened mouthed and staring. Once outside and a considerable way down the corridor Lupin spoke.

"That was rather weird don't you think?"

"I thought it was hilarious actually,"

"I don't know why he thinks he has a right to know what goes on in our relationship. Why did he want to know if I was going to treat you with respect or not,"

"You mean you aren't?"

"Of course I am,"

"Good," she said and led him into a deserted class room.


	27. Love is a Chain Reaction

_**Chapter 27 – Love is a Chain Reaction**_

Harry walked around Diagon Alley with Ron. He was looking in all the windows shops. Trying to find something that would look right on Ginny. Valentines Day was next week and he and Ron had still not gotten their respective others anything. They had walked around all day; Ron was the only one to have found something. He had gotten Hermione a book; he knew she would like it. They had had lunch Ron had given his suggestions but still Harry couldn't find anything. They even tried muggle London. Ron had suggested they tried once more in Diagon Alley then go back. They walked passed shops, looking through windows. Harry suddenly stopped.

"I've found it the perfect thing," he said stopping outside a jewelry shop staring in.

"What? Which one?" Ron asked looking at the necklaces that were next to the rings.

"That one," Harry said pointing to one of the rings.

"Harry," Ron laughed, "that's an engagement ring."

"I know," Harry said and Ron suddenly fell silent.

"What do you mean you know, are you saying you want to marry my sister? Don't you think it's going a bit to fast?"

"Ron, I've been walking around all day and every time I walked passed this shop I kept thinking which one I was going to chose for her to wear on our wedding day. So what is the point in putting it off if I know it's going to happen?" Harry said and Ron stared at him then suddenly smiled and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Welcome to the family," Ron said grinning.

"She hasn't said yes yet," Harry said grinning back.

"You really think she would say no?"

"I bloody well hope not."

The next Quidditch match was fast approaching and Anna found herself becoming more nervous again. The night before the match Anna was sitting in the changing rooms with the rest of the team. Remus was giving his speech and told everyone to go to bed.

"Anna, Sirius you two can put everything away," Remus said and the rest left. So Anna and Sirius put everything while speaking about things on general. There was something in Sirius' voice that told Anna he wanted to speak about something else.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" She asked as he put the Quaffle away and then took it out for the third time that evening.

"Nothing…" he said and then sighed at Anna raised eyebrows. "Ok do you know Katlyn Weasley in the year below us?"

"Yeah she's friends with James and Lupins' old girlfriend right? Lily's sister," Sirius nodded.

"Well since you're the only girl I am friends with I wanted you to help me, please."

"I don't see why, you can ask her out fine by yourself," she said. He shook his head no. "Alright I'll help you, what do you want me to do?" She said seeing the desperation in his eyes.

"Can you find out if she likes me?" he asked. Anna nodded.

"Ok I'll let you know tomorrow then," she said.

"What? Tomorrow," he asked shocked.

"Better sooner than later," she replied and got up and left.

Anna went to the common room and sought out Katlyn. She found her sitting with Mary and Alison. Oh this was going to be fun, she thought.

"Excuse me Katlyn," she said ignoring the evil glares from Alison and Mary. Katlyn looked up at her in question. "Can I speak to you?" She got up and went over to the corner with Anna.

"You know Sirius Lupin?" She asked him.

"Yes," she answered blushing slightly. 

"Do you like him?" she asked bluntly.

"Um… I don't know I never really thought about him like that," she said as she glanced over at Mary and Alison.

"Well think about it. Don't worry about your friends follow your heart," Anna said and left leaving Katlyn behind looking confused.

That night she had another dream about her mother. When she woke sweating and shaking she came to a conclusion she had to tell Lupin who she was. He had a right to know, she'd tell him tomorrow.

The next morning Anna woke up and went down to the common room to find Lupin sitting there. Anna went and sat next to Lupin giving him a kiss on the cheek as she sat. She sat resting her head on his shoulder. She gathered up her courage.

"What's it like being best friends with the son of a famous ex- convict?" she asked hoping to get into a conversation.

"What do you mean? It's just a name it doesn't mean anything,"

"Yeah but doesn't it have its draw backs?"

"Not really only when we go around with Remus's dad. I don't see the big deal."

"I guess not," that wasn't the answer she was looking for. She opened her mouth to say she was Harry Potter's daughter, But he silenced her with a kiss. She tried to pull away but she then thought. It was only a name and dad wouldn't be happy with me if I told him. So she put a hand to the nape of his neck and kissed him back, all thoughts leaving.

"Get a room," was the greeting from Sirius as he sat down and Anna and Lupin broke apart 5 minutes later.

"Katlyn does like you but she is worried about what Mary and Alison will say," Anna said as a greeting to Sirius. He looked taken aback by the news but nodded. They sat talking for a the next few minutes.

"You ok?" asked Lupin looking down at Anna.

"Yeah just nervous," she replied. 

"Why? After last time," he said grinning at her. 

"That's the point how am I supposed to live up to that!" She exclaimed.

"Just do your best do it how you do in practice and no one will complain, except maybe the other team!" Lupin laughed and kissed her on the nose, Anna loved it when he did that it was their thing.

All too soon they were out on the pitch flying around Anna was searching for the snitch, Gryffindor were up by 50 points. Anna saw it and went after it with the Hufflepuff seeker on her tail. She zigzagged in and out of players as she went after it. She felt the beating of wings beneath her hand as she held on to the snitch. There was a tremendous roar from the crowd and 6 bodies crashed into her all hugging and kissing her. She hoped the one who kissed her on the lips was Lupin, she couldn't tell who was who. Everyone went back to the common room. Anna saw Sirius approaching Katlyn and saw them talking, Sirius then suddenly kissed her and saw Alison and Mary narrow their eyes and whisper suddenly, then go back to the school.


	28. Another Step Taken

_**Chapter 28 – Another Step Taken**_

February 14th came and Harry was nervous, he thought about how he was going to ask Ginny to marry him a thousand times or more. His 6th year defense against the dark arts class came in as he was thinking and he looked up and saw Anna. A thought suddenly occurred to him. What was Anna going to think about this? He needed to talk to her before he asked Ginny. He started the lesson and when they were all practicing the Patronus charm he came up to her.

"I need to speak to you after class," he said in an undertone then said out loud. "Focus on happy thoughts." So at the end of the lesson Anna went up to his desk with a questioning look.

"What do you think of Ginny?" he asked.

"I think she is a nice person, why?"

"I want to marry her," he replied. Anna didn't say anything, this must have been why she couldn't get to sleep last night. She had felt nervous for sometime now and didn't know why. Unknown anger flared up in her, why did she have to have this stupid connection. She looked at her father who was biting his lip in anticipation. Waiting for an answer, Anna was happy for her father and Ginny yet why did it come as such a shock that he wanted to marry Ginny. Ginny would never be her mother she had one of those. She knew how Harry felt about Ginny even if she didn't feel what he was feeling she could see it in his eyes, which at the moment were filled with worry. Did he actually think she would say she wasn't happy about it? It wasn't her choice if they got married anyway.

"I don't know why you are asking me?" she replied. Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"Because I want you to be ok with this, I want your opinion."

"Well then I have no problem with it," she said grinning.

"Great I am asking her tonight," he said.

"Tonight don't you think that's a bit soon? I mean remember what you said to me? She doesn't even know you have a daughter," Anna replied.

"I do know that, but I thought about what you said and came to the decision if she loves me she will understand why I had to keep it a secret." Anna nodded and left. That afternoon Anna went to her care of magical creature's lesson and looked at her future step mother. Anna knew in an instant that Ginny was going to say yes when Harry asked her.

The evening came and Harry went to Ginny's office. He knocked on the door and went inside.

"Hi, Harry," she said.

"Hi, come with me I have a surprise for you," he said and went up to her with the blindfold in his hand.

"You are not putting that on me!"

"It won't be a surprise if you don't." Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry grinned putting the blindfold on. He led her out of the office and down to the entrance hall.

"Come on Harry where are we going?" Ginny asked after 10 minutes of walking.

"In a minute, in a minute," Harry replied as he laid out a blanket next to a tree over looking the lake. "Now sit down and don't take of the blindfold. I want to tell you something." Ginny sat down and did as she was told. "I love you Ginny, I have not felt this way since Katie. I can't see my self ever being with anyone else. I don't want to be with anyone else, Ginny I want to be with you forever. So will you marry me? But before you answer I told you I was married but I need to tell you something else. I have a daughter. I can't tell you who she is but you may have already guessed. You can not tell anyone about her though." He said taking off the blindfold. Ginny was silent and Harry felt he was about to die with nervousness.

"Harry just because you have a daughter doesn't mean I will love you less. I would love to meet her, but only when you are sure it is safe." 

"Does that mean you will marry me then?"

"Yes of course I will," she said. She looked into Harry's emerald eyes and she leaned up to him. They kissed until Ginny felt she couldn't take it anymore. The happiness in her heart was overwhelming; she had never felt this way about Sean that was for sure.

Anna hadn't seen Lupin since dinner, he hadn't gotten her anything but she wasn't that upset about it. Well maybe she was a bit. Anna had given him his present already. It was a picture of the Quidditch team, in a frame and signed by all the members. Remus and James were sitting with her. James was complaining that he didn't have a girlfriend. Remus was listening apparently engrossed by what James was saying. Anna looked up as the door slammed shut as Lupin walked in and looked around for Anna. He spotted her and waved her over to him. She rolled her eyes and got up giving an apologetic look to James who was glaring at her as though it was her fault she had a boyfriend.

"What?" She asked a bit more angry than she intended.

"Come on," he replied taking her hand in his and leading her somewhere.

They ended up on the Quidditch pitch. She gave him a funny look and answered her unasked question. 

"I couldn't get the hospital wing to be empty so I thought this would have to do… our first kiss," he replied. He then pulled out a wrapped package. He pulled her close to her and put his hands on her back. He leaned down and captured her lips on his. Anna lost herself in the kiss. When they finally pulled apart breathing deeply, Anna opened the present. It was a snitch with the engraving:

_To Anna, I will wait. Lupin._

"I know you are hiding something, my dad is not Remus Lupin for nothing. But I don't want to know what it is until you are sure you can tell me. And anyway I am sure it is not that exciting anyway."

"Oh really," she said grinning, her hands moved from around his back to his sides and she started tickling him.

"NO! Come… on that's… not fair," he said between gasps as he tried to run away. She chased him around the Quidditch pitch and when she caught up with him he stopped suddenly and they fell in a heap on the floor. 

"Thank you," she said as they looked in to each others eyes. He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and brought her closer to him.


	29. Self Control is Hard to Come By

**_Chapter 29 – Self Control is Hard to Come By  
_**  
Soon the news spread around the school that Harry and Ginny were getting married. Everyone seemed to be talking about them. Anna and Lupin grew closer and closer, there were days when Anna felt she was on the verge of telling Lupin she was Harry's daughter, then she thought back what to Harry had said to her, 'if Ginny loves me she will understand why I had to keep it a secret.'

The winter turned into spring and before they knew it the school exams were looming. Easter came as did the last Quidditch match, Gryffindor won the match and Anna had been considered a hero. Anna, Lupin, Remus, James, Sirius, Nicky and Katlyn, who was sitting her OWL's, were often found in the library studying. Katlyn had become part of their group since Alison and Mary had disowned her.

One evening Anna and Lupin were walking back from the library hand in hand. Anna was feeling uneasy, she felt as though someone was watching them. She shrugged it of blaming it on the pressure of exams. All of a sudden there was a voice from behind them. Anna whipped around and pulled out her wand as Lupin fell down beside her. Anna found herself faced with Alison, Mary and a group of girls Anna didn't know by name. She lowered her wand and rolled her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"I want my boyfriend back, so if you don't give him over now I and the girls here will show you what power is," Alison said. Anna was fighting to keep her temper down.

"Give him back? Are you serious? He's a person not an object for you to use at your pleasure!" She was almost shouting now she took a deep breath and said more calmly. "Look you're the one who lost him, it was your own fault. Don't you think he deserves to be happy?" 

"He will be happy with me," she said.

"He is free to make up his own mind ask him yourself who he wants and then get over yourself."

"No I don't need to ask him. My friends will back me up, they are more powerful than you can ever imagine. There parents are in high places, they have parents, unlike some people." Anna felt her temper rising.

"Vous n'a pas d'idée que mon père est." _You have no idea who my father is_. She muttered. Alison looked murderous. Anna thought this girl was verging on insane.

"Speak in English you stupid, parentless bi—" she was cut off as Anna hit her with a silencing charm.

"I will speak how I like. You will forget about Lupin. You lost him, move on and don't ever mess with me or my friends again. Or you will really find out what I am like ok? Don't push me," Anna said as she came up close to Alison who was mouthing furiously at her. Alison glared at her. Anna took the silencing charm off her and turned around to walk away.

Anna kept her guard up and was glad she did when she heard Alison curse her but she dodged the spell and turned around and shot a spell at her. Anna then had all the other girls throwing jinxes, hexes and charms at her. Anna dodged each one and shot her own number of spells at them, now Anna had lost her patience. She crouched behind a suit of armor and raised her wand just over the shoulder of the armor. She aimed her wand at Alison in the middle and at the same time raised her left hand. She breathed in deep closed her eyes. She felt tingling in her feet which raised up through her legs, in her stomach and then in her heart. It felt like she would explode, then the sensation spread to her arms and head and then finally to her hands. She swayed slightly but knew she wouldn't fall over as she felt rooted to the ground. The tingling had grown to full out throbbing and was now concentrated in her hands. She shouted _Stupefy,_ and the power of the spell pushed her back slightly. She opened her eyes and looked at the scene before her.

Everyone was lying on the ground unconscious. Oh Merlin what had she done. Anna was scared now, Alison had pushed her too far, she was in trouble now. Anna was standing in the middle of a corridor full of bodies. She went over to Lupin and took the jinx off him. He got up, and looked around.

"What--?" he started but Anna cut him off.

"Go back to the common room I will be there in a minute," she said and she realized she was still light headed and now out of breath. She looked around and tried to think what to do. She heard voices at the other end of the hall and she took off toward the common room at a run. She didn't stop until she reached the Portrait and said the password and hurried through. She went to her room and realized that Alison shared a room with her. She went back down to the common room and saw Lupin and Remus, Lupin had obviously just told him what had happened. Anna went over to them.

"What the hell happened?" Lupin asked. Anna looked around and her eyes lingered on the door. She was scared.

"Can we go to your dormitory?" she asked. He nodded and they went up. Anna sat on his bed, tears forming in her eyes. He came and sat next to her putting his arms around her.

"I did it, she made me do it," Anna said crying on his shoulder. "I can't go back to my room Merlin knows what she will say."

"It's ok… shh… shh… you can stay here, with me," he said and Anna looked at him. "Not like that, I will sleep on the floor if you want." Anna shook her head.

"You can sleep in the bed." He nodded and she laid down feeling exhausted as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.


	30. Unknown Traditions

_**Chapter 30 – Unknown Traditions**_

The next day Anna woke up in Lupin's arms. It was a Saturday so she didn't have classes to go to. When the others in the room woke up they all went down to breakfast. She didn't see anyone on the way and when they came to the corridor she had been in the night before she there was no sign that anything had happened.

Anna was eating with her head down, when Dumbledore approached her.

"Ms. Fischer, please come with me," Anna looked at Lupin who squeezed her hand and she got up. Dumbledore lead her to his office. When they had entered he indicated for her to sit down. Which she did nervously. "I will be right back." He said and left the room. Anna looked around at the portraits who were eyeing her curiously. She put her head in her hands. What had happened she told herself she would never do that again. She shouldn't use wandless magic in front of people. She had only done it once before and at Durmstrang. Dumbledore came back accompanied by her father.

"Now Anna," Dumbledore said sitting down opposite her and Harry say on a chair next to Anna he conjured up. "What happened last night with Ms. Ryan and Ms. Knightly?"

"They attacked me so I defended myself against them." She said hoping he wouldn't make her elaborate.

"I see and when did you realize you could do that amount of magic with your hand?" Anna sat shocked, how did he know?

"Um… since I went to Durmstrang," she said.

"I know you want to keep this a secret and no one really knows what happened so we are going to let the students make up their own minds. However I will have to give you a weeks worth of detention, with Professor Weasley." He said.

"Which one sir?" Anna asked.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Weasley," he said. "I feel Hermione will try to read too much into you if you are left alone with her and Ginny has other things to be planning if I am not mistaken." He said glancing at Harry a twinkle in his eye. "You may go Anna and please try not to do that again."

"That's it?" She asked surprised that there was nothing more he wanted to say to her.

"You want to have more punishment?"

"No of course not," she said quickly.

"You know not to do that again and not to tell anyone, and I believe that no punishment will be more effective than the one you are going to have to live with." He said as she went to the door leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone to talk. Harry watched his daughter leave and sighed, she was becoming powerful.

"Harry I need you to tell me, who was her mother?" Dumbledore asked, gazing at Harry over his half moon spectacles.

"Her name was Katie Andrews, I met her in Australia, and she was a member of the aborigines. She had been shunned by her tribe when she was about 12 because she possessed magical powers."

"Ah I see." He said and when he didn't elaborate further Harry asked.

"What does this mean?" 

"When a wizard or witch is born into a tribe like that they take the magic's they believe in, the dances and herbs and such, while the child is in the womb and enhance the powers of the child, Katie's powers. So because you meet her, you the only wizard to have defeat Voldemort twice, you married her and had a child, that child, Anna, is more powerful than anyone could imagine I believe you share a bond that with her and she knows how you are feeling, this all has to do with your wife's tribe. Most westerners do not believe that what the aborigines do works but those are generally the people who don't believe in magic either," Dumbledore paused in thought.

"Why does Anna have this much power?"

"Most of the time it doesn't matter how powerful the parents are, look at the Longbottoms, no offence to Neville who has proved himself most sufficiently, but his parents were undoubtedly better at Defense than him. Anyway since Katie was from the aborigines both yours and her power got passed on into Anna. When women are with child they use their herbs and rituals to make sure the baby is healthy, due to this and the fact that Katie was a witch she passed her powers and yours on to your daughter, therefore enhancing them. However, I believe Anna feels tremendous guilt when using her powers but she doesn't know why. This will be something she has to some to terms with gradually."

Harry sat listening to his ex headmaster and friend. He had no idea how powerful his daughter was. He knew his wife was something special but he had no idea.

"Do you think she should know?" Harry asked.

"I think she will know when she is ready to," Dumbledore replied.

Anna went to her first detention on the Monday. She knocked on the door of Professor Weasleys office. He called for her to come in and she did closing the door behind her. The room consisted of posters of the Chudly Cannons Quidditch team, pictures of his family and friends from his school days. Her father was in the middle on photo with his arms around Ron and Hermione grinning. He looked about 17 and it was summer Anna supposed it was taken just before Harry left.

"Ms. Fischer today you will be polishing the school brooms," he said smiling at her in an apologetic way. So Anna took out all the broom and started polishing them whilst talking to Ron about Quidditch, he was impressed with her performance in all the matches. They got on to the subject of Sean and Ginny's wedding when Anna decided to ask.

"What do you think about Professor Potter and your sister getting married?"

"I am happy for them. I mean it only took Ginny 20 years to finally get Harry Potter," he said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked as she had never heard her father talk about Ginny in any other way than being his friend. Ron then told her about Ginny's crush on Harry.


	31. Uncovering the Past

_**Chapter 31 – Uncovering the Past**_

The rest of the detentions went along the same lines. The last detention Anna felt brave enough to try to ask about her father leaving. Anna knew he didn't like to talk about something's and this was one of them.

"Professor," she said uncertainly as she sat clipping the rouge twigs on the brooms.

"Yes Anna," 

"What happened when Harry… I mean Professor Potter left?"   
Ron sat in silence thinking, remembering.

"It was just after school ended for the summer," he began and his stared at the opposite wall as though he was seeing it happen again.

"_He's going to be fine Ron, he has come out of worse," Hermione said. She and Ron had lying in the hospital wing in separate beds for 3 days. Harry had been unconscious for that amount of time as well. _

"Hermione he died, You-Know-Who sent the killing curse at him I saw him stop breathing."

"But he started again," 

"Yeah but he hasn't woken up since has he? He hasn't even moved," Ron said staring fixedly at Harry still form on the bed next to his. His face was covered with scratches and bruises his hair was unruly as it had ever been, and he hadn't moved, he hadn't even fluttered an eye lid. Ron knew, he had been watching.

"He'll be ok," Hermione said quietly more to herself than him. Ron tore his gaze away from Harry and rested his eyes on Hermione who head her head resting on her knees which were pulled tightly to her, she was rocking slightly. Ron felt his stomach lurch and guilt settle upon him. Hermione must be going through exactly what he was, she knew. He felt like an idiot, of course she knew she was Hermione, she knew everything. That was why he loved her, he had never told her of course. She hadn't gotten herself a proper boyfriend so he had no reason to tell her. He sighed and turned back to Harry.  


"_Wake up Harry we need you, its safe now."_

_Ron sat staring at Harry's eyes willing them to open. He had been sat like this for two hours now. He thought he saw them flutter but then shook his head he had imagined that. It was only him in the hospital win now. Hermione had been let out the pervious day but he had more serious injuries. Hermione of course stayed most of today with Ron, and he enjoyed her company, but she was eating dinner now and Ron was by himself. Harry's eyelids fluttered again. Ron knew he wasn't imaging it this time._

"Harry, Harry, can you hear me?" Ron said getting out of bed and hurrying over to his bedside. In the longest two seconds of Ron's life so many emotions went through him. Harry's eyes opened slowly and seemed not to see anything, Ron quickly put Harry's glasses on for him. Harry looked at Ron and Ron's face broke into the first smile since Hermione had hugged him two weeks ago.

"R—Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah mate it's me. Are you ok, course your not but you will be won't you, Merlin Harry you had us scared. Hermione was a wreck I had to sit comforting her ever since… well you know." Ron said.

"What day is it?" Harry asked trying to sit up.

"It doesn't matter Harry your awake is all that matters," Ron said barely containing his relief.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing?" Madam Pomfrey's voice came from behind him.

"Harry's awake," he said and the matron's eyes widened and she rushed over to him. As she fussed over Harry, Ron went back to his bed. Madam Pomfrey suddenly stopped and looked at Ron.

"Mr. Weasley you have been a good patient since you have been here I think you deserve a reward, you may go inform whomever you wish about Mr. Potter's recovery… and take your time."

Ron put his shoes on as quickly as he could and hurried to the Great Hall to find Hermione in his pajamas. It was slow going and he cursed himself for being injured as it was slowing his progress down. He entered the Great Hall ignoring the looks he was getting from the other students. He spotted Hermione sitting with Ginny and rushed over to them. 

"Harry…" he said when he could breath again. Ginny's eyes widened and she got up and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Is he really awake Ron?" Hermione asked getting up not trying to hide the excitement in her voice. Ron nodded and got back up but due to his injuries he almost fell. Hermione put a hand out to caught him, and he fell into her arms.

"Madam Pomfrey wants to check him over in private before we see him," Ron said and felt the colour rise in his cheeks.

"That's alright by the time you manage to get back it will be next week anyway," Hermione said. They started off toward the hospital wing. Ron still leaning on Hermione for support. They went along the corridors and came to the stairs with the trick step. Ron stood right on it and his leg sunk into the step.

"_Oh Ron," Hermione cried._

"It wasn't my fault," he said heatedly.

"You could have remembered," Hermione argued. 

"Sorry but I have other things on my mind at the moment," he said.

"Of course you did Ron," Hermione said sarcastically. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Look are you going to get me out of here or not," Hermione made toward him stopped looked up toward the Hospital wing then looked at Ron.

"No I'm not, at least not yet."

"What! Why not?"

"You are going to listen to me Ron Weasley and you are going to listen good. I have spent 3 years of my life in love with someone who I don't even know if he likes me or if it's just the way he is with everyone."

"Who?" Ron asked anger rising quickly inside him.

"What's it to you?" Hermione asked glaring at him. Ron opened his mouth then closed it again.

"Get me out of here and I will tell you," he said glaring back at her.

"Oh Ron," Hermione said throwing up her hands and stamping her feet. "It's you I love you. Why won't you return my feelings, why are you making me go through this torture every day and night. You know I can't even forget about you when I sleep I dream about you every night. I can't wait to leave this school so I never have to lay eyes on you again and I can forget about you!" Hermione was shouting now tears pouring down her face, she started to walk off to the Hospital wing.

"Hermione wait," Ron called and surprisingly she stopped but didn't turn around. "Can you get me out of the step, please." Hermione let out a frustrated cry and ran her hands through her hair. She stomped back to him and pulled him free. Ron got up shakily and went to lean on Hermione for support but instead of leaning on her he took her face in his hand and bent his head down and kissed her. Hermione's arms hung loosely at her side, she was in shock.

"I love you too," Ron said as he pulled away. Hermione stood with a distant expression on her face. "Come on let's go see Harry."

Ron woke up the next morning and looked over to Harry's bed, it took him a while to realize it was empty. He pulled himself up and sat up. Harry wasn't allowed to be discharged yet, where was he? Madam Pomfrey came in the ward and looked over to Harry's empty bed.

"What have you done with him Mr. Weasley?"

"Nothing," Ron said defensively. 

"Well where is he?"

"I don't know." The matron's eyes searched the bed and Ron noticed that the bedside table had been cleaned of all the cards as well.

"Did you discharge him?" Ron asked. Madam Pomfrey shook her head at the same moment Hermione came him.

"Where's Harry?" Madam Pomfrey asked her.

"I don't know?" Hermione said as she looked at the empty bed and her eyes widened. "No, no, no." 

"What?" Ron asked.

"Harry's gone, he's taken off Ron," Hermione said.

"No he bloody well hasn't," Ron said getting out of bed. "Come on Hermione help me to the common room." Hermione and Ron went to the common room and up to Harry and Ron's dormitory Harry's trunk was gone. There was a note on the pillow.

I am going away from everyone so I can't cause anymore damage please don't look for me. I will see you again one day I'll come back because you're my true family. I'm so sorry.

Love Harry.

"…well needless to say everyone in Hogwarts heard what came out of my mouth next. But we knew Harry was gone, and we just held onto the hope he was coming back."

Ron shrugged, "I still don't understand why he left."

"He was trying to protect you it sounds like, he is always protecting people," Anna said quietly.

"Maybe but it is only since he came back has You-Know-Who returned. I am not blaming him of course, but…" Ron trailed off and Anna took this as her cue to leave.

At the end of the week Anna felt drained from the detentions and staying up trying to do homework, but it was worth it as Alison was avoiding her and not making eye contact, Anna found out she had not spoken to anybody except those who had attacked Anna. When the end of the week came the exams were closer than ever. One night Anna was sitting in the library with Lupin, Remus, James, Sirius and Katlyn. When 8pm came they were thrown out and Lupin took Anna aside led her into an empty classroom.

"We never spoke about what happened between you and Alison. How did you do that?"

"You know when we started going out, I told you there were things in my past I couldn't tell you about?" Lupin nodded. "Well this is one of those thing's I can't tell you much about it but my mother was a powerful witch and so is my father. So when they had me I got both their powers." Anna said.

"If your mother and father were as powerful as you say they are then shouldn't they be well known," Lupin asked.

"You only get well known if you show off your power," Anna said.

"They didn't?" he asked. Anna shook her head looking down.

"No but they were good people," she replied. He looked at her with a frown.

"Were?" He was far too inquisitive for a male she thought. She was going to have to distract him. She put her arms around his neck and leaned towards him, kissing him lightly on the lips. He deepened the kiss, and placed his arms around her waist and slid his hands up


	32. Evil Reveals the Truth

_**Chapter 32 – Evil Reveals the Truth**_

The rains of April faded away into spring and the students of Hogwarts found themselves doing exams. Anna found her exams fairly reasonable, and she was sure she passed all of them. The most surprising thing that had happened in the last few months was that Voldemort had not made anymore attacks. He had been quiet since his return, probably because he had found a strong opponent in Harry Potter. There was one last Hogsmeade trip before the summer holidays started. Anna went with Lupin, Remus, Sirius, Katlyn, Lily and her boyfriend Michael. James had finally got up the courage to ask Kayle out on a date. Lupin, Remus and Sirius were planning on dropping in on them half way through, but Lily, Anna and Katlyn made sure they didn't.

They went into the Three Broomsticks for a drink before going anywhere else. They all sat down talking amongst them selves. As Anna sat listening to everyone she realized that she didn't want to hold back anything any longer. She came to the decision she would tell everyone tonight her real name.

"We'll see you lot later. We are going to do girly things," Lily said dragging the two other girls with her leaving Lupin, Remus, Sirius and Michael to bond as Lily put it. Anna, Lily and Katlyn went into Madam Malkins robes for all occasions to look at dress robes. Lily needed some for Harry and Ginny's wedding, as did Anna. They went through the racks of robes pulling out all the ones that would look nice and the others that were too funny looking not to pull out. As they were waiting for Lily to finish trying on a set, screams came from outside.

Anna went to the window to see what was happening. A group of about 7 Death Eaters was walking down the road blasting people out of the way. There were no teachers in sight and Anna didn't think any of them had come to Hogsmeade today. There was nothing anyone could do. Except Anna, she could help, she had too. This was what Harry had been training her to do, wasn't it? She pulled out her wand but someone grabbed her arm. It was Lily. Anna shook her hand off. 

"Don't go out there are you crazy?" Lily asked. 

"Probably but someone has to do something don't they?" She replied then sighed at the look on Lily's face. "Alright, go out the back go and find Lupin, Remus, Sirius and James get as many students as you can down the trap door Honeydukes. The guys should know where it is," Anna said as she went towards the door Lily nodded and yelled for all the students and shoppers to follow her out the back. Anna stepped out into the bright sunlit afternoon and faced the oncoming Death Eaters. They laughed as they saw Anna, The one in front came to about 5 feet away from her and stopped.

"Look the little girl wants to save the village," she said in a horrible mocking voice that Anna found stomach curdling familiar. The woman Death Eater raised her wand but Anna was ready.

"EXPELLIMAUS," Anna yelled and the woman's wand flew out of her hand. The other's started on Anna but dodged their spells and threw the counter curses at them. She needed to get somewhere where she could concentrate for a few seconds. She ran and hid behind a shop stall. The familiar tingling sensation spread through her and she pointed her wand in the general direction of the Death Eaters. They all stood in shock and watched as their wands fly at Anna. She looked at them with a satisfied expression on her face. A loud crack was heard and Anna came face to face with Voldemort, and her expression vanished being replaced by fear. Voldemort looked around at the scene in front of him.

"Who are you to try to defy my Death Eaters?" He asked Anna.

"Nobody," Anna replied, panicking now, Voldemort was going to kill her and she knew it, he knew it. Voldemort looked her up and down, recognition in his eyes.

"I'll never forget your grandmother's face, you look just like her, it's surprising Potter managed to keep you a secret all these years," he said Anna's heart started thumping wildly, he knew. How? "Are you going to die like your mother screaming and begging for her life? Pleading to be set free to go back to her precious husband who would take care of her. Are you going to die a coward crying like your mother?" He asked.

Before Anna could think she had yelled, "she didn't," at Voldemort. His malicious eyes glinted. Anna had told them who she was, she had failed.

"Only a relation of Harry Potter's would be stupid enough to stand in front of me and try to defeat me," he said laughing. "I'll come back for you Potter, be prepared," he shouted and summoned all his Death Eaters wands that were scattered on the floor and they disappeared with a loud crack. At that moment Harry came running down the road followed by Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and the other teachers. Anna knelt down on the floor she dropped her wand. It was over everything she had been trying to keep hidden had come out. She had failed her father, she had let her emotions take over her. She felt Harry elope her in a hug. He was crying, holding her tightly.

"Are you ok? It's ok he knows. Don't worry it will make everything easier." He said kissing her forehead.

"Harry what is this?" A voice from over head asked.

"She's my daughter," Harry replied. "Come on Sweety get up it's ok he's gone now," Anna let herself be pulled up and guided back to the school. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, she realized now that she wasn't going to tell anyone she was Harry Potter's daughter, no matter how much she convinced herself she was, too much was at stake, and now everything was going to be different she knew that by the looks people were giving her as she passed them. The looks of awe and wonder, she had managed to get rid of Voldemort and his Death Eater's with out a scratch. She certainly was her father's daughter. 

She woke up in the hospital wing later that evening no one was there. She went to get out of bed when Harry burst in the door.

"Get back into bed," he commanded.

"I'm fine, how is everyone else? Did everyone make it?" she asked hurriedly.

"There were a few casualties, 2 students died, a third year Damien O'Conner and a 5th year Mary Knightly." Anna looked at her father to see if he was joking he wasn't. Anna felt awful she had let two people die one of whom she knew. She went to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"For a walk," she replied. Harry nodded he understood she needed to be alone for a while. Anna walked out to the lake the cool summer breeze blowing her hair around her face. She wondered where Lupin was. She sat thinking until the sun had set and the stars were twinkling innocently down at her. Anna wondered who the woman was, and how Voldemort knew who she was.

"I don't look that much like Lily or everyone would know, wouldn't they?" she said out loud to herself. Cynthia Malfoy and Delilah Nott must have seen what she had in the pool, who else would have known? They had stayed out of her way ever since the incident at the Pool. They would pay she would make sure of that. Who else would have known, as far as she knew only Dumbledore, Harry, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black knew.


	33. Devastating Secrets

**_Chapter 33 – Devastating Secrets  
_**  
Anna didn't know how long she stayed outside but before she knew it the sun was rising and she was walking slowly back to the castle. She went to the Great Hall to wait for breakfast. No one else was up as it was 5am on a Sunday but she saw that there was an owl waiting to deliver the _Daily Prophet_ to someone. It flew over to her and landed in front of her, she sighed and took it. The note attached to it said:

_I thought you might like to see this before everyone else could tell you about it.  
Love Dad. _

She unrolled it and read the headline.

_**Harry Potter's secret daughter.** _

_Yesterday evidence was discovered that Harry Potter has a daughter. Anna Potter who went by the name of Anna Fischer has been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since the beginning of last September. Before that it has been revealed that Harry and Anna had been moving around Australia and Europe. Anna's mother was killed in Milan 6 years ago. You-know-who was the one to bring this into light he was reported to have said: "Are you going to die like your mother screaming and begging for her life? Pleading to be set free to go back to her precious husband who would take care of her. Are you going to die a coward crying like your mother?" Then after she had replied "she didn't," he retorted. "Only a relation of Harry Potter's would be stupid enough to stand in front of me and try to defeat me." This comes as a shock to the Wizarding community…_

The Article went on in this fashion for the rest of the newspaper somehow they had managed to get Anna's whole life story in a matter of hours. Anna sighed everyone knew now, there was no turning back. One good thing about this was that now she could be completely open with her friends now and she would be able to go to her father's wedding.

When students finally began to wake up and come down to breakfast all of them seemed to be whispering and staring at Anna. She wasn't used to all eyes being on her, and it unnerved her slightly. Anna wanted to find Lily and Lupin. When they finally came down to breakfast Lily came and sat next to Anna along with Remus. Lupin however wouldn't look at Anna and went and sat with James and Sirius.

"Anna," Lily said, "why couldn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't tell anyone," she pleaded Anna got up to go over to Lupin.

"Don't," Remus said pulling on her robes. "He doesn't want to speak to you right now," he said.

"Why not," Anna said but she knew the answer before she finished the sentence.

"He is just upset you didn't tell him," he said. Anna was mad, and upset, she had told him she had secrets she couldn't tell him. He said he would wait. She wasn't going to apologize, she had warned him if he was going to be like that about it then fine, he could be like that.

Remus watched as Anna left the Great Hall with all eyes except one pair watching her. Remus looked over at Lupin who was intently interested in what was on his plate. Remus got up and went to sit next to him.

"Don't start," Lupin said before Remus had even opened his mouth.

"I wasn't going to say anything,"

"Yes you were you have that look,"

"What look?"

"The look where you think you know better than me and you are about to explain why," Lupin said looking his friend in the eye.

"Actually I was going to say that it seems very unlikely that Anna was having an affair with Professor Potter now does it?" Lupin looked at him and burst out laughing but quickly stifled it.

"That's not funny, and slightly disturbing," he said.

"Yeah it is, but anyway don't be too hard on Anna, we don't know what she has been through—"

"Because she didn't tell us," Lupin interjected. Remus sighed this was going to take time.

"Alright but remember she didn't have a choice." Remus said and left the Great Hall.

Lupin watched as Remus left and then didn't look up as someone sat down next to him.

"So you and Anna broke up?" Alison said and Lupin felt his insides drop unpleasantly. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You know I would never keep anything that important from you."

"No you just go behind my back," he said and made to stand up but Alison put a hand on his arm. It felt cold and bony as apposed to Anna's who always had warm hands.

"It was the stupidest mistake I ever made," she said but something in her eyes Lupin felt he didn't trust.

"We'll see," he said and left the Great Hall. He walked toward the common room thinking about Alison. If his best friend had just died he sure as hell wouldn't be trying to get his ex back. There was something unsettling about that. Although everything seemed much easier with Alison. With Anna he never knew what was coming next, he snorted to himself, that certainly proved true yesterday. Everything was easier and simpler with Alison…


	34. Evil Gets the Upper Hand

**_Chapter 34 – Evil Gets the Upper Hand_**

Harry sat in his office, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, were all standing around him with expressions of disbelief on their faces. They had a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ held between them.

"So you're telling us you have a daughter?" Ron asked.

"Yes," 

"And we have met said daughter," Hermione asked.

"Yes," 

"And that is Anna," Ron added.

"Yes,"

"And you didn't tell us because you thought we would tell Voldemort?" 

"Yes… no I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep you safe. If you knew you would be in  
danger. The last person who knew ended up dead."

"Who?" Ron asked and Hermione and Ginny shook their heads.

"My wife," Harry answered. Ron looked embarrassed and put his head down and muttered a small 'oh'. 

"Ginny why don't you seem surprised at this information?" Hermione asked. Ginny turned scarlet and put her head down and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that Gin didn't quite hear you," Ron asked.

"I said Harry already told me," Ron opened his mouth to argue but Ginny cut across him. "Ron do you really think Harry would be married to someone for 11 years and not have a child with her? Look at you and Hermione, how long have you been married? 9 Years and you have 5 not one but 5 children!" Ron turned a particularly nice shade of magenta and rolled his eyes.

A week passed and people Anna had never met before we saying hi to her in the corridors as if they were old friends. Lupin was still avoiding her and James, Sirius and Katlyn only spoke to her if she spoke to them. The only people who were talking to Anna who Anna wanted speaking to her was Lily, Kayle, Nicky and Remus. As Anna packed her room up Alison came in to the room and looked at Anna. 

"I'm sorry," she said. "I wanted to let you know Mary never disliked you, that was my fault I made her." Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing the girl who had made her life a living hell since she got here was apologizing; well Anna thought that's what loss of friends did to you.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her," Anna replied feeling guilty, one of the only people who got killed had to be someone she knew. After that Anna and Alison didn't become friends but the dislike between them was gone. The leaving feast came and Dumbledore made his speech he had given a minute silence for the two deaths and then had praised Anna for protecting them all. After the feast everyone went back their common room and Anna went back to hiding in her room, she found less people bothered her when she was in there.

The next day Anna was on the train in a compartment with Lily and Nicky. They were talking about the previous year. Anna wasn't really listening she was staring out the window and thinking about Lupin. She wanted to see him, wanted to talk to him, wanted to be in his arms again, this silence had gone on long enough. She got up and when Lily asked where she was going she told her.

Anna walked down the train until she found Lupin in a compartment with Remus, James, Sirius, Katlyn and Alison. Alison was sitting next to Lupin holding his hand leaning against him. Anna felt her heart break in two. Anna didn't realize how much she liked Lupin until now. Seeing him with someone else made her realize she loved him. She couldn't blame Alison for wanting him back.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked him. "What ever you want to say you say in front of everyone," he replied not looking at her. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Fine. I wanted to say I told you there were things' about me I couldn't tell you, secrets that needed to be kept secret until the time was right. I know you aren't in a league with Voldemort but I couldn't tell anyone the only people who knew were my dad, Dumbledore, Sirius Black and your dad. He figured it out at Christmas. But that's not the point. My dad said if Ginny loved him she would understand why he had to keep me a secret. You told me to take a chance in you so I did and… you broke my heart. You may not love me but I-- I love you; I hope you and Alison are very happy together." Anna said tears forming in her eyes as she spoke and she left. She walked out hoping against hope he would follow her. She walked a little slower, but still nothing. She got back to her compartment and went inside. Lily and Nicky didn't ask how it went they could tell from the look on her face.

They reached the train station and everyone got out. There was commotion as everyone got their bags and went through the barrier. As they got on to the other side of the platform Anna put down her trunk looking for her father. She went over to him.

"I have to supervise the students I'll meet you on the other side in a minute." 

"Dad… err where are we going to live this year?" Anna asked, he hadn't mentioned anything. Anna hadn't even thought about it until now. "We are going to stay with Ron and Hermione until I find a house," he replied.

"Oh ok see you in a minute," she said and went through the barrier back to the muggle world. She walked across the station feeling very venerable, Goosebumps rose on her arms as she sat down on a bench in the station and waited watching the students leave with their parents.

Suddenly she felt a hand on over her mouth. She tried to scream but it was muffled. She looked down and there was no hand there. They person must be wearing an invisibility cloak she thought. She raised her arms instinctively and tried to pry the hand off. She heard then words Petrificus Totalus and she couldn't move. Suddenly there were two loud cracks and two Deatheater were standing in the crowd. There were screams all around but Anna couldn't scream. She was struggling furiously but to no avail she tried to reach for her wand but the person holding her mouth took it before she could.

"Harry Potter surrender yourself to the Dark Lord or we will kill your daughter the same way we killed her mother." One of the Deatheaters shouted. Harry was on the other side of the barrier so they stood waiting for a few seconds, no one came out.

"No? Ok then say goodbye to Anna Potter." He shouted Anna felt something being forced into her hand and then felt a jerk around her navel.

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. This is the end of the first half of the story hoped you like it. I am going to try to post as many chapters as I can in the next few days as I am going away for a month on Friday so after Friday there won't be any more updates for a while. Thanks again. Hev


	35. Kidnapped

_**Chapter 35 - Kidnapped**_

Harry burst through the barrier followed by Lupin and Remus. He looked around only a few people were on this side the few witches and wizards, stood with their wands out pointing at a now empty bench. She was gone they had taken her. Why did they wait a few more seconds? Harry couldn't breathe; they had taken his daughter the only thing that had always been there for him. He needed her, he loved her like he had never loved anything else. He finally understood what the voices had said by unimaginable pain when he defeated Voldemort the first time. He saw his baby disappear in to thin air. They wanted him why didn't they wait for him he would have given himself up in an instant. He felt like his world was falling apart. Harry felt his knees give way and come colliding painfully with the floor. Hands were on his shoulders trying to pull him up.

"Come on Harry… let's get back to the house and sort something out," Ginny said softly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORT SOMETHING OUT? THEY HAVE MY DAUGHTER!" Harry yelled. "WE HAVE TO FIND HER NOW!"

"Where do we start then Harry," Ginny asked her voice trembling slightly. "We don't know where they have taken—" Ginny swallowed the words didn't want to come out. "We just don't know where they have gone."

"I have to find her… I need her,"

"I know Harry, I know." 

"No you don't… I need her. The world needs her." Harry stood up a fierce determination suddenly in his eyes. "We _have_ to find her."

"I'm helping," Lupin said coming up to Harry. Harry noticed he seemed to be very pale and shaking slightly. Two hours later Harry stood in The Burrow in front of the group of people who had offered to help search. Maps lay out behind him, and his hair was usually messy but now it looked as though it had never seen a brush. He distractedly ran another hand through it.

"Lupin can I talk to you?" Harry asked. Harry had never seen Lupin so worried or upset. The boy couldn't be in … no he couldn't be… but he, Harry, had been in love with Ginny at his age.

"Yes Professor?" Lupin asked.

"Why do you want to help so much?"

"Because Anna is one of my best friends," Lupin said.

"Any other reason?" Harry asked. If he was going to let Lupin help he wanted to know exactly what the boy felt toward his daughter. Now everyone knew Anna was his daughter he was going to be the father he always wanted the world to know he was.

"I want to bring her back. I want her to be safe I don't need any other reason," Lupin said staring Harry out. Harry stared back twice as hard. Finally both looked away at the same time. This was going to take some getting used to. He didn't want his daughters love to go to another already. _That's if we find her,_ Harry thought. _NO! Not if! When!_

"Alright," Harry said, "can you gather everyone in to the living room?" 

When everyone had settled down on the floor or on the couch he cleared his throat and everyone went silent.

"Thank you all for being here, I will make this short so we can go and begin out search straight away. What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room. If it does and ends up in the wrong hands we can forget about defeating Voldemort. Anna Potter is my daughter she is going to help me rid the world of Voldemort I need her to be alive and in the right frame of mind. I need to find her, we all need to find her if we want the darkness to end. Sirius," Harry turned to his Godfather, "you, Bill, and Professor McGonagall will take the northeast around Hogwarts all dark areas. Remus," Harry said turning to Remus Lupin who was sitting with his hands in his head, "you take Jason, Percy and Lily and cover the northwest. Ron you go with Hermione, James and Sirius I want the south west covered, you know Cornwall, Devon, and Exeter in particular. Arthur, you take the south east with, Lupin, Remus, Nicky and Molly. I will take the middle with Ginny and Charlie. Everyone else will be looking after the kids for the search parties. Work quickly I need one person from each group to report back here every 4 hours to give me an update." Harry turned around and handed out a map to each group leader.

"What about Dumbledore and Snape?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore is doing what he can with the ministry's information and using his contacts he is better for the information side. Snape is… well we all know what Snape is doing," Harry said darkly. With that each group Apparated to their assigned parts of the country. Harry hoped they would find her quickly, it was always said if someone is not found in the first few hours they generally aren't found.

Anna and the Death Eaters landed in the middle of a grave yard. Anna fell forward but strong hands gripped her shoulders painfully. The Death Eater who was standing behind her conjured ropes and tied them tightly around her. She was then levitated in front of them. They put a blindfold on her so she couldn't see. Anna didn't know how long she had been floating for but when they took the blindfold off she was inside a dark room. The body bind curse had been taken off and Anna struggled against the rope binding her. She was on the floor someone had a foot on her back so she couldn't get up. She could hear them talking above her. What was going to happen to her? Were they going to kill her?

"Master wants us to wait for him to get here before we do anything to her," a male voice said above her.

"Oh come on just one little curse it won't hurt anybody… except for her," a female voice said laughing.

"Would you really defy my orders?" came the cold high voice of Voldemort and Anna, who had been scared up until now, became terrified.

"No my Lord of course not, forgive me for my absurdity," the woman's voice said as Anna saw her fall on the floor bowing.

"Chain her to the wall… make sure you use magical chains," Voldemort said and he left the room. Anna felt hands around her shoulders and she was pulled up and thrown against the wall having the wind knocked out of her on impact and hitting her head against the wall felt a trickle of blood fall down her neck. Anna saw her ropes being cut and she struggled against the hands now holding her. As she struggled she saw a silver fist hit the side of her head and she lost consciousness.


	36. Resistance

**_Chapter 36 - Resistance  
_**  
When Anna woke up she tried to move her arms but found she couldn't her wrists were bound to chains attached to the wall. Her head throbbed painfully. She looked around and took in the surroundings. The room was dark, dank and dusty there was a boarded up window in front of her and one door of to the right of her. The window in front had a smidgen of light shining through and as Anna stared at it, it disappeared and the room became dark again. She started looking around for ways to get out. How was she going to break the chains? She didn't have her wand and the chains were magical therefore made them even stronger than normal. Suddenly the door to her right opened and Voldemort walked in. Anna tried to back into the wall wishing it would swallow her up. Anna tried to back into the wall wishing it would swallow her up. 

"Ms. Potter, now why would you want to hide from me all these years?" he asked. Anna didn't say anything. "I asked you a question you need to learn some manners,_ Crucio._" He said and Anna felt as though white hot knives were cutting into her skin. She tried not to scream by biting her tongue which caused her tongue to start bleeding. He lifted the curse and laughed softly. Anna fell against the wall breathing hard warm blood filling her mouth.

"You don't scream like your mother and father did," he said.

"What do you want with me?" Anna asked, if he was going to kill her she wanted to know why.

"I haven't been able to perform a good torture in 16 years. Also I know how the fools who love are like, he will be so upset when I show him your dead, and he will be easier to kill when he is grieving." He said his wand still pointing at her. So that was his plan he wanted to torture her because he hadn't had that pleasure in 16 years. She had no other use apart from for him to get to her father. Harry hadn't been keeping her a secret all these years for her sake it was to keep him from pain. _No,_ she thought, _he wouldn't do that, don't start thinking like that. _

"Now," Voldemort was speaking again and Anna was hard pressed to hear what he was saying, "I also want to try out a few of my own new spells on someone, you see I need all of my Death Eater so you come in very handy in that aspect. But we will save that for another day. I think I will let Bella have some fun now." He said and he walked out, a few seconds later a Death Eater walked in. Before she said anything or Anna could even prepare herself a woman's voice shouted _Crucio_ at her. Anna's body contracted in pain. It took all her self will not to let herself scream, she wouldn't give the woman that pleasure. 

"Why won't you scream, maybe some more pain," the woman said and she cast some more spells at Anna. Ones she had never heard before all bringing varying degrees of pain. Anna didn't know how long the woman was there for but Anna just wished she would leave. When it was finally over she left Anna gasping for breath and someone else came in to guard her. But all Anna could think about was the voice of the woman, it sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. Anna looked toward the boarded up window and couldn't see any light shining through she thought it must be night, but she was far from tired. She wouldn't have slept even if she wanted to.

The next few days were far from fun, everyday some Death Eater would come in and perform curses on Anna to see how they worked. One curse in particular produced deep cuts where ever the wand was placed. Another one was called the Bone Breaking curse and where ever the spell was aimed the bone in that area broke. She had a broken right arm, three broken ribs and a broken jaw which made the piece of bread they forced down her throat every morning even more difficult to chew. As the days drew on Anna was starting to loss hope, she didn't know if anyone would ever come for her. Was she going to stay there until Voldemort decided he didn't need her anymore?

After a week Anna had given up hope of anyone coming to rescue her. If she was going to get out she was going to have to do it herself. But how? She was bound to the wall by magical chains she had no wand and she was getting weaker and weaker as the days went on. Her guard she soon realized was Wormtail, he wouldn't look at her he never spoke to her. She never said anything to him. One morning, Anna had lost track of the days a long time ago, the Death Eater called Bella entered. 

"Good morning Anna," she said in a horribly sweet voice. Anna pushed herself against the wall and as far away from Bella as she could. "Ahh what to do today, what to do? You know I always liked the ones when you scream," she said. She pointed her wand at Anna and threw back her head and laughed her hood fell off to reveal dark graying hair and dark eyes that Anna knew.

"You killed my mother," she said quietly as her throat was hoarse from screaming and she couldn't move her jaw much with causing immense pain. Bella turned to look at her and smiled an awful smile Anna remembered in her dreams.

"Yes I did, and I enjoyed it as much as I am enjoying this, however you don't scream as much, she begged for her life—"

"No she didn't I saw, she didn't say anything," Anna said for the first time acknowledging the fact that she had seen Bellatrix Lestrange before. Bella did not say anything she seemed to be shocked by this piece of information, but then she regained her composure.

"You watched me kill her?" Bella asked. "And you didn't do anything? You stood there and watched her die. You didn't even try to save your own mother?" She said smiling as she saw the tears form in Anna's eyes. There was so much truth in those words Anna didn't feel she could take it. She just wanted to die, it would be so much easier. The guilt would be gone and the pain. Why wouldn't they just kill her?


	37. Tensions and Defeat

**_Chapter 37 – Tensions and Defeat_**

"I'm sorry Potter but only a few select people know where she is being held," Professor Snape said though he didn't sound sorry at all. Snape was standing in front of Harry giving his report. "They have been ordered not to tell anyone, not even their own side." Harry sighed and nodded and Snape Disapparated, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. Harry sat down wearily on the couch in Ron and Hermione's living room. Ginny sat on the arm of the chair and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Harry," she said carefully.

"Mmmm…" he said in response his eyes were closed and his head rested on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" he asked sitting up straight. "Really?"

"Yes, really," she said and a smile appeared on his face for the first time in weeks. "I know you probably don't want to hear about this right now—" 

Harry smile suddenly disappeared.

"Are you really pregnant or is this something to get my mind of searching for Anna?" he said harshly the reality of everything coming back to him. 

"Wh—Harry no… that's not what I—"

"Oh I see you're trying to replace her," he shouted on his feet now. Ginny sat opening her mouth and then closing it again as Harry walked toward the door. She sighed sitting on the unoccupied chair a hand on her stomach.

Later that evening Harry stood outside in the warm summer evening air. He was trying to think of a way to apologize to Ginny. Charlie, who was in their search party, had seen how Harry and Ginny had been acting around each other all day and told Harry to sort things out before he searched anymore. Harry had agreed knowing he wasn't in the right frame of mind.

"Harry," Ginny's voice came from behind him.

"Gin, I am so sorry for the way I acted this morning. I was an idiot I never meant what I said and I feel awful for saying it. I am just a bit on edge."

"I know Harry, I can't imagine what you are going through. I just had to tell you," Ginny said.

"I can't believe we are going to have a baby. It's so…"

"Depressing," Ginny offered.

"No," Harry exclaimed. "No it's not it's a gift come to us at a difficult time. I reckon it's a sign of hope. That she will be ok." Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"A sign?" she said grinning slightly. Then she added in a mystical voice. "Have you seen this in your crystal ball Professor Trelawney?"

"Shut it beautiful," Harry said grinning.

Anna was alone for the first time. They felt she didn't need a guard anymore she didn't blame them if she was unchained she didn't think she would make it across the room. Her right arm had lost feeling and it was getting harder to breath and when she was tortured it hurt even to scream. She had stopped screaming she just couldn't make the sounds escape her lips. When she fell asleep from exhaustion she dreamt about her mother being killed. Sadness, misery and despair were taking over her. She had forgotten what it was like to be happy she wondered how she had actually been happy before this. She wondered why she spent all that time being upset over Lupin when it was nothing compared to this Hell.

The door opened and an immediate feeling of dread filled her. The Death Eater came in and forced her mouth open roughly and stuffed some bread in, followed by the familiar green liquid they gave her once in a while. She coughed but swallowed it nonetheless. The Death Eater kicked her in the stomach and went to leave.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly not only was she in pain but she didn't know who was hurting her. The Death Eater turned and looked at her Anna could see grey eyes through the slits in his mask. He looked her up and down and then said.

"Draco Malfoy … you deserve this," he said. Anna knew who he was, he had gone to school with her father and they hated each other. She didn't understand why she deserved it, maybe she did she was being punished for letting her mother die. When she could have done something, anything, she didn't even run for help before it was too late.

"I know," she said hoarsely. "Did you daughter tell you who I was?"

"That brat no she had no idea who you were. But she saw enough in the Pool and had heard enough times to know what you were seeing, so she told me. But none of that matters the Dark Lord would have known anyway, he always knows."

"He doesn't know what he is getting himself into doing this to me."

"I think he does, like I said you deserve this, how could you let your mum die like that? And you know what else your father deserves the same thing."

"No he doesn't he never killed anyone. He is a good person unlike you," she said. She didn't know where she was getting the courage to say all this.

"He was an arrogant show off who didn't know when to die and surrender."

"He wasn't, he won't die. He is 100 times better than you or Voldemort, Harry Potter will defeat you," she said as loudly as she could. Malfoy had had enough though he raised his wand and said the curse to make deep cuts and he went over to her and put his wand to her stomach Anna felt something cutting into her stomach and the blood soak through her robes. Malfoy left leaving Anna with tears running down her face.


	38. Courage or Giving Up?

**_Chapter 38 – Courage Or Giving Up? _**

_Anna was sitting in her normal position against the wall, she could see a strip of light coming through the boarded up window opposite her. The door opened and she didn't bother to look up._

"Anna get up," the voice from the door said. Her heart leapt she knew that voice she hadn't heard it in what seemed like an eternity. 

"Daddy?" she whispered. She looked up at her fathers smiling face.

"I have come to save you Sweety." Harry said and Anna saw him step toward her.

"Daddy I missed you so much." There were noises from the corridor behind them.

"Oh dear it looks like I can't save you today," Her fathers voice started to fade as he walked away.

"No daddy come back, I love you I miss you daddy save me!" she shouted to the retreating figure.

"Not today help yourself. Remember concentrate." 

Anna woke with a start as she came to the realization it was only a dream she felt her heart drop to her stomach. Why did her mind have to play tricks on her like that? Anna moved trying to get more comfortable, even though she was chained to a wall. Her chains rattled slightly. The door opened she didn't even bother to look up. The Death Eater that was unmistakably Wormtail walked over to her. He had some bread and a green liquid in his hand she could feel the tears forming in her eyes knowing that pain was coming next. She looked up at Wormtail. Through the slits she could see hesitation in them.

"Please," she whispered. Wormtail pulled out his wand and looked at the door.

"_Imperio_," he muttered. She felt all the pain leave her body and somewhere from above someone said open your mouth and eat. She did ignoring the voice in her head.

_Now drink this,_

CONCENTRATE the voice shouted and Anna shouted back at the voice.

_It going to happen anyway why not do it the painless way?_

You want to give in to them? I thought you were stronger than that.

I don't want to. I have no choice.

You do have a choice, fight and concentrate. You are stronger than you think. 

The room seemed to come back into sharper focus and the pain came back 10 fold as she fought the curse. Wormtail was thrown backward across the room and Anna was pushed back into the wall. Cursing Wormtail got up and took his silver hand around her jaw forcing it open and making her swallow the green liquid. He stormed out of the room leaving Anna coughing on the floor. Anna smiled a grim smile she knew who the voice belonged to now. It gave her hope that she knew her mother was still with her, pushing her to believe in herself.

_Voldemort sat on a high back chair in the center of the room. His Death Eaters stood like a guard behind him. Another Death Eater entered the room, it was Wormtail._

"Master she is weak I doubt she will last any more days," he said.

"Oh well, she served her purpose. Kill her… Wormtail not by magic she's not worth that. Use this it will be more ironic, and besides we don't know if magic can kill her look at her father."

"Kill her are you sure my Lord we can still use her. Harry Potter would certainly give himself over to us if we exchanged her."

"We could do that. Yet do you not think I know this already. You challenge my devices?"

"No my lord I only meant—"

"Quiet then and just kill the girl," Voldemort said and Wormtail got up quickly and with a slight hesitation went out the door. 

Harry woke with a start. No it couldn't be. He wouldn't believe it. She was stronger than that... Was she? Harry sat at the kitchen table his head in his hands; he had been out all night searching and then had gone to sleep for a few moment rest and had the dream. Ginny came in and sat next to him and put a hand on his back. Harry looked up and tried to smile.

"How did it go last night?" Ginny asked knowing what the answer would be.

"It didn't," he replied not believing what he just saw in his dream.

"Harry it's been 4 weeks I think if You-know-who wanted to trade he would have done so by now. Harry I think it is time we—"

"What you think it's time we give up Ginny are you crazy. We can't give up she is still alive I can feel it. Sh—she's…" he broke of sobbing.

"Harry if she was coming back she would be back by now. You know what Voldemort is like if he wants you dead he will kill you."

"SHE'S NOT DEAD. DON'T SAY THAT. SHE WILL COME BACK TO US. SHE HAS TO." Lupin shouted he had been standing just behind the door and he heard what Ginny said.

"Lupin, calm down --" Ginny began.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN SHE SAID SHE LOVED ME… she said she loved me… and I sat there… and didn't say… didn't d—do anything." He said through sobs, he was crying, he had held it in for 4 weeks but to hear Ginny say she wasn't coming back was just too much.

"She did what?" Harry asked him. Lupin threw him a look that plainly said not right now and  
Harry said, "I told her it wasn't a good idea and she knew that."

"Harry, Ginny's right," said Ron who was standing at the door. "If Voldemort wanted her dead  
she would be dead now. If we can't find her there is a good chance she is." 

"I know, but I can still feel her I know she's not," Harry said but even as he said it he felt despair maybe he was wrong. Maybe she was gone? Maybe the dream happened. He had lost her, they had found out about her for a week and she had been taken in that short space of time.

"Call everyone back the search is over," even as he said it he felt light headed and had to run to the bathroom before he vomited all over the floor.

Anna was slumped against the wall with arms holding her up. Wormtail was standing guard again. She was awake but had her eyes shut. The door opened and Wormtail went out. Anna looked around at the door she pulled at her chains with her left hand, nothing happened. She took a deep breath and held her left hand up the chains rattled again but nothing happened. Just like all the other times she had tried to do magic without her wand. The door opened and Wormtail came back inside carrying what looked like a short sword but longer than a dagger. 

He, she noticed, was shaking badly she wondered why. She had heard all the stories about Wormtail, Padfoot, Moony and Prongs. He couldn't still be afraid of killing after all these years? Could he?

"The Dark Lord has found the spells that work and has no need of you now, I have the … _privilege_ of killing you," he said but Anna realized he didn't want to do it he was still following orders. Voldemort had told Wormtail to kill her and he didn't want to. If she was going to escape it had to be now.

As he poured some blue liquid from a bottle over the sword she took the opportunity.

"You don't want to kill me do you?" He didn't answer. She continued eyes frantically searching for someway to escape. If only she could keep him talking for a bit. "You have some humanity left inside you. You're not a monster like the rest of them are you? I have heard the stories about you, Remus, Sirius and my grandfather, who I never met because of you. And you know what because of these stories I have heard I do feel sorry for you. Always being the last one to be picked for Quidditch, over shadowed in school, having to live in James and Sirius shadow even Remus'. Always being second best to them. Not even second best most of the time. I know what that's like living in the shadows, I have always lived in the shadows hiding from everyone… but see what happens when you get taken out of them. I am going to die and there is nothing I can do about it. If you go out of Voldemort's shadow now you will die. The difference between you and me though is I know when I should help people, I would never kill anyone. I will sacrifice my life if I can save someone. If it means my father will defeat Voldemort. Could you do that?"

He finally looked at her and she was shocked to see he had tears in his eyes.

"You don't know anything about me," he stuttered. "I am happy here. I am His most trusted Death Eater, I am something I never was around the Maurders. I belong here."

"You are still second best though you can never be higher than Voldemort. Your friends trusted you. They would have done anything for you. They would have died for you, James and Lily did die because they trusted you. Do you have friends here? Would they die for you?" He didn't answer by now Wormtail had the sword dangling at his side the blue liquid clung like a film around the blade, he seemed to have forgotten about it. "You don't belong here, no one does, how can you justify the killing of innocent muggles, what did they ever do to you? Just because they were born differently to you and me…" she said. 

For a while there was silence in the room Anna neither spoke nor moved she felt exhausted from just talking to him. She still couldn't see anyway out. Wormtail had tears running down his face he was staring at the wall. She needed to keep him talking make him forget about the sword in his hand. She opened her mouth to say something more but before she could she was cut off.

"I can't go back Sirius will kill me the second he sees me," Wormtail said. There was silence as they both came to the realization neither of them wanted to say it. "It's not about that anymore, you could never go back after you helped Voldemort return the first time. It was over then."

"Then what do you want me to do. If I let you escape they will kill me. If I run with you I will be on the run until either they find me or Sirius or Remus kills me. I have nothing left."

"You can do the right thing. I can't tell you what that is but you know what it is." She paused maybe she didn't need to find an escape there seemed to be one opening up before her eyes. "Be the man your friends thought you were." A new kind of light appeared in Wormtails eyes he smiled at her it was a small twitch as though he hadn't smiled in a while. Anna knew she had done it she was going to be free. Suddenly the door opened and all her hopes faded as she saw who entered. Draco Malfoy entered the room cloak billowing behind him as he went over to Wormtail.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked Pettigrew.

"I—I was putting the potion over it,"

"Well get a move on The Dark Lord wants Slytherin's Sword back clean when your done," Malfoy said, Wormtail didn't move, Malfoy rolled his eyes and grabbed the sword off Wormtail. It happened so quickly neither Anna nor Wormtail had time to register what was going to happen, let alone stop it. Malfoy lunged at Anna and stabbed the blade into Anna's side. A searing pain shot through her side, but she couldn't scream anymore, however, she knew if she could everyone would know where she was. She looked down at the sword embedded in her stomach the blue liquid was seeping into her it felt strangely warm. The rest of her was cold.


	39. Escape

**_Chapter 39 - Escape_**

"Stupefy," the voice came out of no where. Malfoy wasn't expecting it, Anna wasn't expecting it. Wormtail had his arm raised above the now immobile body of Malfoy. He came over to Anna and gently pulled the sword free the coldness that had been starting to spread throughout her stopped. He then undid her shackles and he had to help her stand as she stumbled forward.

"You have to get 300 meters away from here before you can Apparate anywhere. I will try to hold them off as much as I can. Now go, quick as you can."

"I can't Apparate anywhere without my wand," she said between gasps, she was putting as much pressure on her wound as she could muster. Wormtail opened his robes and pulled out a thin piece of wood.

"They told me to get rid of it, but I couldn't for some reason."

"I will tell everyone what you did." She said with a smile then added, "can I have that?"

Wormtail picked up the bloody sword and handed it to her, she didn't know why but she had a feeling she might need it. She went toward the boarded up window and aimed her wand at it the boards fell away revealing a dark nights sky there was no moon so no shadows on the ground.

As she painfully climbed out the window Wormtail said his final words to her.

"Tell your father my debt is repaid…" Anna nodded not really knowing what he meant. "You have to defeat Him please."

Anna didn't know where to go. She was free, she could hardly walk but an inner strength had suddenly flared up inside her. She had to get home. _Home. Where was home?_ She had no idea where to go. She suddenly realized the flaw in Wormtail's plan Appartaing anywhere would kill her. Even if she could Apparate she didn't know where Ron and Hermione lived, the only place she had ever been too was The Burrow. So she was going to the Burrow. To do that she had to find a Wizarding house. She looked around there was no Wizarding houses around, _Merlin there weren't even any houses around._ So walk to somewhere.

Anna heard shouts in the distance and the distinct colour of green light, that light showed up so well in the pitch dark. They must have found Wormtail and now he was dead. She had to go.

So she walked and walked until her aching, broken bleeding legs wouldn't take her any further. Thanking someone, for the ignorance of Death Eaters and the fact they thought she would use magic to escape, she collapsed against a tree. She looked down at her body. All she could see was blood, she was never going to get back up until she got medical attention. Well there was none of that out here wherever she was. She took off her blood stained robes and used her wand to tare them up. She tied it around her stomach where the sword had pierced and then around her broken ankle then around the deeper cuts she had. She looked down and imagined what she must look like; alone in the dark for Merlin knows how long, a piece of bread and some strange green liquid each day. No sleep, cuts, bruises, broken bones, and the emotional pain, she didn't know if anyone knew she was alive to look for her, she just had to get away from this place, she had to Apparate and hope for  
the best.

Harry was getting annoyed they had been there almost 15 minutes now. He had better things to do than be here right now. Harry and Ginny stood in front of their new house the reporters were taking pictures and Harry and Ginny were answering questions.

"Why did you pick this house?"

"It's nice, and what we were looking for. Close to our friends," Harry answered. What kind of question was that why would anyone pick a particular house. Surprisingly none of the reporters had asked about Anna. But just as he thought this one of them asked.

"How many rooms does it have?"

With a half glance at Ginny, Harry answered.

"Three."

"One for you, one for the baby on the way and one for… guests?" Harry was mad the press was waiting for him to admit Anna wasn't coming back. He thought a few seconds and then answered against his will. 

"Yes one for guests," there was immediate whispering and the reporters became unruly.

"So you believe your daughter is dead?"

"Can you confirm this?"

And some such similar questions. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he turned his back on them and walked in the house. Ginny took over in her soon to be husbands absence.

"Harry has had information that his daughter was killed by Voldemort," she replied.

"What information?"

"If I wanted to tell you I would have said. That's it no more questions. Goodbye." She said raising her wand and sending the Bat-Bogy curse at the reporters and walking in the house. She found Harry sitting with his head in his hands in the living room. They had just moved in today. It had been a week since Harry had had his dream ordering the killing of his daughter. There had been nothing since then. Even Snape hadn't heard anything. Harry had no hope left. He had to accept his daughter was dead. Ginny put her arms around Harry and he cried on her shoulder.

"It's been 5 week's, I saw what happened, she isn't coming back is she?" Harry asked.

Ginny didn't do anything.

"Like you said Harry it's been five weeks, but what does your heart tell you?"

"I guess she's gone."

After a while of silence Harry asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"Did you tell Lupin?"

"Yes, he didn't take it well I don't think he has spoken to anyone since. He had a right go at his father though for not telling him." Harry looked up. "Remus knew, he figured it out…" she trailed off tears coming down her face. "She safe now, Harry, she is with her mother, Happy. She won't want you to dwell on the past."

"Gin, what are you doing with me?" 

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Everyone I get close to dies, my parents died, my wife died, my daughter died. What if you're next and little Harry junior in there?" He asked.

"Harry listen to me not everyone you get close to dies, what about Ron, Hermione, my parents, Sirius, Remus. I could go on for ages. I'm not going to die, I love you too much to leave you."


	40. Returning Home

**_Chapter 40 – Returning Home_**

Anna took a chance and Apparated to Hogsmeade, her wounds screamed in protest and opened again. She fell to the floor and lay there looking up at the night sky. How could such a beautiful world produce such evil people she thought as she lay there looking at the stars twinkling innocently down at her. How could people do such things to malicious things to other people and think it was fun. She got up and retied her torn robes around her wounds. She didn't know where to go. Hogwarts… someone had to be there they would know what to do. As she walked through the town she saw the newspaper from that day in the garbage. Her father's face looking back at her from the front page. She picked it up and read the article.

_**Harry Potter admits daughter's death. **_

Today Harry Potter bought a new house, in a press conference held outside his house he admitted his daughter had died at the hands of You-know-who. He and his fiancée Ginny Weasley who are expecting there first child together in 8 months admitted this at 2 pm this afternoon. As soon as he said this Mr. Potter retreated back inside his house and so did Ms. Weasley shortly afterwards. We have to wonder where Mr. Potter got his information from and why it took him so long to realize what everyone already knew. That his daughter was obviously dead from the time she was taken. It is amazing he lasted this long. We send out our sorrows for Mr. Potter and hope he realizes this will not stop and now knows what You-know-who does to families and next time he says he has killed him he will be sure he has actually done so. 

Anna threw the paper down. She was angry not only at the paper but at everyone. Her father had given up on her; he didn't believe she could get away. Now he was going to start a new family and they had accepted Anna wouldn't be a part of it. She was going to go back and she was going to show them that she was stronger than they thought. She didn't realize it until now… she was magically powerful… but not emotionally. She couldn't take the fact she loved someone who hated her. Her father had given up on her and was starting a family without her. _I will show them I don't need them,_ she thought as she raised her wand said a spell then lost consciousness.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

We do not wish to get your hopes up but a young girl around your daughters age has been in our care for 2 weeks now, she has been unconscious for the last week and a half and asleep for the last 4 days. Only when she woke up briefly 2 days ago, did we ask her name. She wouldn't tell us but in her sleep she said something about escaping You- Know- Who. If you could please come down and identify if she is your daughter or not, it would be greatly appreciated. Again if it is not I apologize from the bottom of my heart I have no idea what it must be like for you.

Sincerely Healer Kevin Daggles.

Harry put the letter down on the table, he had suddenly lost his appetite. He wanted to go but he didn't want to get his hopes up. Ginny was asleep in the bedroom upstairs, he would go without waking her, he didn't want everyone to be hoping it would be too much for him to deal with. He walked over to the fire place and flooed to St. Mungo's, not making much noise as to wake up Ginny, also he couldn't Apparate in his own house. He walked up to the desk clerk, his hand shaking slightly. "Hello, Anna Potters room please."

"I'm sorry sir we don't have anyone by that name here."

"Ok can I please speak to Healer Daggles, Kevin Daggles."

"He's not on duty today, next," the desk clerk said not looking up from her magazine. 

"He's here I got a letter from him this morning, I want to talk—"

"Mr. Potter," a voice from behind him said. Harry turned to face a man a bit younger than him with brown graying hair.

"Err Healer Daggles," Harry said.

"Call me Kevin, Mr. Potter, if you would like to come this way I will take you so you can identify the girl," he said. Harry followed Kevin to the furthest room and they were about to go in when Kevin stopped. 

"I must tell you she has injuries that might shock you, but just focus on weather or not it's her," Kevin said with a sad smile. He opened the door and Harry reluctantly took a step in. He looked at the thin pale form on the bed. Her hair was matted with blood and dirt and the grease could rival Snape's. Harry felt like throwing up as he saw the cuts, scars and bruises all over her. But he looked past them and tears filled his eyes as he recognized his daughter. He nodded at the Healer and went over to her side. He pulled over a seat and sat down next to her, gently he lifted her hand and held it in his own. A gasp escaped Anna's mouth and when Harry looked up at her eyes she was looking at him.


	41. Forgiveness

_**Chapter 41 – Forgiveness**_

Anna stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. Her once smooth face was interrupted with scars. She had put on a bit more weight since she had been back but she was still very thin, too thin for her liking. Her eyes that once held a light behind them seemed dull and always darted back and forth. She still had dark circles under her eyes, even though it had been a week since she had gotten back home and 3 weeks since she had escaped. Anna had spent the most of the first two week back in the hospital. The green potion the Death Eaters had been force feeding her was to keep her alive but barely. The blue one they eventually found out was Death by Absorption, it was meant to help make her death more painful but for some reason it didn't kill her. No one knew why. It had taken her three weeks to heal enough to come home and even now she couldn't stand for long periods of time, the energy she had used just staying alive and then running away from the place they had kept her had been spent, she seemed to have no energy now at all.

None of that seemed to matter to the fact that she hadn't spoken to anyone since she saw her dad in the hospital room. She pretended to be asleep when ever anyone would come in. She had told Healer Kevin that she didn't want anyone to see her like she was and only Harry had been allowed in the room. She didn't want to be around anyone yet. She hadn't told him what Wormtail had done for her yet she had to get Remus Lupin and Sirius Black around before she did.

She looked back at her reflection as she stood in her bridesmaid dress, it was her dad's wedding today and she had to tell him why she would hardly speak to him. She didn't want to do it on his wedding day but she felt it was the right time. She had written him a letter. She went into his room and placed it on his bed, then went outside.

Harry tugged on the collar of his dress robes, he needed the ring, but he couldn't find it anywhere, he had checked his pockets, the kitchen, the living room, the fridge, obviously it wouldn't be in there but he was hungry. He suddenly remembered it was on his bedside dresser. He climbed the stairs in a matter of seconds and turned right into his room. There it was safe where he left it. He picked it up kissing it, sighing Harry sat on the bed and heard a crunching noise looking down he saw a letter. His breath caught in his throat. It was from Anna. He didn't know how to act around her since she had been back. She didn't talk to him anymore, he knew he had hurt her by giving up he was ashamed with himself. He had tried to explain this to her but he had never found the right words, and she seemed to be avoiding everyone. There was nothing for it he had to read the letter and hope for the best.

_Dad, _

Don't be mad, angry or upset. Just be content with the fact that I am back. It will be ok in time. I can't be around too many people it makes me nervous. I thought I was safe, I thought wrong. I am not mad at you. Don't ever think I have ever been at anytime in my life. But do me one thing now. Give me time, time to work through everything. I know we told each other everything but things change. Don't push me I will tell you all one day. But not now. I love you all but I have to find out why. Why me? Why they did what they did. And why you gave up on me. Why you did not find me and then why you let me die after only a few weeks. I know you saw Wormtail… Wormtail now that's a story in itself, but that's not the point he received the order to kill me I felt your pain although at that time I had a hard time distinguishing all the pain. But you should have know better I thought you believed I was stronger than that, stronger than I looked. Even I know I am now. Mum tried to tell me that before we left to go out, the day she died, she told me I would be powerful because of you and her and I would realize it one day and that day is today. But I am going to find a way to help other people. Getting rid of Voldemort sooner will stop him destroying people's lives like he did mine. The amount of people we could save from death and suffering if we work quickly could be limitless. I will find a way. We will win, we have to. I want my life back, he stole it from me, and he took my soul and trampled on it. I will get my life back. 

Love Anna

Harry let the letter fall to the floor tears in his eyes out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure standing at the door. Without looking up he spoke:

"I'm so sorry," that was all he needed to say he didn't have any other words that would mean more. He was sorry and he didn't know how to describe his anger at himself. Arms found themselves around his neck and a blonde head buried in his shoulder. He put his hand to her head and stroked her hair. He wrapped his arms around his daughter and they cried together each apologizing silently, actions speaking what neither of them could find the words to say.


	42. The Wedding

**_Chapter 42 – The Wedding_**

Four hours later Anna and Harry Apparated to the Burrow. Harry wearing a set of black dress robes with silver trim and a white rose pinned on to the front. He had attempted to gel his hair to make it look decent, with Anna's help it they managed to make it look better. They arrived in the midst of chaos, Mrs. Weasley was running around getting last minute things ready. Ginny was no where to be seen, Hermione and Ron were organizing everyone, Remus, Lupin, Sirius and James were showing everyone to their seats and the other adults were sitting in the garden in their seats talking while some were trying to control the children.

"Oh, hello Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted him. "Ron wants you to go outside and greet everyone." Her eyes rested on Anna, and she pushed Harry out of the way shoving plates into his arms and she hugged Anna.

"You are going to steal the spot light today," Harry whispered when Mrs. Weasley let go and walked off muttering about teenagers. "Go upstairs Ginny is waiting for you up in her room, second on the left on the second floor." Anna nodded and walked the upstairs to Ginny's room she entered the room and stopped as she saw Ginny standing in front of the mirror. She looked beautiful, white dress robes that flared out above her stomach and concealed the fact she was pregnant very well, the robes were made of light silk with embroider flowers. She had her red hair down and straight it fell onto her shoulders gracefully. There was a kind of glow around her that illuminated her features.

"You look beautiful," Anna said quietly, Ginny smiled at her and pulled Anna into a hug, a kind of hug she hadn't felt in a while, it felt like a motherly hug. Anna had missed that and she needed it right now.

"How could they do this to such a beautiful person?" Ginny said when they had let go.

"You're glowing," Anna observed trying to dismiss the comment Ginny made but the blush that crept onto her face gave her away.

"It's called sweat, from morning sickness," Ginny replied, Anna was grateful she didn't push her into finding out what happened. Anna stayed in Ginny's room the whole time she was getting ready. After a while Ginny got on the subject of Anna being back.

"You realize how much your dad missed you?"

"I guess so."

"How much everyone missed you. You have only been in our lives for not even a year and everyone loves you like a daughter, niece, sister, girlfriend. They will be so glad your back."

"I don't want everyone to be happy I am back today I want them to be happy for you."

"Anna no matter how much you don't want the attention it will be yours," Ginny said it with such sincerity and without a hint of annoyance or malice Anna was shocked. Her father was a lucky man to find someone who would not mind being in the spotlight on their own wedding day.

Anna stayed in the room getting ready until 12pm when Hermione came in looking equally as beautiful as Ginny. She was wearing the same robes as Anna, light blue with gold trim; Hermione had her hair into a bun at the back of her head with a few strands falling loosely around her face. They went down stairs and Anna and Hermione's dates Sirius Black and Ron were waiting for them in the living room.

They walked outside and down the isle up to the front where Harry was waiting to one side with Dumbledore in the middle. Ron went to stand next to Harry and Hermione and Anna stood beside Dumbledore on his left. Anna looked over the crowd to find all eyes staring at her. She tried to shrink into the decorations that were set up behind her and she moved back slightly behind Hermione. She caught Lupin's eye and tried to hid her emotions. All of them conflicting. Anger, betrayal, love, hope. He gave her a smile and she had to look away before she broke down into tears again.

It was a few seconds before the flower girl, Diana, Fred and Angelina's daughter, came. Most of the attention was now directed at Diana but Lupin was still gazing fixedly at Anna. However, when Ginny started up the isle on the arm of her beaming father all eyes were on Ginny. She still seemed to glow sweat or no sweat. She kissed her father on the cheek and he handed her hand to Harry.

The ceremony was full of emotion and smiles and tears of joy, and Anna was one of them. When it was over Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron put the chairs away and conjured up tables by magic. They all sat down to eat, Anna sat with Remus, Lupin, Sirius, James, Lily and Jason. She was nervous about seeing them again, she had seen them during the wedding but now was different she would have to interact with them. At first the talk was quiet and forced. Everyone stealing quick awkward glances at Anna then looking away.

"I hear you are going to South America in September Lily?" Anna asked and Lily started telling them all about her trip, and after that it was as though Anna had never been away. They all talked and laughed Anna even managed a small chuckle. She was however avoiding Lupin's gaze. This was very hard however as he looked even more handsome than usual, maybe it was because she hadn't seen him since the end of term and he didn't have Alison drooling all over him. She was not sitting next to him or across from him so she just needed to not look left and she was fine. She didn't really know how to act around him or what to say to him just now. When she left he hated and resented her and Harry had been very vague in details about his help in the search.

When they finished the tables were moved to the side and the garden was turned into a dance floor. Harry and Ginny had the first dance and everyone followed after. Anna sat on the side watching for a few minutes. Lupin was dancing Lily around, when Ron came up to her and asked her to dance, which she gladly did. When it came time for the father-daughter dance Harry and Anna danced in silence.

"Are you mad at me?" Harry asked suddenly. Anna was taken aback at this, it took her several seconds to reply.

"No why would you think that?"

"Because you have hardly smiled all day and I keep thinking you might secretly hate me for marrying Ginny." Anna sighed.

"Dad I am not mad at you for moving on with your life I like Ginny a lot but it's just… I wish I could just do the same forget… move on… whatever." Harry stopped dancing and pulled her into a hug. She gripped around his neck tightly and buried her head into his shoulder for the second time that day. She felt his hand on her head stroking her hair and he kissed the top of her head. These small gestures gave her hope, hope that she would forget in time. She finally realized he hadn't wanted to give up on her and again she felt guilt settling in the pit of her stomach, she was so stupid for acting the way she did.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled but she knew Harry had heard her.

"It's ok, don't be sorry. It's not your fault." They stayed that way for the rest of the song and when Anna pulled away she wiped her eyes Harry spoke to her again. "You might want to go to the bathroom and freshen up."

She walked through the deserted house and when she came out of the bathroom she turned to go down the stairs but she walked into something solid. Strong arms held her before she fell backwards. Panic filled her, memories of lack of control were coming back to her she needed to moved she couldn't be held down.

"Let me go please, please just let me go don't hurt me," she said her eyes closed reliving the terrors that seemed so real. The arms let go of her and she backed against the wall breathing quickly her heart racing.

"Sorry, Merlin I am so sorry Anna, its ok," Lupin said he looked panicked as well.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly, steadying herself and standing up straight.

"I want to talk to you, and you won't talk to me so I had to corner you. Seems that wasn't the best idea I have had," Anna snorted, _that was for sure. _

"Alright," she said and led him into the room nearest. It was Ginny's room and still had a few wedding things in it from this morning. There was an awkward silence when they just looked at each other from opposite sides of the bed. Anna took in the blue eyes that made her melt, and the curly blond hair that framed his face, he had cut it so it just above his ears, she wondered when he had done that. Then the image of Alison and him on the train crept back into her mind and she looked away.

"I'm glad your back," he said and Anna raised an eyebrow. When she didn't say anything he continued. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I was an idiot, it just came as a shock that you are Harry Potter's daughter. I wasn't expecting it. I'm sorry, will you give me another chance," he said looking down at his feet. Anna didn't say anything she wanted to say yes but she couldn't, not just now.

"Why was it such a shock?" she asked.

"Well your Harry Potter's daughter the most famous wizard ever," he said looking at her now.

"Yeah he is, but your friends with the son of Sirius Black and you are at a wedding with Albus Dumbledore, so how is Harry Potter such a big deal?" Anna asked and as she did Lupin wouldn't meet her eyes again.

"Well you didn't tell me and I wasn't expecting it," he said defensively moving around the bed closer to her.

"So you react by not speaking to me and then getting back with Alison and then when I tell you how I feel you don't do anything. My guess is you wouldn't have done anything if I hadn't been kidnapped." She said turning to face him and slowly backing up to the wall.

"I never got back with Alison she literally threw herself on me that day. I was sitting there with Remus and Alison came in and sat down next to me, and you saw how she was. I never wanted her back things were so much better with you. Alison was too predictable it was to boring. You kept me on my toes never knowing what was going to happen next. It was unbearable when I found out you weren't coming back, when your dad said they had killed you I couldn't take it --"

"But it took that for you to realize what I meant to you? I wasn't special enough before?" Anna asked tears in her eyes.

"Well what would you have done if it had been me?" He asked taking her hands in his own. He looked down at them and rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hands.

"I would have been shocked quite rightly, but then I would have remembered that you had told me there were things about you that you couldn't tell me," she replied. He didn't say anything.

"Please forgive me," he said and before she could say anything else his lips had touched hers. Lips she hadn't felt in too long, but no she was mad at him she couldn't let him get away with this. He had hurt her beyond words. She pulled away, and walked past him and to the door.

"You never answered me? Wasn't I special enough before?" She asked and opened the door and walked down the stairs and Apparated home.


	43. Back To School

_**Chapter 43 – Back to School **_

The end of the holidays came too soon. Anna found she hadn't had much of a holiday. She had spent the last few days hurriedly doing homework and packing. She had had a lot of Owls from Lupin, all of the letters lay unopened in the bottom of her trunk. The night before they left Anna had gotten her father, Ron, Hermione Remus Lupin and Sirius Black together. She had told them what Wormtail had done for her, Sirius said as soon as she had finished: "Merlin that is really annoying just as I was beginning to hate him on new levels."

"So he turned out alright in the end," Remus added. Harry however sat in silence, Anna knew he was thanking Merlin he had save Pettigrew's life back when he was 13. When everyone had gone Anna and Harry sat alone he had said to her.

"I have never been so grateful for anything I did back when I was that age."

Harry and Anna made their way to platform 9 ¾ the next morning. Anna's heart was racing the platform was bringing back too many painful memories. She quickly walked past the bench she had been sitting on when the hand had come from behind her and went through the gate. The scarlet steam engine met their eyes. Harry helped Anna put her trunk onto the train.

"I'm not going to be teaching this year, neither is Ginny," Harry told Anna just before she got on the train.

"Why not?"

"I am going to be working with Ron as an Auror and Ginny is pregnant so she can't teach," Harry replied. Feeling a little relieved and upset at the same time Anna nodded, said goodbye, and got the train. She found a compartment by herself. The train started to move and Anna found herself still alone. Many people looked in her window and hurried passed. The door slid open and Remus walked in.

"Do you mind?" He asked. Anna shook her head and he sat down. Soon Nicky joined them and Anna watched as Remus and Nicky talked adamantly about their summer, only did they take a break when the trolley came by. She noticed now how close they had become since she had seen them last. Anna didn't say much during the trip and it went uneventfully.

As the castle came into focus before her she felt a weight being lifted off her. She would be safe in there. Voldemort was scared of Dumbledore and Hogwarts was well protected. However, as she made her way into the Great Hall the feeling of unease and loneliness decreased only slightly. It didn't help that she had eyes on her and whispers following her all the way up to where she sat on the Gryffindor table. If she thought her uncomfortable ness would lessen when she sat down she was wrong. The only thing she knew would help her now was a certain blond haired boy, but she wasn't going to let that happen no matter how much she wanted it. She had to prove she didn't need him.

After the sorting Professor Dumbledore stood up and introduced the new teachers. Anna noticed Ginny's ex fiancée Sean was not there either.

"Oliver Wood is our new flying teacher." Nicky groaned beside Anna. "Professor Black is our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Remus and James looked at the table and didn't say anything. "And our new care of Magical Creatures teacher is Professor Weasley." It was Charlie Weasley and all the Weasley children groaned. Lily, who had finished the year before, would have loved to be taught by Charlie Weasley, he was her favorite uncle.

Anna didn't speak to anyone throughout dinner glad for all the talk around her. This meant she got to listen to everybody else and not think about what happened to her. It all seemed so much more real now she was back at school. Even though it had seemed like a bad dream, it was a nightmare she couldn't get out of her head. The only person who had the slightest idea what she was going through, her dad, wasn't here to help her anymore. She was on her own.

After the feast Anna got up and walked slowly back towards Gryffindor tower trying to avoid the crowds.

"Hey Potter," someone shouted as she reached the portrait hole. It took her a minute to realize someone was calling her name. She turned around annoyed at being address like that. Feeling the need to let of some unshed anger she snapped back.

"What?"

"What was it like being held captive," a Slytherin boy asked. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could someone else said something.

"I don't think that's any of your business," a voice from behind her said. "Now get to your own common room. And don't even think of asking anything like that again. Unless you want to deal with me." Anna turned around and looked Lupin straight in the eye. The tension between them could have been cut with Gryffindors sword.

"Thanks," she said and walked past him to the dormitory wishing he would stop her, but in another way thankful for being left alone at the same time. She fell on the bed pulling the hangings tears filled her eyes and she cried herself to sleep, wishing she could be with her dad or Lupin, she needed someone to hug. Or at least just to forget everything.

During the last few weeks of the summer Anna had made a promise to herself to find someway to kill Voldemort. She had to now; she had nothing else to live for. She had already started going through all the tried and failed attempts trying to see where other people went wrong. Unfortunately they weren't all listed in one place. The main flaw in all the attempts were that they saw Voldemort as human, that he could be killed by a curse. He wasn't and he couldn't be. Even Harry had made _this_ mistake. Anna had an idea but she wasn't sure if it had been tired before or even thought of before. That's what she was looking for.

The first week of school Anna buried herself in research. Every spare moment she had was spent in the library looking up things or reading the books she had ordered. She hardly spoke to anyone and if she did it was only a few words. She avoided the Great Hall at meal times eating after everyone left or before they got their. She also stayed away from the common room and only sat their after the library closed.

A few days into the term Remus sought Anna out in her usual spot in the library.

"Anna," she jumped at the sound of her name.

"Yes Remus," she replied.

"I just wanted to tell you that Quidditch practice starts on Saturday at 7am," he said. Anna put her book down making sure the title was covered up. He really thought she would still play Quidditch.

"Remus, I can't play anymore," she told him levelly.

"What do you mean can't?"

"Well I have other things to do,"

"So it's not physically impossible for you to play?"

"Well… no but I just have so much on my mind at the moment and its N.E.W.T'S this year and with everything that happened I just don't feel like it anymore," she replied trying to keep her voice steady with no emotion. She really did want to play but she didn't feel safe anymore, not with all those people watching her.

"Anna, I have N.E.W.T's as well, and playing Quidditch will take your mind of whatever your thinking about, use it as an escape from everything. Remember how it felt the first time you flew? I remember watching you, I can tell you loved it! I won't take no for an answer and if you want to quit the team you have to go to McGonagall and then Dumbledore! So I will see you at the Quidditch Pitch Saturday at 7am!" With that Remus stood up and left the library earning a serve glare from Madam Pince.

Anna was up researching until 2am the Friday night and didn't sleep well, once again reliving her summer. So when she got up on Saturday she wasn't at her best. _Well_, she thought, _maybe Remus will chuck me off the team for playing so badly today_! She walked slowly down to the Quidditch changing rooms, trying to take as much time as possible so she was late. When she got there everyone else was already there, Remus, Kayle, Nicky, James, Sirius and Lupin. It was obvious when she walked in Remus was uncertain whether she would show up or not.

"Good morning," Remus said cheerfully, when Anna had sat down, earning glares from the rest of the team. "Ok well we are going to practice every day until our match, so get used to it. Don't worry it won't cut into your studying time we will practice from 5am to 7am."

"What! You have got to be kidding," James exclaimed.

"No I am not kidding, we have a good team this year and if anyone doesn't want to practice then they can leave the team," he looked around at them as though daring anyone to get up and leave. Anna looked up at him and started to get up.

"Besides you, sit down!" He said rolling his eyes.

"Ok then let's go practice." Remus left the changing rooms leaving the others to talk amongst themselves for a bit.

"He's gone insane," James said shaking his head.

"He used to be nice, remember that James?" Kayle said.

"I have lived with him all my life I have never known him to be that obsessive before," James Replied.

"Never?" she asked shocked. James shook his head.

"Would you lot get outside now!" Remus yelled from outside. James and Kayle walked out together talking about Remus, Anna stayed behind for a few seconds before following Sirius out.

15 minutes later Anna found herself up in the air searching for the snitch. She noticed Lupin flying toward her a few times but she speed of in the opposite direction pretending she had seen the snitch. She couldn't be around him with out wanting to tell him she still loved him.

2 hours later the team ambled back inside cold and sweaty. As the rest of the team went to the great hall for breakfast, Anna went to the library underlining passages, making notes on her parchment and writing down page numbers for a way to destroy Voldemort.

"I know you can do better," Remus said sitting down opposite her in the library making her jump slightly.

"Yeah and you used to be really hard to wake up in the morning," Anna replied. Remus grinned in spite himself and shook his head.

"Well I have a reason to be up now I get to boss people around. And I get to tell my team members that they are not playing to their best standards. I know this said member can do a lot better."

"Yeah, well got things on my mind," she said shortly.

"I know you do, that's why I wanted to talk to you," he stopped as she looked up at him.

"I know what you are going to say and I can't alright," she said. "I told you I shouldn't be on the team."

"Well if you think you can play like you played today and get away with it you have another thing coming. You want to play. You are going to play. I won't let you quit and I won't let you slack of. So as your captain I am _suggesting_ you talk to another member of the team and sort things out with him!"

"It's not that simple," she said shaking her head.

"Just think about it, you will feel a whole lot better if you have nothing to think about except catching the snitch." He said and got up to leave. Anna sat thinking. Why did they want to know? It wouldn't be good for anybody to know. They would say how sorry they were it happened to her and they would know how she felt, but they would have no idea and that would annoy her. She had to do her research, find an answer and pass her N.E.W.T'S that's all why couldn't they just accept that. She didn't need anyone interfering with it all.


	44. Forced Agreements

**_Chapter 44 - Forced Agreements_**

Harry stood outside the Minister of Magic's, Franklin William's, office waiting. Ron had been in there for the last half an hour trying to get Harry a job as an Auror without going through all the technicalities and legal matter. Harry realized that being at Hogwarts was not worth his while anymore, he needed to be out in the world stopping the attacks from happening before they started. He only went to Hogwarts the year before to keep an eye on Anna but now he knew she could handle herself she didn't need him anymore. This thought saddened him more than anything. She didn't need him. She had escaped weeks of torture and was still fighting. Yes she might be pushing him and everyone else away but he had done the same thing when he left. He just hoped she could be the parent for her children he wasn't for her.

Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by the door next to him opening sharply. He looked toward it and saw a fuming Ron, whose face and ears and neck were all red, exit followed by a flustered looking Minster of Magic. It was obvious the ministers office was sound proofed.

"Harry I am afraid you are going to have to go through the training like everyone else, then take the test. I'm sorry but it's just the way it has to be," Williams said. Harry glared at him.

"Do you know how many times I have faced Voldemort? Do you think dueling with him won't be the hardest thing I will ever have to do?" The moment Harry said it he regretted it the hardest thing he ever had to do was give up on Anna, but Williams didn't need to know that.

"Potter it's not my fault. Its law, the training will sharpen your senses, show you what to look for in a fight," Harry rolled his eyes great another Fudge. Harry glared at him.

"Good news is you can do all the training with Weasley," he added quickly cowering under the look Harry was giving him. "Remember Weasley you should careful we only let you have your old position back because You-know-who is back." He backed into his office before anyone could say anything else.

"Sorry mate but I did try, but that bloody idiot seems to think you aren't a capable enough yet without more training. You faced Voldemort before he could even say the name! How much more bloody training does he think you need!" Ron exclaimed, once they were back inside Ron's rather small office, his ears, however, were still red.

"Ron calm down, don't try too hard and get yourself fired we need you to keep this job. Look if we get started now we can probably finish by Christmas." Harry said.

Ron nodded still fuming. He took a deep breath before carrying on.

"Alright, so we need to get you some field experience not that that will be a problem, so we will start with Stealth and Tracking," Ron said and he and Harry left the office.

The reaction everyone seemed to have toward Anna since she had been back was to avoid her or make fun of her. Most people avoided her but the few people who had made fun of her, mainly Slytherin, had met Lupin, Remus, James or Sirius in a corridor somewhere and hadn't said another word about it. She was thankful beyond words for them.

The two people she had expected to make fun of her or just plain annoy her had not said a word yet. Anna had gone a whole week of school without a confrontation with either Malfoy or Nott. She was thankful for this as she wasn't sure how much they knew and she also wasn't sure she could not hex them into the next century if they did or said anything to her. Fortunately she only had Defense Against the Dark Arts with them so she only saw them during that class.

The second week of school, however, didn't go as smoothly as the first. If you call being woken up at 5 am every night drenched in a cold sweat, smoothly. Anna woke up on Tuesday morning and after breakfast she went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. As she sat down in her usual place near the back she realized she was the only person in the room. She took out her books and started looking through her research books. She didn't look up as she heard other people enter the room. But she did look up when she heard words muttered and a click by the door. She looked up into the cold grey eyes of Cynthia Malfoy and her side-kick Delilah Nott. She couldn't help the hatred that poured into every pore of her body at that moment it was because of those two she was captured in the first place. They may not have know what they were seeing but if they hadn't of made her go to that pool she wouldn't have seen anything and neither would they. She pulled all her self control and put her head back to her book. It made it so much harder when there was no one around. Suddenly she heard them approaching her desk.

"So Potter ey?" came the voice of Cynthia from right in front of her. Anna didn't reply her hands were starting to shake. She wanted her wand.

"You know I heard my dad telling my mum just how much she screamed when he stabbed her with the sword," Cynthia said conversationally to Delilah as though they were discussing the weather.

"Really I bet she screamed at every little thing," Delilah replied.

"I know she did, my dad was there he told me everything," Cynthia continued. "I know every little thing they did to you and how much you cried how much you bleed, and now everyone knows how much it is affecting you."

"Shut up," Anna said through gritted teeth.

"What scared I might tell someone?"

"I said shut up, and if you tell anyone I will kill you with my bare hands," Anna said standing up now, annoyed the table was in between them, she wanted to wipe the smiles of both their faces.

"You don't have it in you to kill anyone, and besides I am not afraid of you. Let's see who should I tell first? Pretty boy Lupin? Or everyone else but him?"

"Malfoy I swear if you tell anyone—"

"You'll do what bleed on me?"

"Didn't you learn anything from the Doxies? Or the fact that Voldemort had me as a prisoner and I escaped? The only person ever to do so besides my father, who if I tell him will do whatever he can to help me."

"We're not scared of him and I'm not scared of you. Now I think we can come to an agreement."

Anna started to say something when she stopped an _Agreement?_

"What are you talking about?" She snarled.

"Well you don't want anyone to know, and no matter what you do to me if I tell everyone you would have to put a memory charm on the entire school to make them forget."

Anna didn't say anything; she wasn't sure where this was going.

"So we came to the conclusion that if I don't say anything you can do all our homework for the year."

"What! Are you joking? We have one class that is the same. You expect me to agree to this?"

"It won't be that hard we will give you our notes and I'm sure there are books in the library that can help. What do you think? I don't tell, you do our homework, you don't I tell everyone what you went through, what they did to you, everything."

Anna sat again shocked at what had just been said.

"Well?"


	45. Confrontations

_**Chapter 45 – Confrontations**_

"Well?" Cynthia said again, "it's a win-win situation."

"For who?" Anna yelled.

"Well us who do you think it would be for? You?"

Anna wanted her wand to hex them into oblivion. She started to go down to her bag for her wand but stopped as she felt two wand points against her shoulders. She looked up at their faces. She knew there was no way out. Having everyone know what she went through was unbearable it would be the worst thing that could happen, bar being kidnapped again.

"Alright," she said finally and quietly.

"Excellent," Cynthia said. "We'll get the work to you after dinner tonight come meet us in the Library."

Delilah said _Alohomora,_ and the door clicked and opened. A few people wandered in looking slightly confused and sat down not thinking anything of it. When Remus and Lupin walked in they sat next to Anna. The instant they sat down she could tell they knew something was wrong. However, before they could ask Professor Black started the class.

_What's wrong_, Remus wrote on a piece of parchment and passed to Anna.

_Nothing I'm fine._

_Is it about what happened?_

_Yes so stop asking questions._

_Have you talked to Lupin yet?_

_No and I don't plan to._

_Why not?_

_Because I need to deal with a few things on my own before I do ok? Can you live with that? Is that too much to ask!_

_Ok, ok, just remember we are here if you want to talk about it._

_Yeah ok thanks. _

The rest of the class went uneventfully until the end of the lesson when Professor Black asked Anna to stay behind. While everyone was leaving she walked up to his desk. He waited until everyone had left then he closed the door with a wave of his wand.

"Anna, is everything alright?"

"What do you mean Professor?"

"Well after this summer I know nothing is going to be the same, and well since your dad's not here I was thinking if you needed someone to talk to… confide in… I'm here. Your dad's like a son to me which makes you my granddaughter, even though my sons are the same age as you. Let's not get into that it's far too confusing," Sirius grinned.

"Thank you Professor, but I'll be fine," Anna said.

"You can call me Sirius when I'm not teaching, actually you can call me Sirius when I am teaching I don't really care either way," he said with a wink. Anna couldn't help but grin. It had been a long time since someone made her grin.

"Thanks," she said again but this time she meant it.

"No problem, now are you sure you're ok?"

"Well not really no, but I need to figure some things out, get my priorities straight, then I will be ok I think," she said.

"Ok well remember I'm a teacher I can give detentions to anyone, including my sons if you want," Sirius added making Anna grin again.

After dinner Anna went to the library to pick up Malfoy and Nott's homework. She sat at a table waiting for them.

"Here you go Potter all our homework we got today. A 10 inch essay on what will happen next week in our lives for Divination. a 2 foot essay on what Aconite is used for in Herbology, and an Ancient Runes Project that's not due until Christmas, you can take your time on that. I think we'll let you off with the Defense homework, though, as it's not exactly hard."

"Oh, thank you, you're so kind," Anna replied sarcastically.

"No need for that," Malfoy replied, smiling smugly,

"Look, if I do all your homework, how are you going to learn anything?"

"I never said we wouldn't look at it after, and watch you do it right."

"So not only do I have to do your homework, I have to do it with you watching me, therefore spending more time with you so you can make me even more miserable?" Anna asked wondering if it was worth it all.

"Yeah, and believe me, I don't like it anymore than you do."

"Then do your own homework," Anna muttered.

"Then we would have to tell the whole school what happened to you, and you wouldn't want that," Malfoy threatened.

"Fine, I get the point, just give me the work," Anna said irritated.

"Dee, get her the books she will need," Malfoy directed her friend. As Nott went off, Cynthia sat down opposite Anna, who was staring daggers at her. Anna took out the Herbology and started thinking where she had heard Aconite used before.

A little while later as she was just finishing up the Herbology essay Malfoy and Nott decided to leave.

"We are going to play some exploding Snap now. I want that essay first thing tomorrow morning." Malfoy informed her, before leaving the library with Nott in tow.

"Anna what are you doing?" came the last voice she wanted to hear at this moment.

"Ruining my life. How about you?" she answered quietly, not looking up at those enchanting blue eyes.

"Why are you writing an essay entitled 'The Uses of Aconite'?

"It doesn't matter I am finished with it now," she replied.

"Anna you have been acting really weird today."

"Humm I wonder why?" She said sarcastically.

"I meant since this morning," Lupin said calmly. Anna was amazed at how he put up with her comments all the time. If she was in his situation she would have given up talking to him by now.

"It's nothing," she said, now looking up, letting her blonde curls that had escaped from her ponytail, fall in front of her eyes.

They sat, just looking at each other, for what seemed like an eternity before Anna realized what she was doing. She looked down, tucking her hair behind her ear as she did.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

Anna considered him for a moment. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course," he said. Anna had never seen him look so vulnerable before.

After a pause she said: "Come on let's go for a walk," Anna left all Malfoy and Nott's homework on the table she was working at and walked in front of Lupin to the lake. The whole way there she played the conversation in her head hoping it would go well.

She sat on the grass and he sat beside her, very close. She could still smell the potato soup they had had for dinner on his breath, they were sitting that close. She could also smell his aftershave that she had always loved.

"Lupin I have been thinking about everything the last few weeks. I need to focus on other things and I still haven't completely forgiven you. I needed you when all that happened and I needed you when I got back."

"You wouldn't let anyone near you! How was I supposed to help you if you wouldn't speak to anyone?"

"I wanted you to find someway to get passed my stubbornness and help me."

"I didn't know."

"I know you didn't. It's ok, but that was then. Now since I have started to think about everything I … I think you should – find someone else."

"What?" He asked stunned.

"I can't have a boyfriend right now."

Why not?"

"Well I don't have the time. I want to be by myself for a while I have things to do."

"Like what?"

"Quidditch practice, homework, other things."

"Anna I have all those things."

"I have more than that,"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Lupin nodded. "I can't tell you, not until I am sure."

"You know what this is? This is you running, running away from problems instead of facing them and dealing with them. You are hiding again, now that everyone knows you are the famous Harry Potter's daughter, you don't like the attention. You want to go back to what it was like before everyone knew instead of standing up and facing the world."

Anna didn't say anything the tears were already streaming down her face. She sat letting everything he had just said seep through her and take its toll.

"Its true… everything you just said… is true. But don't you see why I want it like that? I was Harry Potter's daughter for 5 minutes and I was tortured, they did things to me that no one should ever know about. You have no idea what happened. So don't even try to pretend you do."

With that she got up and ran back inside the castle, ignoring the calls of 'wait' from Lupin who was running after her, forgetting everything in the library and collapsing on her bed.


	46. Past Dreams Give Future Help

**_Chapter 46 - Past Dreams Give Future Help_**

Anna fell into a fretful sleep that night. She ignored the requests for her to come downstairs by Nicky. Saying she had a headache, which was true. She took the letters that Nicky passed on to her from Lupin and put them at the bottom of her trunk with all the others he had sent during the summer, she hadn't opened them yet. Alison just glared at her from time to time until Anna got fed up and shut her curtains. She could hear Alison making a lot of noise when she was trying to go to sleep, obviously on purpose.

_A young woman walked down a cobbled road, bag in her hand. Her blonde hair flew out behind her making it more curly than usual. The woman also carried a small sleeping child, who had her mother's hair. She passed a shop looking briefly at the cricket equipment in the window. She stopped in front of the surf shop and read the sign "_Snorkel or Dive the Great Barrier Reef Today Only $25_." The woman carried on walking nodding to a slightly familiar face that just passed by her. The child stirred and opened her lids to reveal bright green gems of eyes. The little girl looked up to her mother and said:_

"_Daddy?" _

"_Daddy's not here darling, he had to work today you will see him when we go home."_

"_Daddy," the little girl cried. "Daddy got help mummy."_

"_What do you mean darling? How has daddy got to help mummy?" _

_But the little girl suddenly started crying, while the mother tried to quiet her. Through sobs the woman could hear the words, "Daddy help mummy." The woman looked around to see if anyone noticed her daughter was making a scene. Realizing with a sickening jolt, the cobbled road was practically empty. There had been people there seconds ago. She looked around panic rising like a volcanic eruption in her stomach. She started to run to a busier street but before she could get there someone grabbed her around the stomach. The little girl in her arms managed to be lowered to the floor before the young woman fell. The woman turned over to face her attacker. She looked at the dark man with dark, hooded eyes and a flat nose._

"_What do you want?" the woman asked. _

"_I want you to come back… Katie," the man said saying the name as though it was vile._

"_How did you find me?" She asked, he was still holding on to her. _

"_I've been tracking you ever since you left. We have decided that we want you back."_

"_I will never come back, your people threw me out, when you found out what I was. And it wasn't even because of that it was just an excuse for you to get rid of me because I was a half breed to begin with."_

"_That's not true," the man said. "You will always be one of us—"_

"_I wasn't one of you to begin with! You made sure of that," she shouted angrily. _

"_We were wrong, we need you back," _

"_What finally realized that my mother was useful in predicting things for you, well here's some news for you, I can't do that." _

"_We know you can, I have been tracking you remember."_

"_No I can't," she defiantly argued. _

"_Come on Lee Cheu, I still love you," the man said._

"_Don't even start with that, I am married I have a daughter to look after I don't need you or _your _people anymore. And it's Potter now! Not Lee Cheu."_

"_Please we need you," he said and now he sounded quiet sad. _

"_I'm sorry I can't. You did just fine before my mother, you will do just fine with out me now." _

_Katie started to pick Anna up, the man however had other ideas. He started to get up to go after her. She spun around and pulled out a thin piece of wood that stopped the big man in his tracks. Katie laughed._

"_Afraid of a piece of wood? I would be more afraid of going out into the busy street out there you know what it's like for your kind out there." _

_The dark man backed off, Katie picked Anna up and walked back into the busy street. Anna looked over her mother's shoulder at the man who stood, looking downcast at them. He scowled at her. Anna let out a sob._

"_Daddy need help mummy,"_

"_It's ok baby, it will be alright now," her mother soothed. _

"_Daddy help mummy, daddy help mummy, daddy help mummy… daddy help mummy… _Daddy help mummy, daddy help Ginny, help Ginny, Ginny!"

Anna woke up with a start at the sound of her own voice. She got up quickly and opened her hangings, she peered out to see if anyone was awake. Luckily it was 4am and no one was. She sat back on her bed, leaning against the headboard. As she remembered why she was awake she wondered at the dream. Why had she been saying Ginny's name? And why had she been dreaming about that day? That day was of no importance. She decided that she would write to her dad to ask him what her mother said happened that day, and if Ginny was alright. She had a bad feeling she wasn't.


	47. Complications

**_Chapter 47 – Complications _**

"Come on Harry, you can't make that much noise you're enemy will hear you," Ron shouted to Harry as he scrambled out of a window. They were still doing Stealth and Tracking and Harry was having a problem being stealthy. "Their not Deaf Eaters Harry," Ron said laughing at his own joke as Harry glared at him. They were practicing in an abandoned house that seemed to be crumbling under their very fingers. The house was located in the middle of a grassy field, somewhere in England. No one else was around, except the occasional sheep.

"I'll be glad when this is all over," Harry muttered rubbing his side where the window had closed on him.

"So will I mate. But let's be glad Williams let you be an active Auror while you're training,"

"Yeah it is I however don't think it was such a good idea you got your whole family to pay him a visit at 3 in the morning."

"I was almost fired for that, but you should have seen his face when Charlie threatened to set the dragons on him if he did fire me, it was bloody worth it," Ron stopped talking, looking wistfully off into the distance, smiling to himself. It had been the second week into his training when Harry suggested that he would ask if he could be an Auror and train at the same time. He had meant he would talk to the minister and had no idea Ron would do it for him. He felt quiet moved at the gesture.

"Oww," Ron complained, when the Owl, that had trying to get his attention for the last few seconds, landed on his head, he took the letter off its leg and shooed it away. He glared angrily at it and stood rubbing his head.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked. Ron stopped rubbing his head and focused his attention to the letter in his hand. He opened it, his eyes moving frantically back and forth across the parchment and his face fell.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's from Dumbledore, he wants us to go met him at Hogwarts in an hour."

"Why is that bad?"

"Well first we had a meeting with him last night. And second Dumbledore always signs his letters _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. This one just says _D_. Something's up."

"I'm sure it's nothing Ron."

"Well we'll see in an hour won't we?"

"What do you think it's about then?"

"No idea."

Half an hour later Harry Apparated back to his house. He opened the door and went in.

"Ginny," he called.

Nothing. It was odd she wasn't back, she was supposed to be here.

"Gin, you here?"

Still nothing.

"I have to go to Hogwarts for a bit at 7, do you want me to bring you anything I am going to stop and get some food on the way back. Ginny?" Harry walked into the kitchen, it was empty. He looked around, someone had been in here recently. The dishes were half done and there was food out. Harry went up the stairs to his room. He could hear sobbing now. His pulse quickened as he took the stairs two at a time.

"Gin!" he shouted.

"In here Harry," she called back, weakly. Harry flung the door to his and Ginny's room open and found Ginny laying on the bed tears falling down her face.

"What's wrong? What Happened?" He asked hurriedly.

"It's silly."

"Come on Gin, if it's got you this upset it can't be that silly."

"I went to visit Fred and George in Diagon Alley at their joke shop today. I had to go through muggle London because I wanted to pick up something for dad for his birthday. When I was walking back to the Leaky Cauldron, to go home, I was attacked… by some man, he tried to take my purse and before I could get my wand out he pushed me into some muggles and I fell into a rubbish bin. Ever since I have been having shooting pains in my stomach. I know its nothing compared to what happened to Anna, it just didn't seem that important. But Harry- what if—we lost the baby? I wanted to wait for you to get home before I went to see anyone."

"Why did you wait for me? Ginny you have to go to St. Mungo's now. I don't ever want you to think that what happened isn't as important as what happened to Anna. Now get your jacket on, were going to St. Mungo's."

While Ginny tried to explain to Harry it wasn't that big of a deal, Harry got her jacket and pulled her downstairs to the fire place.

"You can't Apparate in your condition." With that he pushed her into the fireplace and gave her a handful of floo powder. Ginny took it and obediently flooed to St. Mungo's, Harry was right behind her. Once there Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the desk.

"My wife is pregnant and experiencing pains in her stomach," Harry said to the witch reading a magazine at the desk.

"Sign in and take a seat, please," she said bored not looking up. Harry scowled at her, he looked around there was no one else there, but did as he was told. As he was signing in a voice behind him made him stop.

"Mr. Potter," Healer Kevin Daggles said.

"Healer Daggles, nice to see you again," Harry replied.

"What can I do for you?"

"My wife is having stomach pains," Harry replied.

"Come this way Mrs. Potter." Healer Daggles said and lead them into a nearby room. He shut the door behind him; Harry noticed he had a fair few more grey hairs than last time.

"How long have you been having these pains?" Healer Daggles asked.

"Since this afternoon, I was pushed into something," Ginny said sitting on the bed while the Healer checked her temperature, eyes and ears.

"Your pregnant right?"

"Yes."

"I want to do a spell on you that will tell me if the baby is ok, please lie down," Ginny did as she was told and Harry watched on warily, wringing his hands. Healer Daggles pulled out his wand and muttered a spell over Ginny's stomach. A yellow light shot out and hit Ginny, the area that was hit seemed to soak up the yellow light and started spreading out until the whole lower half of her torso was glowing yellow. The Healer muttered another spell and this time a light blue light filled the room. Harry gasped as a hologram rose above Ginny's body and a tiny spot in the middle moved ever so slightly.

"That," Healer Daggles said pointing to the dark dot, "is your baby."

Harry felt over come with emotion as he saw his child in front of him. He looked at Ginny and she had tears in her eyes. He suddenly realized why they were there.

"Is he—"

"_He_ seems fine," Healer Daggles said quietly. After a pause he continued. "I am worried about the mother though. Let me do one more test and I will give you some time alone while I go over the results. He held his wand out again this time there were purple sparks coming out the end and landing on Ginny, then a purple paper ribbon came out the end of his wand. He grabbed it and looked it over. Nodding to Ginny and Harry Healer Daggles walked out the room.

"Well that's good," Ginny said, "the baby's fine."

"But you might not be," Harry said sitting down next to Ginny on the bed and hugging her. He placed a kiss on top of her head and she brought her lips up to his. When they pulled apart Ginny rested her head on Harry shoulder.

"You have to stop worrying, Harry," she said.

"It's too hard when you love someone so much," Harry replied.

"I meant about everything, Anna," Ginny said. "I'm not saying you shouldn't worry about her but she is strong enough to look after herself."

"I can't help it, I always feel like she needs me, I can't accept that she doesn't."

"I know Harry, she still needs you, but she can just handle herself now."

They sat in silence until the Healer came back in, Harry couldn't tell anything from his expression. Healer Daggles pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed.

"I have bad news."

"What is it?" Ginny asked, her face had gone white.

"You are having stomach pains because of a blood clot in an artery which is blocking the flow of blood to the baby," Healer Daggles said.

"So fix it," Harry said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's slightly more complicated than that Harry." He paused. "Ginny will have to take anti blood clotting medicine for the duration of her pregnancy, to make sure it won't happen again. If it does it will cause serious harm to the baby, I just hope that the clot that formed this afternoon didn't do anything, I don't think it did but I can never be 100 sure. I'll be right back with the potion you will need to take."

As the door closed again Harry turned to Ginny. Her tears were falling now, Harry tried to hold his back as he wiped Ginny's away. He looked into her deep blue eyes, and tucked her flaming red hair behind her ear.

"It will be ok Harry, I just have to take this potion and everything will be fine. It's fine." Ginny said but she didn't sound fine. She sounded as though she would break down any second.

"It will be Gin, it will be," Harry soothed, she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. After a while Healer Daggles came back into the room potion in hand. The bottle of potion he said had to be refilled every two weeks.

"You take it with your evening meal. Pour 5 milligrams in with your drink. And I want to do regular check ups as well so every time you come in to refill I would like to check you over."

"Thank you Healer Daggles," Harry said extending his hand out. The Healer took it and shook it.

"Should I expect you here next week?" He asked. Harry was confused.

"No why?"

"Well your daughter is coming in for a check up… ah; I take it she didn't tell you. I wonder if she will show up at all?"

"Don't worry I will make sure she does," Harry said shaking his head. He took Ginny's hand and they walked back to the hospital's fire place to floo home.

When Harry and Ginny arrived home there was an Owl waiting on their kitchen table. Harry took the letter of its leg and unrolled it.

_Where are you? _

_Ron_

"Ah, Gin I have to go I was supposed to be at a meeting with Dumbledore and Ron an hour ago. I'll see you later alright?"

Ginny nodded and Harry gave her a peck on the lips before going to the fireplace and flooing straight to Hermione's office. Hermione let out a small shriek as Harry appeared in her fireplace. Her still bushy hair stuck out at odd angles and a pile of parchments lay in front of her.

"Harry you scared the gnomes out of me," she said, standing up and hugging him.

"Sorry I was supposed to be here an hour ago, could you do me a favour though and find my daughter I want to speak to her, I should be out in about half an hour or less I suppose."

"Sure Harry, I'll bring her here you can talk in private," she said.

"Thanks," Harry said and started off toward Dumbledores office. As he stood outside he realized he didn't know the password. Before he could say anything however, the gargoyle sprang aside to reveal Ron standing on the stairs, his expression was one of fear. He beckoned Harry to follow him. As Harry went through the oak door to Dumbledore's office he felt a sense of foreboding. The old man seemed ancient Harry was worried he might collapse on them one day, but he knew deep down Dumbledore was stronger than that. He motioned for Harry to sit opposite him.

"We have had intelligence," the older man began without waiting for Harry to get comfortable, "that there will be an attack on Hogwarts, sometime in the near future."

"What?" Harry said puzzled.

"The attack will be against Anna, Voldemort has a vendetta against her because she escaped his clutches. Of course the whole school will be affected but she will be the one who is targeted."

"How will the get through the defenses?" Harry asked not taking in the fact his daughter was in danger… again.

"The defenses will hold which is why we won't send Anna into protective custody, but there is always the danger that some of the older students who have Death Eater parents might try to help them in."

"When will this happen," Harry asked.

"We don't know, but it will be in the near future. It will probably be when the whole school is in one place so I am going to predict Halloween."

"Why Anna?" Harry said more to himself than Dumbledore or Ron.

"Because Voldemort wants everyone to know he can still cause death and destruction and to prove the he is still better than everyone and to do that he needs to get to one of the only people who has escaped from him."

"I need to talk to Anna," Harry said.

"Harry, I don't think that's a good idea," Ron said.

"And why not! Would you want Lily to be unaware that she might be attacked?"

Ron shook his head. "But Harry, Anna knows she is in danger so she will always be on alert, do you want to burden her with this as well. She has NEWT's this year."

"She needs to know, she needs to be on alert," Harry argued.

"Ok Harry how about this, we don't tell her for now until we have more information, like when the attack is," Ron suggested. Harry sighed and looked at Dumbledore for support, he had a grave look about him and Harry realized it must have been his idea. He wasn't going to win. Maybe it was for the best.

"Alright I suppose your right."

"It will be ok, Harry," Ron said.


	48. A Step Closer

**_Chapter 48 - A Step Closer_**

When the meeting was over Harry walked slowly back to Hermione's office. He was trying to think of how to make sure his daughter was aware with out telling her something was going on. As he pushed the door open the first thing he saw was a thin girl with dark circles under her eyes, like she needed a long sleep. She looked terrible.

"Anna," Harry said tentatively.

"Hi dad," she said, she put the book she had been reading down and looked up at him.

"What were you reading?" He asked and Anna gave him a confused look.

"Just something for class, what did you want to speak to me about?"

"I just wanted to see how you were,"

"You came all this way to see how I was?"

"Well I had a meeting with Dumbledore, and I wanted to tell you what happened to Ginny," at this Anna went even paler than she had been.

"What happened? Is she ok? Oh Merlin it's all my fault I should have told someone, should have told you," she said quickly. It was Harry's turn to look confused now.

"What did you know?"

"I—I had a dream last night, it was about mum, but I woke up saying Ginny's name, I had a feeling she wasn't going to be ok,"

"What was the dream about?"

Anna told her father about the dream ever last detail, and then what she felt when she woke up. Harry sat in silence as she spoke, his mind going back to the day Katie had told him what had happened that day. When Anna finished it took Harry a moment to figure out how to answer.

"You know about your mother right?"

"She was an aborigine, yeah"

"Yes, but her grandmother, your great grandmother, married an outsider, who turned out to be a wizard, they were kicked out of the tribe but when he died she went back. This meant that Katie's mother had powers, she, however, didn't show them, but she did have the sight. Her mother used the sight to predict things for them, they just thought she was gifted but when her mother married an outsider, and had Katie. The powers Katie inherited from her mother grew and showed. When Katie was old enough she was asked to leave. The day you dreamed about was when they realized they needed Katie's powers. I have no idea why you were worried about Ginny though," Harry said.

"Ginny's not in trouble?"

"No not in trouble she just had a complication with the pregnancy, but everything will be fine."

"What happened?" Anna asked and Harry told her as he did he remembered Anna was supposed to go for a check up. When he mentioned this to her, her face fell.

"I wasn't going to go," she replied quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to, I'm fine," she said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Anna please go, I need you to I want you to be well… and … I need you to be out of the castle as much as possible," Harry said trying to make Anna realize that something was going to happen at Hogwarts.

"Why?"

"Because I do," he said pointedly. It took her a moment but she seemed to understand.

"Something's going to happen at Hogwarts?" She asked shocked. Harry didn't say anything he just looked at her.

"An attack?" Harry nodded and looked pointedly at her. "On me?" She laughed, and said to herself. "What else is new?"

"I never said anything like that, but I am not going to say no," Harry said. "Just be watchful," he added. Anna nodded in understanding, and then let out a yawn. Harry looked at his watch it was 12am already.

"You should be in bed," he said standing up.

"Yeah, right. I am not going to bed for a while, I have so much homework to do," Anna said picking up the book she had been reading.

"You need sleep Anna."

"Dad even when I am asleep I can't stop dreaming about what happened. I'd rather be awake if that is what awaits me in my dreams."

"Oh, Anna," Harry said and went over to his daughter and hugged her. "You know what; I will send a letter to Madam Pomfrey and tell her to give you some dreamless sleep potion."

Anna nodded and Harry kissed her head, and then walked her back to the common room in silence.

"Remember to go to your check up next week," Harry said. Anna rolled her eyes but nodded, and gave her father one last hug before going there separate ways.

"Why are you doing Ancient Runes?" James asked, as he and Sirius sat down next to Anna in the library.

"Because I am," Anna said not looking up. She had just finished her own homework and she was starting on Malfoy and Nott's now. They would be there soon.

"But you don't take that class," Sirius pointed out.

"No I don't."

"Then why—"

"Just because I want to, ok please stop asking," she said.

James and Sirius went silent and after a few seconds Anna got very aware of the silence. She looked up at the pair who was staring at her. She looked between the two and when neither of them seemed to look like they would tell her why they were there she asked.

"What?" She asked.

"James."

"Sirius."

"Guys."

"What?"

"Tell me."

With a deep breath and a sigh James started. "We come on behalf of one R. Lupin, who is very sorry for shouting at you and hope you will forgive him."

"He would have come himself but he knows he couldn't have gotten in 50 feet before you took of in the other direction."

"That's true."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Anna."

"James."

"Anna."

"Sirius."

"Do you forgive him?"

"For that yes."

"Ok that's our part done see you later Anna."

"Yeah don't work too hard."

"You know she will."

"I know but it was worth saying anyway."

"She won't listen, it's not worth it anymore. It's not like she's friends with us anymore."

"I can hear you."

"That's the point."

"I don't know why you bother anymore James."

"Sentimental value really."

Anna rolled her eyes as they left, she knew they were joking. She could hear it in their voices and she didn't not see the wink Sirius gave her as they left, like she had pretended she had. But the words "it's not worth it anymore", left an empty feeling inside her, a hole that needed to be filled again. But she didn't know how to make it up to them.

"I miss you guys," she said quietly to the backs of their heads as they left.

"We miss you too," James whispered not turning around as he closed the door.

That Sunday night Anna was sitting in the common room reading the new book she was researching through. She had done all her homework and she was progressing on the Ancient Runes. She had to translate an old language using various different dialects and the text varied depending on which dialect you used. It was very complicated but not as hard as she thought it would be. So far she had "The dark," or "The dog," she wasn't quite sure. Either way it didn't make sense yet.

Almost everyone had gone to bed and the only people left were Remus, Nicky and Lupin. It was about midnight when Nicky and Remus decided to go to bed leaving Anna and Lupin alone. Anna didn't even realize they were the only ones left until Lupin came and sat down opposite her.

"Can we talk?" he said putting a hand over the book. She put it down and raised her eyes to look at him.

"What," she sighed. The past few days they had been awkward around each other, they would look at each other then quickly look away when the other realized they were looking, it was getting tiring. She knew that James and Sirius had passed her answer on to Lupin. That's why it was so awkward now he had gotten their friends involved it became that way. She just wanted it over. Although, she didn't know what "it" was quiet yet. Could she ever forgive him, she dammed her father stubbornness it was a curse.

"Look, I know you don't want to go out with me, but I miss you and if we can't go out I don't want to throw away a friendship that came to mean so much to me," he said looking like he was on the verge of tears. Just the look on his face was enough for her heart to melt. She wished it was that simple, but like everything in her life, it wasn't.

"I want to be friends, I don't like not talking to you, and I miss it. But we can't be more than that. For the moment, because I have too much to do we would never get to see each other."

"I can live with that," he laughed. "I knew anything else wouldn't happen."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't be… I didn't think we would even get this far."

"I mean for everything I have put you through, pushing you away, and for being an absolute prat, actually."

"Don't be," he said again sitting down next to her. "It has to be hard and if this is what you need to do to get over it then so be it."

"But it's not fair on you… on anyone… Y- you … you should find someone else, really."

"I don't want anyone else, I want you."

There was silence.

"We can't,"

"Why not?"

"I have to go to bed," she said and got up, went to her dormitory not looking back if she did she wouldn't have been able to move. Anna got into her bed but it was a long time before she fell asleep, even with the Dreamless sleep potion.


	49. A Doctor's Advice

**_Chapter 49 – A Doctor's Advice _**

Now that she was friends with Lupin again she seemed to be sleeping a bit better. The potion had worked wonders, although she did still dream occasionally but it was only the really bad ones. She knew that she couldn't take forever sooner or later she had to face her nightmares again. She just had to get through this year first then she would stop. She had also been thinking of ways to make up for her behavior over the last few weeks to her friends. She had an idea but she needed some time to plan it. As her check up appointment came closer she was getting more and more nervous. The stab wound in her stomach hadn't healed at all and every time she dreamed about that particular incident it would start bleeding freely.

As Saturday came around she woke up early and got her things together. On her way out of the common room she met up with the rest of the Quidditch Team who were going out to practice. She had forgotten they would be up as well.

"Where do you think your going?" Remus accused. She hadn't told anyone where she was going yet.

"I have to be somewhere," she replied her eyes narrowed. She didn't like Quidditch captain Remus very much.

"You've got Quidditch practice. What is more important than Quidditch?" He asked his eyes equally as narrow. "And don't lie I want a good excuse."

"Fine," Anna had had enough of lying she was going to tell the truth from now on. If lying got her where she was now how much worse could the truth be. "I have to go to St. Mungo's for a check up. Since I was kidnapped by Voldemort I have injuries that need to be taken care of. Good enough excuse?"

There was a stunned silence. No one spoke. Nicky, Sirius, James, Kayle, and Lupin stood opened mouth at Anna. Only Lupin had really ever heard her talk that way before and even he was shocked. Remus' hair fell in front of his face and he looked down, clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry, good ahead."

"Thanks, I'll see you for practice tomorrow then."

With that Anna walked out the common room shaking slightly from speaking that way to one of her friends. By the time she had made it to Dumbledores office, where she would be flooing from, she had calmed down. He was waiting for her outside the office; silently she followed him up the stairs and into his office.

"Here you go Anna," Dumbledore said handing her the powder. He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes and she looked right back with her green eyes.

"Thank you… sir?"

"Anna?" He said sounding genuinely curious.

"Nothing."

"Go ahead then, you'll be late." Anna took the powder and stepped into the fireplace. As she looked back at Dumbledore she wondered why he hadn't tried to ask her how everything was going, and have him tell her he was there if she needed to talk. She found it oddly comforting.

After the familiar spinning and hard landing in the hospital floo area, Anna dusted herself off and walked to Healer Daggles office.

"Good morning Anna," he said smiling at her as she opened the door and went in. He was exactly as she remembered him, tall, fit, black hair streaked with grey, and brown eyes always looking concerned.

"Morning Kevin," she replied colloquially.

"Have a seat, and tell me, honestly, how you have been?"

Anna didn't know why but she felt she could tell Healer Kevin anything. He had been the first person she saw when she had woken up in the hospital in August. He had been the one who had comforted her when she had had nightmares. He, it seemed, never left the office, he had always been there for her. He was like a second father to her when hers couldn't be there. She trusted him and knew she could talk to him about anything. She took a deep breath and began.

"Well ever since I have been back at school…" she found herself telling him everything, the dreams, Lupin, school, everything. He just sat back and listened as she talked. She talked for a good half hour and by the time she was finished her mouth was dry and she had tears in her eyes. Healer Daggles, she knew, actually listened to her.

"Well it seems your not having a very good time at school then does it?"

"Nope," she said laughing, wiping away the tears and letting out a breath.

"What concerns me most though is this dream, I can think of no reason it should make your old wound open up again. I am going to have to look into that. Now second I don't think it's a good idea you use the dreamless sleep potion anymore, you could become addicted to it. I'll write to your matron and tell her to stop giving it to you. Thirdly you shouldn't be doing those other girl's homework, give it back to them, tell them to sod off, they are just using the fact that Malfoy is a Death Eater. I doubt they know _anything_. Fourthly, Lupin, this I can't help you with you are going to have to deal with it on your own. When you feel its right, everything will fall into place. Now let's have a look at this cut."

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Ron's voice yelled through Harry's house. Harry walked quickly down the stairs tying his dressing gown on the way.

"I'm coming! Ron, its 5 in the morning, what?" Ron, whose head was in the flames of Harry and Ginny's fireplace, had a pained look on his face.

"And you say I am no good at mornings; some of us have been up all night trying to figure out when this attack on your daughter will take place."

Harry's eyes widened and suddenly he was wide awake. He got down on his knees in front of the fire.

"Well?"

"Halloween, just like we thought."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"I've got Mike and Shell working on that while I am here telling you. I am going back to help in a second. We just figured it out literally two minutes ago mate."

"You've been up all night?"

"Of course I have it's my bloody job, beside Hermione would kill me if I didn't figure it out and something happened to our kids… and yours."

"I want to help,"

"I thought you might, you had better come into the office then."

"When?"

"When the bloody hell do you think? Now mate!"

With that Ron's head disappeared, and the flames died. Harry ran up the stairs and got changed, kissing Ginny on the forehead as he left.

"Where you going Harry?" Ginny mumbled into the pillow.

"Just have to go to the office for a bit I'll be back later, go back to sleep."

He flooed to the Ministry of Magic and ran to Ron's office. Throwing the door open he went in and sat down.

"So where do we start?" Harry asked.

"Here's what we know so far," Ron said and explained everything they had accumulated on the matter in the last 5 hours. "Obviously the source is reliable, even if he hates us." Ron said when he was finished.

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"Its too late to try to stop it, Halloween is in 2 days, we will have to let You-Know-Who think it will work but we will be there at Hogwarts to stop him. I'm thinking maybe 30-40 Aurors maybe more, they'll be stationed around the school. We will need to lure You-know-who into a false sense of security. I want to put everyone on this from what the source has said this will be big. Although I need to get Chris' permission first, he shouldn't be too bad, Williams' will be tough though. Chris will have to help me with him I think." Chris, Harry remembered meeting a few times. He was the head Auror, Harry liked him, he had helped Ron persuade Williams to make Harry an active Auror while he was training.

"He underestimated Anna the first time, he won't make the same mistake twice." Ron finished.

"Do I tell Anna?"

"I think you had better, but make sure she doesn't tell anyone. Dumbledore will make sure no one gets harmed. Anna's the main target she will have to be away from everyone."

"Ok I will tell her this afternoon, I am meeting her for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. She had her check up this morning."

"Good, ok Harry I need you to contact every available Auror and let them know they will be on duty for Halloween. I'll put a team together to figure out the best possible plan of action."

Harry smiled he knew Ron's way of planning was the exactly the same way he played chess, Ron always won at chess, he would win at this. Harry finally understood why McGonagall had made Ron Quidditch captain in their 6th year and not him.

"Dad," Harry turned to the source of the voice, his daughter's voice from behind. She looked tired, like she had been crying, he felt a twinge in his heart and wished they had the relationship they used to have. He wished she would trust him again, but wishing, Harry knew from experience, never got you anywhere. You had to work at things to make them happen.

"Hi Anna. How did it go?"

"It was… I'll be fine," she said. Harry knew at once she was not telling him something but he didn't want to press her, not after what he was planning on telling her today. He needed her in a good mood.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Oh, I dunno something nice and greasy, I think." Considering she had spent the whole morning in the hospital she seemed remarkably cheerful.

"Do you have to go back this afternoon?"

"Yeah but just to pick up some stuff, then I can go back to Hogwarts."

"I was thinking you might want to spend the weekend with me and Ginny. We haven't seen you in ages."

"… yeah sure," Anna said after a while.

"You don't seem so sure about that?"

"Well it's just I have loads of homework to do and stuff. Also I missed Quidditch practice this morning and Remus would probably hang, draw and quarter me if I didn't show up for tomorrow."

"You can do your homework here. And how about I take you out to practice tomorrow? He can't get too mad at you practicing against me right? Come on it will be fun, we can help you with it and you can have a break from Hogwarts."

"Alright, but if I get in trouble with the "Obsessive One" I'm blaming you," Anna said smiling.

"Good, ok so food?" Harry said, he decided to tell Anna at home now, that way she couldn't make that big a scene. She could go to her room instead of storming off to Diagon Alley, alone. They ate, talking about little things of no importance, laughing occasionally, joking of the memories they shared. It reminded Harry of the days when it was just him and Anna, and for the first time in a very long time just for a minute or two he realized why they were fighting this fight; to have days like these just being Harry, not the boy who lived, just Harry.

That evening Anna sat in the living room of her dad's house finishing off this weeks homework. As she finished the Defense Against the Dark Arts for Professor Black, her dad sat down opposite her. She could tell by the look on his face this wasn't going to be a conversation like they had at lunch. She had had fun at lunch, it was simple but just what she needed, a chat with her dad.

"Anna we need to talk," he said, Anna had seen him this serious on very rare occasions.

"What?"

"You know the attack on Hogwarts I told you about?"

"How could I forget…"

"It's going to be on Halloween," Harry explained. He told her everything he knew and about what they were planning in return, "we are going to have to get you away from every other student."

She stood up and walked around to the back of the chair. Her head was down as she began talking. "Of course I can't be around everyone else, precious little Anna Potter has to be sectioned off from everyone else. Can't do bloody anything these days not even enjoy Halloween!" She seethed. Her green eyes were blazing. Harry's eyes stared back at her, glad he didn't tell her in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron. Suddenly her face fell from its stony expression and she buried her head in her hands.

"Sorry—I'm so sorry. That was so selfish, and stupid. Oh Merlin I am so selfish," she said, sitting down again and sobbing into her elbow.

"You're not selfish," Harry said coming to sit next to her. Stroking her hair, she looked up at him.

"But I am, all this time I have been worrying about what other people think about me. Keeping them away to protect myself. I have to keep everyone away to protect them. What I just said, how can you get anymore selfish than that?"

"That was just a reaction based on emotions you didn't mean it. I know you didn't you the least most selfish person I know. We have it under control there is nothing you need to do. Now come on let's go challenge Ginny to Exploding Snap."

"She can play that pregnant?"

"No that's how I wind her up," Harry said grinning.

"You will do no such thing Mr. Potter," came Ginny's stern voice from the stair way.

"Oh dear I am in trouble now," Harry said quietly to Anna.

"I have had enough of you winding me up," Ginny said now coming into the living room. Anna was astonished at Ginny's sudden change; she then realized it wasn't that sudden. Anna hadn't seen her since September it was now almost the end of October. She didn't have a huge tummy but it was noticeable.

"You love it really," Harry said winking. Anna wondered if Harry had married Ginny before he had met her mother she would have existed at all.

A/N: Just to answer a few questions. I don't know how many chapters there will be, I am putting it into chapters as I go along. I am thinking maybe 100 or so. But that is an estimate. That's another reason I don't post too often I have to sort it out into chapter and then figure out titles for each chapter, and since I am back at uni now I will have more internet access and time to do that. Thanks so much for all the reviews! You have no idea how much I appreciate them! Love you guys!

Heather


	50. Halloween

**_Chapter 50 - Halloween_**

"Where were you this weekend?"

"You missed two, not one, but two Practices!"

"Shut up Remus," Lupin told his friend as Anna walked in the Great Hall for breakfast Monday morning, Halloween morning.

"I spent the evening at home with my dad and Ginny, and I practiced with dad so you can't say I didn't. Who better to practice against?" Anna asked, Remus for once couldn't think of an answer. Anna, looking smug, turned away and glanced up at the staff table, she noticed all the members of staff looked more alert than usual.

"Did you have a good time?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah it was relaxing, and fun, but back to business today. Look, can you promise me something, all of you?" Anna asked.

"That depends," Lupin said at once.

"On what?"

"Whether it involves us helping you, because obviously, I will do that no matter what you make me promise."

"Ok, well, promise me you will stay in with everyone tonight no matter what happens,"

Lupin sighed and looked down shaking his shaggy head.

"Why? What's happening tonight?"

Anna lowered her voice. "This isn't the place to talk." She got up followed by the 4 boys. She led them to the empty classroom of their first lesson.

"Go on then tell us," James said. Anna stood in front of them looking like a teacher.

"Voldemort is planning to attack the school tonight… to get to me."

"He can't get through the defenses," Sirius said instantly.

"Of course he can, he's Voldemort," Anna shot back.

"But Dumbledore put them up," Sirius argued.

"Dumbledore put them up for common day use, not attacks of Dark Lords for him to do that it would take weeks. He doesn't have time." Sirius didn't say anything. There will be Auror's coming to over see the feast and they will be stationed around the school. I won't be in the Great Hall, I will be somewhere else. And so will you lot."

"What? Why?" James asked.

"Because you're my friends and you are connected to me and my dad, your families are involved."

A stunned silence followed this. "Think of it as my way of saying thanks for being there for me, please stay there for me."

"You are making this sound like it is the final battle," Remus nervously.

"No, its not believe me it can't be," Anna said wishing she was as confident as she sounded.

The four boys looked from one to the other. Anna sensing there uncertainty spoke again.

"Look it can't be yet we still have the NEWT's to do, it wouldn't be end of term exams with out a battle looming over head. Would it?"

Anna looked at each of them and James sniggered, which in turn made Sirius laugh, after a couple of seconds they were all rolling around laughing.

"So did you really have a good weekend?" Lupin asked her quietly during potions that afternoon. They had that class last and all day Anna had been looking over her shoulder for a sign of an Auror, there lack of presence was worrying.

"Yeah I didn't have to deal with any of this, I spent the evening hanging out with my dad and eating ice cream." Anna said equally as quiet.

"Sounds good. So you didn't miss us?"

"Of course I did," Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Good because we missed you," he said grinning at her. She felt something inside her tingle; he always had a way of making her feel calm, and wanted.

"I missed you too," she added in a low voice.

Snape was dangerously close she didn't want him to hear her talking about her weekend, especially when Snape was in a partially foul mood. No doubt owing to what was going to happen tonight.

"Potter," Snape growled. Obviously not low enough.

"Yes Professor?"

"Don't 'yes professor' me, stop discussing your personal life in my class, 10 points from Gryffindor."

"I wasn't discussing my personal life," she protested.

"You may be a talented potion maker but when you are making one this complex you have to concentrate. Understand?"

Anna was confused, Snape had complemented her. Was that the real Snape?

"Yes Professor," she replied, still shocked.

That evening Anna, Lupin, Remus, James and Sirius sat in the Room of Requirement by themselves. After potions they had been allowed to go and get their books to do their homework, then Professor Snape lead them to Dumbledore's office where Harry meet them and he lead them to the Room of Requirement. They had been sat there for about 15 minutes already and were bored out of their minds.

"We don't even have a set of Exploding Snap cards," James complained.

"We have books lots of books," Lupin offered. James glared at him.

Anna, however, wasn't listening she had been doing Malfoy and Nott's Ancient Runes homework, she had been trying to decipher the text ever since they gave it to her and now she thought she finally had it. Her initial thoughts of it being 'The Dark' or 'The dog' were wrong but close. She felt her breath caught in her throat as she read the words in front of her. She had to check one more book to make sure it was correct but she thought, finally, she had it. She hoped she was right this would make all the difference. She smiled at the thought of Malfoy and Nott's faces when she would give all there work back to them. She wouldn't give them this, it was too valuable, but not useful enough to be a set up. They had no idea when they told her she had to do it; it would help in the battle against Voldemort. Even Anna had had no idea; until she got the first few words then she became intrigued. Now she had it finished and it was an outstanding shock, it told her things she wanted to know about herself.

"I thought this was the Room of Requirement?" James said interrupting her thoughts.

"We were required to sit here and be safe. Not sit here and have fun while everyone else is out there being attacked James," Anna said mildly with out looking up. She had gotten the last book she needed and was just checking over the Runes. James mumbled something about her being right and didn't say anything else.

"What are you—"

BANG.


	51. Not the Final Battle

**_Chapter 51 – Not the Final Battle_**

BANG.

"Teams A, B and C report to Sector G. Teams D, E and F stay where you are it could be a diversion." Came Ron's voice in Harry's ear. Sector G was the Entrance Hall and Harry was leader of Team B. Harry motioned for his team of 6 to follow. He ran toward the Entrance Hall, he hoped Anna would stay where she was. He got to the Entrance Hall out of breath and almost collided with Ron. Ron, who was head of Team A, motioned for everyone to follow him. He walked toward the doors but before he could get there they heard loud voice and a word being said.

"Proceed carefully, the Dark Mark has just been fired," came the voice of Chris Vincent, Ron's superior in Harry's ear. Ron stopped suddenly and led them around to a small corridor. As Harry walked down it he was reminded of Snape's dungeon, the walls were damp and growing green algae on them, the candles that were burning were burning dimly and low giving a very eerie glow. Harry wondered how Ron knew this was here. As if reading his thoughts Ron said quietly to Harry.

"The useful thing about having Fred and George as brothers and the Marauders Map." Harry grinned.

As they came to a small doorway that Harry was sure he would have missed if it hadn't been for Ron leading them. Ron turned to them all spoke.

"You all know your positions?" There were nods all over. "Good. Now, go. And wait for my signal."

"This is ridiculous we can't just sit here when our friends are fighting out there," James exclaimed. He was pacing by the door waiting for it to unlock. Only Anna could unlock it but none of them, apart from Anna, knew that. They had been sitting in silence for the last few minutes after the bang they had heard. All of them had been staring at Anna, who sat terrified at the choice before her. She could go and fight like she desperately wanted to do but face her captors of 5 weeks, or she could obey her father and stay inside safe where no one could bring back the painful memories.

"I agree, I don't care what the Auror's said we have to go out there and help," Lupin said standing up next to James. He stood by the door folded his arms across his chest and stared directly at Anna.

"Me too," Sirius said getting up as well. All three of them turned their gaze to Remus who got up silently; he had no control of them outside of the Quidditch pitch. They all turned to look at Anna. Her eyes passed over all of them. Remus was gazing intently at her with his bright blue eyes; she seemed to read his mind. He had a look that clearly said 'I thought you were different than this'. James had the same look as his brother, but when Anna looked at him he dropped his head and ran a hand through his black hair. Sirius seemed to be trying to make himself seem smaller as though he suddenly didn't want to be standing there, this proved difficult however as he was a good 2 inches taller than everyone else in the room. His blue eyes darted back and forth between Anna and the other boys. Finally she looked at Lupin, he was wearing look of disbelief on his face. This was the worst look of all. Unlike the others he spoke softly to her barely above a whisper.

"I though we would be the ones having to hold you back, your dad's out there." They had no idea how much it was killing her to make this decision.

His words hit her like a ton of bricks, suddenly the guilt that she had been trying to push away came hurtling right back. He was right, she knew he was. All her dad had done for her and now she was letting him go and fight her battles for her. She took a deep breath and realized she would have to face her fears sooner or later.

"Alright," she said and slamming her book shut she walked toward the door took the large gold key out of her pocket and opened the door. She walked out the door and turned to them.

"Sorry I can't let you fight my fight," she said and before they had registered what she had said she was locking them in.

Ignoring the loud shouts and bangs now emitting from the other side of the door she ran toward the Great Hall. Seeing a flash of green light up the corridor she was now running down she turned to look out the window. She could see flashes of all different colors going back and forth outside. She looked up and her eyes widened at the Skull and Snake smoke in the sky. The Dark Mark. That must have been what the bang was she though. She pulled herself away from the window and ran at full speed to the doors to outside. She didn't pass any students on her way, which she was thankful for, but she did think she heard footsteps behind her. Anna opened the doors and went outside; it looked a lot different from down her, so much more real. She came out unnoticed and edged her way around to where she could get a better view. An Auror came stumbling past her followed by a Death Eater who was shooting spells at the Auror. Anna had gone unnoticed and took the opportunity to stun the Death Eater. She went over to the Auror who had fallen to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Anna asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fi--," she said but stopped as she saw who it was. "You're supposed to be inside."

"I know but I can't just wait in there," Anna said.

"I understand, come on help me up," said the Auror holding out her hand for Anna to pull her to her feet. As one they turned and ran toward to the mass of Death Eaters and Aurors. Anna soon found herself shouting spells she hadn't used since her Durmstrang days, she was suddenly very glad she had gone there, a lot of the Death Eaters fought like the Durmstrang students did. She also found herself using the tactics her father had taught her in their brief defense training, especially dodging spells and people.

"Anna! Look out," a familiar voice shouted, but it was too late she was hit but a bright blue light and she fell to the floor. Gasping for breath she tried to sit up, but found she couldn't breathe like that, she fell back to the ground but found she couldn't breathe like that either. She was being smothered, clutching her throat she started writhing on the ground. The Auror she had helped before was standing over her and suddenly she could breathe again.

"Were even now," the Auror said pulling Anna up to her feet.

A flash of red caught her attention. Anna ducked and the spell just missed her head, the Death Eater was raising its hand for another attack but before it could it fell to the floor frozen.

"And you thought keeping us locked in the room would stop us from helping you," came James's voice from behind her. Turning around she saw her four friends standing there wands raised ready for battle, she had no idea how they got out but she was going to let them have it later. Grinning at her Sirius, James and Remus ran past her into the fray.

"Were going to have words," Lupin said and walked past.

Harry couldn't believe Anna had actually come out. However, if he had had time to think about it properly, he would have been surprised if she hadn't shown up. After they had crept out the door Ron had had them go around to the Forbidden Forest. From where they were hiding, Harry's team had a good shot of the Death Eaters. At Ron's signal they had attacked. It was a surprise attack, but the Death Eaters had been ready. They quickly gathered themselves and drew Harry and the others out into the open so neither side could hide behind the trees. They had been fighting for about 15 minutes before Harry's heart sank and he had seen his daughter get hit with a blue light. He had no time to see if she was okay, as he was dueling three Death Eaters of his own. When he looked over again, though, she was standing up with her friends behind her. He knew she could handle her self.

It took a good twenty minutes before either side began to show weariness. The originally equal number of battlers had fallen to the Death Eaters' advantage. Originally one-on-one, now the fights were one-on-two. Harry was fighting with three of his own Death Eaters, whom he quickly got the better off by Stunning one, binding another and sending the last to sleep. Lupin, Remus, and Sirius were taking on two Death Eaters together. They had a good rhythm going. Lupin and Remus would send the Banishing spell at the two Death Eaters, and meanwhile, Sirius would Stun one of them. Then they would do the same again. James, however, fought with three of his own Death Eaters until Lupin, Remus and Sirius came to help him. James took a breather for a second and looked over at Anna. His breath caught as he saw what was about to happen, he called to his friends.

Ignoring the overwhelming sense of impending doom, Anna fought with two Death Eaters. One of the Death Eaters shoes caught her attention and she knew who he was Draco Malfoy. She remembered seeing them everyday in her captivity and would never forget them or their owner. Realizing her attacker brought back all of the terrible memories. She had been so caught up in the fighting before, but seeing Draco now made it impossible to put them to the back of her mind. She was abruptly terrified; what if they caught her again and put her through worse! She couldn't go through that again. Not again…

_"Stupefy," _the second Death Eater shouted.

_"Avada Kedavra," _Draco Malfoy shouted.

"ANNA!" Someone shouted. 

"LUPIN! NO!" This was all Anna heard before she fell to the ground and everything went black. All she saw was a figure dive in front of one of the jets of light and fall to the ground with her.


	52. Real Friends

**_Chapter 52 – Real Friends_**

Harry stood pacing in the hospital wing. He looked down at his daughter who looked so fragile and pale, the scars on her face more prominent in this late hour of the night, or early morning which it actually was. Ron stood next to him, silent, but his presence was enough. Hermione sat in the hospital bed next to Anna's; Hermione had taken a few wounds in the battle but nothing major. He dreaded the moment when they would wake Anna up and he would have to tell her what had happened.

She had to stop doing this to him. He didn't think his heart could take much more. She had been stunned but Harry thought she had been the one who had been hit by the killing curse… Someone had though, someone Anna would beat her self up about his death for. Harry knew his daughter. She was not going to take this well, the enormous amount of guilt she would feel would be unbearable. Harry knew she wouldn't take his sacrifice as a good thing. She would say it should have been her; she would never forgive herself because she would be convinced it was her fault somehow. He knew all of this and he would be right.

"Ready?" asked Ron.

"Yes, do you think the others should be here?"

"No. Their friend died, Harry they are grieving. Let Anna hear it then she can see them, that way the others don't have to go through the pain of hearing it again."

"When did you get so smart Ron?"

"When he married me," Hermione cut in. Harry laughed quietly and turned to Ron who silently raised his wand and Anna came to life, she didn't immediately open her eyes but she started thrashing around, mumbling:

"No not again, please no. Don't let me go back, no please no," her eyes flew open when Harry sat down next to her and took her hand. Gasping slightly she drew her hand away and when it seemed she realized where she was she visibly calmed down and Harry took his daughter's hand again.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Ok, I think, I don't seem to hurt anywhere except I think I bruised my chest," she said rubbing slightly to the left of her chest above her heart. She looked around at all the gloomy faces, and she instantly knew something bad had happened.

"So what happened? How many did we loss," she asked, sitting up.

"We only had one death, but a good number of casualties," Ron said, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Who was it?" Anna asked. However, as she did the memories of her last battle came flooding back. Images flashed in her mind, she was hit with one of the spells, the stunning spell. That meant whoever had jumped in front of her had been hit with the other curse. They had saved her life. She had to know who it was.

Harry looked at Anna; his eyes said it was someone close to them. The look of pity in his eyes told her it was someone close to her.

"Who was it? Tell me."

"It was James Black," Harry said, quietly.

Anna walked slowly to the Gryffindor Common Room; she didn't want to go in. Going in would mean facing her friends, it would make everything much more real. She hadn't seen any of them since it had happened and for James not to be sitting with them was something that still seemed inconceivable. She had been out of the hospital wing for an hour now but she had been wandering around the castle trying to relieve some of the guilt she had been feeling ever since her dad had told her who had died. It felt like it was eating her away, her heart felt like it had been hit with a hammer repeatedly. It hurt so much it physically ached. As she walked into the common room it seemed unnaturally quiet. She scanned the room for her friends and didn't immediately spot them as they were sat in the corner with their heads down. They looked up with red eyes as she came closer. Before she could say anything the three boys had stood up and grabbed her by the arms and dragged her up the stairs to their dormitory. Anna, who was in too much shock to speak, let them take her.

"Sit down and don't speak until we have finished," Lupin said. Anna felt rather frightened they were all standing around her and she was sat on the bed looking up at them.

"It was _not _you're fault, James went out and fought on his own accord," Sirius began, he had his arms crossed in front of his chest and was giving Anna a look so serious it didn't suit him.

"We are you're friends and nothing you do to try to push us away will work so don't even think about excluding yourself from us," Remus continued.

"Feel upset, feel angry, feel hurt by what happened but use it to fight, fight for his memory. But don't let his death bring you to a stand still," Lupin finished.

Anna sat in shock she had expected hard looks and accusations for what happened, she hoped that they would just ignore her, but she had never expected this… this friendship and loyalty. She didn't deserve it. She knew she didn't and she would blame herself until either she defeated Voldemort or Voldemort defeated them. Before she could think anything else arms descended around her and she was engulfed in hugs. They had no idea how much she needed them. Or maybe they did?

The first Quidditch game was the second week of November against Hufflepuff. It had been pushed back because of James' funeral. The funeral was so final Anna felt, it was as though a part of her life was over from now on she had to concentrate, do her homework and figure out how to defeat Voldemort, no more messing around with love and relationship and friends. It was as though the fun and carefree time she had had died with James. The funeral was beautiful with James' brother and father, Remus and Sirius, both giving speeches both portraying the different sides of James. The flowers came in the carriage loads from everyone, it seemed, James had ever met. No one realized until that day how much his quirky sense of humor had touched people. Anna kept to herself that day, tears constantly falling down her face. She didn't speak to anyone, except to say to Sirius Black how sorry she was for letting him be in the battle. To which he replied if she ever thought that again he would flay her alive. That was the only smile she cracked all day.

Anna wasn't as nervous as usual for the Quidditch match she didn't have time to be nervous anymore. She didn't do much except research, homework; go to classes, and Quidditch practice. She avoided everyone, staying late in the library then going straight to her dorm room. Each morning she would wake before everyone, she often skipped lunch and dinner and ate quickly in the morning after Quidditch. Her friends were all busy with homework and Quidditch themselves so didn't have time to notice how she was treating herself. She thought they were burying them selves in work as well for the same reason she was. Which she was thankful for, she felt as thought she was punishing herself for letting James die and all the work kept her mind off the matters closest to her heart.

They had tryouts for a new Beater a few days after the funeral and the substitute who had originally been playing for James got it. His name was Chris Jones a fifth year but he was taller than even Lupin. The greeting he got from the team was one of reluctant welcome. Only Anna seemed to be able to be nice to him, the others just treated him as though he was not there only talking to him as 'the Beater.'

The morning of the game came and Anna got up and went down to the changing rooms without even going in the great hall. She found everybody was already in the changing room when she got there. She got changed and sat down waiting for Remus's pep talk.

"Ok first game of the season, we can do this, as long as we focus on the game and don't let our attention wander. Let's go out there and do our best… or in other words win." Remus said. Remus, Lupin, Sirius, Kayle, Nicky, Chris and Anna went out welcomed by the cold grey morning. The game started on Oliver Woods whistle and Anna had to remember what Remus had said, she couldn't let her attention wander. But what did it matter if it did; it was only a game it wasn't life or death. She sighed wishing she could be flying without a purpose not having to look for the snitch just letting the coolness of the air wash over her, leaving all her worries on the ground. Gryffindor were up by 20 points. The Hufflepuff seeker was following her closely. She saw Lupin pass the Quaffle to Nicky and Nicky score. As she watched the beaters she remembered James flying up there with them, he always winked at her when he came close or said some funny comment. She didn't realize until now how much of an impact he had had on her life. All her friends had, even Lupin. Before she met them she was just existing, keeping quiet not letting people in. Now even with all the tragedies in her life she felt like she was finally living not just existing. These people she had come to call friends had touch a place inside of her, a place she never knew could be touched like that. That place was her heart.

She was dragged out of these thoughts as the Hufflepuff seeker went speeding past her she looked around and spotted the snitch only a few meters away she turned her broom quickly in the correct direction and speed toward it. The Hufflepuff seeker was closer but she was catching up, she urged the broom faster, she was catching up when a bludger came hurtling toward her and went right into her ribs. Trying to ignore the loud cracks and feeling suddenly dizzy Anna speed forward she stretched out her hand and felt her hand close around… nothing. She had lost the game for them. The Hufflepuff crowd went wild, Anna slowly flew down to the ground but when she stood she almost fell over, hands caught her and held her as she tried to stay upright.

"Take her to the hospital wing," Oliver Wood told Sirius and Lupin who were holding her up. They tried to walk her up there but Anna couldn't stand properly mainly because Lupin and Sirius were trying to hold on to her, she could have managed fine by herself. Halfway there Lupin stopped.

"Look this isn't going to work," he bent his knees and put an arm under her arms and picked Anna up by the legs and carried her the rest of the way to the hospital wing.

"Lupin, I can walk," she said, indignantly.

"No you can't," he said.

"I can, I have had worse it's only a broken rib if that it doesn't even hurt," Anna argued.

"I've been holding you up you can't walk this is bad."

"Lupin! Its not bad believe me," she said, Lupin looked at her and read her eyes as he realized that she was telling him she had been through worse when she was captured. They were at the hospital wing by now so he put her down. Madam Pomfrey came over to her the usual scowl vanished as she saw who it was. Anna sighed why couldn't she be like normal?

"What happened?"

"It was a bludger," Lupin answered.

"Well I am sure you will be fine where does it hurt?"

"Her ribs," Lupin said, then mimicked where it was on his ribs.

"Are they broken did you hear a crack?"

"Yeah they are broken," Lupin nodded.

"Well lie down Anna," Madam Pomfrey said. Anna stood looking at Lupin.

"What?" He asked, after a few seconds and Anna didn't move.

"Oh, I am sorry, I thought you were Anna," she said, sarcastically. They walked around the curtain and Lupin rolled his eyes and followed them and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Madam Pomfrey looked at him as did Anna.

"What," he asked again.

"Can I have some privacy please," she said, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. Rolling his eyes but turning a pinkish color Lupin left and sat the other side of the curtain. Anna lay down and let madam Pomfrey look her over. She asked Anna to lift up her shirt so she could see the area of impact. Anna did and Madam Pomfrey gasped at the sight of the scar on Anna's stomach from the sword. Which had never properly healed, it was still red and raw, Anna usually put a bandage on it but she hadn't had time this morning and she had forgotten it was there otherwise she would have never have let the matron see it. Anna could see Lupin standing up on the other side of the curtain.

"What," he asked, for the third time in as many minutes. She quickly put her shirt down blushing.

"Nothing," she said, irritably. Then added, "can I just have the potion please?" to Madam Pomfrey quietly.

"You call that being a beater!"

"She could have died."

"I don't know why we picked you in the first place."

Anna was walking back to collect her school things when she heard these voices coming from the Quidditch changing rooms. Confused she quickened her pace. As she opened the doors the shouting got louder. She was shocked at what she saw. Lupin, Remus and Sirius were standing over Chris who was sitting on the bench. He looked terrified.

"What are you doing?" She asked in disbelief.

Three faces looked at her all seem screwed up in anger.

"We were telling the new beater here how to play Quidditch," Remus said, innocently.

"Well that's not the impression I got," she said, testily.

She was met with silence, and three guilty faces.

"Go back to the common room," she said shortly. "NOW!" she shouted when they didn't move. They quickly got up and hurried out the changing room like dogs with their tails between their legs. When they had gone Anna sat down next to Chris and they both sat with their heads bowed.

"Sorry about the bludger," he said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault, none of it was. You know they don't mean any of it right? They are just trying to deal with the pain of losing James, who was a brother to Remus and was practically a brother to us. Don't let them do that to you again. I doubt they will, they know they did wrong and bloody hell will they know it when I get back up there."

Chris laughed.

"I'm serious, they went too far. Far too far."

"Thanks Anna." Chris said, his brown eyes coming back to life.

"No problem," she replied and they got up to leave, she grabbed her books and Malfoy and Nott's mountains of homework which she was still doing and they started up the grounds to the castle doors.


	53. Love Gets Complicated

**_Chapter 53 – Love Gets Difficult_**

"Oh Potter, got yourself a new boyfriend! What will wolf boy say?"

Anna sighed this night was turning into a nightmare. She turned around slowly and found herself face to face with Malfoy and Nott. Chris stopped, too, standing slightly behind her.

"I'll meet you back in the common room," Anna said to Chris.

"Erm—Remus, Lupin and Sirius are up there and besides if I leave you here by yourself they would probably kill me," he said slightly nervously.

"Right, well don't interfere with this and you can stay," she said.

"Are you going to take orders from a girl?" Malfoy asked Chris.

"Malfoy I've got your homework done for you," Anna said directing the focus off Chris.

"Yeah and we've got some more for you to do."

"Look I don't have any time to do it anymore."

"You had better otherwise you know what we will do. Besides you still haven't done that Ancient Runes Project for us yet."

Anna hoped the smug smile that was itching to come out would stay off her face. She had done the project and found out something exceedingly useful but she had changed it in Malfoy's report so it didn't say what it really meant.

"And what if I say no."

"Then we tell everyone what we know."

"And what do you know?"

"Everything," Nott said, and Malfoy shot her a look Anna found very interesting.

"You know I am surprised at you two you always taunt me about anything you can think of, but when you have inside information you don't even use it to taunt me privately. I bet you don't know anything."

"Of course we do—"

"Go on then tell me, tell me what your father did to me, what they all did, tell me how they tortured me, how they made me scream," she said in an almost whisper her anger already boiling. Nott made movement with her mouth that made her look like a fish and Malfoy glared at Anna. However, before Anna could utter another word Malfoy spoke.

"_Furnunculus_,"

"_Expelliarmus,_" Chris shouted from behind her. Anna wiped her wand out and raised her hand, taking a deep breath she shouted,

"_Petrificus Totalus_,"

Malfoy and Nott stopped in their tracks. Anna turned to Chris, "don't tell anyone what you just saw and I will stop Remus, Sirius and Lupin from killing you."

Chris nodded in what seemed like shocked disbelief. Anna threw their homework next to their still bodies and leaving the two girls in the hallway Anna and Chris walked back to the common room in silence. For the first time in a very long time Anna let herself smile she was free of them she was sure.

"Hey, Potter," someone shouted behind her as she walked out of the library a week later. Why couldn't people call her by her first name?

"What," she said turning around not in any mood to talk to anyone, the same way she had been feeling all week. She found herself face to face with Eric McManus from Ravenclaw. The same Eric who had embarrassed himself last year because she had told him to tell Alison how he felt about her.

"I just wanted to know if you have the notes?" He said shuffling his feet.

"Err what notes?"

"The notes for Arithmancy," he said blushing.

"I don't take Arithmancy," Anna replied getting a bit confused.

"Actually, I knew that… I was -- I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." Anna felt sick; she was planning on spending the Hogsmeade weekend researching. She knew she didn't, she only wanted to go with Lupin. Unexpectedly she found herself talking.

"Ok."

"Really," he looked quite scared now. "Right, I will meet you in the Entrance Hall after breakfast."

"Ok," she didn't know why she was saying yes, but the tingling in her stomach felt a relief from the grief she had been feeling for too long now. Somebody it seemed still wanted to be around her.

"You're going on a date?" Remus said as they sat in the common room the night before the Hogsmeade visit. Lupin looked on with a sour expression on his face.

"Yeah," she said, vaguely. She was reading one of the books she was researching from.

"With who?" Asked Lupin sharply.

"Eric McManus," she said.

"I don't like him," Lupin said at once and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Didn't think you would," she said.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean, what am I going to do? I am going to go to Hogsmeade and have a nice time with an interesting boy," Anna said airily.

"Interesting? That's rich! He wanted nothing to do with you until now, have you even spoken to him since you convinced him to tell the whole school he went out with my girlfriend, at the same time I did?"

"I can't believe you just said that, would you rather not known? And besides he doesn't seem to be the only one playing the avoidance game," snapped Anna angrily. She had lost her patience with Lupin now.

"And what in Merlin's name is _that _supposed to mean?"

"If you don't know by now then it is not worth me telling you."

"Whatever," Lupin huffed and went back to pretending to do his homework. Anna wanted him to take her aside and declare his love for her and tell her not to go because it would break his heart, but she knew that would never happen so she was going to go on this 'date' and enjoy herself. She wanted to be happy even if it was only for a little while.

Lupin lay in his bed later that night annoyed. He really didn't understand girls they confused him to no end. No not all girls just a certain one. One he was completely and hopelessly in love with, and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't know when he fell in love with her or why their relationship had been nothing but one big mess. But he new he couldn't live with out her. He needed help and Remus seemed to always have good advice for someone who never had a girlfriend.

"Remus?" Lupin whispered trying not to wake Sirius up. "Remus?"

"What?" came the groggy, slightly annoyed answer.

"I need help," Lupin said sitting up and pulling the hangings back from his bed.

"Finally realized that have you?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"Shut up," he said and got up and pulled Remus's hangings away and sat on the end of his bed. "You know what this is about, don't you?"

"I could take a guess and I would probably be right, but why don't you tell me so I have your version of it?"

"Alright so there's this girl—"

"Anna."

"Shut up and this guy who –"

"You."

"I am trying to tell this story, anyway this guy really likes this girl but he doesn't know what to make of her. She says she needs time to forgive him so he gives her time he waits patiently while all these other girls flirt with him, and he ignores them. He asks if they can still be friends and she says sure then it looks as though she is about to kiss him but she runs away. Now she's going on a date, and he thinks she still likes him but sometimes he's not to sure—"

"Lupin, shut up--,"

"You just told me too—"

"I know," Remus said rubbing his head as though he had a headache.

"Ok so what should the guy do?" Lupin asked. Remus looked at him and rolled his eyes sighing he answered.

"You tell her you love her and ask her why she won't forgive you and if she wants to go back out why can't you go out and make her trust you again. Life is too short for all this drama, you never know if you will die tomorrow." From where he was sitting Lupin could tell his best friend was crying. Lupin knew how much he missed his brother. Lupin knew because James was like a brother to him as well.


	54. Bad Dates and Bad News

**_Chapter 54 – Bad Dates and Bad News_**

Anna stood in the entrance hall, Eric was late. Obviously he had better things to do today. Anna saw Lupin, Remus, Sirius and Nicky and they all waved, except Lupin, as they passed she waved back feeling left out. She thought she saw Lupin give her a wicked grin but he turned around before she could tell properly.

"Hi Anna," a voice called from behind her. She turned expecting to see Eric but came face to face with Chris from the Quidditch team instead.

"Hey Chris, how are you?"

"I'm alright. Can I talk to you later? Privately?"

"Yeah, sure. What about?"

"I'll tell you later," he said looking nervous, he was talking in a soft voice hoping his friends didn't over hear him.

"Hi, you ready?" Said Eric suddenly appearing next to her.

"I'll talk to you later ok," she said reassuringly to Chris.

"Yeah, let's go," she said trying to smile at Eric. As they walked to Hogsmeade Eric talked to Anna about everything. She realized half way there that all she had to do was nodded and say 'yeah' or 'oh' once in a while and he wouldn't notice she wasn't listening. She wondered if he was going to Hogsmeade with her to make Alison jealous. She couldn't talk, she was doing the same thing for Lupin. When they reached Hogsmeade Eric asked where Anna wanted to go.

"Well it's quite cold out do you want to go and warm up a bit first?"

"Ok, the three Broomsticks it is then," he replied. They went in and Anna sat down, Eric sat opposite her. They sat looking at each other for a moment before Anna stood up and said.

"What do you want?"

"Butterbeer please," he answered. Anna nodded and went toward the bar. As she waited for her Butterbeers she looked around Remus, Sirius, Nicky and Lupin were sitting at a table in a far corner; Lupin was staring directly at her. She felt her insides squirm uncomfortably. She grabbed the drinks and hurried back to the table and sat down with her back to her friends. As they sat drinking their drinks she could feel Lupin's eyes on her all the way until they left to go to Honey Dukes.

They entered the store and started picking out things, as they did Eric asked:

"So you and Romulus Lupin are over right?"

"Who? Oh Lupin. Err… Yeah, why?" She said feeling something drop unpleasantly inside her; she had never said that out loud before.

"Well it's just he couldn't keep his eyes off you today,"

"Oh I didn't even see him in there," Anna lied.

"Are you still friends with him though?"

"Well… yeah… I guess," she said getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Oh… right…," he said looking confused.

"What?"

"Well it's just I certainly wouldn't be friends with someone who blamed me for letting our friend die."

"He never said that," she answered instantly but suddenly uncertain.

"Oh, well that's what I heard."

"There's a big difference between what happened and what people hear."

"Yeah I guess that's true." After that it went remarkably quiet.

Two hours later Anna found herself being bored out of her mind listening to Eric go on about the importance of History of Magic. Apparently his silence was only temporary.

"… It's a very important subject to learn, I mean we need history so we learn from it and don't make the same mistakes again. I mean look what happened in 1439 with the Goblins," at this point Anna's thoughts drifted back to a certain friend. She didn't understand anymore why she wasn't with him. Sitting here listening to Eric talk about Goblins was not her idea of fun. Why did everything have to be so complicated? But she reasoned, it was only complicated because she made it so. Why couldn't she just tell Lupin she wanted him back, if he made it up to her? Hadn't he suffered enough? But what if what Eric had said was true. He wouldn't say that… would he? Suddenly she found Eric looking straight at her obviously waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," she said automatically. He rolled his eyes.

"You don't want to be here do you?" Her eyes said it all. "Just go."

"No it's ok, I don't want to leave you by yourself—"

"I'm a big boy I can look after myself, go. You love him everyone knows it, now go! And what I said before about you letting James die, I heard that from Malfoy and Nott, just to let you know." Anna smiled at Eric for his understanding hugged him and got up. Anna fled the shop and ran down the street looking in every store for the familiar blonde curly hair. She found Lupin, Sirius, Remus and Nicky in Weasley Wizards Wheezes talking to George. She hid behind a shelf intent on sneaking up on them.

"I am not going out with that _girl _again, no matter how many times she asks," Lupin was saying.

"Yeah but she likes you it's so obvious," George said.

"Doesn't matter if she likes me, I don't like her anymore."

"Can't you give her another chance?" asked George.

"You didn't see what happened?"

"Whatever it was I am sure she didn't mean it," George said.

"How can anyone act that way after what happened, and then this summer how she was acting when she got back, and after he died. I mean come on who does that?"

_What's going on? I wasn't that bad was I? _Anna thought. She didn't know why he was saying those things. She felt betrayed and couldn't take it anymore; she left the shop tears falling unchecked down her face. She wiped furiously at them as she wandered aimlessly back to school.

"So that's what he really thinks of me is it?" she said to herself. Things had suddenly become much simpler, clearer and so much less complicated. She thought it was just an argument where words were just thrown back and forth last night, apparently she was wrong. She would get over him, simple just like that, she would ignore her feelings toward him and go about her research and forget how she felt. Simple.

Anna sat in the library that evening; she had been avoiding the common room since she got back from Hogsmeade. She was taking refuge in her research. All the research she had been doing lately, however, was futile what she really needed to do was access to Snape's store cupboards. So she really needed to speak to the only person who could grant her access to that.

"Anna," a voice said interrupting her thoughts.

She looked up and remembered Chris Jones wanted to talk to her. He was looking nervous again.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked sensing this wasn't going to be an informal visit.

"Can we go somewhere where there are no people?" Anna nodded and collected her books and put them in her bag. She stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder. They walked silently out the library and into the darkened grounds.

"So what is this all about?"

"I have been watching you ever since I found out who you were," he said this statement caught Anna completely off guard.

"You what?"

"I know that sounds rather odd but I didn't mean it in a stalkerish way," he replied sounding amused. Anna laughed.

"What I mean is well there is no easy way to say this but I am not sure what to say first," he babbled.

"Chris, stop, take a breath," he did as Anna said. "Now start from why you have been watching me in a non-stalker like way."

"Ever since Voldemort came back my dad has been acting oddly. He comes home late; I know he's not sleeping well. He is always annoyed about something and his temper is always boiling at the surface. I noticed this during the holidays and my mum says its nothing but she does admit that he's not himself. She says its work. He's a high ranking official at the ministry of magic."

"Well that could mean anything, I am sure it's nothing,"

"That's what I was hoping for but it's not… he's—he's a Death Eater,"

"How do you know for sure?"

"I followed him one day to one of his business meeting's. He met with some men just outside London and when they got to wherever they were meeting he put on Death Eater robes and Disapparated."

"But—"

"While they were walking I over heard them telling my dad his initiation would be that night. That they were very happy with the information he had given them so far," Chris said his voice becoming more angered as he continued his story.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want have anything to do with my father or the Dark Side, I have seen what you are capable of I know you are going to win this war and I want to help, even if it means turning over my own father."

"Chris, I don't know what to say," Anna replied still in shock.

"Say if I turn my father over you will protect me and end Voldemorts reign."

"I will do everything in my power to protect you and everything possible to end Voldemort."

Chris had been living with this knowledge for a long time it had taken a lot for him to tell anyone. Anna knew how he felt and she knew what she had to do. She and Chris walked up to the Owlery, Anna wrote a short note on a piece of parchment.

_Dad,_

_I need to speak to you in person and Ron._

_Anna_

"I'll take care of this, just don't tell anyone what you said to me, I will help," Anna said earnestly. As she said this Chris broke down and cried, he had made sure he told his story and now he could share his burden, and Anna was happy to have this knowledge, she was sure this would help a great deal.


	55. Final Plans Take Form

**_Chapter 55 – Final Plans Take Form_**

"_Anna what's happened to us?" _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_We were happy together and I am miserable without you, I love you," Lupin said. Before Anna could say anything else or even think he had taken her by the shoulder and kissed her on the lips. _

"POTTER," a cold voice brought her back to the reality of Potion class, she had fallen asleep. She looked up into the even colder eyes of Professor Snape. "Were you sleeping in my class?" He asked in a worryingly calm voice. She knew she couldn't win this and it would end up with her in detention.

"I—was just resting my eyes," she said timidly.

"Do you always snore that loudly when resting your eyes? I think this deserves slightly more than detention see me after class."

It was the first week in December and the teachers were laying the homework on thick, even without Malfoy and Nott's homework she had plenty. Not to mention research. She had had a break through the night before and ended up staying up all night to figure it out. She also needed Professor Snape to be in a good mood, it was him she needed.

When the class ended Anna packed up her things and ignored the pitying looks she was getting from everyone as they left. When the final person had gone she walked slowly to the front.

"Professor before you punish me I need to ask you a favor," she said quickly.

"A favor?" Snape said in disbelief, and then his curiosity seemed to get the better of him. "What is it Potter?"

"I need your help," she said and Snape obviously not expecting this statement dropped his quill, knocked over his ink bottle and cursed under his breath.

"What do you mean?" He asked now mopping up the spilled ink.

"I have found a way to destroy Voldemort's soul, but I can't make the potion on my own. I need ingredients that students aren't allowed, and I need someone who knows the subject to help me." She finished leaving Snape open mouthed and staring at her. "Shall I give you some time to think about it?"

Snape nodded starting at her.

"What do you want me to do for my punishment?" she asked.

"Just go," he said in a quiet voice, Anna wasn't going to question it she quickly turned and practically fled the room.

Harry got Anna's letter the next day, however he was only free the next Saturday, so he arranged for her to come to the house. She would floo from the Gryffindor common Room, he had Hermione arrange it for her.

It was 6pm on Saturday and Harry was sitting with Ron in his living room. Suddenly the fireplace came to life and Anna fell out of it. She got up brushing herself off and hugged her father and then Ron. Harry wasn't expecting the fireplace to spill out another person. A tall brown haired, boy who looked very nervous brushed himself off.

"Dad, Ron this is Chris Jones, Chris this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Anna introduced.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion. Harry took the first step and shook Chris's hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"It's an honor Mr. Potter," Chris replied.

"Chris Jones? Your father's not Martin Jones is he?" Ron asked holding out his hand.

"Actually yes, he is Mr. Weasley," Chris said looking at Anna.

"Chris is here because he has something he wants to tell you both that will help," Anna said sitting on the couch, Harry and Ron sat either side of her both sizing up Chris. Chris stood silent under the gaze of Harry and Ron. He looked at Anna for help.

"Just tell them what you told me, from the beginning," Anna said. Chris took a deep breath and told his story again. When he finished Harry sat in silence, Ron however was stood up pacing the room.

"I can't believe this, Martin? He's one of the good guys he knows pretty much everything that goes on in the Ministry."

"Which is why Voldemort knows what the Ministry is doing, and when they are going to do it," Harry said. Harry and Ron sat discussing it in the living room while Anna brought Chris into the kitchen and offered to make him some food.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Ron asked. "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"Anna believes him and I know enough about my daughter to know she wouldn't tell us this unless she was 100 sure it was correct, and it makes sense. Now we have to decide what to do," Harry said.

"Do we turn him over or do we use him," Ron wondered. As Harry and Ron sat in silence the front door opened and Ginny walked in. She walked into the living room and seeing the faces on Harry and Ron spoke.

"Who died?" She said jokingly. Then seeing Harry's face, sat down on the couch and was suddenly serious, "Oh Merlin who died?"

"No one, Gin, no one died, we just found out something and are trying to decide what to do about it," Harry said soothing Ginny's, kissing her.

"What did you find out?" she asked.

"Someone at the ministry we just found out is a Death Eater," Ron said.

"Oh no, what are you going to do?"

"We don't know."

"Well why don't you feed him false information and set them up," Ginny said. Ron stood up suddenly he looked excited.

"That's exactly what we will do. Set him up, You-Know-Who, we only have the one chance to defeat him so it's up to you Harry, you and Anna let us know when you are ready. For now though we have to go on as though nothing had happened. See you tomorrow Harry." Ron said in a rush and left quickly.

"I swear sometimes I am amazed by him," Ginny said.

"It's all the chess he played, make someone think strategically," Harry replied.

"Hi, Ginny," Anna said coming back in the room, "how's the baby?"

"He is fine, still in there, just where he is going to stay for the next few months," Ginny said. Suddenly she put a hand to her stomach and grimaced. Everyone rushed to her.

"It's ok he just kicked is all," Ginny said seeing all the worried faces.

"Oh, can I feel?" Anna asked. Ginny nodded and Anna went to her and put a hand on the bump. She felt nothing then a sudden concentration of pressure under her hand.

"Oh I felt it," she said grinning, she stood up and her head gave a throb, the beginnings of a headache she thought, she had had them frequently during the year. Feeling slightly ill she introduced Chris to Ginny. Chris and Anna stayed for dinner and left soon after.

A week went by and Professor Snape hadn't said he would help Anna, in fact he hadn't said one word to her since. Anna was beginning to get annoyed didn't he see his pride would have to get pushed aside to defeat Voldemort? On the last potion lesson of the week Anna finished her potion perfectly, as well as Lupin and Remus after Anna whispered instructions to them. She went up to the front desk and handed her potion in. Snape took it.

"7pm in here, tonight," he said quietly not looking at her. Anna nodded and went back to her seat.

So that night Anna excused herself after doing her potions homework and then giving it to Lupin to copy. She made her way down to the potions classroom wishing she was anywhere else but knowing it was for a good cause.

"Good evening, sir," Anna said after she knocked and he told her to come in.

"Now Potter, I am not to sure what you want to do so you have better show me your research." So Anna spent the next half an hour showing Snape her research and explaining what she wanted to try to do. Snape didn't interrupt her at all which she was grateful for. He nodded when she asked him if he understood what she wanted to do now.

"Well it's not impossible but it is the most complicated thing anyone has ever wanted to try to do. You understand how difficult this will be we will have to work almost every night to get it done before we all die of old age," he said. If Anna didn't know better she would have said he had made a joke.

"There is one more thing I need to know Potter; what do these Ancient Runes say?"

"The Marked One and the Pure Soul shall work together to defeat the Dark Lord. But the Pure Soul shall be the one who finishes all; the Pure One is connected to all."

"And you know what this means?" Snape asked. Anna nodded. "Explain please we have no time for me to do my own study of it."

"It means the Marked One, Harry with his scar, the Pure Soul; someone with a pure soul will work together and defeat Vol—You-Know-Who. This Pure One will probably will be the one who defeats the Dark Lord." Anna said briefly she had gone into it more in her notes but she didn't think Snape needed to know who the Pure Soul was. Snape looked at her as though inspecting her, sizing her up and daring her to break her gaze, to flinch. She did not; she was stronger than he thought.

"How did you come by these Runes?" He asked her, Anna felt herself grin, she might as well tell him he wasn't likely to tell Malfoy and Nott off for giving her their homework to do.

"Malfoy and Nott blackmailed me to do it for them," she said.

"Do they know what these say?" He asked quickly.

"No, I changed the Runes, and wrote down something completely different," she said. Snape stood in silence, Anna was sure she had shocked him.


	56. Opening The Heart

_**Chapter 56 – Opening the Heart**_

"No lacewings cancel out wolfsbane when mixed with beetle eyes," Snape said as he paced the room his sleeves rolled up, as Anna sat on the desk head in her hands. There was parchment and books scattered all over the desk a cauldron sat in front of them bubbling and emitting a purple smoke. There were ingredients and things in glass jars on the table behind them. Anna and Snape had been there for three hours and it was Wednesday night, they had been working on the potion for two weeks now. It was the Christmas holidays in two days and they both wanted to get further than they were. Anna hadn't told anybody what she was doing, she had a feeling they wouldn't like her working with Snape. She wasn't looking for a fight so she just didn't mention it.

"What about stirring it clockwise three times then adding the lacewings after shredding them, the surface area would be greater…"

"…making the reaction faster," finished Snape. He hurried over to the cauldron and shredded the lacewings and then added them. The potion turned from purple to green. Snape smiled a rare occurrence and Anna grinned.

"Thank Merlin I thought we were going to be here all night," he said, "well I think we should leave it there for the evening." Anna got up and gathered all her parchment and books together and put them in her bag. After helping Snape clean up she went back to the common room. She sat down next to Remus and Nicky. Sirius and Lupin were attempting to decorate the common room with decoration they stole from the kitchens. They were currently just throwing it across the room making a mess.

Ever since James had died Lupin had become Sirius' partner in crime. Anna and Lupin avoided each other some times and at others they got along perfectly, neither of them wanting to talk about anything to do with their relationship. Both too scared to make it worse.

"Where have you been?" Lupin asked coming to sit next to her. Remus got up and went to throw some decorations with Sirius. "I need to do my transfiguration homework."

"Give it here," Anna said. She was in too good a mood to argue with him. She had also started to ignore the painful twinge in her heart when she sat next to him. She took his homework and looked it over correcting it and gave it back. He took it and rewrote what Anna had corrected. While he was doing that Remus and Sirius came back Anna watched Remus and Nicky interact. She watched as Remus said something and Nicky laughed whether it was funny or not. She noticed they were sitting rather closer than normal.

"Nicky," Anna said. Nicky didn't hear her she seemed to be engrossed in what Remus was saying. Anna nudged Lupin and Sirius who looked at her in question. She tilted her head towards them; Lupin looked at them for a moment then grinned. Anna knew what he was thinking.

"Nicky… NICKY," Anna shouted. Nicky jumped and glared at Anna.

"What?" she asked impatiently. Anna, Lupin and Sirius laughed.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Anna asked.

"Yes I am," she said looking back towards Remus who looked at her sideways.

"You are?" He asked in what sounded like a hurt voice.

"Yeah I thought you were as well?"

"No I am staying here. Dad will be here anyway and mum is working so there would be no point staying." Nicky looked upset at this. Sirius got up and mumbled something about going to the library. Anna looked at Lupin with her eyebrows raised he tilted his head to the corner, Anna reluctantly got up. She and Lupin hadn't spent anytime alone in a very long time. Anna tried to avoid this.

"When did that happen," he asked as they sat in the corner by the window. Anna shrugged she hadn't been around much recently.

"Don't know but I am going to have to have words with her," she said watching Remus and Nicky. Nicky was now running her hand through Remus's hair which was now down to his shoulders. Remus's was hitting her hand away playfully.

"Why?" Lupin asked sharply.

"Because I want to make sure her intentions are good, I don't want her to hurt my friend," she said. "Yes, contrary to popular belief I do want my friends to be happy." She said glancing casually at Lupin.

"So, if Remus and Nicky went out you wouldn't be annoyed," Lupin asked.

"No, I would be happy for them. Why would I be annoyed I don't like Remus like that," she said coolly. They sat in silence for a few moments as Anna watched the snow fall outside. Lupin looked like he was going to say something but he kept changing his mind. Worried that what he would say might start everything up again she said she was going to bed.

_She was running down the street looking for her mother, she came to a dark, dank alleyway and looked through a window. Her mother was sitting tied to a chair. Anna watched as her mother was tortured and then suddenly Anna was the one being tortured, she watched as Draco Malfoy drew closer to her he raised his wand and Anna felt her arm break, then blood trickled down her arm and fell in droplets on to the floor. She wanted to scream out loud. She was screaming… _

Anna woke up shaking and a cold sweat creeping down her back. She got up shivering. Outside it was still snowing and the grounds looked peaceful. Anna went down to the common room. She took her blanket with her and sat in the arm chair next to the fire. She didn't know how long she sat there staring at the fire, thinking. Suddenly a prickling on the back of her neck made her sit up and still; he focused her eyes to the far corner of the common room. A figure emerged from the boys' stair case. Anna relaxed a bit, and pulled the blanket closer to her. She was still shivering.

"What are you doing up?" the voice from the stairs asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Anna said.

"Remus is snoring, and I can't sleep I keep thinking about something." Lupin said sitting opposite her.

"Something?" she asked.

"Someone."

"Who?" Anna said remembering the conversation she had overheard in Weasley Wizards Wheezes. Since then she had managed to tone pain down to a dull throb.

"You know who," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Voldemort?"

"No."

"Who then?" she said icily.

"It's rather obvious, she's the only girl I ever loved," Lupin said looking down. Anna felt her heart crack she didn't think she could take much more and tears started to form. He never loved her.

"Well I am sure Alison will be happy to know that."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"No… you think I love Alison?"

"Well who else would it be?" Anna asked. Lupin didn't say anything he just looked at her, Anna couldn't tell his expression it was too dark. She laughed sadly and got up to go back to bed. She reached the bottom of the stairs when Lupin spoke words she never thought he would say to her.

"It's you, you idiot,"

Shaking slightly she said, "but when I went out with Eric I went to find you and over heard you saying to George you would never go out with me again, not after the way I acted this summer."

"I was talking about Alison; I would never go out with her again. After Voldemort killed Mary, her best friend she asked me out again. Then this summer her father was killed by Death Eaters and two days later owled me asking to go out again." Anna stood in shocked silence. She felt very stupid, her cheeks felt very hot she was sure they could be seen from space. She had been an idiot; she let out a small 'oh'.

"I can't believe you thought this all the time. You really should get all the facts before jumping to a conclusion." He teased, then sensing how embarrassed she must have been said. "So why are you up?"

No other words had ever brought her back to reality as quickly as she remembered why she was awake. She decided the time had come. She went and sat next to him on the couch.

"I was sitting on the bench in Kings Cross, a hand came over my mouth and I tried to scream I tried to get away… they were too strong…" Anna continued to talk she told Lupin everything she told him about how they chained her to the wall, how they used spells on her. She told him everyday she was there. Then she told him about her escape and her week running away from them. Then how she got back and her time in the hospital, and how she had been researching until at least 2am every day and then not sleeping well. He left her talk uninterrupted until she had tears falling down her face and his pajamas were soaked through. Lupin had a hand on her head stroking her hair. Anna stopped talking and looked up at Lupin. He was looking intently at the fire. He looked back at her and moved closer and he hugged her tightly. He wanted to protect her, Anna buried her head into his chest and he stroked her head. He pulled the covers back over them, they had been falling off. Anna felt safe in his arms she wished she could stay like that forever. She had opened her heart to Lupin again, she was feeling very vulnerable.

"Please don't," she said to herself more than to Lupin.

"Don't what?" he asked quietly.

"Don't break my heart again," she said gulping for breath.

"I… you mean… you will give me another chance?" He asked his voice shaking slightly. Anna looked up at him and smiled. He bent down and kissed her. It had been too long since she last did this. They pulled back breathing deeply.

"I love you, I always have even before I knew your real name," he said and Anna suddenly felt exhausted she smiled kissing him lightly on the lips. A thought suddenly occurred to her. Something that didn't quite add up.

"On Halloween when I got hit with the stunning spell I heard someone shout your name not James," Anna said.

"No one told you what happened?"

"I never asked it brought back to many painful memories."

"Well I saw the two Death Eaters about to attack you and I shouted your name to get your attention, but what I didn't see was James who was standing almost right next to you. He saw what was going to happen and jumped in front of the killing curse," Lupin said sadly. Anna knew how hard it was to relive experiences like that and put a comforting hand on his. "But your dad didn't see James he only saw me running toward you, so he thought I had gotten hit."

Anna was replaying the last moments in her head. It all made sense now, the shouts, the running, and the voices.


	57. Christmas Spirit

**_Chapter 57 – Christmas Spirit_**

Anna woke up the next morning in Lupin's bed. She rolled over and remembered everything that had happened in the common room last night. Though she didn't remember going to bed. She looked at her watch - it was 8:30am. She got up and ran out the room. She had class in half an hour and she had missed Quidditch practice. She went through the common room earning raised eyebrows and sniggers from the people left in there. Ignoring them she got dressed and went down to the Great Hall.

"Why didn't you wake me up for practice?" she asked Lupin as she sat down next to him.

"I thought you could use some extra sleep?" he said winking at her and kissing her on the nose.

"Thanks, I bet Remus wasn't very happy, though," she said.

"He wasn't until I asked him if it he had seen Nicky today. He didn't say anything else after that. She wasn't at practice either," he said.

"You didn't! He is going to kill you," Anna said, laughing for the first time in a very long while.

They walked to their first lesson, Defense Against the Dark Arts, together. Anna sat between Lupin and Sirius. They took out their books and chatted about the Christmas holiday and waited for Professor Black to start the lesson. He entered the room.

"Good morning class," he said running a hand through his hair, looking tired. "Since this is the last class before the holidays I thought we would just review what we have done. So split up into groups and just practice what you have learnt this term," he said and he sat behind the desk, put his feet up and pulled out a letter he had gotten at breakfast and began to read it.

"Or in other words do what you want until the bell rings," Sirius said quietly as they took their wands out and held them in their hands chatting.

"Hey Sirius?" Remus asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Katlyn?"

"She erm—well we broke up," he said looking uncomfortable.

"When?"

"A few days before the attack."

"Why?"

"Well, she was getting really annoying. Too clingy," Sirius said.

"Wow she must have been bad if you're saying she too clingy," Lupin joked.

"I thought I told you to practice what you had learnt," Professor Black said.

"We are," Sirius said in a voice that fooled nobody.

"Then why were you laughing?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. Sirius looked around, not wanting to answer. Anna jumped in before he could make up an excuse.

"We were talking about Sirius's love life," she said and Professor Black laughed.

"Now I know why that's so funny," he said and Sirius glared at him and Anna.

"Anyway I did want to talk to you lot," he said looking around at Anna, Lupin, Remus and Sirius.

"It turns out we are going home this Christmas," he said to Remus, "but we are all having Christmas lunch at your house," he said looking at Anna. "Us, all the Weasleys and your family," he said now looking at Lupin and Sirius.

"You think all the Weasleys are going to fit in Anna's house?" Sirius said.

"No but it will be fun trying to find out, don't you think," Professor Black said.

"Maybe for you but not for me," Anna said.

"Why?"

"I'm going to be the one who has to cook," Anna said seeing their blank faces.

"I'm sure Harry and Ginny will give you a hand," Remus said.

"Dad has never cooked and Ginny Owled me this morning and mentioned in her letter that seeing food cooking makes her nauseous."

"It was Molly Weasley's idea. She seemed to think a big family Christmas was a good idea these days." Everyone looked doubtful.

"I think it's a good idea. Brings people together," Anna said quietly. Not many conversations didn't turn depressing these days. They spent the rest of the lesson talking. As they sat there talking and laughing, Anna felt as though something inside her had gone. It was as though talking about what happened and getting back together with Lupin had freed her. She wondered why she hadn't done this a long time ago. She felt Lupin take her hand under the table and they intertwined their fingers. She wanted them to be together forever.

After dinner that evening Anna had finished her homework and was about to go to Snape's dungeon and work on the potion when Lupin stopped her.

"Alright I give up," he said as she got out of her seat and picked up her bag.

"What do you mean?"

"Where are do you go each night at this time?"

"I told you last night, I am going to see Professor Snape."

"Every night, that's where you go _every _night?" He asked amazed. Anna nodded, smiled and bent down and kissed him.

"Yeah you see my affair with Harry Potter didn't quite work out well so I am seeing how things go with Professor Snape. I don't think I am related to him. See ya later," Anna said to Lupin, Remus and Sirius. She laughed at the looks that passed between them.

Anna entered the dungeon and got out her notes and books. Snape was still not there Anna waited for a few minutes until the door banged opened suddenly and Snape strode looking furious. Anna sighed _this was going to be fun_, she thought. He took out his books and the cauldron they had been using. He grabbed the ingredients and threw them down on the desk. Anna wanted to ask what was wrong but knew better than that.

"Where were we?" he asked not looking at Anna.

"We just added the shredded lacewings," she said quietly.

"Right, right, ok, so we have to," he looked at the notes spread out on the desk, "find something that will make it stable when ingested." He said. Anna nodded; they spent the next hour testing different ingredients in different samples of the potion. They tried so many that Snape was running out of ingredients. After two hours both were getting annoyed.

"Alright let's leave it for tonight I dare say you need to pack, and I have to go and sort things out," Snape said.

"Ok, I'll keep working on it during the holidays," Anna said putting her notes away.

"And I will do the same when I have time and we can compare notes when we get back," Snape said.

"Are you going to be busy this Christmas?" Anna asked cautiously.

"Yes I am… I have to tread carefully from now on. What is that supposed to mean," Snape said and Anna knew he wasn't speaking directly to her.

"Merry Christmas, sir," Anna said and Snape looked up at her and there was a flicker of a smile.

"You too Ms. Potter," he said and Anna left as quickly as she could, not wanting him to get annoyed at her, she needed Professor Snape to finish the potion. She didn't want to get on his bad side. Without him she would be lost. Right now though she just wanted to curl up in Lupin's arms and try to get rid of the headache that had started almost as soon as she walked in the dungeon.

Harry sat in a room with four other people; all were sitting at desks writing furiously on the exam paper in front of them. He was watching them work. He had been done for almost 15 minutes now and still had half an hour left. He looked up at the witch over seeing the exam. She looked at him and smiled at him. He smiled back.

Harry sat looking around the room taking in every corner and re reading his exam paper over and over again. Harry had finally come to terms with the ludicrousness of it all. He decided he didn't need to fight two wars. There was no point fighting the Ministry as well as Voldemort.

Finally the witch told everyone to put down their quills and leave. The first part of the exam was over; the second part the practical part came next. Harry was partnered with a weedy looking wizard called Paul Clinton, who kept falling over his shoelaces. He rolled his eyes as the Wizard bent down and did them up. They got their instructions – to retrieve the muggle trapped in one of the rooms and get them out safely. They went inside the house they were going to be taking the test in.

"So what are we going to do?" Paul asked.

"We are going to be quiet so we can hear things," Harry said irritably. Suddenly something came out in front of them; Harry shouted the first curse that came to mind. The thing that had appeared went flying backwards and smashed into the wall. It was a person, an evil wizard by the black coat it was wearing. Paul stopped in his tracks.

"I can't do this, I can't, they expect us to just go and react like that," Harry rolled his eyes he was never going to get anywhere with this guy as a partner.

"Look they wouldn't have let you get this far if they didn't think you could do it," Harry said and the wizard took a deep breath and smiled.

"Ok," he said.

"Ok, so be quiet now so we can concentrate."

They crept around the house looking in all the rooms and met a variety of obstacles. One room was full of dark creatures; another had a mist in it that made them both sleepy until Harry had enough sense to cast the counter charm on them. When they finally got to the room with the muggle in, there was the witch who was watching over at the exam sitting in the middle of the room with a sign saying "MUGGLE_" _hanging around her neck. They went back out the house with only a few attacks.

"You will get your results in a day or two, thank you for your time," said the witch.

Harry Apparated back to his house and found Ginny throwing up in the bathroom. He went and sat next to her, she smiled weakly at him.

"How did it go?" she asked, her face pale and sweaty her hair sticking to her forehead.

"Fine, I get the results tomorrow I hope," he said wiping the hair away from her face.

"So you will be here more from now on," she asked still trying to smile.

"Yeah, along with all the other Weasleys for Christmas," Harry said grinning.

"Oh Merlin I forgot about that, how am I supposed to make Christmas dinner when I throw up every time I see it being made?" she said panicking.

"Don't worry about that I have it all sorted out," Harry said stroking her hair.

"Oh ok good," Ginny said and threw up again.


	58. All I Want For Christmas

**_Chapter 58 – All I Want For Christmas_**

The train ride back to platform 9 and ¾ was uneventful. As soon as Anna, Lupin, Remus, Sirius, and Nicky got on the train and found a compartment to themselves. Anna put her head on Lupin's shoulder and fell fast asleep. The first peaceful sleep she had had in a long time. They arrived at the platform sometime in the afternoon. They went through the barrier in three's. When Anna went through with Lupin and Sirius she squeezed Lupin's hand tightly. She hated coming back to the platform, where she had been taken. Lupin pulled her hand up and kissed it. She knew he was there for her, protecting her. She loosened up a little bit.

Anna was looking around for her dad or Ginny but a hand tapped her on the shoulder and made her jump.

"Sorry," Chris said.

"It's ok," Anna replied. "Can you give us a sec?" she said to Lupin. He hung his head slightly and wouldn't look Chris in the eyes but he went to find his parents.

"Have a good Christmas," Chris said.

"You too, are you going to be ok? With everything that's going on?"

"Well it will be hard to pretend I didn't sell out my dad, but I need to do this," Chris said.

"You'll be fine if you're anything like you are at school at home you have nothing to worry about," Anna said and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her and walked off to find his mother.

Anna spotted Ginny waiting for her and went over to her.

"Your dad had to work today," Ginny said.

"He got the Auror job?"

"You have to ask?"

"I did wonder why they made him go through the training and tests," Anna said and she and Ginny Apparated back to the house, but not before saying goodbye to everyone. That day Anna and Ginny spent the day Christmas shopping. Ginny noticed the change in Anna immediately after she got off the train. She was happy Anna was sort of back to normal. She knew Harry would be very relieved.

That evening Harry, Ginny and Anna stayed up late in the night talking, Anna told them what happened to her. They gasped in the right places and Ginny even threw up some. It was becoming something she could almost deal with now, at least every time she closed her eyes she didn't see an advancing sword.

_Wormtail was closing in on Anna with the sword. He poured the blue potion on it and came nearer to her. She backed away the wall was pushing back on her, she couldn't move, couldn't avert her eyes she had no choice but to watch Wormtail come closer to her with the sword. She felt the cold blade on her skin as it pierced her, blood trickled down stomach and fell in droplets on the floor. She looked up Wormtail changed to Voldemort, the blood was pouring out now, then to Bellatrix Lestrange, then to Draco Malfoy and finally as the blood came up to her mouth, she couldn't breath, a woman with blond hair a warm smile on her face, Katie was standing in front of her. Anna was choking, her mother's mouth was moving she tried to hear what she was saying. _

"_Use it well… keep your faith… it will work… believe in yourself," her mother said. Anna couldn't breathe the blood was drowning her. _

Anna sat up gasping for breath, her breathing was rapid and erratic it took a while for her to calm down. It was 4am when she was calm enough to notice the time. It was Christmas day, she looked down at the end of her bed and there was a pile of presents there. She went to get out of her bed; her stomach gave a painful throb. She looked down and saw there was a patch of blood on her night shirt. She lit the candles in her room and went to the mirror. She lifted her shirt up and saw a gash the same size of the sword. Blood was oozing from it, she was not let this going to ruin Christmas day for her. She would deal with it tomorrow; today she was going to have a good time. She would figure out why she had a great wound on her stomach after a dream later. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she had never realized how pale she was. She pointed her wand at her stomach and said the spell that Healer Daggles taught her. She went back to her room changed her shirt and sat on the bed and picked up the first present. She opened the card on top and read it.

_Anna,_

_Merry Christmas! Can't wait to see you this afternoon, lunch better be very good. I hope you like the present. You asked me on the train what I wanted for Christmas and I couldn't think of anything, but then when I got back to my house I figured it out. I want you. I don't ever want to be away from you again. I am so glad you gave me another chance and we are back together again. I swear I won't break your heart again. I want to protect it with my life. I missed you so much when we were apart. I know it took maybe never seeing you again for me to realize how much I love you but I am an idiot everyone knows that, I mean look at my track record. Also just so you know, that day on the train at the end of last year I never went back out with Alison you have been the only person I have thought about since you came into my life. I didn't think it was possible to love two people I think that's why I freaked out when I found out who you were. But I came to realize you were the same person. I love every bit of you, Anna Fischer/Potter what ever it's only a name. _

_I Love you for always and ever _

_Lupin_

Anna put down the letter, tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face. She reached for the present and opened it and a book fell out entitled_ "Evil Sprits and Pure Souls". _There was a note attached to the book saying. "We had this at our house and I know there are only a few in circulation. I thought it might help."Anna smiled she had been looking for this book it would help immensely.

She reached for the other presents and opened them: from Remus she got a book of seeker moves; from Sirius she got variety of sweets and jokes; from Nicky she got 'Worlds best seeker' mug; from Lily she got a few souvenirs from her travels. She picked up the present from Ginny and opened it, it was a cookbook, Anna smiled, Ginny knew her well. Anna loved to cook. She reached for the final present from her father. The letter on top seemed quite thick. She opened it and read the letter.

_Anna,_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! I am so glad your back. I was so scared I would never see you again. I know this may be horrible to say but I knew your mother wouldn't be around for long. I told her before we got married but she said she already knew. Her mother told her she wouldn't live to see you grow into a woman. You have grown into a beautiful woman. I don't know why I never told this before. I give you this present in memory of your mum. So you will never forget her. They were hers._

_Love Dad._

Anna reached for the present and opened it; it was a set of dress robes. It looked like wedding dress robes she pulled them out and another letter fell out. The robes were made of light silk a dazzling white with sliver trim. The top was made like a corset and had embroidered stars on the top. The bottom fanned out slightly they shimmered in the light. Anna put them down reached for the letter she was about to open it when there was a knock on the door. She looked over at the clock it was 7am already. She looked up and Harry had his head poking around the door.

"Merry Christmas," he said and Anna returned the greeting and thanked him for the present.

"How long have you been up?" He asked glancing around at the wrapping on the floor. While he was looking at her presents Anna noticed her blood stained shirt was sitting in plain view on the floor, she quickly moved her foot and kicked it under her bed.

"About half an hour," she said crossing her arms over her stomach subconsciously.

"Are you ok you seem kind of pale?"

"I'm always pale dad."

"Well paler than usual then."

"I'm fine dad, really."

"Well you told me to wake you up now so you could start lunch," Harry said.

"Yeah ok, I'm just going to get dressed and I will start," she said getting up.

"Ok I will back in about 3 hours, I just have to finish those 4 reports and I will be done. Ginny is still asleep, I don't know what you want her to do but I think it would be safer for everyone if she stays away from the kitchen. The hormones were bad last night. She was jinxing all my clothes to flash yellow, and wail, because I bumped into her in the living room," Harry said grinning. Anna laughed.

That morning Anna spent it preparing the food and setting the table, she, Harry and Ginny had decorated the house a few days before. Anna set the tables she was cooking for 40 people. She was amazed that were able to fit enough chairs in the dining room let alone 40 people but she had faith in her father. At 11 am Ginny came down the stairs, she took one look at the food in the kitchen and ran back up the stairs.

"Merry Christmas," Anna called up the stairs after her. Anna sighed and sat down, the turkey was cooking, the vegetables were cut up and the potatoes were in water, everything was set. She had nothing to do now. As she sat down she felt something in her pocket, it was the letter she hadn't opened yet. She put a finger under the lip of the envelope and pulled it out. Suddenly there was tapping on the window she looked up. There was an owl hovering outside waiting to be let in. She went over to the window opened it and the owl flew in followed by a whirlwind of snow. The owl flew onto the counter and stuck out its leg while Anna took the very heavy looking letter off it. As soon as she did it took off again. She went and sat back down. She opened the letter and read the short message inside.

_Ms. Potter,_

_Here are some of my thoughts about the potion compare them to yours and send yours back to me. That way we can finish it sooner. _

_Professor Snape_

Snape wasn't that stupid to send something like this through the post was he? She looked out the window and swear she saw a black figure disappear into thin air. Anna put the letter down and started to look through his notes. If Anna didn't know better she thought Snape gave her a Christmas present. He had made quite a bit of progress, Anna hadn't done as much. She spent the next half an hour looking through the notes. The other letter was all but forgotten about. The cooker shot sparks at her and she went back to making the preparations. Ginny finally came back downstairs looking slightly healthier. Ginny sat reading directions out of the cookbook for the desert while Anna walked around the kitchen making the desert. When Harry got back he joined in helping cook, or tried to.

Later that day people started to arrive, surprisingly everyone did manage to fit in the dining room. When Lupin arrived Anna took him up to her bedroom.

"Thank you for your present and the letter," she said putting her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I meant every single word," he said as he cupped her face and he deepened the kiss. Sliding his hands from her face on to her shoulders and down her back. His he lifted her shirt up slightly and went to run his hands over her stomach. He pulled away.

"What the hell—" he began. She looked down at her stomach the wound was starting to ooze blood, she looked up at Lupin's scared face. "Anna what happened?"

"I don't know," she said.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know. How can you not," he shouted. Anna looked up tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't yell at me," she said the hurt in her voice so clear Lupin looked ashamed at himself. "I had a dream last night, it was when Wormtail was going to stab me with the sword and then he kept changing into different people. The blood was pouring out of me and I was drowning in it. Finally my mum was there and she was speaking to me. Then I woke up and I found I had a cut the same size as the sword was. So no, I don't know how it happened," she said, while she had been speaking, Lupin had put his arms around her again. He wiped away the tears now rolling down her face.

"Ok, ok, don't worry, we will figure out why this is happening. It will be ok. I am here for you. I'm not going anywhere," he said trying his hardest to comfort her.

"I know, but can we wait until after Christmas day please?" She asked.

"Sure, whatever you want," he replied smiling down at her and kissing her forehead, then her nose then resting his lips on hers.

Lunch later was the first time everyone felt happy and relaxed. Everyone complemented Anna's cooking. She didn't know why she felt quite sick herself and hardly ate much. Maybe she had got what Ginny had, not that she was pregnant or anything. She just sat listening to the laughter and merriment something that was becoming rarer and harder to come by these days. People were having doubts Harry would manage to ever get rid of Voldemort. Which Anna was all too aware of. She knew she had to do more than help her father defeat Voldemort she had to help restore people's faith in good. After lunch when the men were clearing the dishes away, the women were sitting in the living room gossiping. Anna was catching up with Lily as she hadn't seen her in a while now she finished at Hogwarts.

When the little children started falling asleep on the floor people started to leave. Ron and Hermione, the Blacks and the Lupin's were among the last to leave. Ron and Hermione were about to put their children in the fireplace when a head suddenly appeared. It was Mr. Weasley.

"I just got news and was told by Dumbledore to pass the information on the all. Professor Snape has been killed." Mr. Weasley paused while everyone took this information in. "By a Death Eater. He apparently was being followed by one of the Death Eaters as some of them were unsure where his loyalties lay. There was an argument between them a while ago and it seems that the same argument came up again this morning and Snape was killed."

Anna stood in shock this couldn't be happening. Snape had never been nice to her but she felt a sense of loss. He was helping her fight. He was trying to help, to do some good in the world. She was going to have to do everything all by herself now. She needed the Professor. She looked around at everyone, Harry, Ron, Sirius Black and a few of the children, Lupin, Remus, Sirius, and Lily were looking as thought this news didn't mean anything to them.

"Oh Merlin," Anna said quietly looking back the spot where Mr. Weasleys face had been.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked her.

"Snape's died," she said looking at him incredulously.

"So?"

"So? Someone's has been taken from this world. Someone contrary to popular belief was actually on the side of good. Someone who was doing good in this world and all you have to say is so?" She shouted at them all and walked off up the stairs and sat fuming on her bed. It was true Snape was horrible to everyone, but he was helping Anna bring back peace to the Wizarding world. Anna sat in her room staring at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity. Until there was knock on her door did she even move. She turned her head and saw Harry his head sticking in the door. He had a pile of parchment in his hand. He put them on the bed by her feet and sat down next to her.

"Sorry about earlier but Snape was only ever horrible to us. It's hard to feel sorry for someone who hates you," he said. "It's not that we aren't upset he is dead, it's just that nobody was close to him."

"I know but I guess I saw him differently than everyone else. He was helping me, I got a letter from him this morning. He died a few hours after he wrote that," she said tears starting to form in her eyes. They sat talking and hugging for a long time that evening. It was 2 am when Anna went to sleep, exhausted from the days events. So much had happened in one day.


	59. Quidditch Causes Problems

**_Chapter 59 – Quidditch Causes Problems_**

The next few days Anna spent the time going though Snape's notes and not much else. She got a letter from Lupin a few days later saying how sorry he was that Snape was gone. She replied saying she understood but didn't go to see him for a few days.

Soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Anna was packing up her things again, she was just about to put her notes on the potion in her bag when a letter caught her eye. It was the one that had fallen out of the robes that were her mothers. She sat on the floor and opened it.

_Dear Anna,_

_I don't want to be writing this because if you read it, it can only mean one thing. I am not there to see you grow up. I guess that was the only bad points about marrying your father. I want you to know I love you now and will love you for always. Your father will do a wonderful job raising you. You will become a beautiful woman and even if no one says you are they are fools for not seeing it. You have a future ahead of you. You are meant to bring peace to the world. You can do it, I have complete faith in you, even if you think you can't I know you can and that is enough. I can see it when you look up at me out of those beautiful green eyes. You are meant to help your father and bring peace into the world after. Don't be afraid to ask for help for things that seem too difficult but believe in yourself, try and never give up. _

_I love you now and for always. _

_Love your mum. _

Anna finished the letter tears, now so frequent theses days, forming in her eyes and falling unchecked down her face. Her mother had written this before she died. It felt as though her mother was back with her again. She had to finish this potion now even without Snape's help.

When school started a few days later they found there was a new Potions teacher. Anna did not know how to finish the potion now. She also kept having the dream where she was drowning in her own blood and woke up each morning with her old wound oozing. This only happened twice a week or so. Anna wasn't as worried about herself as Lupin was. He was found in the library looking up things for her when he wasn't at Quidditch practice or doing homework. After their first potions lesson Anna found that their teacher, Professor Valor, really didn't like students. She knew she would never be able to ask the Professor for help let alone access to the store cupboard. Anna took her mother advice and did not give up. She kept thinking up the rest of the potion hoping it would work and she would be able to find some way soon to test it. She was beginning to think she would never be able to finish it.

By the time February came around Anna had found out the potion was in a cupboard of Snape's possessions. She made Lupin help her retrieve it. Now it was sitting in the corner of her dormitory with the invisibility cloak over it and a number of repellent charms around it as to keep her roommates away. Anna still hadn't figured out a way to finish it and she didn't have any time she could try with her roommates around.

By February 11th she had started to forget about the potion. Remus had been taking up all her and the Quidditch team's free time by making them practice every chance they got. They had their game against Slytherin on the 11th which was why she was up dressed and in the Great Hall not eating Breakfast at 6am that morning. She decided she wasn't going to be able to eat anything and ended up going down to the Quidditch pitch before everyone else.

"Morning, Anna," Chris said sitting down next to her. She hadn't seen him much since they had said good bye at the station.

"Hi," she replied. "How was your Christmas?"

"Tense," he answered. "I was so paranoid my dad was going to figure out I sold him out to you, I could hardly sleep at night."

"Oh no, I'm sorry for putting you through this," Anna said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry. I'll do it if it will stop him."

"I'm still sorry. No one should have to feel like that especially when it's from members of their own family."

At that moment the rest of the team came in. Lupin shot Anna an odd look and sat down next to her. Remus stood up and gave his pre-game talk. As usual, it consisted of playing hard and fair… except when the umpire wasn't looking. They mounted their brooms and were soon flying around the Quidditch pitch warming up. It was a cloudy day and looked as though it was going to rain. After flying around the pitch a few times both teams landed back on the ground. Remus and the Slytherin captain Peter Rockwood shook hands. Oliver Wood, then, blew his whistle and the teams took off. Bert Burton was Seeker for the Slytherin team. After a few minutes of play Anna realized he wasn't going to look for the snitch himself he was going to block her.

"Gryffindor score! 10 – 0 to Gryffindor," the commentator shouted. Anna spotted the snitch at the other end of the pitch and urged her broom that way. Burton was right behind her. Her broom was slowing down but she didn't know why. She turned around and saw Burton holding on to the tail. She reached to hit his hands away, but he let go and she went shooting forward and almost toppled off. She quickly saved herself and saw thankfully that the snitch was gone again.

It started to rain and the wind which hadn't been noticeable before was now cold and irritating. Gryffindor were soon 70 points up and Burton was still keeping just out of arms reach of Anna. Every time she would see the snitch he would either block her if he wasn't going to get there before her, or he would try to slow her down by fouling her. By him fouling her Gryffindor would get free shots on goal.

"80 – 0 to Gryffindor."

It was getting cold and starting to rain faster, and it even started to sleet a little bit. When the score was 100 – 10 to Gryffindor, it had started to snow. Anna saw a flash of gold against the now swirling snow and sped after it. Before she knew it Burton was coming at her from the side. She swerved upwards and he went underneath her, not hitting her. She could still see the snitch and was gaining on it. She stretched out her hand and felt herself slowing down. Without looking behind her, knowing it was Burton again, she threw herself forward on her broom. She grabbed the snitch and fell forward; she was falling and couldn't stop. She flung her arm up to try to grab onto her broom but missed and fell helplessly through the thick snow. She felt strong arms grab her around the stomach. She looked up and saw Chris holding on to her. They landed and Anna was surrounded by people patting her on the back and hugging her. She held the snitch up in the air and grinned.

"Over here. Come over here," Madam Pomfrey was bustling over making the teams follow her. She wanted to give them the Pepperup potion.

"Honestly playing Quidditch in the rain, wind and snow without any coats!" she muttered to herself as she eventually organized the two teams to follow her to the hospital wing.

They followed her into the castle. Lupin walked next to Anna looking straight ahead. She took his hand but he still didn't look at her. They walked all the way to the hospital wing without talking.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said shortly. Anna rolled her eyes; he was so bad at hiding his feelings.

"Yeah right. What's up?"

"I said nothing."

"Lupin!" She warned.

"Alright," he said angrily and pulled her off to one side away from the crowd. "I am just annoyed Jones saved you and I wasn't there."

"Lupin, you were on the other side of the pitch there was no way you could have gotten there in time."

"That's the whole point I should have been. Chris was there," Lupin said.

"You can't be there all the time," Anna said.

"I should be," Lupin said his eyes pleading.

"Why? Don't you think by now I can protect myself?"

"Of course you can but I just…" he obviously couldn't think of a response.

"Exactly. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. I didn't need anyone to help me escape this summer. I have always looked after my self in other schools. I had little or no friends in my other school and I got through them just fine. I don't need you." She said but regretted it the moment she said it.

"Then why are you with me?" he asked stony faced.

"Because I love you," she said.

"But not enough to let me protect you," he said and turned away as it was his turn to get the Pepperup potion.

Anna stood staring at the back of his curly blond head. Did he really think that? She turned and walked down the corridor not knowing where she was going. She ended up at the Gryffindor Common Room. She decided she didn't want to stay there so she went to her room and got her cloak, gloves and scarf. She went outside into the snow which still coming down thick. She didn't go far, but far enough to be away from the castle so she couldn't see it anymore. Her mind wasn't on where she was going it was still spinning with the conversation she just had with Lupin. She couldn't believe he thought that. He meant everything and more to her. She had never felt that way about anyone before. Even though she had never really been with anyone else, he made her feel like the only girl in the world. She just couldn't live without him.

The snow was coming down hard now, swirling around her head landing on her eyelashes, numbing her nose. She started to go back to the castle as her toes were starting to freeze. The castle was nowhere to be seen but she figured it had to be in the direction she had been walking. She continued in the general direction of the castle as he snow got thicker and heavier. After a while she was starting to get worried, where was the castle? Hogwarts finally entered her field of vision after what seemed like an eternity. By now, however, the snow that had melted on her warm skin was freezing back up again. When she finally got inside the castle, she was frozen to the bone. She walked up to Gryffindor tower and went through the portrait hole. The noise inside the common room was deafening. No one noticed her enter. She quietly made her way to her bed, changed out of her wet clothes, snuggled under the warm covers and quickly fell asleep thinking about when she would have to face Lupin again.


	60. Promises

**_Chapter 60 - Promises_**

Anna woke up the next morning feeling, if possible, worse than yesterday. She could hardly talk and sounded like she was choking up internal organs when she had a coughing fit. The sun was not out when she opened her eyes, which she was thankful for. Even though it was dark in the Hospital Wing she had trouble opening her eyes.

She spent the day in the Hospital Wing sleeping. When she woke up later that day and looked over on the bedside table beside it was a card and a white rose lying on top of it. She smiled and picked up the card. On the front it was simply a heart with curly writing underneath saying: "You'll always have mine." She opened the card and read Lupin's messy script.

_Dear Anna, _

_Happy Valentine's Day. I have to ask you something tonight. _

_Love you for always_

_Lupin_

She put the card down and saw a bottle sitting next to the rose. It was a bottle that had a note attached to it. She picked it up and laughed hoarsely at the message. It was a potion that suppressed coughing. She drank some and her throat immediately felt less scratchy.

She fell asleep again and slept until she woke up with the very creepy feeling someone was watching her.

"Get enough sleep?" Lupin asked. She turned over and smiled at him.

"Hi," she whispered not being able to say anything louder.

"Feeling better?"

"Better now, I am," she said.

"Good because I brought dinner," he said and pushed everything on the bedside table to one side and laid out a napkin and took some food from his bag.

"Eww," she said when he started taking the food out of his bag.

"It's been wrapped up." He said rolling his eyes. "You're the one who takes a walk outside in the snow knowing you'll get ill. But you complain about things like food being in my bag wrapped up."

"Leave me alone," she croaked. He put the food out on the table and stared eating it. Anna tried to eat something but she didn't feel like it so she just ended up watching Lupin devour his food. When he had finished he rummaged in his bag once more. Anna looked curiously at what he was doing.

He pulled out a little box. Anna's heart was beating a million miles per hour. She felt a sweat break out on her forehead that had nothing to do with the fever. He didn't look at her as he examined the box in his hands. He seemed to be contemplating something. Anna was looking at the top of his head waiting for him to look up.

"Hey," she said as loudly as she could. He shook his head and looked up grinning, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously. However, there was sort of unknown fear in them as well, Anna could see it, she had looked into those eyes enough times. She never tired of them though. He held up the box, and handed it to her. Anna opened it breathing quickly. With trembling fingers she opened the box. Inside was a gold band with five small diamonds next to each other. She looked up at him for an explanation.

"It's a promise ring. We're only 16 and wizards and witches live for a long time so we have our whole lives ahead of us, but this ring promises you will be with me forever. I know I have told you this before but you mean everything to me. Will you wear it?"

Anna stared at the ring… she was going to have to break his heart. 

"Lupin," she began. "I can't—"

"Why? Because of the war? And your involvement in it?"

"Well yeah," she said.

"You don't think I thought about all that? You don't think I think about that all the time whenever I am near you even more when I am not?"

"But—" she began. 

"No listen to me for once," Lupin said sharply. "You are not going to die. I won't let you."

"Ok," she said shocked at his outburst. "Then can I have the ring back?" 

"Why?"

"To put it on stupid."

_Anna was drowning in her blood, her mother was looking at her speaking words Anna could not hear. She could feel the sword in her; it was going deeper and deeper. She couldn't breathe. She looked up and Snape was staring at her, he stepped aside and Ginny was standing behind him, tears running down her face, she was holding her large bump, James stood grinning at her next to him Lupin was staring at her._

"You couldn't save me, could you," Snape said his voice sounded as though he was right next to her. "You knew and you didn't do a thing about it.

"You knew I was going to die too," James said. "And you didn't do anything about it."

"I didn't know," Anna sobbed. "I didn't I swear."

"Don't swear, the baby will pick up bad habits. If you let it come into this world," Ginny said. "You'll let it be born won't you? You won't kill it like you killed me."

"How could you let me die? I loved you," Lupin said.

"I didn't let you die I didn't I love you, I love—" 

Anna woke up with a start, sweating and her t-shirt covered in blood. She got out of bed and stood up. She fell back on the bed feeling light-headed. She shook her head and got back up grabbed her wand. She healed her self and went down to the common room.

It was still dark outside it was 4:30 am. She had no idea what dream meant, she made herself think she knew Ginny was still alive and so was Lupin but she never knew James or Snape were going to die. If she did she would have done something about it. She wiped away her tears but it was no good, all she needed to do now was cry. She sat alone on the armchair until Lupin, Sirius, Remus, Nicky, Chris and Kayle came down and they all went to the Quidditch pitch.

"Alright team, this is our last practice before the final game tomorrow," Remus started his speech. It was the last game of the season. Anna was hardly listening as Remus started his speech, she was still light-headed she was leaning heavily on Lupin his arm around her waist holding her up. She was trying to pay attention to what Remus was saying. But she was falling into an uneasy doze…

_…She was watching Wormtail come at her with the sword he plunged it into her. She couldn't breathe; she was choking on her blood. Someone was saying her name. Over and over again she wanted to respond but she couldn't breathe…_

"Anna! Anna…" Anna woke with a start. She looked around. Remus was glaring at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I'm really sorry," she said putting her hand to her stomach and his face softened.

"I know my speeches can be boring but please try to stay awake for them," he said smiling slightly. They went out into the dark Quidditch pitch, the sun hadn't risen yet but there was a pale light in the sky. Remus had told Anna it would do her good to be hardly able to see the snitch. She was flying high in the air the wind was cold. It was getting too cold, she could hardly keep her eyes open. She was slowly losing consciousness. Anna was falling she through the air, helplessly unable to stop herself.

Anna woke up in the Hospital wing a few hours later. The sun was pouring in through the window. Madam Pomfrey was no where to be seen. Anna sat up and as though her movement had signaled the Matron she came in and over to Anna.

"How are you feeling dear?" she asked.

"Err—ok I guess… What happened?" She asked all she could remember was falling through the air.

"I am not entirely sure what I deciphered from Mr. Lupin's ramblings you fell of your broom," she replied and forced a potion into her hands. "Why didn't you come to me about your cuts on your stomach?" Madam Pomfrey asked. 

"I… how—I don't know," Anna said resigning to the worst. "I don't know why I have them and I don't know how to stop them."

"Well I don't know either but I think the reason you fainted this morning was because of loss of blood, tiredness, and pushing yourself to do too much. You need to relax, don't do as much," Madam Pomfrey said smiling kindly at her. Anna nodded but she knew there was no way she was going to do anything of the sort.

Later that day at lunch the rest of the team came in, Anna found out that she had fallen off her broom but Lupin caught her before she hit the ground. He had then ran to the hospital wing and stayed until Madam Pomfrey had kicked him out because classes were starting. He stayed all lunch and left only when Madam Pomfrey kicked him out again. A little while after that Hermione Weasley came in and sat in the chair next to her bed. It was during their conversation Anna realized she had found someone to help with the potion. But it was asking her that was the problem.

"Professor," Anna started.

"Anna, call me Hermione, we're not in class," she said.

"Ok Hermione, could you do me a big favor?" Anna asked.

"It depends what it is," she said smiling. 

"Before Christmas Professor Snape was helping me make a potion do you think you could help me finish it?"

"Sure I could," Hermione said. "What is it for?"

"Well um… could we do it with out you knowing?" Anna asked hopefully. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"No I think you need to tell me exactly what it is for," she said.

"Alright, it will bind Voldemorts soul to a pure one and then that person has to be killed and both souls will destroyed," Anna said.

Hermione was silent for a while, "Do you have an idea who the pure soul would be?" Hermione asked.

"Well I have an idea but I am not sure, they have to go fighting for the side of good. They have to have a pure and gentle hearted and things like that,"

"Ok so that rules out a few people, who do you think this would be?"

"I don't know," Anna lied. Hermione nodded seeming to size her up. 

"Alright I have to go and report to your father. He is pelting me with letters every half an hour," Hermione said getting up and leaving.


	61. Take The Bad With The Good

**_Chapter 61 – Take The Bad With The Good_**

Harry stood pacing Ron's office. He was waiting for an Owl from Hermione. Anna had fallen off her broom and no one was telling him why. He needed to know why; Anna wouldn't do it by accident something had to be wrong.

"Harry would you sit down. She will be fine this is trivial compared to what has happened to her," Ron said but still looking for any sign of an owl himself. At that moment Hedwig flew in. Harry grabbed the letter and read it. A smile forming on his face.

"She's fine, just fainted from lack of blood…" he trailed off as he read the rest of the letter.

"What?" Ron asked and when Harry didn't respond he took the letter from Harry. His face fell as he also read the letter. Harry looked at Ron, silence speaking louder than any words could.

They were both thinking the same thing… Voldemort was doing something to Anna. 

"Ron, Harry," a woman burst through the door looking harassed. "There's an attack going on down at St. Mungo's. Go, now," she said and ran out the room.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, they smiled, just as planned. They whipped out their wands and Disapparated to the hospital. People were screaming, Auror's were fighting but chaos and destruction was holding sway. Harry and Ron joined in fighting for other's lives. Muggles were running from the spells not knowing what was happening. Spells flew past Harry the power of them slightly singeing his hair. One of the Death Eaters spotted Harry and shouted to the others.

"Potter's here, go!" The sound of people Disapparating filled the air.

"See mate all you have to do is show up now! Maybe we should get some people who look like you to go up to the Death Eaters and scare them out of England," Ron said patting Harry on the back. Harry nodded but this gave him an idea. Their plan to feed information to the traitor Jones worked, the Death Eaters had gone to exactly the place Ron had made sure Jones over heard him telling an Auror where Anna was.

Oliver Wood stood between Remus Black and the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain Celeste Jones. They shook hands and he blew his whistle they all took off. It was the last Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor had to win by 200 points to win the cup because Anna had not caught the Snitch last time.

She flew higher than anyone and started searching for the snitch. She had to find it soon she was starting to feel light headed again. She hadn't told anyone as she knew they would stop her playing. She couldn't not play this was her only escape from the reality of everything that was going on. She could sense rather than see the Ravenclaw seeker behind her. As she heard a roar from the crowd she turned to see Ravenclaw had scored.

"Damn," she muttered. It was starting to rain and it was getting windy. Another roar from the Gryffindors this time told Anna they were tied. She was finding it hard to see properly that had nothing to do with the rain. She shook the now pouring rain out of her face but her vision remained blurry.

Five minutes later she was starting to fell really sick. Gryffindor were up by 30 points she wished they would hurry up she had to struggle to keep her eyes open. She saw something at other end of the pitch it looked gold but she could be wrong she started toward it the Ravenclaw seeker saw it as well. The Ravenclaw seeker speed up Anna did the same. As she came closer she saw it was the snitch. She sped forward urging her broom to go faster she had to make sure the Ravenclaw seeker didn't get it but she was slowing down. She was losing consciousness again. She had to get the snitch. She reached out for it but she was falling. She felt her self hit the ground and her arm cracked and pain surged through her. She couldn't see anything anymore.

Harry and standing in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. He was panicking. Ginny had just gone into labor early and she had said she did not want him in there until he realized how much pain she was in. Harry had his head in his hands, he did not look up until someone touched him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Potter your wife would like to see you," Harry followed the young healer into a room. He rushed over to Ginny's side and grasped her hand. Ginny looked sheepish and was about to say something when her face contorted in pain and Harry couldn't feel his hand. When the contraction had passed Ginny spoke.

"I didn't want to see you before because it was painful and I didn't want you to hear the words that would have come out of my mouth if you had been there." Harry grinned.

"I would have said it was due to the hormones. Do you want anything?" he asked. Ginny nodded.

"I want a Pumpkin Juice, and I need a firewhisky." Harry laughed and said he would see what he could do. He walked back out to the main area and went up to the tea room. As he passed the main lobby as he looked in he saw a group of people one of them was carrying another person they all looked soaking wet. Harry stopped feeling oddly drawn to them. He looked at what seemed to be the person in charge she was talking to the witch behind the desk. There was something oddly familiar about her bushy brown hair. He walked over to them.

"Hermione what are…" he stopped as he saw who the boy in front was carrying. "Anna." He whispered.

"Harry we don't know what happened, well we think we do," Hermione began.

"She had a dream last night I saw her gasping for breath and clutching her stomach," Nicky said quietly.

"Oh I am going to kill her when she wakes up," Lupin said suddenly causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"Mr. Potter you wife isn't on this floor," Healer Kevin Daggles said coming up to Harry.

"No but my daughter is here again." Harry said distractedly. There was too many people talking to him giving him information. "Lupin what are you talking about?"

"Why don't we bring her to a bed," Healer Kevin said. All nine of them followed Healer Kevin into a closed off ward. Healer Daggles made everyone but Harry, Hermione and Lupin leave the room. "Now Mr. Lupin what is wrong with her?"

"She has these dreams where she is back in the cave and Wormtail is about to stab her with the sword. He does and when she wakes up she has been stabbed. I think it started at Christmas." A stunned silence fell over them. Harry opened his mouth a few times tried to speak but no words came out.

"It didn't start at Christmas it has been going on ever since she was kidnapped," Healer Kevin said. "She told me," he added when they all looked at him incredulously.

Nobody noticed Anna who's eyes had opened and taken in the surroundings and realized what must have happened.

"Oh bugger," she said causing everyone to turn around and stare at her.

"How could you not say anything? Why did you let it go this long?" Harry started shouting. "Who do you think your helping by not—"

"Don't yell at her," Lupin said in a low voice standing in front of Anna blocking Harry's view of her. Harry's eyes widened as he looked into the blue eyes of the young man who was standing between them "Fine," he said. Harry lowered his eyes, Lupin who was still staring at him not moving.

"Fine, sorry. Ginny is in labor I have to go and see her." He turned to walk out he was furious at the pair of them. He was furious with Lupin for standing in between him and Anna. What did he think he was doing… what was he doing… he was protecting her. Something Harry should be doing not standing here blaming her for letting it happen to her. He sighed and realized his mistake. He would apologize later when everyone had gone and he had calmed down. Harry went back to Ginny who was just finishing a contraction.

"Yey, Pumpkin juice," she said seeing Harry come back in.

"Oh, bugger," Harry said realizing he had forgotten.

"No Pumpkin juice?"

"Sorry Anna was just brought in, kind of lost track of things," he said. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Is she ok? What happened?" Before Harry could stop her she was talking non stop about things that could be wrong.

"Gin… Gin – Ginny I think she is fine. I will go find out later."

"You think! Why didn't you find out before?"

"I kind of shouted at her," Harry said quietly.

"What?" asked Ginny. Harry had spoken so quietly she hadn't heard him.

"I shouted at her, for not telling anyone sooner." Harry started to defend himself but Ginny shouts cut him off.

"GO. Back. To. Daughter now! Do. NOT. Come. Back. Until. Found. Out. What. Happened." Ginny said struggling to find words strong enough to express her rage. Harry hurried out of the room and back to Anna's. He found it empty except for Anna, Lupin and Healer Kevin.

"Well it looks like it is just a cut but that still doesn't explain why you get it during dreams," Kevin was saying to Anna.

"Anna I am sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you," he said in a defeated voice.

"It's ok dad, just don't do it again. Come and sit down," she said and Harry sat down next to her. She clutched at her stomach and seemed to cringe. "I'm fine, I must have hurt my self when I fell."

"Anyway we are going to keep you here for a few days to see if we can figure it out," Kevin said smiling. He got up and left smiling to him self he would have given anything to see what Anna was going to say to her father when they were alone. There was an awkward silence as Harry looked at his feet and Lupin rubbed Anna's hand with thumb distractedly staring at Harry.

"Dad I meant it, don't do it again. I can't take much more," Anna said and Harry looked at her pity in his eyes.

"Where are the others?" He asked trying to keep the conversation light.

"Wood took the rest of them back to school, Professor Weasley went to get us something to eat." Lupin said he still hadn't taken his eyes off Harry.

"Oh, can you get out off bed?" Harry asked.

"No she can't," Lupin said.

"Yes I can I just have to be in this wheelchair."

"Do you want to go and visit Ginny?"

"Yeah,"

"And how do you expect to get down the stairs?"

"You can carry me," Anna said and Lupin raised his eyebrows. Harry laughed and looked at them Anna raised her hand for Lupin to pick her up. Harry caught sight of a glint of gold.

"What'd you do keep the snitch?" he asked, assuming that's what the glint had been.

"What?" She asked confused. Harry walked over to her and picked up her left hand. He saw the ring. He didn't say anything as he turned to go out the room. Anna looked at Lupin and sighed.


	62. Birth

**_Chapter 62 – Birth_**

"I don't know how I let you do this to me Potter," Ginny shrieked as she reached out and grabbed Harry's hair. She was ready to have the baby. Anna and Lupin had been told to leave and the last thing they saw was Harry trying to free his hair from Ginny's grip.

"Merlin I hope it doesn't hurt as much as Ginny is making out to," Anna said as Lupin carried her up the stairs. Her hand was playing with his hair. Lupin suddenly looked scared.

"What do you mean we haven't… I mean you haven't with someone else—"

"Don't be stupid. I meant in the future not now," Anna said rolling her eyes. "And besides I can't do that yet."

"Why not," Lupin asked he looked a little put out.

"Um… well the thing is you know the potion I am trying to make. It can only work if the person Voldemorts soul goes into a pure soul's body." They had gotten back to Anna's ward and Lupin and put her back on the bed.

"Yeah but what has—" he stopped. Comprehension dawned on his face. "No you can't—"

"I have to," Anna said.

"No… it has to be someone else… you can find someone else to do it," he started. He looked at her as though seeing her for the first time. "No I won't—" he stopped as he saw Anna grab her head and moan in pain.

"I have to go back," Anna said suddenly looking up at him.

"Don't change the subject, we can't go back," Lupin said still angry at her.

"Lupin I am not kidding I have to go back. Take me back to Ginny's room, now," Anna said, urgently. He didn't move. She grabbed her wand.

"Don't make me use it Romulus," she said. Lupin sensed she was serious and not in the mood for games. He turned on the stairs and they quickly made their way back to Ginny's room. Anna had to stop twice because the pain was so unbearable. They came to the room and Lupin put Anna down she took a deep breath and tried to push the pain and headache away. She opened the door and went in. It was chaos, Ginny was screaming and the Healers were running around like headless chickens. No one realized she was there until she asked her father what was wrong.

"Anna get out, this is no place for you," Harry said.

"Dad that's my little brother in there, tell me what is wrong!" Anna shouted. Harry didn't say anything. One of the Healers came up to them and told her.

"There are complications, Ginny is not going to be able to give birth to the baby by herself, and I don't want to use spells as complex as we might have to on a pregnant woman."

Anna finally knew what the dream meant she had at the beginning of the year, she had to help. She walked over to Ginny's side and Ginny looked up at her through the tears.

"I know you can help me."

Anna closed her eyes and tried to focus on a spell that would work. She raised her left hand and her right, she felt her feet tingle and it rose up through her like fire. She opened her eyes and placed her left hand over Ginny's stomach, her wand pointed at he same place. Ginny opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, she didn't seem to be breathing. Anna took her hands away and Ginny slumped down on the bed. _No, _Anna thought, _no she isn't going to die. Oh Merlin no. _There was a long painful pause before Ginny opened her eyes, her red hair sticking to her face.

"It's coming," she said quietly. Some Healers rushed to her and prepared to deliver the baby.

"Anna, there's something wrong," Harry said sitting down next to Anna. It had been 15 hours since Ginny had been bought into the hospital. She had given birth only ½ hour ago.

"Is it Ginny is she ok?" Anna said suddenly panicking. She had been feeling ill all day and her stomach pains had worsened even after the birth.

"You know Ginny had to have the anti blood clotting stuff? Well the baby ruptured a blood vessel, inside Ginny, and it didn't stop bleeding for a long while. That's what happened this morning, I know you saved her and the baby, and you have no idea who much we love you for that, but--"

"Oh Merlin," Anna said tears forming in her eyes, she didn't like it when people said but.

"She's ok now, and so is the baby, but… she can't have anymore children," Harry said tears running down his face.

"Oh dad, I tried I really did but I am not that good, I couldn't save her as well," Anna said and they clung to each other until there were no more tears.

"It's not your fault, you did everything you could," Harry soothed.

Later that same day Harry was sitting next to Ginny who was asleep in her bed. He looked down at the baby in his arms. Anna came in the room and Harry put a finger to his mouth as Anna opened hers. Harry put the baby in Anna's arms. She looked down into the bright greens eyes that were just like her own. There was a tuff of ginger hair on the babies head.

"It's a boy, his name is Joshua James Potter."

"Josh, I like it. Hi Josh." She said and the baby lifted up one of his hands and tried to grab a piece of hair that had fallen out of Anna's ponytail. Anna and Harry went to the furthest corner of the room. Harry spoke to Anna quietly not to wake Ginny.

"Sorry about this morning I really didn't mean to shout. I was worried, I mean now I can see you all the time. I guess it's more worrying now than before."

"It's ok dad. I understand," Anna replied.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you yesterday we fed Jones false information yesterday and the Death Eaters followed it. We got there before they realized it was wrong and the left. It's given me an idea for when you have finished the potion. We have to let Voldemort catch us. Oh and what's with the ring?" Harry added as an afterthought.

"Dad I don't know… it could be dangerous."

"Anna this whole thing is dangerous. Then when you have the potion done we can go straight away and I can defeat Voldemort once and for all." Anna hesitated, he didn't realize yet. Not that it was his fault. She hadn't told him… not that she was going to anytime soon.

"Yeah that would work I think."

"The ring?" he asked again.

"It's a promise ring, he gave it to me on Valentines Day," Anna explained.

"Stay here," Harry said and left the room. Anna rolled her eyes. She knew he was going to talk to Lupin.


	63. Final Touches

_**Chapter 63 – Final Touches**_

It wasn't until three days later that Anna was let out of the hospital and go back to Hogwarts. Anna hadn't minded she spent it with Harry, Ginny and Josh. Healer Kevin said he found no potion in her that would make her dreams cause her cuts. He was going to work on it at the hospital. He told her that she had to stop pushing herself so much. Like that was going to happen. She got back late on Tuesday evening. When she went in the common room she found it empty except for two people who were standing in the middle screaming at each other.

"You kissed him in front of me while I was standing there! You only asked me to go with you to make me jealous," Remus yelled. Anna had never seen him like this except at Quidditch practice but that was only very rarely.

"Yeah -- but—it's not like we are married," Nicky replied equally loud.

"Yeah that's right we aren't married we aren't even going out. You never liked me. You know how I felt and you kissed that guy right in my face." Remus's face was screwed up in anger his dark hair was wild and unruly his eyes flaring. Nicky looked like she was on the verge of tears. They stared each other out for a few moments before Nicky stormed off up the stairs into her room.

"Hi," Anna said quietly. Remus rounded on her his eyes still flaring. His face softened as he saw her.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Ok I guess. What was that all about?"

Remus hesitated then sighed she was going to tell her eventually why not now.

"Nicky asked me to go the little celebration some people were having on the Quidditch pitch."

"Wait who won the cup? Hufflepuff," Anna interrupted him. He nodded and continued.

"However before that I had asked her if she wanted to go out with me some time. So I thought it meant what I thought it did. Obviously I was wrong. We go to this thing and Nicky starts talking to Matt Walker from Hufflepuff, I was about to go over to her when I suddenly saw them kiss."

"Oh no," Anna said walking over to Remus who had slumped down as thought defeated on to the couch. "Did she say why she did it?" 

"No but from the way she was looking at him after I could tell she did. She couldn't say anything I think she was so smitten with him," Remus said disgustedly.

"Ok I will go and talk to Nicky. Have you seen Lupin?" Anna asked and Remus suddenly wouldn't meet her eyes.

"He um… is asleep."

"Oh ok, well I will see you tomorrow." Anna sighed as she went up the stairs to the dormitory, she was forever fixing people up it seemed. How could her own love life have been such a mess?

"Nicky, what in Merlin's name happened?"

"I didn't do anything. I was standing there talking to Matt because came over to me. Then I don't know what happened he just came down on me and kissed me I didn't know what to do I was so shocked I just stood there. Then Remus came over and got all upset. It was only a kiss on the cheek for Merlin sake."

"Do you like Remus?"

"I never really thought about it before but I know I don't want him to stay mad at me anymore. I want everything to go back to the way things were."

"Why do you want to make things right again? Why does it seem so important?"

"Because… it just does, I don't like it that he thinks I like Matt. I--I just realize I am an idiot. Of course I am why else would my heart beat faster when he is around? Merlin when did that happen? Thanks Anna," she said and ran out the common room.

Anna woke up the next morning and went down to breakfast it seemed Nicky and Remus had finally realized they liked each other. When Remus kissed Nicky goodbye and left with Sirius a few girls came over to where Anna and Nicky were.

"Um… Nicky Wood?" Nicky looked a little shocked but answered them. 

"Yes what can I do for you?"

"We were wondering if we could have your autograph." Stunned silence filled the table.

"Wh--Why?" 

"Because you are the only known person to go out with Remus Black. We would like to put it in out newsletter at the end of the month, you know for the fan club." Nicky turned bright red but signed the piece of parchment. Anna couldn't stop laughing after this. She stopped suddenly when she spotted Lupin walk into the great Hall see her then leave.

She didn't get a chance to speak to him until Potions for their first lesson. He stood next to her not speaking. She kept whispering to him but he was ignoring her. It was only after Professor Valor asked her if there was something she would like to share with the entire class did she stop. So, she tried to pass him notes instead this however caused her potion to be completely ruined as she didn't realize she was adding the wrong ingredient. It started burning a hole in her cauldron, spilt on to the floor and the stools and desks started to disintegrate. Professor Valor spent the rest of the class cleaning it up and gave Anna detention for the next night.

When class let out for lunch Lupin went straight out and didn't look back. She knew what was wrong but couldn't believe he was not talking to her because of it.

"Look what's wrong? There is nothing I can do about it. It's my destiny." She said when she caught up with him.

"Well pick a different destiny," he snarled, turning around finally.

"I don't want another one. I want to rid the world of evil. If you can't accept that there is nothing I can do about it."

"I don't want to accept it I want you to be in my life."

"So do I but if that means letting the world fall into ruin. Then I can't do it sorry." She walked away leaving Lupin staring after her. 

That evening after dinner Anna went down to Hermione's office. She knocked on the door and went in. Hermione was reading a letter and looked up as Anna entered. Hermione showed Anna a picture of Harry, Ginny and Josh. After a few minutes of gushing and 'Oh, how cute was that!' they got to work on the potion.

"So, where were we?" Anna got everything out of her bag and she and Hermione started working. They worked straight for three hours, neither noticing the time going by. Anna was getting nervous the potion was coming close to being finished. She figured it would take a few more weeks and it would be done.

"I think we should work on it tomorrow—"

"I can't tomorrow I have detention."

"Ok the day after then. Then it will need to stew for a week. And it is missing something, and I can't put my finger on it. Think about it, will you?" Anna nodded and cleaned up and left.

As she was walking back to the common room Lupin caught up with her. She turned to face him, she opened her mouth to say something but he cut in front of her.

"I love you I would do anything for I am going to help you the most I can. I will find a way to save you. You don't fear anything and that amazes me. I have a feeling you will save the world. I have been looking into your dreams and they seem to be connected to one of the potions that they gave you. I think it is one of the reason you will be the pure soul that saves the world…" he trailed off looking down. Anna went over to him and bent down slightly so she was looking up at his down turned head.

"I don't like it anymore than you do so I appreciate all the help I can get," she said. He bent down to kiss her. His lips were soft and gentle against her. She had never felt anything like it before and she wanted it to last forever.

Anna sat in Care of Magical Creatures, she liked Professor Charlie Weasley, and he was funny. But today she just couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept going back to what Lupin had said the previous night. You don't fear anything… This statement kept repeating it's self over and over again. Why was it so important? Then like a bolt of lighting it hit her.

"Yes," she exclaimed. Everyone stared at her. "Sorry," she said but she couldn't help smiling.

A week and a day later Anna was sitting on the desk of Professor Weasleys classroom. Waiting for Hermione to come in, she had gone to get an ingredient for the potion. Anna was nervous. When this was finished it would be time, time for her to fulfill the prophecy and time for her to die.

"Well this should work," Hermione said coming back in and giving Anna the ingredient. Salamander tail. "Did you have time to think about the thing that's missing from the potion?"

"Yeah I did, it was hell trying to get it but… Have you heard of the Pool of Fear?"

"Where the Dementors get their power from? That's a myth there isn't a pool. Is there?"

"I, with the help of Cynthia Malfoy and Delilah Nott found it. I bet they are going to hate themselves when they find out. Anyway, we need the potion to combined Evil and Good, so why not use the essence of Evil, fear, to be the main ingredient. I found the pool it's in the Forbidden Forest, here." She handed Hermione a vial of water. Hermione stood in shock.

"This is impossible," she whispered.

"Nothing is impossible," Anna stated. "Now come on lets add the Salamander Tail and the water and we should be done."

Hermione nodded and Anna added the Tails. Hermione turned to Anna who took the vial, poured it in, the potion turned emerald green and gave off a few sparks. Then there was a rumble like thunder and it stopped, suddenly the potion exploded. Anna and Hermione were thrown backward across the room hitting desks and breaking stools. When the smoke cleared they both got up coughing and groaning in pain.

"I think it worked," said Hermione and Anna started laughing.

"It better bloody well have," and at that Hermione started laughing. 

"Do you know the spell that goes with it?"

"Yes Professor Snape helped me with it before he… you know." There was a silence and their laughter was gone.

"So are you going to tell me who is going to take this potion?" Hermione said changing the subject.

"Well… me."

"Oh Anna no, you can't. I just found out I have a niece I can't lose you when we only just met."

"It has to be me." Neither of them said anything for a while.

"I know it does. I knew when you told me it had to be a pure soul. I knew it was you I just didn't want to believe it."

"Believe me, I don't want to do but I have to. And you can't tell dad he can't know until he has no choice." Hermione sighed and nodded. Then she went over to Anna and engulfed her in a hug. It was a warm mothering hug and she felt her fears subside.


	64. Last Effort

**_Chapter 64 – Last Efforts_****_  
_**Harry and Ginny entered their home after coming back from the hospital for the first time. Josh was asleep in Ginny's arms. They brought him upstairs and put him down to sleep in his new room. Once they were out the door Ginny turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry for what I said in the delivery room."

"It's ok you did some pretty weird things while you were pregnant I just figured that was one of them."

"Oh you evil—" she was cut off as Harry kissed her.

"I have to go into the office for a few hours I will be back soon." Ginny nodded and Harry Apparated.

Harry arrived at his office, ignoring the piles of paperwork on his desk. He walked down the hallway to Ron's office, being congratulated on the way by his co-workers.

"How's it going?" He asked without as much as a hello.

"It's going." He paused. "It will be hard to get this all into action but it will work… as long as Anna has that potion you told me about."

"She has it. I got a letter from her last week telling me she had finished it."

"Good, good. Do you know how it will work?"

"Someone has to take it, and when they do I will know what to do."

"Who is going to take it?"

"Anna says she has someone on lined up for it."

"Will that person be alright?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't be. I mean Anna's not going to give out a potion that would kill them in the end." Harry said, but doubting his words slightly.

Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry and went back to planning the final assault on Voldemort.

"I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore said standing up one morning in May at breakfast.

The whole school went quite when Dumbledore had something to say, it was worth listening to.

"Because of the sad events that have been happening this past few years at school, some students have asked if we can have a ball. At first this didn't seem like a good idea but I think it would be a break from all the sadness and despair we have all been feeling these days. The ball will be held on the 1st June. Everyone is invited."

Excited chatter broke out immediately, and it was made even worse by the arrival of the owls.

The weeks went by in great leaps, as does everything when you are dreading something. Soon the Easter holidays were over with and the 7th years were starting their NEWT's. Anna, Lupin, Remus, Nicky, and Sirius had formed a study group and were often found outside under a beech tree testing each other. Anna was making the most of the time she spent with her friends. Hermione had kept her informed about what Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix were planning.

The ball was approaching, Anna found herself looking forward to it, she was going to take this night as her own, and not think about saving the world she was just going to think about being a teenager. There was a Hogsmeade visit the week before the ball, Anna and Nicky went together leaving the boys to do their own things. Anna hadn't had such fun in a long time. They got their hair done and went shopping for accessories, and robes for Nicky as Anna already had ones she wanted to wear.

Before anyone knew it the exams had come and gone, Anna thought she had done well enough. However, for once she did not really care what her results were, all she could see was the bigger picture. She had been waiting her whole life to help defeat Voldemort, and now the end was in sight.

Anna and Nicky sat on Nicky's bed, eye shadow, lipstick, jewelry and other make-up was sprawled out in front of them. Alison stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. She was already in her dress robes and doing her hair. Alison kept glancing at Anna and Nicky out of the corner of her eye.

"That one I think, your robes are blue so that color would go," Anna said in response to Nicky's question. Nicky nodded and thought about it for a moment.

"Right so that color, this blush, this lipstick, and this sparkly stuff?" Nicky questioned.

"Yep, looks good," Anna said. Alison snorted at them. Anna and Nicky rolled their eyes and ignored her.

They both changed into their dress robes, Nicky's were a deep midnight blue that suited her really well. Anna's were her mother's wedding robes. The good thing about Wizarding robes was that they could be used for any occasion. Anna brushed out the creases in them and went about trying to do her hair. Alison threw her wand down frustrated and went to sit on her bed.

"Need some help?" Anna asked, not looking at her.

"Not from you," Alison said.

"Well I am the only one offering so if I don't help you, no one will," Anna said. She wasn't trying to be mean to Alison; in fact she really wanted to settle things with her.

"Fine," Alison said shortly. Anna went and stood behind Alison and looked at the picture she was trying to mimic. It was some sort of complicated bun. Anna tried to follow the directions the best she could.

"This is really pretty," Anna mused. Alison didn't say anything, just looked at Anna in the mirror. She seemed to be contemplating thanking her.

"There I think it's done," Anna said. Alison looked in the mirror and seemed satisfied.

"Thanks," Alison said.

"You're welcome," Anna replied and went back to her bed to finish her hair. Before she had picked up her hair brush Alison spoke to her again. 

"Why are you so nice to me?" Nicky looked between Anna and Alison her mouth open slightly.

"Because I believe there are more important things than grudges."

For the first time ever, Anna and Nicky watched as Alison broke down and cried in front of them. Between her sobs they heard her saying something.

"I'm such a horrible person, what I did to you, Lupin, Eric, everyone, Beth, oh Merlin Beth, I miss her so much. My daddy, he died too." It was a while before she calmed down enough for Anna to speak to her.

"Alison, look at me," Alison looked up, luckily she hadn't applied mascara yet. "Why did you cheat on Lupin?"

"Because I was bored, with him, with everything, I wanted to be bad. I didn't realize it would hurt this much. I'm so sorry for everything." She said. I'm sorry, I can be nice. I can."

"I believe you," Anna said kneeling in front of her.

"Why? You're so accepting and nice and everyone loves you, no wonder Lupin's in love with you. I don't want him back, don't worry I won't try to break you up again. How can you be so nice to me after everything I did to you?"

"It's ok," Anna said, and she hugged Alison. After a while of Alison sobbing in her arms Anna pulled back from the hug. Nicky was still staring in shock at Alison.

"Come on your hair is going to get all messed up." Anna said. Alison gave a sort of sobbing laugh and stood up. "Wash your face. We have a ball to go to."

Lupin, Remus and Sirius were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for their dates. It was a common thing to wait for girls but it was never fun. Lupin and Remus watched as Sirius's date came and they went to the Great Hall together. Finally after what seemed like an eternity two figures emerged from the stairs. Lupin sniggered at Remus whose mouth was hanging open.

"Ready Remus?" Nicky questioned. Far off her usual sports girl clothing she was dressed in her dark blue robes, matching eye shadow, blush that brought out her cheek bones, her lips sparkled liked her eyes. Remus held out a hand and Nicky put hers in it. They walked out the common room together. Lupin held his breath as he waited for Anna to come closer; she was hidden in the shadows. He knew what she was going to wear she had showed him the robes a while ago when she had got them. They were beautiful by themselves.

When his golden headed angel came out of the shadows she was beyond expectations. He had never seen her look more radiant. Her golden curls framed her face and glittered, just like her eyes were. The robes fitted perfectly clinging to her thin figure showing off every curve of her body. She floated towards him looking incredibly shy. 

"You're my angel," Lupin said.

"And you're my protector," she replied. They kissed briefly and then went out the common room and down to the Great Hall. They entered the Hall and were shocked at the transformation off it. The ceiling mirrored the starry night outside with out a cloud in the sky it was an amazing sight. Hundreds of candles softly lit the Hall, many tables were placed around but leaving enough space for dancing at the front near the staff table. Where the staff table usually stood it had been replaced and turned into a stage. A twenty-something wizard was stood on the stage singing. His curly brown hair was familiar, but Anna couldn't place it.

"Dance with me," Lupin said. Anna let him lead her to the dance floor. He took her by the waist and pulled her close to him. Anna leant her head on his shoulder and moved to the music. It wasn't in English and Anna finally recognized the singer. She looked at the stage and grinned. She whispered to Lupin and then broke free of him to find Dumbledore.

Anna knew everything was set, the final plan was underway, and there was nothing more she could do. Except one thing. She had only just had the idea while she was dancing, she knew she could reach some people if she had the opportunity but there was no way she could talk to the whole school individually.

"Professor," Anna said coming up to where her headmaster was sitting.

"Ms. Potter," Dumbledore replied.

"I wondered if I could have a word." Dumbledore nodded and Anna told him what she wanted to do. When she had finished telling him, he beamed at her.

"Excellent idea, but it would mean more if it came from you."

"I was afraid you would say that," she replied.

"Don't worry. I'll set it up for you. I'll come and get you when it's time."

Anna walked back to where Lupin was sitting. He held out some pumpkin juice for her. She took it and smiled at him.

"Thanks for inviting me here tonight," the singer said in his American accent that had half the girls drooling on themselves when he spoke. "You all look amazing; I have just been informed by the Headmaster that one of the students here wants to say something to you all." 

Anna felt her heart thud in her chest as the tall, very good-looking American Wizard looked around the Hall for her. She walked slowly up to the front of the Great Hall. Taking a deep breath she walked into the spotlight.

"Thank you," she said to the singer. She spoke loudly and clearly to the Great Hall.

"Good evening," her voice was suddenly loud, someone had magnified her voice. She looked around the singer was smiling at her.

"Good evening," she said with more conviction. "I apologize for interrupting the amazing voice we were just listening too, and I apologize for what I am going to say. I more than anyone want to forget about everything tonight and just be a teenage girl. However, I have to take the chance when it is so obvious. You are all well aware of the battle against evil that is taking place outside these walls. I want to plead with you all tonight, help. Help me fight. I am Harry Potter's daughter I was born to do this. You were not. None of you have any responsibility to fight. You do however, have a responsibility to not let this world, the world you live in, to fall under the power of a dark, dangerous and evil wizard. Don't let him control you, fight for what is yours. That's all I ask of you, stand beside me and help me."

She nodded at the singer and walked quickly off stage. Lupin was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. He picked her up swung her around and kissed her on the lips. Applause broke out almost everywhere. 

"I'm with you," Lupin whispered in her hair. After her speech many people came up to her and told her they would help in anyway they could. Her reply was the same.

"If I fail, fight then." Many of them didn't not know what she was talking about but she promised them that they would soon enough. 

While the singer was taking a break he came over to where Anna, Lupin, Nicky, Remus, Sirius and his date were sitting.

"Good speech," he said to her.

"Thanks," she said.

"I believe in you," he said and smiled at her, he held out a hand for her to shake, before she could restrain herself, Anna had gotten up and hugged the American wizard. He seemed quite taken back but returned the hug.

"Maybe you could write a song about me?" Anna joked.

"Maybe I could," he replied. But how about for now, I'll sing a song that you request."

"I love all your songs, I don't think I could choose," Anna replied. 

"Ok, I'll dedicate one to you—"

"Oh I know," Anna said before he could finish. He nodded and walked away when she whispered it in his ear. As he got up on stage again Anna led Lupin to the dance floor.

"Last one I promise," she said.

"This song is for a very special young lady who is going to save the world, literally."

The first few notes of the song started to play and Anna already felt the tears filling her eyes. The tears were good though, they made her feel human.

_Who can say for certain? __  
__Maybe your still here, __  
__I feel you all around me, __  
__Your memory so clear,_

Anna wasn't sure she was even still moving she had forgotten about everyone around her, forgot where she was. It was just Lupin and her. He kissed the top of her head and she clutched him tighter never wanting to let go. She didn't want this night to end. For now she was just a normal witch slow dancing with her boyfriend.

_Deep in the stillness, __  
__I can hear you speak, __  
__You're still an inspiration, __  
__Can it be? __  
__That you are my forever love? __  
__And you are watching over me from up above. ___

_Fly me up to where you are beyond the distance star, __  
__I wish upon tonight to see you smile if only for a while, __  
__To know your there. __  
__A breath a ways not far, __  
__To where you are. __  
_  
Anna looked up into Lupin's eyes the passage way to his soul. They were filled with tears. Sighing deeply she laid her head on his shoulder. She savored every second of the song, and the night.

_I am gently sleeping, __  
__Here inside my dream, __  
__And isn't faith believing, __  
__All power can't be seen. ___

_As my heart holds you, __  
__Just one beat away, __  
__I cherish all you gave me everyday, ___

_Cos you are my forever love, __  
__Watching me from up above, __  
__And I believe that Angels breathe, __  
__And that love will live on and never leave. ___

_Fly me up to where you are, __  
__Beyond the distant star __  
__I wish upon tonight to see you smile if only for a while, __  
__To know your there. __  
__A breath a ways not far to where you are. __  
__I know you're there, __  
__A breath a ways not far to where you are. __  
_  
The American Wizard finished singing and even he had to wipe a tear away from his face. He wasn't sure there was a dry eye in the room. Even the hardest Slytherin hearts had been touch, no matter how much they didn't want to. He knew he had accomplished something extraordinary by being here.

Anna felt like a teenager again once the night was over. She spent it talking to Nicky, Remus, Lupin, Sirius, his date and even Alison at one point. Many people she had never spoken to came up and said hello to her. She left the Great Hall that evening in high spirits.

A/N: Disclaimer the song is called To Where You Are and is sung by Josh Groban.


	65. End Days

**_Chapter 65 – End Days _**

The last day of school came too quickly. The days after the ball seemed to fly by even thought Anna was dreading the next step in her life. Anna spent the time hanging around with her friends trying not to think about what was going to happen next. It was not hard as there was a significant lack in attacks going on. It was like the quiet before the storm.

The feast seemed final and like the end of an era. Even though Anna had only been there for two years she felt like it had become her whole life. Everything she held dear was in Hogwarts, except for Ginny and her new brother.

There were a few things Anna still needed to take care of. One of these things Anna sorted out on the way to King's Cross Station. Anna and Remus were in a compartment by themselves. The others had gone off to chat to other friends or to find food in Sirius and Lupin's case. 

"I never thanked you for talking to Nicky," Remus said.

"No problem," she replied. There were a few seconds silence and then Anna said. "Remus can you do me a favor?"

"Depends what it is."

"Well if anything happens to me I want you to make sure Lupin ends up with someone who deserves him." Remus sat shocked. He didn't know what to say.

"What are you talking about?"

"Promise me you will make sure." Remus saw the look in her eye and concern on her face.

"Yeah, sure I will. But nothing is going to happen to you." She was amazed at his faith in her.

They got off the train and said goodbye. Anna hugged Sirius and Nicky before turning to Remus and whispering "don't forget my promise." She then turned to Lupin who was waiting for his hug. They hugged neither of them wanting to let go. Leaning back Lupin said,

"This was going to be for your birthday but it only came in yesterday." Anna took the little wrapped box and opened it. It was a gold ring with a ruby heart in the middle and small diamonds around the outside of the heart. She gasped and kissed him forgetting the fact that everyone was watching her now. They said goodbye, tears forming in both their eyes not knowing if they would see each other again.

It had been decided that two weeks after the end of school was when Harry and Ron's attack would take place. It was ultimately Ron who had come up with the attack plan but, since it was Harry who was involved, he had a major say in it too. It became known as "The Riddle Plan". Anna's first night back she spent taking in the noises of her baby brother. She immediately noticed who pale and worn Ginny looked. She felt bad for her father and Ginny and wanted to do something for them. She suggested they go out for dinner and take their time so by the end of the first night Anna had been assigned baby sitting dates.

Anna, Ginny and Harry stayed up late her first night back talking. She could see how happy Ginny made her dad even in these dark times of Voldemort. She hoped they would grow old together with more children than they had now.

The first few days' back Anna sunk into a depression unlike she had ever known before. There were times when despair would take her so badly she wouldn't come out of her room for hours at a time. Her usual attitude was a happy one even in the worst of times, she would cry and things would be fine. Now, however, she couldn't cry. There was no point in crying, she had never felt so helpless and so alone. 

"Anna, dinner is ready," Ginny said standing outside Anna's door. Both Harry and Ginny had noticed the change in her and both were worried. 

"I'm not hungry," she replied through the door.

"Come on you have to eat," Ginny argued. There was a paused then finally Anna relented. She followed Ginny down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry was sat at the table, no smile on his face. Ginny sat and there was complete silence, apart from Josh's voice coming from Ginny's wand. He was asleep and Ginny had a spell on his room so that she could hear everything he did.

They started eating in silence, the tension however could be cut with the knives they were eating with. A few times Harry put down his knife and fork and rubbed his forehead. Anna wouldn't look up as she ate and Ginny kept looking between Anna and Harry huffing slightly. 

After too much of this horrible silence Ginny spoke.

"Harry will you sort this out," she said and stood up and walked out of the room. Both Anna and Harry stared at Ginny as she walked out the kitchen.

"It's you isn't it?" Harry said without a preamble.

"Yes." Her voice was monotone.

"Why?"

"Who else would do it?"

"I would."

"Who would cast the spell to physically bind us together?"

"Ron." 

"Could Ron do that knowing it might kill you?"

"Yes he would."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." 

"Fine that may be all well and good but the prophecy is about me." 

"What does it say?" Ginny asked.

"The Marked One and the Pure Soul shall work together to defeat the Dark Lord. But the Pure Soul shall be the one who finishes all; the Pure One is connected to all."

There was silence.

"It has to be me, no one else deserves this," Anna said looking Ginny in the face.

"You're such a good girl," Ginny replied. "Is there anything we can say to stop you?"

"No." 

_Anna, ___

_I know there is nothing I can say to get you to change your mind and stop you doing what you are going to do, and you know I want to help. Please just let me. Tell me something. ___

_My dad has been making me fill out job applications so that's all I have been doing. I wish you would let me visit you but I am going to be the good boyfriend I am and respect your wishes. ___

_Love Lupin_

Anna put the letter with all the others he had sent saying pretty much the same thing. She replied to them but never giving him specifics of where "The Riddle Plan" was taking place. Today she didn't reply to the letter straight away, today she had babysitting duties to take care of. Harry and Ginny were just getting ready to leave. They were stood in the living room. Ginny was talking a mile a minute giving Anna last minute instructions, Josh in her arms.

"If he starts crying and you can't figure out why give him this--" she held up a purple blanket, "or Apparate to us. You know my mum's address and St. Mungo's right? I had better write them down and put them next to the fireplace."

Ginny went off to do that leaving Harry and Anna alone. They looked at each other in silence, they both had the same thing going through their heads, the final battle was approaching and it was the turning point it would save the world or bring it to destruction.

"Dad-" Anna began.

"Let's not. Why dwell on something that's inevitable? It's going to happen let's just appreciate what we have now?"

"I was just going to say have a nice time tonight," Anna grinned. "But that was what I thinking."

"We will, if anything happens call Molly."

"I will."

"I will put the addresses here." Ginny had come back in now and put the addresses next to the fireplace. "Ok I think that's it." 

"See you soon, but not too soon I hope," Anna said. Harry and Ginny walked to the fireplace Harry and Anna both looked at Ginny, she looked back at them.

"What?" she asked.

"You won't be needing that," Anna said pointing to Josh in Ginny's arms.

"Oh," Ginny said laughing and passed Josh carefully over to Anna. Anna cradled the baby in her arms and watched Ginny and Harry leave.

Anna spent the first few hours watching Josh like a hawk. She was so worried something would happen to him if she looked away for even a second. After a while he started crying, and Anna couldn't find a way to make him stop. She tried feeding him, bouncing him around in her arms, giving him the purple blanket but it didn't work. She tried laying him in his crib to go to sleep but he wouldn't. She was about to call Mrs. Weasley by floo before she tried one last thing and laid him on her thighs. He sat facing her, his green eyes wet with tears.

"Joshie," she cooed. "Don't cry my baby. Don't cry. I don't know what's wrong but you have to stop crying or mummy and daddy will come back and they will put you to bed." Anna rolled her eyes at herself, she knew she sounded like an idiot saying this but it was kind of weird talking to a baby who wasn't even 3 months old.

"I'm your big sister, but you won't get to see me when you're older. I hope you'll remember me from stories. Daddy and mummy will tell you all about me… well they had better for all I did for them. I just hope they leave out the nasty details. Daddy has a tendency not to shelter his children. But I'm sure he will protect you until you're old enough to look after yourself and even then I'll be right here… I'll be your guardian angel."

Anna took a leaf from the flowers in the vase on the table. She transfigured it to a tiny angel pin with an emerald on the angel's belly. She took a now peaceful Josh and put him in his crib to sleep. Anna placed the angel pin on the dresser. She then went into her own room and took out a jewelry box her mother had given her many years ago. She emptied the few necklaces and rings she had collected over the years and placed the angel in the center. Bringing it back into Josh's room she placed it open on the dresser. Her footsteps fell lightly as she walked over to the side of his crib and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll always be watching over you."


	66. The Final Battle

**_Chapter 66 – The Final Battle _****_  
_**  
The time had come. Anna and Harry sat at their kitchen table, Ginny sat with Josh in her arms. The tension in the room was almost unbearable. No one said a word. Anna was shaking slightly. Everyone jumped as a single phoenix feather appeared in front of them.

Harry nodded at Anna. She looked back and nodded slightly. With a last look at Ginny and Josh, Anna and Harry Apparated.

They landed in a small town, the sun was just setting and Harry led her up the road to a house that was away from every other house. It had ivy growing all over it. They met up with other members of the Order. 

"Right everyone knows what to do?" Harry asked and everyone nodded then went their separate ways. "Ron, Neville you go with Anna. Hermione you come with me." Harry directed them. Anna, Ron and Neville stood in the graveyard behind a tree. Dumbledore stood in the middle of the graveyard and said in a voice Anna had never heard him use before. 

"Tom, come out and meet your fate. I have come to rid this world of you once and for all."

There were a few minutes when nothing happened and then suddenly the air was filled with cracks as about 100 Deatheaters circled around Dumbledore. The crowd parted and Voldemort walked toward Dumbledore. 

"Where's the rest of your little Order Dumbledore. Where is Potter and his brat of a daughter?"

"They are not here I came alone."

"Liar." 

Suddenly Voldemort shot a spell at Dumbledore who deflected it. At this the rest of the Order came out from their hiding places and started attacking. Anna, Ron and Neville stayed where they were.

Anna watched as the Death Eaters fought with the Order. Suddenly Anna saw two faces she never wanted to see here. Lupin and Chris. She had no idea what they were playing at. She watched as Lupin took on two of his own Death Eater's. Chris took on one. They were fighting back to back watching each other's back. Suddenly she saw Remus and Sirius. She knew they had to be there as well. She sighed to herself, they would have come anyway, and there was nothing she could have done.

The light side was over coming the Death Eaters. Anna felt hope spread through her. Then suddenly her stomach gave a painful throb and she looked up in time to see a jet of green light head directly to Lupin's turned back.

Suddenly Anna felt an arm around her neck and a wand pointing in her back. She acted instinctively. She elbowed her attacker in the stomach and bent down and flipped him on to his back. Ron and Neville pointed their wands at the Death Eater and stunned him.

They turned to look for more but suddenly there was a golden light that filled the air and Anna knew this was her sign. Hoping against hope Lupin was alive she took out her bottle of the potion and drank it, with a burning sensation, it went down her throat. Ron and Neville ran out guarding Anna who was holding the other bottle of potion in her hand and taking off the lid. Ron and Neville shot spells at everyone who tried to get in their way. They reached Voldemort who was dueling with Dumbledore and Harry.

"Master look out behind you," one of the Deatheaters screamed. Anna was counting on this. Voldemort turned in time to see Anna kick his arm and his wand went flying. She then kicked his legs out from underneath him. He fell on the floor Anna quickly put a foot on his chest before he could move. She took the potion and poured it down his throat. He choked trying to cough it back up.

_"To rid this world, __  
__Of what has stained it, __  
__I give myself to the fight. __  
__So that the rest can be free, __  
__I sacrifice myself to the fight __  
__I sacrifice myself. ___

_To help my father, __  
__In what he has been told, __  
__Will make the world right. __  
__He has fought his part now, __  
__I sacrifice myself to the fight, __  
__I sacrifice myself."_

Anna threw herself off him and grabbed her wand.

"Do it now dad." She yelled at her father whose eyes were wide in shock. "DAD!" Harry came to his senses and yelled the killing curse at Voldemort.

Harry couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was actually coming true.

When the curse hit Voldemort he screamed in pain. No one was fighting anymore they were all staring at what was happening to Voldemort. His body was contorting in pain and suddenly his body started too disintegrated and a dark black smoke was rising. Anna stood up her wand at the ready. The black smoke floated around for a few seconds suddenly it headed toward Anna. She felt it enter her and darkness over took her.

Harry saw his daughter fall to the floor suddenly the black smoke that had entered her before, left along with a pure blinding white light. The black smoke and pure white light were bound together it was as though the two substances were trying to over power each other. The black smoke was getting more prominent. Harry felt as though his life was being slowly drawn out of him, and he fell to the ground, his breath was shallow but he could still see the events around him.

The fighting had stopped and both Death Eater and Order member was watching the black and white lights. Anna and Voldemort's bodies lay lifeless on the ground. Someone went up to them and looked at the bodies. No one touched them. The cloud of black and white was swirling fast now. Harry felt sick looking at it.


	67. Good Will Always Triumph

**_Chapter 67_****_ – Good Will Always Triumph _****_  
_**  
Anna was standing next to Voldemort she didn't know where she was there was nothing around. They were completely alone; a dazzling white expanse was spread out before them.

"What did you do to me?" Voldemort asked in his cold voice.

"Nothing you didn't deserve," Anna said her fear had gone she was ready for this. Voldemort raised his wand and said Stupefy. Anna felt the spell hit her as it did both Voldemort and Anna flew 10 feet in the air and landed on the ground with a thud. Voldemort got up and suddenly disappeared Anna looked around frantically. Where was he? A voice inside her head told her to point her wand at herself.

"No," she said.

_Do it! __  
_  
"NO!" she shouted and she felt blood coming out of her old wound on her stomach. Suddenly all she could feel was pain, pain beyond anything she had ever felt before. She fell to the floor almost losing consciousness. She got up painfully clutching her stomach looking around for Voldemort, he was lying on the floor with a look of pure terror on his face, Anna felt new hope flare up inside her, if he was scared she had to be doing something right.

"This is the end for you," Anna said, she raised her wand and her hand, she breathed deeply and instead of the tingling sensation a powerful throbbing went through her more quickly than she expected. She could feel the Earth beneath her feet and could sense everything thing she was drawing power from all the Earth and Harry's power. Before she could say any spells bright white lights came from her wand tip and the palm of her left hand. They shot toward Voldemort and engulfed him. Voldemort screamed and she saw him disappear in a wisp of smoke and ashes. A white light engulfed her, all pain left her and she felt a sense of peace finally fill her.

Harry was watching as the black and white matter went back and forth. First the black was encasing the white then suddenly the white light engulfed the black and it was as though it swallowed it. The white light then expanded and a powerful force knocked Harry off his feet. 

He looked up. The dazzling white light was surrounding Anna's body lifting her up. She hung limply in the air. Then suddenly the light was too bright and Harry couldn't look directly at it. When it got dark again he looked back up. Anna's body lay on the ground silent and peaceful for a second before light erupted from her stomach and Harry felt sick, light headed and empty. The light grew around her and her body seemed float up until she was standing. Her eyes flashed open, she smiled a content smile.

Anna walked towards them. She put a bright hand on Harry's shoulder and he felt a great weight lift of his shoulder. He felt happy, at ease, he knew everything would turn out for the best. Anna smiled at Ron and Hermione and then turned to walk past them. She came to stop in front of a witch whose face was covered slightly. Anna uncovered the witches face and Harry gasped, it was Ginny. Anna put a hand to Ginny's stomach and Ginny's face contorted in pain and then a peaceful look came over her.

Remus Black looked around at the scattered bodies, Death Eaters lay among them, others were already trying to Apparate but Dumbledore had placed an anti-Apparating charm around the area. He watched as Chris Jones wandered around probably trying to find his father. 

Dumbledore said a spell and all the Death Eaters masks flew off. Remus saw as Chris's eyes searched frantically around the bodies and came to rest over one, he ran up to it and knelt down beside it.

"Wake up dad, let me tell you it was me who gave you over," Chris said tears falling down his face, not only for his father because a girl he believed in and who believed and trusted in him had just scarified herself to save the world.

"Dad wake up, I didn't want you to die," Chris said through clenched teeth. Suddenly his father's eyes flickered open, he looked confused.

"Chris," came the croaky voice.

"You lost dad, we won, Anna saved us all," Chris said in his father's ear.

"Chris I--I didn't mean too…they had me under the spell, I swear I never wanted this to happen," his father said in earnest. He stopped as a bright light from behind them approached.

Anna put a hand on Chris' shoulder and he turned to see she was standing with a light around her that made her look like an Angel. She put a hand on his shoulder and he knew his father was telling the truth. 

Remus watched as Anna turned around and started toward him. She approached him and his tall blond friend standing next to him. Nothing was said as they looked at each other and Remus knew he would never forget Anna because this was the last time he would ever see her. Tears were falling down his and his friends face; they would never forget this last image of Anna. Their best friend who saved the world. The light surrounding her got brighter and Remus had to look away, when he looked back she had disappeared and the light was gone.

A voice echoed in the wind but Remus couldn't make out what it said. 

"Live dad, live like you wanted me to," is what Harry heard.

Anna woke up but it was too bright for her to open her eyes right away. She had a wonderful sense of peace that she really hadn't felt before. She opened her eyes when she could and found the bright sun beaming down on her. She sat up and found she was in a soft, warm bed. Looking around she found she was looking out a window at a lush green landscape with a flowing river in the distance. For a second she was confused where she was then everything came flooding back, the fight, the potion, she wondered why she didn't hurt more. Then she found she didn't care she just wanted to stay where ever she was forever.

"Good morning my baby," came a voice from the side that she had only heard in her dreams. It couldn't be her could it?

"M--mum?" Anna said turning her head her eyes resting on a woman who looked no older than 25.

"I have been waiting a long time to see you, how I've missed you," the woman said.

"Where am I?" Anna said.

"This is heaven," her mother said.

"So I died?"

"You saved the world baby. But don't worry you will see everyone one of your friends again," Katie said. She had sat down on the end of the bed and Anna was having trouble believing this was real. She had only ever seen her mother in dreams. Was this a dream as well?

"This is not a dream, come with me," Katie helped Anna out of the soft bed, and led her through the beautiful house to the outside. A man with black hair looked up and smiled, he walked over to her. 

"James," she said happy tears falling down her cheeks. Two other people came up to them, two people Anna had heard about but never met. But they looked exactly how they had been described.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter,"

"Call us James and Lily," James said.

"Or even grandpa and grandma," said Lily.

"Sorry grandma Lily," Anna said. Anna stood just looking at them for a few seconds before her mother spoke again.

"Anna there is one more person you have to see again," Katie said putting a hand on her shoulder and pointing into the distance. Anna felt her heart leap, as she saw Lupin walking toward her. They ran toward each other and embraced hugging each other deeply.

"I never thought I would be happy to be dead," Lupin said and Anna laughed. Anna wasn't sad she would see everyone again but not too soon. Everything would be alright now.

9 months later Harry stood holding Ginny's hand again, she was screaming in pain, and it was his fault, he had done it again. But this time it would be all right Ginny would get through it, Anna had seen to that. A week after the funeral Ginny found out Anna had cured her. A month later Ginny was pregnant. Now she was lying next to him cursing his name. But it was over soon and Harry was holding his brand new baby daughter. When she opened her eyes for a split second Harry thought he was looking in Anna's eyes, her soul seemed to shine out from them.

"Josh this is your sister," Harry said showing his son the new baby a few hours later. Josh reached out and trying to grab her hands. "Are you going to look after her and protect her? Because your sister Anna is looking over you and protecting you," Harry said to Josh. "Aren't you Anna, you'll protect him when I can't. You know I fail sometimes, like when I let you die." Harry said choking on his words. The baby girl opened her eyes and looked up at Harry, he was sure Anna was looking back at him this time he had been given a second chance.

"Do you want to go to Australia Ginny?" Harry asked his wife. "I need to tell some people something."


	68. Authors Thanks

Thank you to everyone who has read this your comments and support mean so much. I apologize for the long gap in the ending. There will be one more post after this, an alternate ending. Don't feel you have to read it.

Thanks again

Heather


	69. Alternate Ending

Alternate Epilogue

A woman about 23 with dazzling green eyes and blond curly hair appeared outside a house with ivy growing on it. She wore a thread bear cloak and very dirty baggy clothes. Her face was thin but with a tanned complexion. The sun was high in the sky it was a perfect July day not a cloud in the sky. She had not seen this house in 5 years; she had missed so much it hurt every time she thought about it. But she couldn't come back until now, she had longed to see her family again, her father, her stepmother, her boyfriend, her friends and her baby brother. She wasn't looking forward to seeing them and explaining to them where she had been, and why she hadn't come back until now. A young boy with bright red hair and green eyes so alike her own sat playing in the garden when she approached he stopped and stared at her.

"Hi, Josh," Anna said.

"How do you know my name?"

"I was guessing. Are your mummy and daddy home?"

"Daddy is at work and mummy is visiting grandma."

"And you're here all by yourself?"

"No uncle Lupin and aunty Clare are looking after us."

"Aunty Clare who's that?" Anna asked her heart dropping to her stomach. 

"She is Uncle Lupin's friend. She is not my real aunty; but Uncle Lupin isn't my real uncle either. It's very complicated."

"It sounds it." She said grinning in spite the terrible feeling now forming in her stomach. Anna looked at the house not really wanting to go in anymore. Lupin, her Lupin, had found someone else, she had told Remus to make sure he did but it still didn't make her feel any better about it. Josh looked up at her.

"Do you want to come and play with us?"

"Sure." Anna followed her brother to the back garden. "Who are us?"

"Melinda, Orlando and Mia."

"Are they your brothers and sisters."

"You don't have any others?"

"I used to… she saved the world. Her name was Anna. I don't really remember her but everyone says she was really nice. Uncle Lupin talks about her all the time."

"Really what does he say?"

"He says she was the greatest thing that ever happened to him. He says he misses her so much it hurts. Sometimes he says she is still out there somewhere."

"Does your daddy miss her as well?"

"Yeah he gets very upset when ever anyone says anything bad about her. But that's not a lot; daddy says his baby Anna will always be alive in his heart."

Anna felt the tears form in her eyes, all she wanted to do at that moment was pick up her baby brother and hug him forever. But she wanted to talk to him more now he was there.

"What does Aunty Clare think about L--Uncle Lupin talking about Anna?" 

"She goes all quiet and is mean about Anna. She says she doesn't want to hear about her because she can't live up to Anna expectations. I don't like it when she does that."

"Why not?"

"Because my sister was the greatest witch in the whole world. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," Anna replied sitting on the grass next to him.

"When I go to sleep I see my sister in my head she is crying though and she is always alone, it makes me sad because I want to hug her." 

"Have you seen pictures of her?"

"Oh yes we have lots Uncle Lupin shows us all the time he comes around," Josh said.

"What does she look like?"

"She's got blond hair, and green eyes, she looks like you really."

"Can I tell you a secret now?"

"Yes please." Josh said his eyes lighting up.

"My name is Anna. I am your sister too." At this Josh's eyes filled with tears and he ran inside. Suddenly Lupin and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who was very pretty came out both had their wands risen.

Lupin took a look at Anna and glared at her.

"Clare, go inside and stay with the kids." She obeyed and Lupin walked up to Anna his wand still raised. "Who are you? And what do you want? Leave this family alone what is wrong with you physcos? Don't you think they have suffered enough? What do you want?" Lupin said angrily as he stood in front of her.

"What do I want? Let's see I want I want to go back to my family, I want my baby brother to hug me not run away, terrified from me. I want my dad to know I am alive. I want to live a normal life but most of all I want my boyfriend to stop being a prat and come here and give me a hug." Anna said her heart overwhelming her she wanted nothing more than for him to kiss her right now.

"Like I haven't heard any of that before," Lupin shouted.

"Don't yell at me," Anna said.

"What did you just say?" he asked his voice growing quieter.

"I told you don't yell at me, it's not my fault." Lupin stood still as a statue his mouth hanging slightly open. The sun reflecting off his blond hair his blue eyes sparkling and a grin came on his face. He dropped his wand and launched himself at Anna, who felt his strong arms around her. His scent filled her senses and she breathed deeply. She buried her head into his shoulder and let the tears fall freely.

"I love you," she said. They heard a loud cracking noise from behind them, Josh and three other little children were standing at the doorway.

"Clare has gone, she said she knew this was going to happen and I was nice to know you Uncle Lupin."

"Oh well, she'll find someone else," Lupin said. Anna smiled and leaned up to him putting her hands at the back of his head and kissing him deeply. Letting 5 years of pain and longing flow into this kiss. When they had pulled apart, foreheads resting on each others, Lupin said.

It's defiantly you."

"Do you go around kissing all the girls who pretend to be me then?"

"Generally yeah," he grinned. Anna hit him on the arm but smiled.

"So did you miss me?"

"More than you could ever imagine. Where the hell have you been, if I wasn't so happy to see you I would kill you!"

Lupin took Anna's hand and lead her inside, Josh and the other 3 had also gone back inside.

"Are you really Anna?" Josh asked Anna before she even had a chance to sit down.

"Yeah I am." Josh looked at Lupin for confirmation, Lupin nodded. Josh broke into a huge grin and ran and hugged her, she scooped him up into her arms and she felt his head bury into her neck. He leaned back and started speaking quickly

"This is Orlando," Josh said pointing to a two year old boy with black hair and blue eyes. "Melinda she is 3 and Mia is 6 months."

He said pointing at two girls who both had red hair and blue eyes and lots of freckles.

"Where Awuny Cware?" Melinda asked to Lupin.

"She had to go I don't think we will be seeing her anymore."

"That's good I no liked her, she was mean to Mia." Lupin smiled. 

"Orlando, Katie, Mia this is your sister Anna, she is here to stay and be therefore you," Lupin said bending down to pick up Mia. "And I will be your brother as well if Anna will let me?"

"Yey, Lupin will be my brother!" Josh exclaimed and Orlando and Mia clapped.

"Only if he is good," Anna said catching Lupin's eye, she grinned at him and he rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a box, opened it and pulled out a gold ring with a diamond in the center. He walked over to her and Anna put down Josh. Holding out her left hand, which was shaking slightly he put the ring her finger.

"You always carry that around with you?" Anna asked.

"You never know what is going to happen."

"Merlin I missed you." Anna smiled at him and they stood taking in each other for a few moments in silence.

"Have you seen Harry or Ginny?"

"Not yet I thought they would be here."

"They will be back soon."

"Well that will give me time to quiz you on everything that has happened since I was gone."

"Yeah and you can tell me what happened to you. You go first."

"It's not that exciting really, after the battle I woke up 3 years later in the hospital where I was born and I spent the next year getting better I had lost my memory so I spent that year getting it back and recovering then when I finally did get my memory back and I could walk far without collapsing realized I wanted to be myself for a while just Anna Potter. No one really knew who I was in Australia since it was mostly muggles so I stayed there wandering around helping muggles who were sick, I volunteered at the hospital where I was staying, it was a muggle hospital so I guess that's why it took so long for me to recover. That's about it."

"Wouldn't it have been on the news or something?"

"It was but no one here obviously reads the Australian muggle newspaper." She said and Lupin tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows.

"Of course why didn't we think to look there?" He said sarcastically. 

"Shut up."

"I'm glad your back."

"I'll always come back."

"I know I don't think we could get rid of you." She went to hit him but he grabbed her hand and leaned forward, they were an inch away from kissing when a voice exclaimed from behind Anna.

"Do you think that is appropriate in front of the children? Lupin I would have thought you would know better. Clare I know we haven't known you very long but really."

"I can think of worse thing you and my father did in front of me." Anna said turning around and seeing Ginny with her hands on her hips and Harry scowling at who he thought was Clare.

One year later Anna stood in a room by the mirror this time she wasn't looking at her reflection; there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called. Harry entered in his black dress robes.

"You look like an angel. A very tall annoying angel nonetheless," Harry said grinning as Anna raised her eyebrows.

"Shut up, I can still take you. You didn't teach me self defense for nothing."

"Yeah that was a waste of time—"

"No it wasn't I used it before the fight and then when my soul was battling with Voldemort." They fell silent and suddenly Harry pulled Anna into a hug that knocked the wind out of her. When he pulled away he said.

"You know I am proud of you and that you mean the world to me,"

"Dad stop you're making me blush," Anna said pretending to be embarrassed.

"I am being serious now, so if you ever sacrifice yourself to save the world again you will be in so much trouble," they hadn't really spoke about that since Anna came back.

"Don't worry dad I don't plan on saving the world anytime soon. I am planning on having lots of babies first," she said grinning bring Harry back to the reality of what they were about to do.

"That's something I didn't really need to know,"

"You can talk, three kids while I was away!" Harry laughed which in turn made Anna laugh.

"I have something for you," Harry said when they had composed themselves.

"What?" Anna asked taking the brown package Harry handed to her. She tore open the paper and a gold locket fell into her hand. "I thought I lost it," she said turning to her father.

"When you disappeared this was the only thing left we could find, and when you came back I didn't want to give it to you again because I didn't want to believe it was really you. But now you are going to be moving out and I am losing you all over again but this time it is good because I know I will be able to see you, you won't be gone forever."

Lupin stood in front of a garden of chairs as they filled up with mostly family members but there were a few friends. His best friend Remus Black, whose hair had been cut short ever since he married his wife Nicky Wood, was spiked up with gel, stood by his side. Lupin wore black dress robes with a white rose pinned to the front and his normal curly hair was gelled back from his face. But right now Lupin didn't care about his clothes or his hair or what anyone else thought of him he only cared that his beautiful fiancée was walking down the isle, leading the procession was 4 year old Katie Potter wearing a very beautiful flower girl dress scattering white rose petals on the ground, between the chairs that made the isle. 

Next came Nicky Black, his best friend's wife of two years. Then came Harry in similar black dress robes and on his arm the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Anna had finally gone back to her normal weight since she had been back she wasn't a stick anymore. She wore the wedding dress her mother had bought for her, white silk with tiny flowers embroidered into it. Her hair, which caught the sun, was half up and half down. The top half was held up as if by magic and a few loose curls fell around her face. There was only one word to describe her face Lupin thought, Perfect.

A small scar above her left eyebrow and a faint scar down her right cheek reminders of her terrible teenage years. This woman had been through hell and come out fighting; she had acted beyond her years and better than most adults would have. She was the most amazing person he had ever met and each day he loved her more. Lupin knew too much about this woman not to love her forever, before her he had never known true suffering, but she had put him through a lot of it but, "Hearts live by being wounded. Pleasure may turn a heart to stone, riches may make it callous, but sorrow- oh sorrow cannot break it." He had heard that a while ago, it was a saying by an Irish Wizard, Oscar Wilde and Lupin had been through sorrow and his heart had been wounded. But it made him love her even more.

Anna was smiling at him now her green eye sparkling in anticipation. Harry and Anna approached the make shift alter in their back garden. Harry kissed Anna on the cheek and smiled at Lupin who took Anna's hand and they turned to Lupin's father who was proceeding over the wedding. Lupin would have like Albus Dumbledore to do it but a few months after Voldemort was defeated Dumbledore died. His death was not a sad one many wizards believed that now Dumbledore was dead Voldemort would not come back. Lupin squeezed Anna's hand and she squeezed it back.

The ceremony started but Anna didn't hear anything until she was told say the vows she had written. She spoke her voice breaking slightly. 

"I love you more than anything in this world. I know I have left you twice but I promise I will never go anywhere again. I will be with you through everything life throws at us. You make me feel so special, every time you come into a room my heart skips a beat and everything goes out of my head. You were the first person who ever wanted to get to know me. For that I love you. I hated it when we were not together I never want to spend another day apart. I will Love now and for always." She finished tears in her eyes again. Then Lupin said his.

"You mean the world to me every time you died I felt a piece of me went missing. Then it would fall right back into place when you showed up again. I don't know how I survived when you weren't around. You make me feel like the only person in the room when you look at me. I want to build my life around you. I love you now and for always." 

As the wedding came to a close Anna realized how well her life had worked out. From going from having no friends and only a father, the Weasleys had adopted her as a granddaughter, daughter, cousin, niece, Aunt, and friend. She had met the person who believed in her and made her come out into the light. She realized now that it was safe out of the shadows.


End file.
